Le Moldu
by Myscast
Summary: Nous sommes en 2003. Cela fait à présent cinq ans que la seconde guerre contre Voldemort est terminée ; et sept ans que Sirius Black est passé à travers le voile du Département des Mystères. Quelle ne sera donc pas la surprise de Remus en retrouvant son meilleur ami sous les traits d'un musicien moldu, dynamique et survolté malgré ses quarante ans passés...
1. Prologue : Réminiscences

**Rating :** pas de relation Sirius/Remus, si ce n'est une grande histoire d'amitié.  
Néanmoins, comme l'histoire va tourner autour d'eux deux, on va suivre de temps en temps la vie privée de Remus ; aussi je toucherai souvent quelques mots de la relation du canon, Remus/Tonks.

**Personnages : **Sirius et Remus, donc, mais aussi Nymphadora, le petit Teddy (qui est indissociable de la vie de Remus, on s'en doute bien, et qui va donc avoir très souvent sa place dans le récit), mais aussi Harry et d'autres personnages, du canon ou non, qui vont faire quelques apparitions tout au long de l'histoire.

**Au sujet de l'histoire :** certains personnages qui ont trouvé la mort dans le livre de J.K. Rowling sont toujours vivants ; notamment Remus et Tonks. Quant à Sirius, je vous laisse découvrir son mystère…  
D'autre part, je me fie au canon pour le voile, et non au film ; dans le livre, le sortilège que jette Bellatrix à Sirius avant qu'il ne tombe à travers le voile n'est pas mentionné, ce qui laisse plus de place à l'imagination.  
Enfin, je dois aussi mon inspiration au sujet de Sirius à l'article du Chicaneur mentionné dans le tome 5, au chapitre "Luna Lovegood".

Voilà, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !**  
**

* * *

**Le moldu**

Prologue : Réminiscences

Remus ouvrit les yeux. Son regard, encore embrumé par le sommeil, essaya de saisir quelque vision onirique qui disparaissait rapidement, devenant de plus en plus inaccessible au fur et à mesure que les derniers lambeaux de son rêve s'estompaient dans la clarté matinale, la réalité dissolvant impitoyablement la fugitive impression – la fugitive _vérité_ – qu'il venait pourtant tout juste de ressentir. Cette impression, perçue avec une exactitude effarante, cette vérité manquée et d'ores et déjà oubliée, avait causé en lui un bonheur sans pareil, une joie sans mélange qui s'était répandue jusqu'au plus profond de son être, et qui l'étourdissait encore à cet instant. Les couleurs lui semblaient plus vives, les contours des meubles et des objets de sa chambre lui semblaient plus nets ; le monde lui-même lui semblait avoir gagné en profondeur, en consistance. Cette vivacité, cette netteté et cette profondeur n'étaient pourtant pas agressives comme celles qui chamboulaient ses sens lorsqu'il se changeait en loup-garou, une fois par mois ; au contraire, il se sentait incroyablement bien, presque… _entier_.

Perturbé par cette euphorie, il s'assit lentement, ses pensées troublées tournoyant sans but dans sa tête. Jamais il ne s'était senti aussi bien depuis qu'il avait quitté Poudlard et que ses amis et lui avaient été séparés par la vie, malmenés par le destin, et pour tous - à l'exception peut-être de lui-même -, cruellement balayés par la fatalité. Même sa femme, même son enfant qu'il aimait tant n'avaient jamais causé en lui un bonheur aussi renversant ; même s'il les chérissait de tout son être, Remus avait subi beaucoup trop de tragédies, qui avaient laissé leur marque impitoyable au plus profond de lui-même. Beaucoup trop d'êtres chers à son cœur lui avaient été brutalement arrachés pour qu'il puisse encore se sentir pleinement comblé ou entier ; pour qu'il ne ressente pas cette peur lancinante vis-à-vis de l'avenir.

Soudain, aussi brusquement que ce raz-de-marée d'euphorie l'avait submergé, il disparut à son tour, laissant en lui une sensation de vide infini qui le laissa aussi nauséeux et anéanti qu'à la fin de ses transformations. Il s'agrippa aux draps de toutes ses forces, les doigts tellement crispés que ses phalanges en devinrent blanches ; il sentait la sueur couler le long de son dos, il sentait le néant de toutes ces plaies béantes qui morcelaient son cœur, il sentait, à cet instant plus que jamais, la douloureuse absence de ses amis les plus chers… et de l'un d'eux, en particulier.

« _Sirius_ », murmura-t-il, et cet appel s'éleva lentement dans la pièce en une supplique désespérée.

Jamais son meilleur ami ne lui avait manqué à ce point.

Il laissa filer quelques minutes encore, la tête basse et le dos courbé. Puis il entendit les pleurs de Teddy, dans la chambre voisine, et la vitalité commença à lui revenir.

« Reprends-toi », s'ordonna-t-il à lui-même. « Reprends-toi. »

Il s'accorda encore une poignée de secondes, le temps de se souvenir du rire de Sirius, ce rire si semblable à un aboiement ; et il lui crut percevoir le fantôme de sa voix hilare, l'exhortant d'une tonalité moqueuse : « _Allez, au travail, Moony !_ ».

Le cœur laminé, Remus refoula ses souvenirs et chassa cette peine qu'il s'interdisait de ressentir, pour redevenir le mari de la jeune femme aux cheveux bleu nuit qui dormait encore profondément à ses côtés, et le père du petit garçon de presque cinq ans maintenant qui pleurait à chaudes larmes dans la pièce voisine.


	2. Chapitre I : Empathie

****Je remercie ceux qui d'ores et déjà suivent ma fiction ; une bonne partie des chapitres est déjà écrite, et n'attend plus que de passer à la correction, que j'assure moi-même. Aussi, je posterai normalement une fois par semaine, à partir de maintenant.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Le Moldu**

Chapitre I : Empathie

Recroquevillé dans son lit, Teddy pleurait. Ses cheveux avaient pris une triste teinte gris souris, qui rappela à Remus la couleur des cheveux de Tonks cette fameuse année où il avait passé son temps à fuir et à la repousser. Pris par un sentiment de culpabilité mêlé d'attendrissement pour son fils, il s'installa au bord du lit et lui ouvrit ses bras. Le petit garçon vint s'y nicher en reniflant, le visage pressé contre le pyjama de son père.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Teddy ? » chuchota Remus.

Sa main caressait avec douceur les cheveux du garçon, apaisant lentement ses pleurs.

« Vide... répondit Teddy, l'air malheureux. Tout est vide… et ça fait très mal… »

Interdit, Remus suspendit son geste quelques instants ; puis il reprit sa douce caresse, le sentiment de culpabilité revenant à la charge. Ce n'était pas la première fois que Teddy faisait montre d'une telle empathie ; souvent, il ressentait avec une force et une exactitude surprenantes les sentiments de ses parents et, dans une moindre mesure, de ceux qui l'entouraient. Remus, qui avait bien remarqué le phénomène, ne pouvait manquer de faire le lien avec les sentiments de désespoir qu'il avait lui-même ressentis si violemment quelques instants auparavant ; sentiments qui, à sa grande honte, avaient rendu son fils si malheureux.

« Ce n'est rien, Teddy, murmurait Remus en le serrant contre lui. C'est fini. Il ne faut pas penser au vide. Le vide n'existe pas, d'accord ? Il n'y a que de l'amour autour de toi. De l'amour et de la confiance. Il n'y a pas de vide, Teddy… »

Le petit garçon, épuisé par sa crise de larmes, finit par s'apaiser et par retomber dans le sommeil, son petit visage serein encore sillonné de larmes. Remus les essuya avec tendresse, et les cheveux du garçon, dans son sommeil, prirent une discrète teinte ocre. Ce n'était pas encore un orange éclatant ou un rose flashy, mais c'était déjà une nette amélioration.

Remus resta aux côtés de son fils une dizaine de minutes encore, fasciné par sa respiration calme et par la beauté de son petit visage, qui était un si parfait mélange du sien et de celui de son épouse ; le loup garou ne s'était jamais trouvé très beau, mais il trouvait sa femme magnifique, et il était ravi de constater que les quelques traits que Teddy avait hérités de lui ne dépareillaient pas avec ceux qu'il tenait de sa mère. Cet enfant était parfait, et Remus se sentit plus coupable que jamais des sentiments négatifs qui l'avaient assailli en se réveillant. Il était heureux et plus comblé qu'il n'aurait jamais imaginé l'être un jour ; il ne devait plus se tourner vers le passé. Jamais.

Fort de cette résolution, Remus se leva et retourna dans sa chambre afin de déposer un baiser sur le front de sa femme endormie ; la pauvre avait encore passé la nuit au bureau des Aurors, à cause de quelque manifestation anti-moldus. La défaite de Voldemort n'avait pas réglé tous les problèmes de la société sorcière, loin s'en fallait, et certaines inimitiés étaient depuis trop longtemps ancrées chez certains sorciers pour disparaître en quelques années ; il fallait rester prudent, même aujourd'hui.

Un coup d'œil à l'horloge murale apprit à Remus qu'il n'était que sept heures, aussi décida t-il de s'adonner à un de ses « plaisirs moldus », comme il les appelait : faire un tour sur Internet. Remus avait toujours adoré cette invention, et il avait découvert nombre de choses fort utiles grâce à la toile ; certains groupes de musique, notamment, car Remus s'était découvert une véritable passion pour la musique depuis la fin de la guerre, passion qu'il avait partagée avec sa femme – Nymphadora adorait la musique, le rock en particulier. Remus était plus large de goûts et appréciait un impressionnant répertoire de groupes et d'artistes, dans des genres diverses et variés, même si le rock avait, pour lui aussi, une saveur toute particulière – et qu'il était teinté à ses yeux d'une nostalgie douce-amère, car c'était Sirius qui lui avait fait écouter du rock pour la toute première fois, à une époque où Remus avait bien trop de préoccupations en tête pour s'y intéresser à son tour.

En quelques clics, Remus fut sur l'un des sites de nouveautés qu'il prisait tout particulièrement – il n'était jamais contre un peu de nouveauté, et il avait découvert pas mal de groupes intéressants sur ledit site.

Le curseur virevolta quelques secondes sur la page, petite flèche blanche qui semblait animée d'une volonté propre, plongeant, suivant, caressant, remontant, glissant de gauche à droite et du haut vers le bas par-dessus les lignes de texte noires, bleues ou rouges, les images en demi-teinte et les vidéos en attente de lecture… avant de s'arrêter brusquement, comme foudroyée par l'image qu'elle était en train de survoler. Tout aussi foudroyé était Remus John Lupin, la main figée sur la souris, les yeux fixés sur l'écran, le corps tout entier crispé et tendu.

Le temps semblait s'être arrêté. Ni le curseur, ni Remus ne bougeaient plus ; toute leur mobilité et leur vitalité semblaient avoir été happées par le petit visuel, trouble et de mauvaise qualité, sur lequel quatre hommes étaient photographiés. Remus, lui, ne semblait se focaliser que sur un seul d'entre eux ; celui qui était au centre exact de l'image, avec des cheveux noirs, des yeux gris et profonds, et un air hautain presque aristocratique. Une guitare à la main, nonchalamment appuyé contre un ampli, Sirius Black prenait la pause.


	3. Chapitre II : Le concert

**Le Moldu**

Chapitre II : Le concert

Une fois le premier choc passé, Remus ferma les yeux et serra très fort les paupières. Sa main droite quitta la souris et vint, comme la gauche, se presser contre ses tempes. Il inspira et expira plusieurs fois, profondément, avant de se résigner à ouvrir à nouveau les yeux ; il faillit alors les refermer, mais jugeant sans doute cela inutile, il choisit de se rendre à l'évidence : c'était bien Sirius Black. Aussi impossible que pouvait paraître ce constat, il était pourtant indéniable : cet homme ne pouvait être que Sirius Black. Même un jumeau n'aurait pu se révéler à ce point identique à l'homme qui hantait les souvenirs de Remus.

Pourtant, il ne s'agissait pas du même Sirius Black que celui que Remus avait vu tomber à travers le voile, sept ans plus tôt ; non, celui qu'il avait sous les yeux en ce moment-même semblait avoir été lavé de toutes les souffrances d'Azkaban, de toutes les privations qu'il avait subies et de tous ses tourments. S'il avait incontestablement le même âge que Remus, il avait pourtant des yeux rieurs et francs, et non pas insondables ; des cheveux courts et soyeux, et non pas longs et irrémédiablement emmêlés ; un corps svelte et bien dessiné, et non pas amaigri et aux os saillants. C'était Sirius, Sirius tel qu'il aurait pu être si Peter ne les avait pas trahis, si James et Lily n'étaient pas morts, s'il n'avait pas perdu douze ans de sa vie à Azkaban.

Submergé par l'émotion, Remus paniqua, persuadé que le barrage qu'il avait érigé quelques minutes plus tôt allait céder et que tout ce qu'il avait ressenti le matin même allait à nouveau prendre possession de lui.

« _Teddy_, s'exhorta t-il, les poings serrés et le souffle erratique, _pense à Teddy !_ »

Concentré sur les battements désordonnés de son cœur, Remus attendit pendant de longues minutes, immobile ; lentement, les pulsations de son propre sang, qui résonnaient si désagréablement à l'intérieur de son crâne, se calmèrent, et ses poings finirent par consentir à se desserrer un peu. Il inspira alors une nouvelle fois et, vidé de toute énergie, il se laissa retomber sur sa chaise à roulettes qui en grinça de mécontentement. L'air absent, il contemplait toujours le visage nonchalant de Sirius lorsque Nymphadora le rejoignit au salon, quelques minutes plus tard.

« Bonjour mon chéri ! » s'exclama avec entrain la jeune Auror.

D'un geste vif, Remus s'empara de la souris et changea de page, tout en répondant à son salut d'une voix mal-assurée. Trop occupée à ramasser la pile de livres – auparavant en équilibre précaire, accordons-le – qu'elle avait heurtée, Tonks ne remarqua rien. Se secouant mentalement, Remus se leva pour lui venir en aide ; il avait choisi d'oublier ce qui venait de se passer, au moins jusqu'à ce qu'une occasion propice aux réflexions ne se présente.

L'occasion en question ne tarda pas à se présenter ; deux heures plus tard, Nymphadora sortit faire des courses, et Remus retourna à son ordinateur, désireux d'éclaircir quelque peu cette histoire. Il trouva et nota l'adresse où devait avoir lieu le prochain concert du groupe, pas plus tard que le lendemain soir. Si l'événement en question avait dû se produire dans plusieurs semaines, Remus aurait sans doute poussé plus loin ses investigations ; mais la date lui convenait très bien, et il se sentait encore trop nauséeux et mal-à-l'aise. Attendre le lendemain lui permettrait d'avoir les idées plus claires pour faire face à cette découverte si improbable.

Un « Papa ! » enjoué vint d'ailleurs rapidement le sortir de son hébétude, et Remus se tourna avec soulagement vers le petit garçon aux cheveux rouges qui, bien reposé et ayant tout oublié de sa crise de larmes du matin, se précipitait à présent vers lui d'un air extatique. Souriant, Remus s'accorda le droit de redevenir lui-même, au moins jusqu'au lendemain soir.

* * *

Mains profondément enfoncées dans les poches de son blouson discret, le col remonté bien haut pour se protéger du vent froid qui soufflait sur Londres en cet après-midi de novembre, Remus attendait, un peu à l'écart de la masse bruyante et surexcitée qui faisait le pied de grue devant les portes du petit bâtiment, à la devanture noircie et taguée, où devait se dérouler le concert. Oh, il n'y avait pas tant de monde que ça ; une ou deux centaines de personnes, peut-être, ou peut être moins. Le groupe, dont Remus avait déjà oublié le nom, était loin d'être célèbre ; il faisait rarement les premières parties de groupes plus connus, et se produisait en général dans des bars à tapas et autres endroits étriqués. Ce soir, ses membres avaient réussi à louer une salle dans ce vieux bâtiment sinistre, presque en décrépitude, que Remus contemplait d'un air passablement dubitatif.

Il n'avait même pas pris la peine d'écouter une de leurs chansons. A vrai dire, il n'avait plus écouté un seul morceau, ni n'était retourné sur Internet depuis sa sidérante découverte de la veille – et il fallait avouer qu'à présent, debout et immobile dans le froid comme il l'était depuis presque une heure maintenant, il accordait encore moins de foi que la veille à ce qu'il avait découvert. _Ca ne peut pas être Sirius,_ se répétait-il sans cesse, de la voix lucide de la raison. _C'est tout bonnement impossible. _

Pratiquement convaincu par son monologue intérieur, il était sur le point de rentrer chez lui lorsque les portes s'ouvrirent enfin ; la masse grouillante qui le précédait s'y engouffra immédiatement. Indécis, Remus resta quelques instants planté dans l'air froid ; puis une rafale de vent plus glacée et plus pénétrante que les autres vainquit son irrésolution et, à pas prudents, il entra à son tour dans l'immeuble. La porte se referma derrière lui en un craquement sinistre ; sans s'arrêter, le loup garou monta l'escalier qui se présentait devant lui, une main sur la rambarde branlante, l'autre toujours enfouie dans les replis de sa gabardine. En haut de l'escalier, un guichet se présenta sur sa gauche ; il paya sa place à un grand noir, plutôt baraqué, qui le lorgna longuement de ses yeux inquisiteurs. Le loup en Remus en ressentit une dangereuse exaspération, aussi le sorcier s'empressa t-il de gagner la salle de concert – la pleine lune était dans une semaine à peine, et il n'était jamais sûr de ses propres réactions à cette période.

La salle de concert était aussi miteuse que le reste de l'immeuble, mais il y régnait déjà une chaleur étouffante en raison des corps en ébullition qui y étaient impatiemment entassés ; restant prudemment au fond de la salle - loin de la petite scène improvisée où s'entassaient amplis, instruments et matériels divers -, Remus se résignait déjà à une seconde attente lorsque la lumière s'éteignit brusquement, déclenchant une ovation surexcitée des fans rassemblés. Les yeux perçants du loup garou distinguèrent quatre ombres qui se précipitaient à l'aveuglette vers leurs instruments, sans doute dissimulées auparavant dans les recoins sombres de la scène. Une harmonieuse plainte de guitare résonna alors, et les ovations reprirent de plus belle ; un court solo de batterie plus tard, les lumières se rallumèrent, et le concert commença avec une vitalité et une assurance propres aux groupes de rock londoniens en ce début du XXIème siècle.

Entre Remus et la scène, une centaine de têtes s'agitaient à présent en cadence, une centaine de paires de bras se dressaient bien haut comme pour défier le ciel, et une centaine de corps se mouvaient en totale symbiose avec la musique ; mais par-delà toute cette ardeur passionnée et cette exaltation déchaînée, Remus ne voyait que lui. Ses yeux, agrandis par la stupeur et l'incrédulité, ne pouvaient se détacher de cette silhouette, si loin mais pourtant si incroyablement proche, qui ne cessait de sauter, de se déhancher, de sourire et de chanter, chanter, chanter encore, d'une voix si profonde, si rieuse, si enthousiaste et si aisément reconnaissable ; une voix qui surfait sur les accords de la guitare et sur le rythme enjoué de la batterie, portant l'assemblée toute entière de la puissance de ses accents chaleureux et suaves.

Etourdi, Remus dut s'appuyer contre le mur derrière lui ; il en sentait la froideur dans son dos, à travers son polo et son blouson - une froideur qui lui transperçait la peau. Puis, brusquement, la froideur disparut, et seules restèrent la chaleur et la touffeur de la salle ; c'étaient les cris des fans qui transperçaient à présent le crâne de Remus, qui étouffait presque. Perdu, il gagna à tâtons la porte par laquelle il venait d'entrer, suivant le mur en aveugle ; il ne voyait plus rien. Une fois sur le palier, près du guichet à présent fermé, Remus se laissa choir sur le sol avec soulagement. Il tenta bien de presser ses deux mains contre ses oreilles, mais son ouïe était incontestablement surdéveloppée à cette période du mois, et il entendait toujours aussi distinctement la voix de Sirius, là, derrière lui ; à quelques mètres à peine.

« Sirius… » murmura t-il.

C'était impossible. Sirius… Sirius était tombé derrière le voile. Sirius était mort. Depuis des années… depuis des années, Remus vivait avec cette certitude ; chaque jour, il en souffrait, et cette souffrance était presque devenue l'un de ses repères. A cet instant, il ne la ressentait plus ; il ne ressentait que de l'incrédulité, et cette incrédulité était presque aussi douloureuse que le manque qui le rongeait depuis la mort de Sirius.

« Vous vous sentez bien ? » s'enquit une voix rude.

Relevant les yeux, Remus aperçut l'homme du guichet, debout devant lui, plus imposant que jamais alors qu'il baissait les yeux vers lui pour le dévisager froidement.

_Il me prend pour un drogué, _comprit Remus avec un curieux détachement. _Avec mes cernes, mon air fatigué et mes mèches grises, il me prend pour un drogué. _

Et le trouver ainsi avachi par terre, la tête entre les mains, ne devait que le conforter dans son opinion.

Toujours avec détachement, Remus répondit en se relevant lentement :

« Tout va bien, merci. Juste un mal de tête qui ne veut pas partir. Le bruit du concert, vous voyez. »

Sans répondre, l'homme continua de le fixer avec froideur. Remus recula et rentra à nouveau dans la salle de concert, ne tournant le dos à l'homme qu'une fois dissimulé par les fans toujours extatiques. Se faufilant entre les corps, il gagna le milieu de la salle où il se tint là, observant attentivement Sirius à quelques pas de lui – Sirius qui ne le voyait pas. Sirius qui chantait comme si rien d'autre n'existait, comme s'il avait fait ça toute sa vie, comme si aucune épreuve monstrueuse ne s'était jamais dressée en travers de son destin ; ni la guerre, ni la souffrance, ni la mort. Et il n'en était que plus beau, que plus fort, que plus vivant ; c'était un Sirius rayonnant et charmeur qu'il avait sous les yeux, un Sirius sur lequel les années n'avaient eu aucune prise, aucune incidence ; un Sirius en parfait accord avec lui-même, un Sirius que ni le meurtre de son meilleur ami, ni la prison d'Azkaban n'avaient brisé et rendu morose. Ce Sirius n'était pas une ombre de celui qu'il avait été ; ce Sirius là _était_, tout simplement.

Un véritable défi lancé au destin et à la vie elle-même.

Curieusement, cette constatation suffit à calmer Remus. Sa panique disparut, pour laisser place à une sérénité teintée de satisfaction. _C'est vraiment la plus étrange soirée de toute ma vie,_ songea-t-il.

A présent que son angoisse l'avait quitté et que son attention était pleinement concentrée sur le spectacle, Remus remarqua quelques petits éléments insolites : des lumières qui apparaissaient mystérieusement, alors qu'il n'y avait pas de projecteurs à cet endroit-là pour les produire ; des effets pyrotechniques qui défiaient la logique ; les accords de la guitare de Sirius qui s'envolaient parfois, et qui continuaient quelques secondes après que ses mains n'aient quitté l'instrument…

Fronçant les sourcils, Remus laissa son regard remonter vers le visage de Sirius ; et à cet instant, leurs deux regards se croisèrent. Les yeux gris de Sirius, qui brillaient d'un éclat enjoué et enthousiaste, rencontrèrent les yeux noisette, grands ouverts, de Remus ; et _ils glissèrent sur quelqu'un d'autre_. Sans le reconnaître ; sans lui accorder plus de deux secondes son captivant regard.

Comme si Remus n'était qu'un parfait inconnu de plus dans cette salle bondée et exaltée.


	4. Chapitre III : L'accident

**Le Moldu**

Chapitre III : L'accident

Remus avait renoué avec le froid et l'attente. Pourtant à présent, il ne sentait presque plus la brulure mordante du premier, et la seconde lui paraissait beaucoup plus importante ; vitale, même. Il n'attendait plus de voir quelque chimère insensée devenir réalité, il cherchait maintenant à s'assurer que ladite chimère, devenue entre temps une certitude bien tangible, était à même de le reconnaître. Il ne pouvait chasser de son esprit cet instant fatidique, où le regard de Sirius avait glissé sur lui sans s'arrêter, comme s'il n'était qu'un fan anonyme et inconnu…

Bien sûr, il était très probable que Sirius ne l'ait pas bien vu, dans cette foule compacte et bruyante ; ou qu'il ne l'ait pas reconnu, après toutes ces années. Mais curieusement, Remus n'y croyait pas. C'était impossible. Lui, il aurait pu reconnaître Sirius n'importe où, même couvert de suie ou dissimulé dans l'obscurité la plus totale ; quelque chose dans son maintien, dans sa présence même était toujours là pour crier à Remus son identité ; et il ne doutait pas qu'il en était de même pour le Sirius qu'il avait connu, après tout ce qu'ils avaient partagé dans les jeunes années de leur vie. Ils avaient été les meilleurs amis du monde, aussi opposés que complémentaires, plus liés encore que des frères quand on voyait ce qui s'était dressé entre Sirius et Regulus. Remus, toujours si calme, mesuré et un peu effacé, sa lycanthropie dressant une barrière invisible entre lui et le monde ; et Sirius, toujours si enjoué, si sûr de lui, si loyal et immature, Sirius sur lequel le monde n'avait aucune emprise, Sirius qui forgeait son propre destin au lieu de le subir et qui cherchait toujours à entraîner Remus avec lui. Les fils barbelés, tout autour de Remus, n'avaient jamais arrêté Sirius ; ils avaient toujours été là l'un pour l'autre, Remus modérant Sirius et Sirius aidant Remus à s'ouvrir au monde, et ce jusqu'à ce que le cruel destin de Sirius ne les rattrape et ne se dresse fatidiquement entre eux deux.

Non, Sirius l'aurait reconnu ce soir ; Remus en était convaincu. Si cet homme - cet homme qui _était_ Sirius _sans l'être_ véritablement - avait bien été le Sirius Black qui avait passé les nuits de pleine lune de son adolescence à gambader dans les bois en compagnie d'un loup-garou, il serait venu retrouver Remus. Il l'aurait averti, il ne l'aurait pas laissé dans sa souffrance pendant toutes ces années, à le croire mort et irrémédiablement perdu.

Le mystère demeurait donc entier ; c'est pour quoi Remus attendait à nouveau dans le froid, dissimulé dans l'ombre des immeubles d'en face, les yeux fixés sur la porte du petit bâtiment où s'était déroulé le concert. Sa voiture, qu'il avait rapprochée dudit bâtiment, était garée à sa droite, formant une masse sombre et avachie dans la pénombre. La rue, silencieuse et déserte depuis de longues minutes, aurait pris des allures effrayantes pour un homme normal ; mais Remus, étant ce qu'il était, ne ressentait rien d'autre qu'une impatience grandissante. Il commençait d'ailleurs à craindre qu'il n'y ait une autre sortie derrière le bâtiment, et que le groupe ne lui ait échappé, lorsqu'une vieille jeep à la couleur indéfinissable – même pour les yeux de Remus, habitués qu'ils étaient à la lumière particulière de la lune – vint se garer devant la porte du vieux bâtiment. Un petit homme en descendit, tout engoncé dans sa veste en jean et frictionnant ses mains l'une contre l'autre pour les réchauffer un peu ; il vint toquer à la porte, et quelques instants plus tard, le groupe entier sortit sur le pallier. Remus tendit l'oreille, essayant de discerner, parmi les bavardages futiles, une quelconque indication sur l'endroit où se rendait Sirius ; mais ils ne parlaient que du concert, s'enthousiasmant à propos de l'énergie de Sirius et du nombre de leurs fans qui croissait de jour en jour – à ce rythme-là, bientôt une tournée dans toute l'Angleterre, se motivaient-ils. Sirius, quant à lui, répondait à leur engouement par de grands éclats de rire et tendait son visage serein et amusé vers la lumière de la lune, comme pour en goûter la caresse ; spectacle qui fit étrangement mal à Remus, sans qu'il ne comprît pourquoi.

Les musiciens montèrent ensuite dans la jeep, qui commença à s'éloigner ; Remus attendit qu'elle ait tourné au bout de la rue pour se précipiter vers sa voiture – la vieille voiture qu'il utilisait d'habitude pour emmener sa famille dans le monde moldu. Tonks et lui, en effet, avaient tous deux au moins un parent né-moldu ; et même si Remus n'avait jamais été très attiré par le monde moldu, ils tenaient tous deux à ce que Teddy connaisse les deux mondes.

Le loup garou démarra et s'engagea rapidement dans la rue où avait tourné la jeep ; après quelques minutes d'angoisse, il finit par la retrouver, stationnant sur le bas-côté quelques kilomètres plus loin. L'œil exercé de Remus, ainsi que son instinct de loup toujours tapi au fond de lui, lui apprirent tout de suite que quelque chose clochait ; une autre voiture était garée à quelques mètres à peine de la jeep, et un homme écumant s'en extrayait avec difficulté pour se précipiter vers le véhicule des musiciens. Le petit homme qui conduisait, écumant lui aussi, sortit dudit véhicule ; et les deux conducteurs commencèrent alors à s'invectiver copieusement. Laissant son regard dériver à nouveau vers les voitures, Remus remarqua que le côté gauche de la jeep était à présent indéniablement cabossé ; quelqu'un à l'intérieur exerçait une pression contre la portière déformée pour essayer de l'ouvrir. Ce quelqu'un, comprit fugitivement Remus, c'était Sirius ; et en effet, lorsque la portière finit par pivoter, ce fut bien Sirius qui se laissa glisser au sol près du véhicule en se tenant la tête d'une main.

Saisi d'effroi, Remus se gara à quelques mètres de l'accident ; se précipitant hors de sa voiture, il courut jusqu'à Sirius, à présent étendu sur le sol.

« Sirius ! » s'écria-t-il, alarmé.

Après s'être laissé tomber auprès de lui, il saisit délicatement le poignet du musicien et le contraignit à abaisser sa main ; il put alors contempler le sang qui maculait son visage. Avec précautions, il remonta de ses doigts les sillons poisseux jusque dans les cheveux de Sirius, à la recherche de ses plaies.

« Ce n'est pas grave, murmura Remus en soupirant de soulagement. Ce n'est qu'une écorchure. Les blessures à la tête saignent toujours beaucoup, mais celle-là est bien bénigne… »

Rassuré, il ferma brièvement les yeux avant de reporter son attention sur Sirius. Ce dernier, hébété par le choc de l'accident, avait laissé Remus l'ausculter sans réagir ; mais maintenant qu'il commençait à revenir à lui, il se mit à le dévisager avec surprise.

« Qui êtes-vous ? » s'enquit-il dans un murmure.

* * *

Interdit, le loup garou ne répondit pas. Les trois autres musiciens, qui semblaient n'arborer aucune blessure (c'était le côté arrière gauche, celui de Sirius, qui avait encaissé le choc lorsque les deux voitures étaient entrées en collision), se rapprochèrent de leur chanteur.

« Will ! » s'exclama celui que Remus reconnut comme étant le guitariste principal du groupe. « Ca va ?! Tu veux qu'on appelle une ambulance ? Rhaa, ce fumier ! Nous rentrer dedans, comme ça ! Sans doute ivre, le corniaud... »

Détournant son regard perplexe de Remus, qui semblait étrangement figé à quelques centimètres de lui, Sirius rassura les autres membres de son groupe en leur assurant qu'il n'avait pas besoin d'aller à l'hôpital.

« Ce monsieur vient de m'assurer que ce n'était pas grave, de toute façon » renchérit-il en se tournant à nouveau vers Remus.

Ce dernier parvint à sortir de sa torpeur, et sembla à nouveau s'animer – avec difficulté, mais il y parvint.

« Euh… oui, en effet. Je…

- Vous êtes médecin, n'est-ce pas ? » s'enquit Sirius.

Puis, sans attendre la réponse, il se releva ; le sol se mit alors à tanguer dangereusement sous ses pieds, et il se serait étalé si Remus ne l'avait vivement rattrapé.

« Ma tête…, murmura le musicien.

- Je peux… je peux vous déposer quelque part, si vous voulez, proposa Remus. Il ne serait pas prudent que vous remontiez dans cette jeep ; elle va sûrement faire des à-coups à cause de l'accident, et avec le choc que vous avez reçu, il vaut mieux…

- Will ! coupa le bassiste d'un air indigné. Tu ne vas quand même pas partir avec n'importe qui ! On le connaît même pas, ce type ! »

Sirius garda le silence quelques instants, songeur. Puis il haussa les épaules.

« Je n'ai pas très envie de repartir dans cette jeep de malheur. Et puis, il est venu m'ausculter, pas me poignarder… on n'est pas encore suffisamment célèbres pour avoir déjà des fanatiques qui chercheraient à nous assassiner ! » conclut-il, reprenant un ton enjoué qui lui était visiblement coutumier.

Les autres haussèrent les épaules à leur tour, renonçant visiblement à argumenter face à Sirius, et retournèrent prêter main forte au petit homme qui venait de se faire plaquer sans ménagement contre sa jeep par l'occupant de l'autre voiture, toujours aussi enragé. Sirius se releva prudemment en s'appuyant sur Remus, et ils parcoururent lentement les quelques mètres qui les séparaient de la voiture du loup garou.

Ce dernier aida Sirius à s'installer, puis vint prendre place côté conducteur.

« Où dois-je vous déposer ? » s'enquit-il d'une voix calme.

Sirius se mit en devoir de lui indiquer leur destination ; ce faisant, il sortit d'une main un paquet de cigarettes de la poche de son blouson et en glissa une entre ses dents, son autre main maintenant toujours son crâne douloureux. Après quelques secondes de fouille intensive dans les poches de son jean, il finit par trouver son briquet et alluma sa cigarette.

« Ce n'est peut-être pas très bon de fumer quand on vient d'avoir un accident de voiture », fit remarquer Remus.

Sirius éclata de rire avec bonne humeur, puis grimaça lorsqu'un élancement particulièrement douloureux fusa derrière son front.

« Comment vous vous appelez, au fait ? » demanda t-il à Remus.

Il remarqua du coin de l'œil qu'une fois encore, son mystérieux médecin semblait s'être brusquement figé ; néanmoins, il reprit contenance plus vite que la fois précédente, et répondit d'une voix égale :

« John. John Lupin. »

Remus lui-même aurait été incapable d'expliquer pourquoi il avait répondu cela ; peut-être à cause de ce désespoir poignant qu'il ressentait, face à un Sirius qui ne se rappelait même pas de lui ?... Sirius qui à présent lui tendait la main avec son enthousiasme débordant, qui faisait mal à Remus tant cela lui remémorait le Sirius jeune et fou de son adolescence :

« Enchanté ! Moi c'est William Wands. Mais tu peux m'appeler Will, comme tout le monde. »

Remus hocha la tête avec un petit sourire mi-figue mi-raisin et échangea une poignée de main avec son ami de toujours, qui le rencontrait pourtant pour la première fois.


	5. Chapitre IV : Aux couleurs de Gryffondor

**Le Moldu**

Chapitre IV : Aux couleurs de Gryffondor

Dix minutes plus tard, Remus se garait à l'endroit indiqué par Sirius, devant une minuscule maison encastrée entre deux plus vieilles bâtisses victoriennes. Pourvue d'une petite cour relativement bien entretenue, où poussaient notamment deux immenses pins probablement centenaires, elle dégageait une atmosphère chaleureuse et franche ; on sentait que celui qui y vivait ne s'y dissimulait pas, mais invitait au contraire le monde entier à venir l'y rejoindre – ce qui contrastait fort avec les deux vieilles et imposantes demeures qui la cernaient, qui semblaient assombries par le poids des obscurs secrets qu'elles renfermaient sans doute, et dont l'austère devanture suffisait à décourager ceux qui auraient eu l'audace de vouloir y entrer.

La petite maison portait le numéro 14, et elle se trouvait entre le numéro 12 et le numéro 15 – pas de numéro 13 en Angleterre, superstition oblige. Sirius ouvrit grand la portière, n'accordant qu'un regard superficiel à ce décor qui lui était habituel, et se retourna pour adresser un large sourire à Remus tout en s'exclamant :

« Merci beaucoup ! »

Remus eut un sourire discret et accepta les remerciements d'un signe de tête – il était loin de s'être remis de toutes ses émotions. A sa gauche, Sirius était sorti de voiture et avait déjà refermé la portière ; mais à peine Remus avait-il enclenché la marche arrière que l'homme aux cheveux noirs s'affalait à nouveau sur le sol. Jurant entre ses dents, Remus sortit de voiture et se précipita pour lui venir en aide ; mais Sirius se relevait déjà, se tenant la tête d'une main, l'autre crispée en un poing douloureux.

« C'est rien, c'est rien ; ne vous en faites pas pour moi. C'est juste le choc… et l'alcool aussi, probablement, » discourrait-il en continuant à avancer.

Mais le loup garou, bien décidé à ne pas le laisser retomber une nouvelle fois, avait passé son bras autour du torse du musicien ; il ne le relâcha pas avant qu'ils ne furent entrés dans la maison, et que Sirius ne se fut installé dans un large canapé rembourré.

« Merci » lui fit encore le musicien avec un pauvre sourire.

Remus se contenta de secouer la tête. C'était tout à fait normal pour lui de lui venir en aide, quand Sirius l'avait aidé tant de fois déjà ; et même si tout cela semblait n'avoir jamais existé pour lui, Remus aurait été incapable d'abandonner un Sirius mal en point – même un Sirius du nom de Will Wands.

« Vous voulez quelque chose à boire ? » s'enquit Sirius en retrouvant sa nonchalance, une fois confortablement étalé dans son fauteuil. « Il y a quelques bières au frigo, dans la cuisine. Je suis désolé de ne pas pouvoir faire le service moi-même, mais… » continua-t-il en souriant.

« Je veux bien », répondit Remus.

Il se dirigea donc vers la cuisine. Il était impossible de s'y tromper, étant donné qu'il n'y avait que trois portes qui partaient du petit salon : celle par laquelle ils étaient entrés dans la pièce, et qui conduisait au hall d'entrée ; une sur la gauche de Remus, qui montrait un petit couloir qui devait sans doute mener vers les chambres ; et une dernière, à sa droite, qui laissait deviner une cuisine à l'américaine.

Tout en gagnant cette dernière, Remus promena discrètement son regard autour de lui ; le salon, tout comme la devanture de la maison, avait un aspect chaleureux, quoi qu'un peu négligé. Outre le confortable canapé, deux autres petits fauteuils étaient positionnés en face de la cheminée, qui occupait le fond de la pièce, et une table basse supportait quelques verres vides et un cendrier. Il y avait également une vieille étagère en bois contre le mur de gauche, sur laquelle trônait une télé à écran plat ; les portes ouvragées de l'étagère, entrouvertes, laissaient apparaître un magnétoscope et un lecteur DVD – contraste saisissant entre le moderne et l'authentique. Il n'y avait pas beaucoup de place dans cette pièce, mais elle était agréable, avec les boiseries sombres qui recouvraient les murs et les deux fenêtres encadrées de rideaux d'un rouge profond. Le tapis qui recouvrait le sol était rouge lui aussi, avec quelques enjolivures couleur vieil or qui serpentaient sur ses bords. L'ambiance générale rappelait un peu à Remus la salle commune de Gryffondor, et il en concevait un doux sentiment de nostalgie voilée.

La cuisine, en revanche, était d'une ambiance toute différente ; une fois l'interrupteur enclenché, Remus se retrouva sous la lumière crue, blafarde et impersonnelle des néons, qui lui sembla presque douloureuse après l'ambiance chaleureuse et confortable du salon. Les quelques appareils ménagers et le plan de travail lui apparaissaient avec des contours nets, d'une précision quasi incisive ; comme cette clarté le mettait mal à l'aise, Remus contourna la table de bois qui trônait au centre de la pièce, sur laquelle on avait déposé quelques journaux et un petit carnet rouge, et se hâta vers le frigo. Ce dernier contenait quelques packs de bières, quelques jus de fruits et quelques restes de poulet et de spaghettis. Le compartiment le plus haut, le congélateur, contenait toute une ribambelle de plats préparés, congelés ; mais le bac à légumes était tout de même rempli de tomates, de salade et de concombres – même si la salade en question semblait être là depuis un bon bout de temps, sans que personne n'ait daigné s'y intéresser. Sans s'attarder trop longuement sur les marques, qu'il ne connaissait pas, Remus s'empara d'une bière au hasard et alla remplir un verre d'eau à l'évier – Sirius avait déjà suffisamment bu au concert, à en juger par son manque présent d'équilibre qui ne pouvait être entièrement dû au choc de l'accident (lequel, tout compte fait, avait fait plus de peur que de mal).

Remus revint au salon et tendit le verre d'eau à Sirius - qui grimaça mais ne fit pas de commentaire.

« Assieds-toi » l'encouragea Will Wands, qui ne pouvait rester plus d'une vingtaine de minutes avec la même personne sans passer au tutoiement – sans compter qu'il l'avait déjà fait en se présentant, même s'il l'avait ensuite occulté.

Remus contourna l'un des fauteuils et le rapprocha du canapé afin de se mettre face à Sirius, et s'assit ; puis, tandis que Sirius vidait d'une seule longue gorgée le contenu de son verre, Remus décapsula sa canette et l'approcha de ses lèvres, en prenant une gorgée prudente. Sirius s'esclaffa face à ce spectacle, et faillit s'étrangler de rire lorsque Remus avala avec une grimace fortement prononcée.

« Quoi, tu n'as jamais bu de Heineken ? s'enquit Sirius, tout sourire, une fois son fou rire passé.

- Non… je ne suis pas très porté sur la bière, répondit prudemment Remus.

- Tu es du genre super sérieux qui ne boit jamais d'alcool, c'est ça ? Pour un médecin, c'est normal – quoi que ce sont les pires, parfois.

- Je ne suis pas médecin, protesta Remus.

- Ah bon ? »

Etonné, Sirius s'était redressé sur son fauteuil, son verre toujours à la main. Il contemplait Remus de son regard profond et franc, qui mit le loup garou mal à l'aise.

« Enfin, pas vraiment médecin, se justifia Remus. Je connais deux ou trois choses, c'est tout. »

Et c'était vrai. Remus en connaissait deux ou trois en secourisme et soins d'urgence, plus quelques sorts de guérison qu'il avait bien été forcé de retenir pendant la guerre – les deux guerres. S'il n'avait pas eu le temps de détromper Sirius sur le lieu de l'accident, il ne voyait pas l'intérêt de lui mentir – et il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir y arriver bien longtemps, d'ailleurs.

Sirius sembla prendre la chose avec sa bonne humeur habituelle :

« Et bien je remercie les deux-trois petites choses que tu connais, et qui m'ont sacrément rassuré ! »

Cette bonne humeur et cet engouement, cette joie de vivre et cette volonté de tout prendre du bon côté, tous ces sentiments francs et positifs étaient on ne peut plus communicatifs, surtout émanant de quelqu'un comme Sirius – et cela valait aussi bien pour « ce Sirius-là » que pour le « vrai » Sirius, celui que Remus n'avait connu que pendant son adolescence et les premières années de sa vie d'adulte, avant qu'il ne soit irrémédiablement transformé par les horreurs de la trahison et d'Azkaban. Si communicatifs qu'en quelques minutes à peine, la conversation lancée devenait enthousiaste et légère ; et que Remus sentait tous ses sentiments contradictoires disparaître, au profit de la bonne humeur et de la joie de vivre que Sirius lui communiquait.

Seul le froid qui régnait partout en cette nuit de novembre ancrait encore Remus à la réalité, l'empêchant de s'abandonner complètement ; mais intuitivement, Sirius dut le sentir, car il se releva avec précaution et, s'aidant du mur, il gagna la cheminée qu'il chargea de grosses bûches rondes qu'il alluma soigneusement. Au bout de quelques minutes, un grand feu ronflait joyeusement dans la petite cheminée, jetant dans le salon tout entier des lueurs mouvantes et chatoyantes ; plus que jamais, Remus crut être retourné dans la salle commune de Gryffondor, à Poudlard, là où il passait de longues soirées à parler avec ses amis et où rien ne pouvait l'atteindre. Alors il cessa de penser et s'abandonna pleinement à l'atmosphère chaleureuse de la pièce et à la conversation agréable de Sirius, oubliant toute l'étrangeté de la situation pour se concentrer sur son bonheur présent – comme si plus rien d'autre n'existait, comme si toutes ces années de souffrance et ce continuel sentiment de perte n'avaient jamais posé leur empreinte sur son cœur.


	6. Chapitre V : Brume de songe

**Le Moldu**

Chapitre V : Brume de songe

Quatre heures trente. Il était quatre heures trente du matin. Sidéré, Remus ne pouvait détacher les yeux de l'endroit où les chiffres luminescents venaient tout juste de disparaître, laissant leur empreinte vivace dans la rétine du loup garou. Il avait profité d'un fou rire de Sirius, que ce dernier se retrouvait totalement incapable de réfréner, pour s'éclipser aux toilettes afin d'y lancer un Tempus. Le sortilège venait de lui révéler l'heure, et Remus n'en revenait pas : cela faisait six heures et demie qu'il était là, dans le salon de Sirius, à discuter de tout et de rien, à échanger des inepties et à rire à ses intarissables plaisanteries. Six heures trente ! Le concert, qui était prévu pour sept heures, s'était terminé vers neuf heures ; puis il y avait eu l'attente, la filature, l'arrivée sur les lieux de l'accident et l'aide qu'il avait apportée à Sirius. Il devait bien être dix heures lorsqu'ils étaient finalement arrivés devant chez le musicien. Et six heures trente plus tard, Remus était toujours là…

C'était comme s'il avait retrouvé le Sirius de ses souvenirs et qu'ils avaient passé toute la nuit à évoquer le bon vieux temps, alors qu'au contraire ils n'étaient que deux étrangers qui discutaient et rigolaient ensemble. Sirius – _William_, se corrigea Remus en grimaçant – devait avoir l'impression de créer un lien d'amitié avec un parfait étranger, alors que Remus, lui, se sentait renouer avec un très vieil ami. C'était insensé. Et pourtant… pourtant, c'était la meilleure soirée qu'il ait passé avec un ami depuis bien longtemps – avec quelqu'un qui ne soit ni sa femme, ni son fils. C'était étrange. Tout comme ce bonheur sans mélange que Remus ressentait, et qui lui rappelait son rêve – son rêve de la veille, où il s'était souvenu de son vieil ami disparu ; ce rêve qui lui semblait déjà remonter à une éternité. Entre temps, il avait retrouvé Sirius – un Sirius particulier mais merveilleusement authentique – et était devenu son ami… ce qui était bien dans la nature de l'homme en question, après tout, de devenir ami avec un parfait inconnu en quelques heures à peine.

Chassant le tourbillon de pensées qui s'agitait dans son esprit, Remus tira la chasse d'eau pour faire bonne mesure, et partit rejoindre Sirius ; qu'il retrouva profondément endormi dans son canapé, sans doute éreinté par sa performance sur scène, toutes les bières qu'il avait ingurgitées après le concert, son accident et l'énergie qu'il avait dépensée à faire une conversation si enthousiaste et enjouée à Remus. Un sourire aux lèvres, le loup garou contempla ce visage endormi et serein, ce visage qui l'étonnait encore de par sa pureté. Aucun tourment, aucune souffrance, rien que de la sérénité… Remus en sentait son cœur se serrer dans sa poitrine, aussi bien de douleur que de nostalgie – et de joie, envers et contre tout, d'avoir trouvé (ou retrouvé ?) cet homme-là.

Silencieusement, Remus sortit sa baguette et murmura un sortilège de diagnostique, afin de s'assurer que le musicien n'aurait aucun séquelle sérieux de l'accident ; puis il demeura indécis, debout au centre du salon. Dans la cheminée, le feu ronflait toujours, projetant ses couleurs chaudes sur le beau visage de Sirius, qui semblait ainsi aussi chaleureux dans son sommeil qu'éveillé.

Devait-il partir, comme ça ? Comme une ombre, comme un souvenir ? Comme si cette nuit n'avait jamais existée ? Sortir de la vie de ce Sirius, qui était le Sirius de sa mémoire mais qui ne partageait pas ses souvenirs ? Non. Il ne pouvait pas. Il ne pouvait pas renoncer à ce bonheur, à cette sérénité qu'il avait ressentis auprès de lui. Il était incapable, maintenant qu'il l'avait retrouvé, de s'en éloigner à jamais ; ce serait une nouvelle souffrance, et Remus ne voulait – ne pouvait – souffrir davantage. Il invoqua un bout de papier et s'empara d'un stylo qui traînait entre le cendrier et la canette de bière encore presque pleine – il s'était rabattu sur de l'eau. Après avoir réussi à faire apparaître la mine (qui, en réalité, coulissait, ce qui surprit le pauvre sorcier et le fit s'escrimer en vain sur le faux capuchon), il écrivit deux lignes de son écriture fine et précise :

_Je reviendrai prendre de tes nouvelles mardi soir.  
Repose toi bien – et ne fais pas de choses inconsidérées ;  
Remus. _

Fronçant les sourcils, Remus sortit à nouveau sa baguette et effaça la signature ; il la remplaça par _John_, ce qui était davantage en accord avec sa présentation du début de soirée. Se sentant un peu coupable d'avoir menti ainsi à Sirius, Remus reposa rapidement le papier et en détacha les yeux. Il rajouta quelques buches dans la cheminée, puis, après avoir promené un dernier, long, et mélancolique regard sur la pièce et sur son occupant toujours aussi sereinement endormi, il quitta la petite maison.

Contrastant avec la chaleur et la quiétude de la maison de Sirius, le froid et le vent poudreux le saisirent de plein fouet dès qu'il fut sur le perron ; maintenant son col bien serré autour de son cou, fléchissant sous les rafales glacées qui lui hurlaient leur agressivité, Remus courut jusqu'à sa voiture et se glissa prestement dans l'habitacle fermé, qui n'était pas chaud pour autant mais dans lequel il pouvait, sans crainte, se lancer un sort de réchauffement. Sans s'attarder davantage, il enclencha la marche arrière et, se tournant vers l'arrière en passant un bras derrière la têtière du siège passager, il démarra le véhicule et recula, ses yeux exercés se démenant contre la purée de poix qui l'environnait.

* * *

Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, le matin suivant – enfin, à dix heures et demie de la matinée -, ce fut suite à la douce pression des lèvres de Nymphadora sur les siennes, lui impulsant une tendresse et une langueur délicieuses. Il sourit contre les lèvres douces, et passa ses bras autour du petit corps plein de vie et de chaleur de son épouse pour l'attirer contre lui.

« Bonjour, toi… » murmura-t-il tendrement.

Un petit baiser dans son cou, aussi léger que le frôlement d'une aile de papillon contre sa peau, lui répondit. Peu à peu, la brumeuse quiétude du sommeil se dissipa dans l'esprit du loup garou.

« Je t'aime », continua t-il doucement, serrant plus fortement la jeune femme contre son cœur.

Nymphadora tourna vers lui ses grands yeux expressifs.

« Mon chéri, tu es rentré très tard hier soir ; tu n'étais pas encore là quand je suis rentrée avec Teddy. C'est ton concert qui a duré aussi longtemps ? »

La jeune femme avait emmené leur fils passer la soirée avec sa grand-mère, Andromeda. Remus les avait prévenus qu'il allait à un concert quelconque –en prenant bien soin de ne pas mentionner ses motivations.

« Ma chérie… » commença-t-il.

Mais à cet instant, un éclat de rire ravi retentit dans la pièce. Les deux adultes se redressèrent et se tournèrent vers le petit Teddy, aux cheveux arborant toutes les couleurs de l'arc-en-ciel, qui les contemplait avec ravissement. Toute sa joie à découvrir ses parents ainsi, enlacés l'un dans les bras de l'autre avec toute la tendresse de leur intimité fusionnelle, se lisait sans peine sur son petit visage souriant et enjoué ; cela fit rire son père et sa mère, qui lui tendirent les bras. Le petit garçon, encore en pyjama, courut se blottir dans l'étreinte aimante de ses parents, se coupant avec bonheur du monde extérieur au profit de cet agréable cocon familial.

Remus rendait à sa femme son sourire comblé et si tendre avec toute leur complicité habituelle – et pourtant, il sentit qu'il n'était pas encore tout à fait prêt à lui avouer le secret qu'il était sur le point de révéler avant que son fils ne les interrompe. Avant le concert, Remus ne lui avait rien dit parce qu'il était persuadé que retrouver Sirius dans un groupe de rock, qu'il avait découvert sur le net, était tout bonnement impossible ; et maintenant, maintenant qu'il goûtait pleinement à cette irréalité, trop de choses le désarçonnaient encore pour qu'il puisse la partager avec quelqu'un d'autre – même avec Nymphadora, qui, plus que sa femme et la mère de son fils, était aussi une seconde moitié de lui-même. Même à cette femme qui avait tant souffert pour le conquérir et qui s'était accrochée à son amour avec tant de ferveur et de détermination, il ne se sentait pas capable d'expliquer ce qu'il ressentait face à cet homme qui était, sans l'être, le Sirius d'autrefois. Personne, pas même elle, ne pouvait comprendre ; ne pouvait saisir toute l'incrédulité émerveillée du loup garou face à un tel phénomène.

Et puis, il était encore loin d'avoir percé tous les mystères de cette histoire.

* * *

Tout en serrant sa petite famille contre lui, il se remémora ce qu'il avait appris la veille au fil de sa discussion avec Sirius. Ce dernier, outre ses plaisanteries et ses questions à son encontre, lui avait beaucoup parlé de son groupe ; Full Moon. En apprenant ce nom, qui n'avait pas frappé Remus lorsqu'il avait surfé la veille sur Internet – tant son attention toute entière avait été happée par la photographie sur laquelle figurait Sirius -, le loup garou n'avait pu s'empêcher de tressaillir, à la fois par réflexe à cette référence à sa lycanthropie, mais aussi par incrédulité face à cette coïncidence surprenante qui alimentait encore son espoir insensé que ce Sirius-là et « son » Sirius ne soient bien qu'une seule et même personne.

Créé trois ans auparavant, Full Moon était composé des trois meilleurs amis de Sirius : Rémy (là encore, Remus avait tiqué, tant ce prénom était proche du sien), Bertrand (un français arrivé huit ans plus tôt en Angleterre) et Rod (qui, bien qu'ayant à présent la nationalité anglaise, était né au Mexique). Ce petit groupe hétéroclite s'entendait à merveille et jouait avant tout pour le plaisir, même s'il ne désespérait pas de gagner un jour une petite renommée nationale. Ils n'avaient commercialisé qu'un seul album à ce jour, aussi le groupe en était-il encore à trouver ses marques et à s'affirmer doucement.

Sirius avait confié à Remus qu'il ne jouait de la guitare que depuis quatre ou cinq ans, et qu'il ne connaissait ses trois amis que depuis six ou sept ans ; Rémy était un ancien colocataire avec qui il avait partagé bien des péripéties sept ans plus tôt, lorsque Sirius n'avait pas encore de quoi se payer son propre logement – à savoir sa petite maisonnée bien à lui, qu'il n'avait que depuis peu. C'était lesdites péripéties qui avaient forgé cette amitié bienveillante entre les deux hommes qui approchaient alors de la quarantaine – qui, d'ailleurs, l'avaient à présent allégrement dépassée -, et qui restaient toujours dans un état esprit d'adolescent, prêts à s'adonner à la musique, à la fête, aux plaisanteries et à leur joie de vivre. Les deux autres membres du groupe, Rod et Bertrand, étaient beaucoup plus jeunes qu'eux : Bertrand n'avait même pas vingt-cinq ans ; mais la bonne humeur et l'énergie des deux quadragénaires les avaient séduits, et ils étaient ravis que leur aventure commune se poursuive dans la musique.

Remus avait ressenti toutes sortes d'émotions, étranges et indéfinissables, tout au long de ce récit passionné ; mais la chaleur du feu et la présence enjouée de Sirius, qui semblaient altérer son esprit, engourdir ses pensées et annihiler ses capacités de réflexion, l'avaient empêché de se pencher plus avant sur ce qu'il ressentait ; et à présent, dans la douce étreinte qu'il partageait avec sa famille, Remus n'en avait plus qu'un vague souvenir troublé.

« J'aurais dû lui poser plus de questions, regrettait-il intérieurement. Lui demander ce qu'il – ce que Will Wands - faisait il y a sept ans – quand il… quand Sirius a disparu derrière le voile ».

Brusquement, une envie irrépressible et totalement irraisonnée s'empara de Remus ; il avait envie de retrouver Sirius, à cet instant même ; de rouler jusque chez lui aussi vite que possible et de s'assurer que tout cela était réellement arrivé, que Remus avait réellement passé la nuit à converser avec William Wands auprès du feu, dans un salon aux couleurs de gryffondor. S'efforçant de ne penser qu'à sa famille qu'il tenait toujours contre son cœur, le loup garou fit tout son possible pour chasser ce besoin presque vital qui l'assaillait.

* * *

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, laissant son mari à ses méditations, Nymphadora fit prendre son bain au petit Teddy qui ne tenait plus en place, débordant de vitalité en ce dimanche matin qui lui promettait sa promenade hebdomadaire dans le monde moldu avec ses parents. Avec les horaires imprévisibles de sa mère, Teddy passait beaucoup de temps en compagnie de son père (qui n'avait trouvé qu'un petit travail de paperasserie pour une succursale du ministère après la guerre, malgré les bonnes recommandations de Kingsley à son égard, et qui passait donc toutes ses après-midis avec son fils) et de sa grand-mère, Andromeda (qui se faisait une joie de veiller sur lui dans la matinée) ; mais il n'y avait que le dimanche que le petit Teddy pouvait profiter de ses deux parents à la fois, et encore, uniquement quand Nymphadora n'avait aucune mission d'infiltration cruciale à mener (en raison de ses talents inégalables de métamorphomage, elle restait la prédisposée à ce type de missions). De plus, les balades dans le monde moldu enchantaient le petit Teddy ; et la perspective de passer la soirée au Terrier, comme pratiquement chaque dimanche, le rendait plus excité encore.

En cette fraîche matinée de novembre, Nymphadora et Remus avaient choisi de passer la journée dans un charmant parc d'attraction moldu, coloré et empli de rires et de musique, que la jeune femme voulait essayer avec son fils ; aussi, après les recommandations habituelles (ne surtout pas changer d'apparence physique en présence des moldus, ce que Teddy avait très bien assimilé et qu'il respectait avec sa bonne volonté et son application de petit garçon sage, davantage pour faire plaisir à ses parents que pour éviter de faire montre d'une différence dont il n'avait pas encore conscience), la petite famille se mit à se promener et à essayer tous les manèges que le petit pouvait faire sans risques. Remus s'amusait autant que Nymphadora, et jamais il ne semblait aussi jeune et heureux qu'en ces moments où il souriait si calmement, charmé par l'enthousiasme débordant de son fils et de son épouse (qui était aussi rayonnante que Teddy). Le poids des années, de la fatigue et des tragédies semblait alors s'évaporer de son visage, se réfugiant dans les petites rides d'expression au coin de ses yeux rieurs ou de son grand sourire alors qu'il contemplait l'émerveillement de son fils.

Ce jour-là, cependant, quelque chose venait nuancer sa bonne humeur ; un sentiment d'attente, qui restait présent à la limite de sa conscience. A chaque instant, il s'attendait à voir apparaître Sirius – Will Wands -, au détour d'une allée, dans une file d'attente, ou bien accoudé à un stand multicolore. C'était idiot – ils étaient à l'exact opposé du quartier de Sirius, et ce dernier devait sûrement paresser tranquillement chez lui à se remettre de son accident -, mais un fol espoir persistait tout de même au fond de lui. Cet endroit était si coloré, si vivant ; tout à fait le genre d'endroit où il se serait attendu à rencontrer ce Sirius enjoué, fumant tranquillement une cigarette près des auto-tamponneuses, frayant avec décontraction avec les femmes seules qui s'attardaient près de la grande-roue, ou encore frimant effrontément dans ce manège immense et inquiétant, là-bas, qui emmenait les gens si haut au dessus du sol (et si brusquement) que Remus n'y aurait pas mis les pieds pour tout l'or de Gringotts… oui, il l'imaginait très bien ici, ce Sirius qui faisait si peu ses quarante ans.

Pourtant, lorsqu'ils quittèrent la grande foire en fin d'après-midi, Remus n'avait vu aucune trace de l'homme aux cheveux noirs – et, plus que jamais, il avait envie d'aller s'assurer de son existence. On n'était que dimanche, et Remus lui avait indiqué qu'il reviendrait le voir le mardi suivant – soit deux jours et deux nuits plus tard : une véritable éternité ! Le loup garou avait cette étrange sensation qui l'oppressait, de celles que l'on ressent habituellement dans les rêves : il avait peur que s'il attendait trop longtemps, Sirius se serait évaporé lorsqu'il chercherait à le recontacter ; qu'il ne trouverait plus la petite maison accueillante avec ses deux pins majestueux et sa petite allée attrayante, mais uniquement un terrain vague, en friche et cruellement inhabité. La proximité de la pleine lune, qui aurait lieu le lundi soir, renforçait encore cette impression déprimante qui le tenaillait ; il craignait que tout cela ne soit qu'une illusion engendrée de la lune et ses influences désastreuses sur le loup-garou qu'il était, et qu'en revenant à lui, le mardi matin, tout aurait disparu.

Et cela, il n'était pas prêt à le supporter.


	7. Chapitre VI : Cavalcade

**Le Moldu**

Chapitre VI : Cavalcade

La potion Tue-Loup avait beau museler le loup qui grondait en lui, Remus n'était jamais aussi épuisé qu'après une nuit de pleine lune ; ni aussi morose. Avant, il y avait des années et des années de cela, il passait ses nuits à gambader sous la lune avec ses meilleurs amis, sans se douter que l'un d'eux deviendrait bientôt un traître, qu'un autre n'avait plus que quelques années à vivre et que le dernier passerait douze ans de sa vie dans la pire prison qui puisse exister. Leur destin fatal, pourtant si proche, était bien loin d'être pressenti ; de telles préoccupations étaient loin d'effleurer leur fougueuse jeunesse. Ces nuits merveilleuses qu'ils partageaient alors avec le loup-garou, à la conquête de Poudlard sous l'immensité clémente des étoiles, étaient aujourd'hui ses souvenirs les plus chers – même s'ils étaient teintés d'une amère nostalgie et d'un cuisant sentiment de révolte face à la brièveté de leurs années d'insouciance, et face, surtout, à cet impitoyable destin qui les avait enchaînés si tôt.

Cette fois-là, comme après chaque transformation qui avait précédé, Remus se sentit vidé et vaguement nauséeux en reprenant conscience du monde qui l'entourait, le mardi matin – un monde qui lui apparaissait grisâtre, aux contours flous et tremblotants. En l'absence de ses anciens amis, la potion Tue-Loup l'avait laissé amorphe et morose, tassé sur lui-même tout au long de la nuit comme une épave sans âme ni vivacité ; et le réveil lui était tout aussi pénible. Jamais Remus ne s'était habitué à la solitude de ces nuits de pleine lune, pas même après tant d'années ; il y avait toujours ce vide en lui, là où, si longtemps auparavant, il y avait eu les camaraderies et les jeux insouciants de James, de Sirius et de Peter.

Le corps lourd et rompu, Remus aurait été incapable de transplaner pour quitter la petite maison de campagne, abandonnée et isolée, où il se réfugiait à chaque pleine lune ; mais Nymphadora était déjà là, sur le seuil, aimante et aussi prévenante qu'à l'accoutumée. Elle le ramena chez eux et le loup garou alla s'effondrer sur son lit, après avoir embrassé son fils et mangé un morceau de pain sec – il était incapable d'avaler autre chose à ces moments-là, tant la lassitude pesait encore sur tout son être. Il avait besoin de se reposer un peu, notamment pour reprendre des forces en vue de son rendez-vous de la soirée avec William Wands…

Fermant les yeux, Remus se laissa glisser dans l'engourdissement pesant du sommeil et rêva de son fils. Son adorable petit Teddy, aux cheveux d'un bleu électrique, souriant et rieur comme il l'était toujours. Et Remus l'aimait tant… la seule chose qu'il redoutait, c'était ce fameux jour où il deviendrait suffisamment grand pour s'interroger sur la disparition de son père les soirs de pleine lune, après lesquels il revenait toujours si éreinté ; mais Remus savait à quel point son fils était intelligent et ouvert aux émotions des autres. Jamais il ne serait rejeté par ce petit garçon si adorable, qui était un si parfait mélange de son épouse et de lui-même… et pourtant, aucune de ces certitudes ne l'empêchait de ressentir cette crainte sourde qui restait tapie au plus profond de son cœur. Toute sa vie, il avait été sans cesse rejeté et méprisé pour ce qu'il était ; seule une poignée de personnes avait su regarder par-delà les fils barbelés, tissés de crainte et de mépris étroitement entremêlés, qui l'entouraient ; seule une poignée de personnes avait su s'intéresser à l'homme qui pouvait exister derrière cette infâme réputation qui souillait sa condition. Il avait beau être humain vingt-neuf ou trente jours par mois, il y avait toujours une nuit fatidique où il devenait un être sauvage et irrationnel ; un être qui, même à la bestialité contrôlée et aux sens alourdis par la potion Tue-Loup, restait tout de même une menace pour son prochain – et l'incarnation indéniable de ses pires cauchemars. Il comprenait parfaitement pourquoi on le mettait à part, pourquoi on le craignait ; c'était une réaction instinctive et légitime, bien que douloureuse et sans appel pour celui qui la déclenchait. Lui-même avait toujours méprisé cet être bestial et sanguinaire, qui sommeillait en lui depuis son enfance. Seuls sa femme et les trois autres Maraudeurs avaient réussi à le faire s'accepter suffisamment pour être en mesure d'accepter à son tour leur amour et leur présence intime ; ces quelques personnes qui ne voyaient que son cœur d'homme, et non pas ses instincts de loup.

Il espérait que son fils serait lui aussi en mesure d'accepter un père aussi différent des autres, un père avec, enfoui au plus profond de lui mais ressurgissant à chaque pleine lune, un côté aussi sombre qu'effrayant…

* * *

Lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, Remus n'avait plus qu'un vague souvenir des rêves et des pensées qui l'avaient habité ; parfaitement reposé, il s'étira en grimaçant un peu à cause de ses articulations douloureuses. Roulant sur le côté, il attrapa sa baguette posée sur la table de chevet et lança un Tempus ; le sortilège lui indiqua cinq heures et demi passées de l'après-midi. Il avait dormi pratiquement toute la journée.

Avec des gestes lents et précautionneux, eu égard à son corps malmené, le loup-garou se releva et descendit rejoindre sa femme et son fils ; mais il ne les trouva nulle part. Une petite note épinglée sur l'armoire de la cuisine, rédigée de l'écriture un peu brouillonne de son épouse, l'informait que cette dernière avait emmené Teddy chez Harry et Ginny, le garçon réclamant impatiemment des nouvelles de son parrain. Remus sourit ; Harry était un parrain merveilleux pour son fils, toujours prêt à lui consacrer du temps malgré le début de sa carrière d'Auror qui ne lui laissait que très peu de loisir (et dont Tonks donnait à Remus force détails et anecdotes à chaque repas partagé). Le jeune homme venait tout juste de finir sa formation, et il avait annoncé ses fiançailles avec Ginny quelques mois auparavant, à la grande joie de Molly et de tous les Weasley ; la rouquine, elle non plus, n'avait pas beaucoup de loisir en raison de sa carrière chez les Harpies de Holyhead, qui lui demandait toute son énergie et un investissement constant. Néanmoins, nombre de leurs instants volés, les jeunes fiancés les consacraient au neveu de Harry, qu'ils adoraient et choyaient comme un fils.

Tout en retraçant du bout des doigts le nom du jeune héros du monde sorcier, Remus réfléchissait distraitement. Sa première impulsion lorsqu'il avait quitté Sirius, samedi dernier, avait été d'informer Harry de cette rencontre impensable, de cette stupéfiante découverte. Après tout, Sirius était le parrain de Harry, et le jeune homme était le seul à avoir au moins autant souffert que Remus de sa disparition ; le seul à ressentir encore, tout comme lui, ce vide effrayant, cette brèche sanglante que la mort du sorcier avait ouverte dans leurs cœurs, et que le temps peinait tant à refermer.

Pourtant, Remus avait retenu cette impulsion et avait choisi de ne pas mettre Harry au courant, pas pour le moment en tout cas. Il ne savait même pas encore avec certitude s'il s'agissait bien de _leur_ Sirius. Tout était beaucoup trop compliqué, trop embrouillé – et trop incertain, assurément - pour y mêler le jeune sorcier maintenant ; tout ce que Remus réussirait à faire serait de le faire souffrir à nouveau, de rouvrir un peu plus ses blessures si ce Sirius n'était pas le leur. Il avait beau l'être de par son physique et son attitude, de par sa nature profonde, rien n'indiquait encore clairement à Remus que son âme était bien celle de Sirius ; et il avait décidé d'éclaircir tous ces mystères avant de prévenir qui que ce soit du retour (de la résurrection ?) inopiné de Sirius.

Satisfait de ses réflexions, le loup garou traîna son corps courbaturé jusqu'à la cheminée, qu'il alluma d'un coup de baguette magique ; puis il s'abîma dans la contemplation des flammes orangées, l'esprit vide et le corps lourd. Les heures passèrent doucement, sans que Remus n'en ait vraiment conscience ; aussi fût-il étonné lorsque sa femme et son fils réapparurent dans la cheminée en un tourbillon de flammes vertes, vers sept heures et demie. Le petit Teddy était d'excellente humeur ; sensible aux courbatures et à l'esprit torturé de son père, il vint se blottir dans ses bras avec douceur, en lui offrant un sourire éblouissant. Il entreprit de lui raconter son après-midi chez son parrain, avec un engouement qui fit sourire Remus ; détendu, il resta ainsi avec son fils jusqu'à ce que Tonks ne les appelle pour le dîner. Néanmoins, elle avait à peine touché à ses spaghettis bolognaises lorsque la cheminée s'anima une nouvelle fois ; dans un nouveau crépitement de flammes vertes dépourvues de chaleur, la tête de son coéquipier apparut au centre du foyer : une nouvelle mission, imprévue et de grande importance, les attendait tous deux. Prenant à peine le temps de déposer un baiser sonore sur le front de son fils, Nymphadora se précipita dans les flammes pour y disparaître avec son collègue. Comme toujours, Teddy, fasciné par les grandes flammes vertes si insolites, en fit sa nouvelle couleur de cheveux ; habitué aux départs imprévisibles de son Auror de mère, le petit garçon conserva toute sa bonne humeur.

Il comprenait, à sa manière confuse et enfantine, que sa mère faisait _le bien _; qu'elle travaillait pour le bien-être de la société sorcière, comme son parrain Harry ; et c'était pour lui une source supplémentaire de fierté et d'admiration. Teddy Remus Lupin, comme tous les enfants de son âge, rêvait de devenir Auror comme sa mère et de défendre la Grande Bretagne contre les mages noirs, comme son parrain – à qui son propre père avait appris les sortilèges à utiliser pour cette noble lutte.

Remus considérait cela avec ce doux sourire affectueux propre aux parents face aux rêves de grandeur de leurs petits garçons, et il ne l'en aimait que plus tendrement, prêt à tout pour le protéger jusqu'à ce qu'il soit en mesure de réaliser ses rêves.

* * *

Plus tard dans la soirée, après avoir couché le petit garçon épuisé par sa journée bien remplie, Remus sécurisa la maison de quelques sorts puissants et gagna le quartier de Sirius en voiture ; avisant la petite maison plongée dans l'obscurité, il resta dans son véhicule, indécis. Il n'était que dix heures trente, mais peut-être Sirius dormait-il déjà, ayant oublié leur rendez-vous ? Il finit par lancer avec discrétion un _Hominum Revelio _en direction de la maison, qui ne lui signala aucune présence humaine. Poussant un soupir, Remus se cala contre le dossier de son siège pour se préparer à l'attente ; mais cette dernière ne dura pas longtemps, car dix minutes ne s'étaient pas écoulées qu'une demi-douzaine de cylindrées apparaissaient dans le rétroviseur de Remus, leurs phares puissants déchirant la nuit et l'aveuglant presque. Le son rugissant de leurs moteurs surchauffés emplit le quartier tout entier, rebondissant sur les devantures de pierre des maisons victoriennes. Des chiens se mirent à aboyer férocement tout au long de l'avenue, et Remus vit quelques lumières supplémentaires s'allumer dans les maisons tout autour de lui ; sans se soucier du vacarme qu'elles provoquaient, les motos dépassèrent la vieille voiture du loup garou et vinrent s'immobiliser à quelques mètres de l'allée qui conduisait à la petite maison de Sirius. Quelques casques, noirs et brillants sous la lumière des réverbères, furent retirés ; et quelques paroles s'échangèrent entre les motards, sous forme de cris pour vaincre le brouhaha des moteurs. Puis les vives cylindrées firent demi-tour en un glissement fluide et maîtrisé sur le sol enneigé et repartirent aussi vite qu'elles étaient venues, ombres insaisissables mais bruyantes partant à la conquête de la nuit. Seuls une moto et son conducteur avaient été abandonnés par le gang ; une fois le moteur coupé, l'homme en question retira son casque et agita sa courte chevelure noire.

Remus n'eut aucun mal à reconnaître Sirius. Fuyant la lumière agressive des lampadaires, le musicien poussa sa puissante cylindrée jusqu'au bout de l'allée ; puis, le casque sous le bras, il revint sur ses pas pour s'arrêter devant la voiture de Remus. Ce dernier en sortit et s'avança vers lui ; Sirius Black, ou plutôt William Wands, lui tendit la main avec un immense sourire.

« Johnny ! » s'exclama t-il avec enthousiasme.

Remus grimaça un peu pour la forme en s'entendant affublé de ce surnom affectif, ce qui fit s'esclaffer un Sirius qui semblait décidément d'excellente humeur.

« Je reviens tout juste d'une virée nocturne avec ma bande de motards, lui apprit-il, apparemment impatient de lui raconter sa journée.

- Le coup sur la tête est déjà oublié, à ce que je vois » répondit Remus d'un air désapprobateur.

Sirius éclata de rire.

« C'était deux fois rien », protesta t-il, accompagnant ses paroles d'un petit geste négligent de la main. « Dès le lendemain, je ne sentais plus rien. »

Il dût remarquer à son air que Remus n'était pas entièrement convaincu, car il sourit avec gentillesse – ainsi qu'avec une petite pointe de raillerie - et invita le loup garou à entrer chez lui. Tout au long de l'allée, il lui parla de sa virée nocturne ; de cette sensation merveilleuse de liberté et d'évasion qu'il ressentait à filer ainsi contre le vent, sans but ni destination, uniquement pour le plaisir de rouler. Il parlait de sa moto avec beaucoup d'affection et de fierté, et il ne manqua pas de détailler à Remus tous ses merveilleux avantages avant de conclure en ces termes :

« En tout cas, je n'ai jamais regretté d'en avoir fait l'acquisition, même si c'est à cause de ça que j'ai mis tant de temps à m'acheter mon petit chez-moi ; pendant des mois, toutes mes payes et mes économies sont parties là-dedans, s'exclama t-il en désignant l'immense engin d'un noir profond.

- Et les autres motards, ce sont tes amis de Full Moon ? s'enquit poliment Remus.

- Ah non, ça… à part Rémy, ils ne sont pas assez casse-cous pour se risquer là-dedans ; il y avait bien Rod qui venait de temps en temps, mais il a arrêté il y a un an déjà - depuis qu'il s'est marié. »

Sirius avait lâché cette dernière constatation d'un air dédaigneux, comme s'il ne pouvait comprendre que l'on puisse sacrifier ainsi sa liberté à une femme. Cela fit naître un immense sourire sur les lèvres de Remus, qui se remémora son meilleur ami toujours égal à lui-même, éternel célibataire ne vivant que pour la liberté et prêt à clamer au monde entier qu'il était son propre maître ; ce jeune Sirius d'une vingtaine d'années qui brisait des centaines de cœur avec ses petites amourettes de quelques semaines.

« Non, reprit Sirius avec détermination, ce sont des fous de liberté et de moto, comme moi ! »

Il avait claironné cela avec une fierté inconsciente qui accentua encore davantage le sourire de Remus. Sirius avait déjà la main sur la poignée de la porte lorsqu'il se retourna brusquement vers le loup garou :

« Et toi, s'enquit-il, tu as déjà fait de la moto ? »

Une nouvelle lueur s'était allumée dans les profonds yeux gris du musicien. Remus repensa aux quelques vols qu'il avait tentés sur la moto du Sirius de sa jeunesse, très longtemps auparavant, et répondit avec une grande prudence :

« Hum… oui, cela m'est arrivé, lorsque j'étais adolescent – mais c'était il y a très longtemps, et…

- Mais pas depuis ? insista Sirius.

- … non… » fit Remus d'une voix mal assurée.

Il sentait la conversation prendre, insidieusement, un tour qui lui échappait irrémédiablement. Cette impression se renforça lorsque Sirius lâcha la poignée pour l'attraper par l'épaule :

« Alors, viens avec moi ! C'est encore mieux quand on redécouvre » s'exclama-t-il avec assurance.

Il était déjà en train d'entraîner Remus vers le terrifiant engin métallique.

« Euh, non Will, sans façon… écoute, je… je n'ai jamais roulé en pleine nuit et… »

Mais restant totalement sourd à ses protestations, Sirius lui tendait déjà son casque noir et brillant.

« Allez, Johnny… c'est une expérience inoubliable, tu vas voir ! » l'encourageait-il.

Inoubliable, ça, Remus n'en doutait pas ; mais sûrement pas dans un sens positif, si on lui demandait son avis sur la question. Pourtant, à voir cet éclat d'excitation et d'appel à la liberté dans les yeux profonds de cet homme indompté, cet homme si libre et entier, Remus sentit son inquiétude fléchir et ses craintes s'évanouir. Après tout, il ne risquait rien, avec Sirius ; et s'il avait déjà supporté cela à des kilomètres du sol – bien qu'il n'en gardât pas un souvenir très folichon -, il devait être capable de supporter cela sur la terre ferme… et, plus décisif encore, il était tout bonnement incapable de refuser quoi que ce soit à un Sirius aussi enthousiaste et enjoué. Soupirant avec résignation, Remus s'empara du casque, ce qui lui valut de voir le visage de Sirius tout entier s'illuminer de satisfaction.

Le loup garou secoua la tête et prit place sur la moto, derrière Sirius, qui remonta la fermeture éclair de son blouson de cuir jusqu'au cou. Remus fit comme lui, bien qu'il n'eut sur lui qu'une veste en vieux jean ; mal assuré, il se cala un peu plus contre Sirius lorsque ce dernier démarra l'engin dont le moteur se mit à ronronner sourdement, aussi inquiétant qu'un fauve s'éveillant et se tassant sur lui-même, prêt à bondir en réponse à l'appel farouche de la nuit.

Remus fut tenté de lancer un discret sortilège de duplication sur le casque, afin que Sirius en ait un lui aussi ; mais il se voyait mal justifier la soudaine apparition dudit casque, aussi chassa t-il cette pensée stupide de son esprit déjà suffisamment inquiet.

« Accroche-toi bien ! » lança Sirius.

Recommandation totalement superflue, car pour rien au monde Remus n'aurait desserré son étreinte paniquée lorsqu'il sentit le monstrueux engin se redresser et s'élancer brusquement droit devant lui. La sensation le déstabilisa dangereusement, mais le loup garou s'accrochait de toutes ses forces ; aussi, il sentit son corps glisser seulement légèrement vers l'arrière. Pendant un instant effrayant, il vit l'un des deux pins centenaires se rapprocher à une allure folle, la moto lancée droit vers le tronc massif et noueux ; mais Sirius la redressa à temps et, en quelques secondes à peine, ils avaient quitté l'allée et se stabilisaient sur la chaussée.

« Tout va bien ? » s'enquit le musicien.

La gorge nouée, Remus se contenta de hocher la tête ; puis il se rappela qu'étant devant lui, Sirius n'avait aucun moyen de saisir son geste, et il prononça à voix haute un assentiment mal assuré.

« Okay… » répondit Sirius, un sourire aisément audible dans la voix. « Alors, on y va ! »

Et, avant même que le pauvre Remus n'ait eu le temps de se remettre de ses émotions, la moto filait déjà sur la chaussée, avalant le béton enneigé à une allure folle.

« C'est parti ! » entendit Remus.

Il pouvait deviner la jubilation et le bonheur sur le visage aristocratique de Sirius. Et en effet, la course folle avait commencé ; ils filaient sous la lune, à une vitesse incroyable, leur monde se résumant désormais à la ligne blanche de la route qui serpentait devant eux. Les roues de la moto semblaient survoler la neige sans même la toucher ; sans s'enfoncer, elle glissait avec une rapidité effrayante. Les lumières des réverbères se succédaient rapidement devant les yeux ébahis de Remus en des traînées de lumière fugitives et insaisissables ; lorsqu'il baissait les yeux, le sol blanc défilait si vite qu'il ne pouvait en saisir le moindre détail, même avec ses yeux si perçants. Sirius avait évité les grands axes de circulation, et en quelques minutes à peine ils avaient quitté la ville et s'enfonçaient dans ses périphéries ; ils filaient à présent vers la campagne, les lampadaires s'espaçant de plus en plus jusqu'à disparaître complètement. Remus eut alors l'impression d'être englouti par la nuit et les étoiles ; des arabesques nocturnes défilaient au-dessus de lui dans la fraîcheur de l'hiver, et il voyait la lumière blanche de la lune qui se reflétait à présent sur la neige, lui donnant des reflets limpides et argentés, presque intangibles ; tout semblait se brouiller et perdre de sa consistance, ne laissant qu'une sensation triomphante de grands espaces et de liberté. Tout ce blanc et ce gris à leurs pieds donnait à Remus la troublante impression qu'ils roulaient sur quelque nuage duveteux qui se serait déroulé progressivement sous eux, les éloignant de Londres et de leurs tracas habituels ; la nuit au dessus d'eux n'en semblait que plus impressionnante, plus profonde, plus mystérieuse. Le vent qui fouettait sans relâche le passager de Sirius lui rappelait ce qu'il ressentait lorsqu'il courait sous la lune sous sa forme de loup, et l'espace de quelques instants, il se crût revenu à Poudlard, cavalant avec Sirius sous l'immensité du ciel, renouant une fois encore avec la nostalgie du passé.

Goutant pleinement aux sensations de cette course folle, Remus se surprit à y prendre goût ; une fois la première impression d'inconfort passée, il ne subsistait que cette affolante sensation de liberté qu'il avait déjà ressentie des années auparavant, sur le même moyen de transport, avec le même conducteur. Et, s'il n'avait pas apprécié tant que ça l'expérience à ce moment-là, il en allait autrement aujourd'hui ; cette sensation de liberté grisante, qui l'avait un peu effrayé à l'époque, le remplissait à présent d'une allégresse diffuse et délicieuse ; une allégresse que Sirius ressentait également et qu'il prenait plaisir à partager avec lui, ce qui rendait Remus plus heureux encore. Plus rien n'existait ni n'avait d'importance ; il n'y avait plus que Sirius et lui qui filaient joyeusement sous la lune, comme par le passé.

Comme si, entre temps, rien n'avait jamais changé.


	8. Chapitre VII : L'invitation

**Le Moldu**

Chapitre VII : L'invitation

Plus tard, bien plus tard, après deux bonnes heures à rouler dans la nuit (et beaucoup plus longtemps pour Sirius, en réalité, puisqu'il avait déjà passé une soirée entière avec son gang de motards), Remus et lui se retrouvèrent dans le petit salon aux couleurs de gryffondor, à nouveau confortablement installés dans les fauteuils. Tous deux étaient d'excellente humeur – aussi bien Remus, qui semblait libéré de toutes ses réflexions et autres inquiétudes, que Sirius, conformément à son habitude. Néanmoins, les douleurs (articulaires aussi bien que musculaires) de Remus, causées par sa transformation de la nuit passée et renforcées par cette petite escapade sur le deux-roues, se rappelaient constamment à lui en de longs élancements cinglants ; même l'agréable chaleur du feu qui ronflait dans la cheminée ne parvenait pas à les atténuer réellement. Sirius le remarqua et s'en inquiéta ; Remus le rassura. Ne pouvant mentionner son petit problème de fourrure devant ce Sirius-ci, il prétexta avoir joué trop longtemps avec son fils et avoir ainsi dépassé ses propres limites ; après tout, il avait la quarantaine bien sonnée, et non pas l'insouciance et l'énergie inépuisable de la jeunesse.

« Ton fils ? » répéta Sirius, aussi surpris qu'intéressé.

Cette interrogation étonnée rappela à Remus à quel point la connaissance que les deux hommes avaient l'un de l'autre était ténue ; ils se connaissaient à peine, en réalité, alors qu'ils s'entendaient déjà si bien. Remus avait tendance à l'oublier, face à ce Sirius si semblable à celui de ses souvenirs : si lui le connaissait par cœur (ou du moins, connaissait son caractère et pouvait facilement prévoir ses réactions), ce Sirius-là en revanche ne le connaissait, tout compte fait, que très peu.

C'était le moment pour Remus de s'ouvrir un peu.

« Oui… j'ai un petit garçon, de presque cinq ans maintenant. Il s'appelle Teddy. »

Remus se rappela alors le frigo si mal rempli de Sirius, où ne s'entassaient en majorité que des plats congelés, et eut brusquement une idée. Poussé par l'inspiration du moment, il ajouta donc doucement :

« Si tu veux… tu pourrais venir diner chez moi, un de ces soirs. Je pourrais te le présenter. Et mon épouse, aussi ; Nymphadora. Et puis… je pourrais te faire goûter de la vraie bière, pour l'occasion ! »

Curieusement, cela fit bien rire Sirius, qui se remémorait sans doute la mine écœurée de Remus lorsqu'il avait découvert la Heineken ; il s'esclaffa un moment avant de lui adresser un grand sourire enjoué et d'accepter avec un enthousiasme inébranlable cette proposition inattendue.

« Ah ça, mais j'accepte avec plaisir ; j'ai sacrément hâte de découvrir ta petite famille ! »

Suivant une subite impulsion – qui les prit tous deux exactement au même instant -, ils se tendirent la main. Avisant alors la similarité de leur réaction, ils éclatèrent de rire et Sirius serra chaleureusement la main de Remus dans la sienne ; finalement, se dit le loup garou, il était grand temps pour Sirius – Will Wands – de rentrer enfin pleinement dans sa vie.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, bien après qu'il eut quitté Sirius et qu'il eut gouté à une bonne nuit de sommeil réparateur (tant les émotions de leur escapade sous les étoiles l'avaient épuisé), Remus se mit à réfléchir sérieusement à la façon d'annoncer à sa femme qu'il avait invité Sirius Black à diner deux jours plus tard – le vendredi soir où, il avait pris soin de le vérifier, Nymphadora avait posé un congé. Face à ce dilemme, il caressa brièvement l'idée de faire prendre à Sirius du polynectar, ou de métamorphoser son apparence sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte ; mais l'idée était irréalisable, et ce serait porter atteinte à la relation de confiance qu'il partageait avec son épouse, il le savait. Il se résigna donc à la mettre au courant de la situation, en insistant bien sur le fait que, bien que possédant l'exacte apparence physique de Sirius, rien ne garantissait qu'il s'agisse réellement du sorcier disparu, et qu'il fallait donc le considérer comme un nouvel ami de Remus que celui-ci aurait voulu lui présenter ; il ne fallait en aucun cas que cette rencontre ne s'ébruite ou ne sorte du cadre familial.

Si Nymphadora parut, comme de juste, fort étonnée par ce que lui apprit son mari, elle comprit ses motivations et accepta immédiatement ses requêtes ; elle ne mentionnerait rien et se comporterait exactement comme si elle n'avait jamais vu cet homme auparavant – ce qui était peut être la vérité. Ayant finalement peu connu ce lointain membre de sa famille, si ce n'est pendant la première année de résurrection de l'Ordre où elle l'avait tout juste croisé, n'échangeant que quelques mots avec l'ancien prisonnier taciturne et marqué par ses années de détention, ce rôle n'allait pas être très difficile à jouer pour elle ; elle lui rappela cependant avec sévérité que ce ne serait pas aussi simple pour tous.

« Si Harry rencontrait cet homme, Remus, tu imagines un peu ? S'il est réellement aussi… aussi _Sirius _que tu l'affirmes, cela ferait tellement souffrir Harry… »

La jeune Auror, très proche de Harry depuis qu'il avait fini sa formation de chasseur de mages noirs, prenait ses intérêts à cœur et s'inquiétait des souffrances qu'il pourrait encore avoir à endurer – lui qui avait déjà tant souffert, pour eux tous.

« Je sais bien, répondit tristement Remus. Crois-moi, je le sais mieux que personne. C'est pour ça que tu ne dois surtout pas lui en parler, et qu'il ne faut pas qu'il l'apprenne ; je ne le lui dirai que le jour où je serais vraiment fixé à propos de cet homme – le jour où ce sera une certitude. Moi non plus je ne veux pas qu'il souffre davantage, tu sais… »

La jeune femme, touchée par la tristesse qu'elle voyait briller au plus profond des yeux ambrés de son mari, renouvela sa promesse de garder le secret.

Quant à Teddy, il n'avait pas eu la chance de connaître Sirius, et n'avait que très rarement vu de photographies du parrain de son parrain ; Remus ne pensait pas qu'il ferait le rapprochement. Bien que déjà très mâture pour son âge et toujours très sensible à ceux qui l'entouraient, Teddy était encore si jeune... il était à l'âge où on ne retient pas les visages de ces inconnus qui inspirent tant de nostalgie aux membres de la famille.

* * *

Les deux jours filèrent très rapidement, entre le travail du loup garou au ministère et ses moments avec son fils ; mais cela n'empêcha pas Remus d'attendre impatiemment, presque fébrilement, le vendredi soir. Il ne savait pas du tout ce qu'il devait attendre de cette soirée ; mais il sentait qu'elle était importante, et qu'elle aurait sûrement des répercussions sur ses relations avec ce Sirius. En bien ou en mal, là était toute la question ; les choses déraperaient-elles ? Découvrirait-il au contraire quelque indice inespéré qui lui permettrait enfin d'établir avec certitude l'identité de Will Wands ?

Teddy, qui ressentait pleinement son impatience et son anticipation, devint intenable et hyperactif.

* * *

A huit heures tapantes, le vendredi soir, le grondement du moteur d'une cylindrée parvint aux oreilles de Remus. Ce dernier eut un sourire - visiblement, ce Sirius-là connaissait la ponctualité. Deux minutes plus tard, le grondement se tut, et après deux minutes d'attente supplémentaires l'on toqua à la porte. Nymphadora et son mari échangèrent un regard ; si Remus se sentait curieusement nerveux, son épouse, en revanche, lui offrit un sourire encourageant. Le loup-garou s'avança lentement et posa la main sur la poignée de la porte d'entrée de sa petite maison, intimement dissimulée à la périphérie de Londres ; il avait beau s'agir d'une maison sorcière, Remus ne l'avait pas rendue invisible aux yeux des moldus. S'il la protégeait tout de même de ses sortilèges – la fin de la guerre ne remontait encore qu'à un peu moins de cinq ans -, il n'avait pas voulu se couper radicalement du monde qu'il faisait découvrir à son fils aussi bien que le monde sorcier ; de plus, pour peu que Teddy soit amené à se faire des amis moldus lorsqu'il serait en âge d'aller à l'école, Remus tenait à ce qu'il puisse les inviter et les faire entrer chez lui (et, par extension, dans sa vie) comme tous les autres enfants.

Néanmoins, ce n'était pas vers ces considérations que se tournait son esprit alors qu'il agrippait fermement la poignée ; il se demandait juste vaguement s'il ne faisait pas une erreur en conviant cet homme chez lui, cet homme qui ne le connaissait que depuis moins d'une semaine et qui, pourtant, était déjà un ami si important à ses yeux. Le loup-garou se liait difficilement avec les gens, en général, bien qu'il soit toujours courtois et d'une conversation agréable ; il avait toujours des réticences à l'idée de partager son intimité avec quelqu'un d'extérieur à sa famille – quelqu'un qui serait alors à même de le juger et de le condamner. Toutefois, ce n'était pas n'importe qui, qui attendait derrière la porte ; pour Remus, d'une certaine façon, c'était Sirius – et il avait en lui une entière confiance.

Ouvrant enfin la porte, il fut presque ébloui par le sourire chaleureux de son invité ; il s'effaça pour le laisser entrer, après les salutations usuelles. Sirius détailla avec discrétion ce qui l'entourait tandis que Remus le conduisait dans le salon où il le présenta à Nymphadora, qui arborait de brillants cheveux châtains foncés - couleur tout ce qu'il y a de plus normal - pour l'occasion :

« Hum. Chérie, je te présente William Wands ; » puis, se tournant vers Sirius : « Voici ma femme, Nymphadora. »

La susnommée émit un petit grognement à l'annonce de son propre prénom, qui ne lui avait jamais plu ; Remus craignit un instant que ses cheveux ne changent de couleur, mais elle s'abstint heureusement de toute métamorphose. Sirius s'avança vers elle avec un grand sourire, ayant noté sa réaction ; ils se serrèrent la main.

« Vous pouvez m'appeler Will, Mme Lupin, sourit-il.

Avec plaisir ! » répondit Tonks, touchée par son attention – ayant saisi qu'elle n'aimait pas son prénom, il avait uniquement mentionné son nom de famille.

Entre eux deux, le courant passa immédiatement ; il ne s'était pas écoulé plus de deux minutes avant qu'ils ne s'esclaffent tous deux à une plaisanterie de Sirius. Remus, ravi, se sentit soulagé d'un peu de sa tension.

Il venait tout juste de proposer à Sirius de s'asseoir près du feu pour l'apéritif lorsque Teddy, sans doute attiré par la voix mélodieuse et les rires puissants de Sirius, fit quelques pas timides à l'entrée du salon. Sirius l'aperçut et, souriant, se tourna immédiatement vers lui, cessant là toute conversation.

« Bonsoir, Teddy ! » s'exclama t-il, comme s'il le connaissait depuis toujours.

Regagnant immédiatement son assurance coutumière face à ce salut retentissant, le jeune garçon sourit et s'avança plus franchement pour venir serrer la main de Sirius, comme une grande personne – ce qui fit bien rire ses parents.

« Bonsoir, monsieur ! lui retourna t-il.

- Monsieur ? Beââârhh, grimaça Sirius. Moi, c'est Will, et interdiction absolue de m'appeler monsieur ! Je ne suis pas encore si vieux que ça, quand même.

- Bonsoir, Will ! » s'adapta Teddy avec entrain.

Sirius lui offrit son sourire éclatant.

« Quel âge as-tu, mon grand ?

- Cinq ans ! arrondit Teddy avec fierté.

- Très bel âge » acquiesça Sirius, mimant le respect – et le petit garçon éclata de rire.

Sirius, Remus et Teddy prirent place dans le salon pour l'apéritif ; souriante, Nymphadora alla chercher trois bièraubeurres pour les adultes et un jus de citrouille pour Teddy. Ce dernier fit la moue en voyant arriver le petit verre, dont le contenu différait visiblement de ceux des adultes ; mais il était bien trop intéressé par les anecdotes que lui racontait déjà Sirius pour émettre la moindre objection. Tonks avait pris soin de verser la bière dans de grands verres avant de les apporter, afin que Sirius ne s'étonne pas des étiquettes clamant fièrement la marque sorcière ; et également parce que, dans une belle chope ouvragée, le savoureux liquide mousseux donnait tout de suite une impression plus conviviale. Sirius s'empara de son verre et le brandit bien haut, portant un toast de vive voix à la « belle petite famille de Mr Lupin », ce qui, comme attendu, fit sourire tout le monde.

Au beau milieu de cette atmosphère si sympathique, Remus s'émerveillait encore de la capacité de Sirius à répandre la bonne humeur et l'enthousiasme tout autour de lui ; à mettre ainsi tout le monde à l'aise en à peine quelques mots. Ses rires francs ne cessaient de cascader dans toute la pièce, qui n'en semblait que plus lumineuse et accueillante ; et, une fois encore, Remus oubliait tous ses soucis et toutes ses réflexions pour se consacrer à ce moment si agréable. Quant à sa femme, elle rayonnait ; elle n'avait connu que le Sirius torturé et amer qui hantait Grimmauld Place pendant les premières années du renouveau de l'Ordre, et ce nouveau personnage charmant et enjoué différait radicalement de celui, aigri et désabusé, qu'elle avait rencontré auparavant. Teddy, lui, buvait littéralement les paroles de Sirius ; attentif et plein d'entrain, il essayait de prendre part le plus possible à la conversation, et Sirius l'encourageait en ce sens en lui demandant sans cesse son avis ou en lui posant des dizaines de questions. Le petit garçon semblait ravi d'être à ces moments-là le centre de l'attention, et plus encore d'être un centre d'intérêt pour cet adulte si charismatique.

Ce Sirius-là avait vraiment un don incontestable pour charmer son monde ; exactement comme le jeune Sirius Black de vingt ans, que Remus avait si bien connu.


	9. Chapitre VIII : Représentation

Je remercie une nouvelle fois mes reviewers et mes followers, qui suivent chaque semaine avec fidélité les petites évolutions de mon histoire ! Voici la fin du petit dîner "familial" ; dans les prochains chapitres, nos personnages changeront un peu de cadre. Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Le Moldu**

Chapitre VIII : Représentation

A l'apéritif succéda le repas, qui fut tout aussi agréable ; Remus s'émerveillait de voir ainsi réunis tous ces êtres qu'il aimait tant, et qui s'entendaient si bien. Néanmoins, quelques incidents survinrent au gré de la conversation ; le premier, lorsque Tonks laissa malencontreusement échapper, en réponse à une fanfaronnade de Sirius qui relatait ses prouesses à moto :

« Oh, mais ce n'est pas grand-chose, ça ; moi, dans mon métier d'Auror, il m'est déjà arrivée de…

- Auror ? » l'interrompit Sirius, perplexe mais intéressé.

La jeune femme parvint à résister à sa première impulsion, qui l'aurait incitée à plaquer vivement sa main contre sa bouche en affichant un air horrifié – ce qui aurait aggravé un peu plus la situation ; se contentant de se mordre anxieusement la lèvre inférieure, elle tenta de rester naturelle et de rattraper le coup :

« Hum, oui, c'est... c'est une sorte de… de police ! » se reprit-elle, soulagée qu'une idée lui vienne si rapidement à l'esprit. « Enfin, je ne devrais pas vous dire ça, mais les Aurors sont une sous-unité secrète de la police… » poursuivit-elle d'un air enjoué, bénissant les romans policiers moldus qu'elle dévorait à chaque jour de congé.

En effet, c'était là l'un des moyens qu'avait trouvé le bureau des Aurors pour familiariser ses employés avec le monde moldu, tout en les informant des techniques utilisées par leurs homologues qui ne pouvaient avoir recours à la magie ; ce moyen ingénieux avait été suggéré par Harry Potter lors de sa toute première année de formation, face aux réactions des sorciers les plus réticents – et les plus dédaigneux – envers le monde non-magique. Le principe avait été retenu et adopté, et tous les deux mois, une liste de deux ou trois livres policiers moldus était maintenant affichée dans le quartier général des Aurors, avec à chaque fois une nouvelle sélection des romans policiers jugés les plus fidèles aux procédés moldus. Cette méthode ne faisait évidemment pas l'unanimité, mais il était arrivé aux Aurors les plus inventifs de tirer parti des livres sur le terrain, voire même d'en réutiliser quelques éléments dans leurs enquêtes, affinant ainsi leurs méthodes d'investigation ; en tout cas, le concept plaisait tout particulièrement à Tonks, qui s'amusait des situations improbables dans lesquelles parvenaient à se fourrer les policiers moldus, et qui s'émerveillait de la façon dont ils y faisaient face.

Sirius, passionné par cette notion de « sous-unité secrète » de la police britannique, se mit à questionner la jeune femme avec entrain, désireux d'en savoir plus ; aussi Nymphadora se mit à faire l'inventaire des meilleures anecdotes de ses enquêtes, tout en modifiant et réarrangeant certains faits et certains détails pour adapter son récit au monde moldu.

A un moment donné, Teddy reconnut l'une des anecdotes que racontait sa mère, malgré les quelques arrangements qu'elle y avait apportés ; et c'est là que survint le deuxième petit incident. Sautant sur l'occasion de se joindre à nouveau à la conversation, Teddy s'exclama :

« Ah, oui ! C'est pas là que tu l'as transformé en bouilloire, pour que de la vapeur lui sorte des oreilles et de la bouche à chaque fois qu'il essaierait de lancer un sort dangereux ? »

Tout d'abord, tout le monde demeura interdit face à cette sortie inattendue ; quelques secondes de silence s'écoulèrent, puis Sirius se mit à rire, d'un rire si retentissant qu'il fit sursauter la jeune femme. Remus s'empressa de se joindre au rire de son ami, et Nymphadora en fit autant ; seul le petit Teddy, vexé de voir sa déclaration déclencher une telle hilarité, croisa les bras et garda le silence.

« C'était super », articula Sirius, incapable de faire cesser son fou rire.

Il continua ainsi encore cinq bonnes minutes avant de parvenir à se calmer. Essuyant une petite larme de joie qui perlait au coin de ses yeux, il se tourna vers Teddy, et, avisant son air boudeur :

« Sérieusement, c'était super, Teddy. Tu as un sacré sens de la répartie. Ca donne toute suite une autre dimension à la conversation ! »

Venant de Sirius, rayonnant et de si bonne humeur, Teddy prit ces paroles pour une éloge et perdit immédiatement son air renfrogné. Remus et Nymphadora échangèrent un regard, soulagés que Sirius ait pris cela à la rigolade, mais quelque peu effrayés à l'idée que leur secret ait failli ainsi, par deux fois, leur échapper si facilement.

Quoi qu'il en soit, le reste de la soirée se déroula très bien, et Sirius resta jusqu'à plus de onze heures ; au moment de partir, Teddy (qui avait protesté avec véhémence lorsque ses parents avaient tenté de le coucher, une heure plus tôt, et qui avait tenu à rester jusqu'à la fin) se jeta dans ses bras en riant. Riant lui aussi, Sirius lui rendit son étreinte – et Remus ressentit alors une très étrange sensation, quelque part dans la région de son cœur. Voir Sirius, cet ancien meilleur ami à jamais inégalable, s'entendre si bien avec la chair de sa chair était comme un coup de poignard porté à ses sentiments de nostalgie ; il avait tellement voulu que son fils connaisse cet homme formidable, et voilà maintenant que ce rêve devenait réalité. C'était presque trop d'émotions pour son pauvre cœur, des émotions trop puissantes – et pourtant, il se sentait infiniment heureux et soulagé. Quelque part au fond de lui, il était maintenant persuadé que cet homme était Sirius ; il le sentait, au plus profond de lui-même. Il tenait toujours à en avoir la preuve par la raison, mais son cœur, lui, était convaincu.

Sirius échangea ensuite un salut amusé avec Nymphadora, qui lui sourit en retour ; et Remus le reconduisit jusqu'au pas de la porte, puis dans la neige fraîchement tombée, jusqu'à la cylindrée monochrome garée devant l'allée qui menait à la maison. Sirius se débarrassa méthodiquement de la neige qui recouvrait sa moto, avant de vérifier que tout était en ordre ; il se tourna ensuite vers Remus, affichant un air des plus chaleureux.

« Merci pour cette soirée, c'était fantastique !

- Mais de rien, sourit Remus. Je dois même reconnaître que si ça a été un tel succès, c'est entièrement grâce à toi.

- Tu as une famille formidable, Johnny. Je crois que tu vas même finir par me réconcilier avec le mariage – vise-moi un peu cet exploit ! »

Les deux hommes éclatèrent de rire. Puis, plus sérieusement, Sirius reprit :

« Non, vraiment, tu as une femme et un enfant formidables. Teddy est un garçon adorable, il deviendra un homme bien, comme son père. »

Touché par ces paroles, Remus sentit une curieuse boule d'émotions se former dans sa gorge. Il dut combattre l'envie poignante qu'il avait de serrer son meilleur ami – il ne parvenait plus à le considérer autrement – contre lui. Sirius dut d'ailleurs sentir son émotion, car il lui offrit à nouveau son sourire éclatant ; puis il reprit sur le ton de la plaisanterie :

« Et il faut absolument que tu me donnes le nom de cette bière, elle est vraiment délicieuse !

- Oh, hmmm… c'est que… c'est… c'est mon oncle qui la produit, improvisa Remus (qui ne pouvait décemment pas avouer qu'il s'agissait d'une bière sorcière). Pour son usage personnel. Il m'en envoie quelques bouteilles, de temps en temps. La famille, tu sais…

- Ah bon ? Et bien j'insiste : il faut absolument que tu m'en ramènes des tonneaux entiers ! »

Remus sourit et lui promit d'accéder à sa demande. Ils se séparèrent ensuite, et, bercé par le grondement désormais familier du deux-roues à moteur, Remus rentra chez lui et ferma la porte. Il regagna la cuisine, où il enlaça tendrement sa femme ; de quelques coups de baguette, ils enchantèrent les couverts et les assiettes pour qu'ils se récurent pendant la nuit. Puis Remus alla souhaiter la bonne nuit à son fils, qui, comme il l'avait deviné, n'avait toujours pas fermé l'œil.

« Toujours pas endormi ? » le morigéna t-il.

Il vint s'asseoir sur le rebord du lit et lui ébouriffa affectueusement les cheveux.

« Non » répondit Teddy.

Le petit garçon de presque cinq ans, qui n'avait pas l'habitude d'aller se coucher aussi tard, devait être fatigué par cette longue soirée ; pourtant, il semblait avoir attendu la venue de Remus pour lui poser une question qui, à ses yeux, avait une importance primordiale.

« Dis, papa, il va revenir nous voir ?

- Qui donc ? Will ? »

A l'évocation du prénom attribué à Sirius, Remus vit les yeux de Teddy briller d'admiration et de ferveur dans la demi-pénombre. Visiblement, Teddy avait adoré Will Wands – il semblait même au bord de la vénération. Remus sourit, attendri, lorsque le petit garçon acquiesça doucement.

« On verra mon grand, on verra. Personnellement, je crois qu'il y a de fortes chances pour que cette merveilleuse soirée se reproduise. »

Remus, en tout cas, l'espérait de tout son cœur.


	10. Chapitre IX: Apprentissage & découvertes

****Voici le neuvième chapitre ! Pour "fêter" en quelque sorte le chapitre en question (on entre bientôt dans les dizaines ^^), vous trouverez sur mon profil une petite "bannière" pour cette fiction.

Bonne lecture, et à la semaine prochaine :)

**Le Moldu**

Chapitre IX – Apprentissage et découvertes

Les semaines qui suivirent furent fantastiques pour Remus. En dehors de son travail au Ministère, il passait le plus clair de son temps avec Sirius, lorsque ce dernier n'était pas occupé par son groupe, son gang de motards ou ses activités à mi-temps. Teddy, quant à lui, était loin d'être délaissé ; Sirius adorait passer du temps avec le petit garçon plein de vie et de surprises, tant et si bien que Remus l'emmenait avec lui à chaque fois qu'il allait chez Sirius. D'autre part, ce dernier s'invitait de plus en plus fréquemment chez les Lupin ; ce qui enchantait évidemment toute la petite famille.

Avec tout ce temps passé en compagnie de quelqu'un d'extérieur au monde magique, le petit Teddy faisait de nets progrès dans le contrôle de ses talents de métamorphomage ; il parvenait à présent à rester aussi normal que possible des heures durant, même si une ou deux transformations involontaires lui échappaient parfois lorsqu'il était particulièrement enjoué et enthousiaste – mais Remus était passé maître dans l'art de détourner l'attention de Sirius dans ces moments-là, et de ramener d'un seul regard son petit garçon à l'ordre.

Remus avait mis de côté ses interrogations pour profiter pleinement de cet ami formidable, plein d'engouement et de joie de vivre, avec lequel il se sentait toujours si bien ; il avait l'impression d'être revenu à ses 16, 17 ans, ces années merveilleuses où la première guerre n'était encore qu'une ombre intangible, sorte de menace sombre et quelque peu indéfinie, incapable de les atteindre par-delà les murs de Poudlard. Pourtant, toutes ses cogitations finirent par le rattraper, le frappant de plein fouet quelques trois ou quatre semaines plus tard.

Sirius et lui se trouvaient alors dans le petit salon si confortable de Sirius – le lieu de prédilection de Remus ; le musicien de Full Moon s'était mis en tête d'apprendre au loup garou à jouer de la guitare, ce dernier ayant catégoriquement refusé de chanter quoi que ce fût. Aussi le pauvre Remus planchait-il sur le complexe instrument, essayant de mettre en pratique le flot de conseils presque ininterrompu de Sirius qui, avachi à côté de lui, discourait avec animation tout en mimant par de grands gestes les accords qu'il jugeait basiques. A un moment donné, l'inévitable survint : l'un des mouvements de Sirius renversa le gobelet de jus de tomate de Teddy, qui faisait la sieste dans la chambre de Sirius. Comme au ralenti, Remus vit le gobelet osciller, s'incliner et finalement tomber lentement de la table basse, son contenu le précédant de peu ; il vit la main de Sirius, vive comme l'éclair, s'emparer du gobelet renversé avant qu'il n'atteigne le sol ; et surtout, il vit le liquide, encore suspendu dans les airs, réintégrer sa place dans le gobelet avant même que Sirius ne le repose sur la table basse. Incrédule, il garda les yeux rivés au petit gobelet, alors que Sirius, qui n'avait même pas interrompu ses explications, passait déjà à la description d'un nouvel accord.

Au bout de quelques minutes, il se rendit compte que son ami ne l'écoutait plus ; impatient, il lui pressa le bras :

« Hé, Johnny, tu me suis ? »

Clignant des yeux pour sortir de son hébétude, Remus bredouilla des excuses et reporta son attention sur la guitare. Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, Sirius, toujours aussi impatient face aux malheureux essais de Remus qui s'acharnait sur les deux premières cordes, l'interrompit :

« Non, ce n'est pas ça… »

Il se mordit la lèvre, cherchant visiblement un moyen plus pédagogique de faire comprendre à Remus l'essence de cet instrument plein de ressources.

« Passe-la moi. »

Remus passa la bandoulière par-dessus sa tête et tendit, avec soulagement, la guitare à Sirius – si il avait accepté de bonne grâce de s'essayer à l'apprentissage de cet instrument (Sirius voulait partager chacune de ses passions avec son nouvel et mystérieux ami), il commençait à douter sérieusement de ses aptitudes à y arriver un jour.

Sirius cala l'instrument contre lui avec cette aisance charismatique que confère l'habitude, puis il se pencha vers Remus avec gravité :

« La musique, c'est avant tout des sentiments, Johnny. Des émotions, que tu veux transmettre au monde entier autour de toi – et pour cela, tu dois d'abord les faire passer à ton instrument. La guitare doit être un prolongement de ton âme, elle doit suivre le moindre de tes ressentis, la moindre de tes pensées ; et c'est ton corps qui la guide, qui lui donne ces indications sur ce que tu ressens intérieurement. Il ne faut pas voir que le côté technique ; une mélodie, ce n'est pas qu'une succession d'accords, c'est aussi une histoire que tu racontes avec ton cœur. »

Il se tut un instant, chassant d'un geste machinal une mèche de cheveux qui lui tombait devant les yeux. Captivé, Remus respecta religieusement ce silence.

« Regarde », dit finalement Sirius.

Joignant le geste à la parole, il baissa lui-même les yeux sur la guitare et laissa ses mains virevolter sur l'instrument, avec une précision pourtant teintée de nonchalance, et une fluidité quasi hypnotique. Les sons qu'il tirait de l'instrument, tantôt avec force et tantôt avec douceur, semblaient effectivement provenir du plus profond, du plus intime de son être ; fermant les yeux, il semblait se détacher de ce monde, laissant son esprit s'envoler vers quelque ailleurs onirique, quelque jardin secret inviolé et accessible à lui seul. Les yeux de Remus tentaient de suivre la succession rapide des accords ; focalisé qu'il était sur les cordes que pinçaient si habilement les doigts de Sirius, il faillit ne pas remarquer le curieux phénomène qui s'opérait pourtant devant ses yeux. Lorsqu'enfin il le repéra, il se figea complètement, retenant même sa respiration : il n'y avait pas que les cordes que touchait Sirius qui bougeaient. Là, sous ses yeux, alors même que les doigts de Sirius étaient concentrés sur les deux cordes les plus hautes, Remus voyait certaines cordes du bas _vibrer_ également, alors que rien, absolument rien, ne les touchait. La complexité et la magnificence du morceau improvisé de Sirius lui apparurent alors sous un jour nouveau : effectivement, la guitare semblait _suivre la pensée de Sirius_, l'homme et l'instrument en totale symbiose, ce qui donnait cette harmonie musicale si parfaite. Hypnotisé, Remus ne quitta pas les cordes des yeux, ces cordes qui, comme mues d'une volonté propre, joignaient leur propre mélodie à celle du musicien, conférant à son jeu une telle profondeur et une telle richesse.

Lorsque les doigts de Sirius s'éloignèrent finalement de la guitare, quelques accords résonnèrent encore avant que toutes les cordes ne s'immobilisent en une ultime vibration basse et profonde, qui emplit la petite pièce d'une voluptueuse plainte musicale. Sirius rouvrit alors les yeux :

« Tu vois ? » s'enquit-il.

Remus força son regard réfractaire à revenir au visage serein de Sirius.

« Oui, murmura le loup-garou. J'ai… j'ai vu, oui. »

_De la magie spontanée,_ comprit Remus, cette pensée s'accompagnant en lui d'un nouveau regain d'incrédulité. _Comme les enfants, lorsqu'ils n'ont pas encore appris à contrôler leur magie, Sirius fait de la magie spontanée… et il ne s'en rend pas compte_.

Le mystère prenait une toute autre dimension.

* * *

L'immensité des possibilités qu'ouvrait ce renversement de situation donnait le tournis à Remus. Le soir même, dans la chambre d'ami de Sirius, tandis que son fils dormait déjà à poings fermés dans le petit lit que le musicien lui avait dégoté (Nymphadora avait prévenu Remus à la toute dernière minute, par hibou - ce qui avait grandement étonné, puis amusé, Will Wands -, qu'elle ne pourrait pas rentrer de la nuit ; aussi Sirius, lisant le parchemin par-dessus l'épaule de Remus, avait insisté pour que Teddy et lui restent en sa compagnie jusqu'au lendemain), Remus laissa ses pensées survoltées, qu'il avait bridées tout l'après-midi, vagabonder enfin.

Jusqu'à présent, la partie la plus rationnelle de lui-même avait plus ou moins considéré Will Wands comme un « moldu », ce qui limitait tout de même les similitudes entre ce Sirius-là et le sorcier accompli que Remus avait connu ; mais ce nouvel aspect changeait complètement la donne. Cela rajoutait une similitude supplémentaire, et tout aussi inexplicable, entre ces deux personnes qui, aux yeux de Remus, n'en faisaient qu'une seule. Plus que jamais, il souhaitait comprendre comment Sirius avait pu être lavé de ses souffrances et de son mal-être pour se retrouver là, vivant une toute autre vie dans le monde moldu, plein de bonne humeur et totalement étranger au monde sorcier…

Songeur, il laissa ses pensées s'attarder sur les souvenirs de ce mystérieux après-midi. Il repassait sans cesse dans son esprit ces deux manifestations de magie incontrôlée, auxquelles il s'était si peu attendu, déjà gagné par la confortable routine des moments passés avec Sirius.

Ce genre de manifestations magiques était lié à des émotions exacerbées, ou à une trop longue inutilisation de la magie ; dans le cas de Sirius, c'était vraisemblablement les deux. La magie qu'il avait exercée sur le gobelet contenant le jus de tomate, sans s'en rendre compte, était liée à son impatience face aux difficultés rencontrées par Remus dans son apprentissage de la guitare ; et c'était la passion du musicien pour ledit instrument qui, lorsqu'il s'était adonné au bonheur et aux sentiments délicieux de créativité et de liberté qu'il lui procurait, avait déclenché cette psychokinésie musicale.

Soudain, un souvenir qu'il cherchait confusément depuis plusieurs minutes, sans parvenir à réellement s'en saisir, lui revint enfin en mémoire : il avait remarqué ces mêmes manifestations lors du concert de Full Moon, plus d'un mois et demi auparavant. Il se souvenait maintenant clairement de ces envolées de guitare surnaturelles, de ces notes qui résonnaient encore quelques secondes après que les mains de Sirius aient quitté sa guitare pour s'agripper au micro, et surtout de cette sidérante harmonie musicale qui mettait la salle toute entière en transe ; ces petits éléments l'avaient étonné sur le moment, mais il avait alors bien d'autres interrogations en tête pour s'y attarder - et depuis, il n'y avait jamais repensé.

A présent, ces détails mystérieux ne faisaient que le conforter dans ses déductions, dans son assimilation de la personne de Will Wands à celle de Sirius Black ; et visiblement, cela devait faire un bon moment que Sirius n'avait pas fait consciemment appel à sa magie, si on en jugeait par ces manifestations totalement incontrôlées.


	11. Chapitre X : Investigations

**Le Moldu**

Chapitre X : Investigations

Le lendemain matin, Remus fut réveillé par un Teddy surexcité, qui le tirait déjà par le bras pour l'inciter à se lever. Maugréant, Remus obtempéra ; il avait passé toute la nuit à cogiter, si bien qu'il n'aurait pas dit non à quelques heures de sommeil supplémentaires… quant à son fils, avec sa sieste de la veille et sa nuit paisible, il débordait évidemment d'une inépuisable énergie. Laissant le petit garçon se précipiter à la cuisine, il le suivit d'un pas encore lourd, se laissant entraîner par la bonne odeur de café qui emplissait déjà la petite maison en cette heure matinale. Effectivement, il trouva Sirius attablé à la cuisine, un immense sourire sur le visage et l'air aussi animé que Teddy ; ce qui était en soi assez inhabituel, le musicien n'émergeant pas en général avant dix heures du matin. Remus haussa un sourcil interrogateur, mais Sirius secoua la tête, sans se départir de son sourire.

_Plus tard. _

Comprenant cette exhortation silencieuse, Remus ravala ses questions et s'attabla devant un bol de porridge. Quelques minutes plus tard, la petite tornade surexcitée répondant au nom de Teddy sortit dans le jardin (ce qui soulagea grandement Remus, qui craignait que le petit ne change de couleur de cheveux dans un accès d'excitation). Sirius en profita pour venir murmurer à l'oreille du loup garou :

« C'est bientôt son anniversaire, non ? »

Remus hocha la tête – c'était en effet l'une des raisons de l'enthousiasme du petit garçon : son anniversaire n'était plus que dans trois jours, et Teddy l'attendait avec toute l'impatience de son âme d'enfant, en faisant d'ailleurs son principal sujet de conversation.

« Et bien, aujourd'hui, direction le centre ville ! Je veux lui trouver un cadeau digne de ce nom. On n'a pas cinq ans tous les jours ! » Et il adressa un clin d'œil enjoué au petit garçon qui leur faisait de grands signes par la fenêtre.

Remus secoua la tête, ne pouvant s'empêcher de sourire. _Ils sont excités pour la même raison_, pensa t-il, désabusé. _Deux gamins…_

Son sourire ne le quitta pas tandis qu'il observait Sirius qui, ayant rejoint Teddy dehors, l'avait juché sur ses épaules et s'amusait à tourner rapidement sur lui-même, le petit garçon riant aux éclats au dessus de lui.

« Deux gamins… » répéta Remus dans un murmure.

Une incroyable bouffée de tendresse le submergea.

* * *

Quelques heures plus tard, Teddy avait été déposé chez sa grand-mère, pour laisser le temps à sa mère de récupérer de sa longue nuit de filature et pour laisser aux deux hommes tout le loisir de courir les rues. Toutefois, à peine avaient-ils atteint le centre ville qu'il se mit à pleuvoir des cordes ; mais cela ne découragea pas le moins du monde Sirius qui sauta de la vieille voiture de Remus avec entrain, sans même s'embarrasser d'un parapluie. Remus resta quelques secondes dans l'habitacle, bien au sec, à regarder les trombes d'eau au dehors qui cascadaient sur le pare-brise et giclaient sur les pavés ; puis il jeta un regard désolé à la poche droite de son jean, dans laquelle il avait dissimulé sa baguette, dont il ne pouvait malheureusement pas se servir pour se protéger de la pluie avec tous ces moldus tout autour de lui – ce n'était pas la pluie qui aurait découragé les londoniens de se bousculer dans les rues de la capitale ; c'était là un phénomène beaucoup trop fréquent pour être dissuasif.

Poussant un soupir, il se résigna et descendit à son tour, tâchant de retrouver Sirius qui avait déjà disparu dans quelque boutique. Fort heureusement, il était dans le premier magasin dans lequel Remus entra ; mais il était déjà sur le point d'en ressortir, et, attrapant le loup garou par le bras, il l'entraîna sous le déluge.

« Rien de bien, là-dedans ! » s'exclama t-il face à l'air interrogatif du loup-garou.

Le même scénario se répéta au cours de leur passage-éclair dans les magasins suivants, et Remus commençait à désespérer lorsque Sirius trouva enfin ce qu'il recherchait : un antiquaire, à demi dissimulé dans les recoins sombres d'une petite allée essentiellement constituée de librairies et de maisons d'éditions. Dubitatif, Remus suivit Sirius qui se lança dans une exploration approfondie du magasin, se glissant avec fluidité dans les moindres recoins du petit espace encombré, s'extasiant sur ses trouvailles, disparaissant parfois derrière les amas de vieilleries pendant des minutes entières. Tout en jetant un coup d'œil superficiel autour de lui, Remus laissa une nouvelle fois ses pensées vagabonder.

C'était vraiment quelque chose de déstabilisant que de voir Sirius évoluer au milieu de tous ces objets anciens comme s'il était dans son élément. Du temps de sa jeunesse, et même après Azkaban d'ailleurs, Sirius ressentait une profonde aversion pour ce genre d'objets, ouvragés ou chargés d'histoire, ternis par le temps et marqués par les émotions diverses de leurs vénérables propriétaires ; tout cela lui rappelait bien trop la noble demeure des Black, qui regorgeait de ce genre de trophées abjects, résidus de la grandeur de l'histoire familiale – cette prison absurde où Sirius avait passé toute son enfance. Pourtant à présent, au lieu de le mettre mal à l'aise, cette atmosphère chargée de relents des gloires passées semblait lui remémorer quelque chose de flou et d'indéfini ; peut-être s'agissait-il justement de cet ancien dégoût qu'il ressentait auparavant, et qui se manifestait à présent à lui comme un fantôme d'émotion, trop vague et indistinct pour qu'il puisse l'assimiler à son aversion passée… les objets anciens, au lieu de lui inspirer de la rancœur, lui évoquaient ainsi une impression familière, le souvenir de celle qu'il ressentait auparavant en leur présence, trop vaguement toutefois pour qu'il puisse réellement la saisir.

Après avoir soulevé une ou deux reliques, Remus, qui sentait peser sur lui le poids des regards vides des figurines et des portraits oubliés, arrêta là ses investigations et se rapprocha de Sirius. Accroupi au pied d'une étagère, dos à lui, ce dernier était plongé dans la contemplation de quelque chose que Remus ne pouvait voir. De temps en temps, il fronçait les sourcils - le loup-garou le devinait à la furtive tension de ses épaules ; à d'autres moments, ses mains se mettaient à fureter dans le contenu de l'étagère, avant qu'il ne secoue la tête et ne se décale sur la droite ou la gauche. Machinalement, il finit par ramener une de ses courtes mèches de cheveux noirs derrière son oreille ; et là, il suspendit son geste.

« J'ai trouvé ! » s'exclama t-il d'une voix triomphante, faisant sursauter un vieux couple qui farfouillait dans de vieilles cartes de l'Asie Orientale.

Se relevant souplement, Sirius se retourna, brandissant fièrement une figurine qui devait mesurer dans les trente-cinq centimètres. Remus s'approcha de quelques pas, et dès qu'il put en distinguer les détails dans la pénombre relative de l'antiquaire, il sentit son cœur s'affoler dans sa poitrine. Il ne s'agissait pas de n'importe quelle figurine ; non. Celle que Sirius tenait si triomphalement au-dessus de lui représentait un loup, un loup sculpté dans l'ébène – un loup magnifique, la tête renversée en arrière, hurlant à la lune ; et surtout, réalisé avec une précision et une minutie sidérantes. Bouche bée, Remus contempla Sirius qui, avec application, époussetait doucement du doigt les reliefs de la sculpture, qui perdit peu à peu son aspect poussiéreux pour redevenir agréablement satinée. Remus tendit la main à son tour, et caressa timidement la tête du loup ; agréable au toucher, la sculpture était polie et lisse, presque soyeuse.

Le loup en lui-même ne dégageait pas une impression de férocité ou de sauvagerie, mais au contraire de majesté et de puissance ; solidement campé sur ses quatre pattes, les yeux fermés et la mâchoire levée bien haut vers le ciel, il lançait son hurlement silencieux à l'assaut de la lune et des étoiles, en maître incontesté de la nuit et de ses mystères. Une fois son étonnement passé, Remus se sentit étrangement ému face à cette œuvre d'art qui parvenait à lui faire contempler cet autre aspect de lui-même presque avec révérence.

Il cligna des yeux pour chasser son trouble, et releva la tête vers Sirius, qui enlevait les derniers grains de poussière sur la queue de l'animal.

« Il est beau, hein ? s'enquit le musicien, jovial.

- C'est… c'est une très belle trouvaille », convint Remus en souriant doucement.

Sirius hocha la tête puis, relevant brusquement les yeux vers Remus :

« Il m'appelait, murmura t-il. Cet objet. Je le cherchais… je sentais qu'il m'appelait. »

Puis il s'éloigna. Troublé, Remus médita quelques instants cette étrange déclaration ; puis il rejoignit Sirius, qui, brandissant à nouveau l'objet à bout de bras à l'endroit le plus éclairé de la boutique, contemplait toujours sa trouvaille.

« Tu penses que ça lui plaira ? » demanda t-il encore.

Comprenant qu'il parlait de Teddy, Remus sourit et hocha immédiatement la tête :

« J'en suis sûr. Tu as vraiment bien trouvé, c'est tout à fait le genre de choses qu'il aime. Il a toujours été attiré par les objets de ce genre ; il adore collectionner les choses singulières qui lui racontent leur propre histoire. Il est très évolué pour son âge, et il s'intéresse davantage à ce genre de choses qu'aux jeux des autres enfants – à quelques exceptions près, bien sûr.

- Je voulais quelque chose de spécial, expliqua Sirius. Quelque chose qu'il ne recevrait de personne d'autre. »

A nouveau ému, Remus accompagna Sirius jusqu'au comptoir, tout chamboulé face à cette attention particulière que Sirius semblait porter à son fils. Ce lien si profond qui s'était tissé si rapidement entre Teddy et le musicien avait ému Remus dès le premier jour, et à des moments comme celui-là, il sentait son cœur se gonfler de joie face à l'affection sincère et à la complicité que partageaient ces êtres si chers à son cœur.

La magnifique sculpture valait son pesant de livres, que Sirius acquitta sans chercher à négocier – « c'est pour Teddy », justifia t-il.


	12. Chapitre XI : À nos actes manqués

**Le Moldu**

Chapitre XI : À nos actes manqués

Lorsqu'ils sortirent de la petite boutique, l'averse avait cessé et quelques timides rayons de soleil tentaient une percée à travers la masse lourde et grise des nuages ; Sirius alla déposer le paquet dans la vieille voiture de Remus, et les deux hommes se promenèrent ensuite dans les rues encore détrempées. Sirius marchait en croisant les bras derrière la tête et en se penchant légèrement en arrière, dans une attitude si nonchalante qu'on aurait pu le prendre pour un adolescent ; quant à Remus, les mains dans les poches de son blouson, il marchait à ses côtés en souriant. Ils partageaient l'un de ces nombreux moments où ils n'avaient pas besoin de mots pour se comprendre ; Sirius était toujours aussi heureux d'avoir trouvé ce qu'il cherchait, Remus était toujours chamboulé par la démonstration de l'affection sincère de ce dernier envers Teddy ; ce qui était d'ailleurs une source de satisfaction supplémentaire pour Sirius, qui avait conscience de son trouble et de ce qui le motivait.

Ce fut un long grondement sourd et menaçant qui brisa cette atmosphère agréable ; grondement qui fut immédiatement suivi d'une grimace désabusée de Sirius, et d'un éclat de rire retentissant de la part de Remus.

« J'ai faim » se justifia Sirius, abaissant ses bras comme pour dissimuler son ventre coupable.

Boudeur, il attendit que le fou rire de Remus se soit calmé tout en jetant un regard mauvais aux badauds qui, ayant entendu le grondement retentissant, le dévisageaient d'un air moqueur.

« Et si on allait manger quelque chose ? » proposa-t-il ensuite.

Souriant, Remus acquiesça ; s'il n'était plus un loup-garou trempé, il était à présent, il s'en rendait compte, un loup-garou passablement affamé.

Côte à côte, les deux hommes remontèrent les allées de façon aléatoire, jusqu'à ce que le visage de Sirius s'illumine à nouveau :

« Je sais ! Je connais un endroit sympa. Suis-moi. »

Et il s'engagea franchement dans une direction, Remus flânant derrière lui. Au fur et à mesure qu'ils avançaient, Remus sentit une étrange sensation de familiarité venir lui troubler l'esprit. Etonné, il regarda plus attentivement autour de lui ; et soudain, il comprit.

« Le Chaudron Baveur, se murmura-t-il à lui-même. Sirius se dirige droit vers le Chaudron Baveur. »

Et en effet, c'était apparemment dans cette direction que se hâtait le musicien. Le Chaudron Baveur était un petit bar chaleureux mais assez poussiéreux, qui comportait même quelques chambres et qui avait surtout la particularité de donner à la fois sur le monde magique et sur le monde moldu ; comme une passerelle entre les deux mondes, on pouvait y entrer par une rue de Londres et en ressortir sur le Chemin de Traverse. Néanmoins, il fallait être sorcier pour remarquer le petit bar du côté moldu, qui était protégé par de puissants sorts de repousse et de dissimulation. Si un moldu regardait en direction du bar, son regard glissait sur sa devanture sans même s'arrêter ; tout ce qu'il voyait, c'était un endroit abandonné et à moitié en ruine. Même en tant que sorcier, d'ailleurs, il fallait connaître l'endroit pour le repérer facilement, et surtout pour l'assimiler à un établissement respectable.

Le cœur battant à tout rompre, Remus ne quittait pas des yeux la progression de Sirius, tout en le suivant lentement et machinalement. Que se passerait-il si Sirius entrait réellement au Chaudron Baveur ? Cela voudrait-il dire qu'il avait conscience, finalement, de sa condition de sorcier ? Ou bien s'agirait-il d'un simple hasard, sa magie seule lui ayant permis de repérer le bar ? Tout à ses interrogations, Remus pressa le pas pour rattraper le musicien qui commençait à le distancer.

Plus que trente pas… vingt pas… le loup-garou avala difficilement sa salive. Sirius longeait maintenant le bâtiment. Plus que cinq pas et il pourrait se tourner vers la droite, pour s'engouffrer dans l'établissement à l'aspect si miteux et négligé. Trois… deux… un… et Sirius continua son chemin, évidemment ; sans s'arrêter un seul instant, sans même tourner la tête. Il dépassait déjà la devanture du bar tandis que Remus s'immobilisait, un peu sonné par cet acte manqué qu'il avait redouté et espéré en même temps. Sirius s'en rendit compte et se retourna, l'exhortant à le rejoindre :

« Tu viens ?! Fais-moi confiance, ce n'est plus très loin. »

Secouant la tête pour reprendre une contenance, Remus se hâta de rejoindre son ami ; en passant, il coula un regard discret à l'intérieur du Chaudron Baveur, avisant une harpie et quelques vampires accoudés au bar ; ainsi qu'une douzaine de sorciers dépenaillés qui passaient le temps, rassemblés en petits groupes isolés.

A peine avait il fait cette constatation qu'il sentit une goutte d'eau glacée s'écraser sur sa nuque ; la pluie se remettait à tomber, chassant irrémédiablement la courte éclaircie. Maugréant, Remus rattrapa Sirius et tous deux se mirent à marcher de plus en plus vite sous la petite averse qui se transformait peu à peu en déluge ; puis, alors qu'ils accéléraient encore le pas, Sirius s'arrêta et éclata de rire. Surpris, Remus s'immobilisa lui aussi, laissant l'eau cascader le long de ses habits déjà trempés.

« On ne peut pas passer entre les gouttes, lui dit Sirius, et pourtant on se dépêche comme pour passer au travers de la pluie… »

Visiblement, Sirius voyait là un motif d'amusement ; Remus secoua la tête.

« Moi, je me dépêche pour me mettre au sec », rétorqua t-il.

Et, avisant un mince espace bien sec sous un auvent à sa gauche, il se glissa en dessous.

« Tu ne vas quand même pas rester là jusqu'à ce que ça s'arrête ? fit Sirius, haussant un sourcil.

- J'en ai bien l'intention. Mais te connaissant, je suppose que je ne peux pas compter là-dessus… »

Souriant, Sirius attrapa Remus par le bras et le tira sous la pluie, riant comme un gamin.

« Allez va, on y est presque, ce serait vraiment dommage de rester coincés ici… c'est rien qu'un peu d'eau ! Ca n'a jamais tué personne. »

_Rien qu'un peu d'eau_ glacée_,_ corrigea mentalement Remus. _Si seulement je pouvais me lancer discrètement un sort de réchauffement… et sur Sirius aussi, tiens. Je suis sûr qu'il ne se rend même pas compte qu'il a froid. _

Remus, lui, était frigorifié.

A cet instant, Sirius l'attrapa par la main, et le loup garou sursauta ; la paume de Sirius était agréablement chaude, comme s'il se promenait en plein soleil et non pas sous la pluie à la fin de l'hiver. Elle paraissait presque brulante à Remus, qui avait les mains si froides ; pourtant, rapidement, la chaleur de la main de Sirius se propagea le long de ses doigts, puis de sa main, de son bras et, pour finir, de tout son corps ; éberlué, Remus sentit comme un sort de réchauffement qui l'enveloppait lentement de sa tiédeur confortable, faisant disparaître la morsure glacée des gouttes qui lui semblaient à présent aussi caressantes qu'une petite brise d'été. Ainsi, le sort de réchauffement que Remus projetait de lancer à Sirius, c'était ce dernier qui les en avait enveloppés sans même s'en rendre compte, avec son insouciance et sa chaleur naturelles. _C'est son amitié pour moi qui a provoqué cette manifestation de magie-là_, se dit Remus. _C'est le bonheur qu'il ressent à se retrouver là, avec moi, qu'il a transformé en cette douce chaleur_.

Le cœur en fête, Remus adressa un immense sourire à Sirius, qui le lui rendit bien ; à cet instant, le loup garou avait oublié tout ce qui l'entourait : la pluie qui tombait, les passants qui se pressaient sous de grands parapluies noirs tout autour d'eux, le Chaudron Baveur qu'ils venaient tout jute de dépasser… son monde se résumait à Sirius, et à la merveilleuse chaleur que son meilleur ami apportait à son être tout entier ; pas seulement à son corps, mais aussi à son âme qui avait tant souffert d'être si cruellement séparée de l'éclat insouciant et chaleureux de la sienne pendant toutes ces années. Rasséréné, Remus suivit Sirius dans les délires de son âme d'adolescent, riant aux éclats en le regardant sauter dans les flaques comme un véritable gamin sous les yeux réprobateurs des passants.

* * *

Finalement, après bien des pérégrinations, les deux hommes parvinrent à un petit établissement d'allure confortable niché entre un cinéma et un magasin de souvenirs de Londres ; c'était un bar à tapas, de dimensions assez modestes mais assurément agréable pour se poser quelques instants. Dégoulinant sur le sol recouvert d'un vieux parquet terni, les deux compagnons toujours d'aussi bonne humeur se frayèrent un passage parmi la demi-douzaine de personnes qui avaient eu la même idée qu'eux, et se dégottèrent finalement une petite table ronde tout au fond de la salle, à moitié dissimulée au regard par des plantes en pot et un rideau de bambou. Prenant immédiatement possession de l'une des banquettes recouvertes de vieux cuir rouge, Sirius se cala confortablement et s'empara de la carte. Remus, quant à lui, tira à lui une chaise et s'assit en face de son ami.

« C'est vraiment dommage que ton oncle ne commercialise pas sa bière », maugréa Sirius en parcourant des yeux la liste des boissons.

Remus eut un petit sourire discret, mais ne répondit rien, ressentant comme toujours une certaine pointe de culpabilité face à tout ce qu'il cachait constamment à son ami.

Les deux hommes commandèrent des remontants et se mirent à parler de choses et d'autres, bavardant avec insouciance comme à chaque fois qu'ils étaient ensemble. A un moment donné de la conversation, Sirius se renversa sur son fauteuil et commença à s'éventer d'une main, grommelant :

« Pfioouuuu… je sais pas pour toi, mais moi, je crève de chaud ici ! »

Sa sortie, aussi discrète et diplomatique qu'à l'accoutumée (ce qui était évidemment un bel euphémisme), s'attira des regards étonnés et des sourcils froncés aux tables voisines ; et comme d'habitude, il détourna tous ces regards insistants ou réprobateurs d'une seule expression de son visage – rappelant par là à Remus le Sirius d'après Azkaban, qui avait également cette faculté de décourager tout interlocuteur et de détourner la moindre manifestation de curiosité ou d'intérêt déplacés. Se penchant plus avant sur la question, Remus remarqua que, malgré la température plutôt fraîche de la pièce, Sirius semblait en effet souffrir de la chaleur ; et l'explication en était fort simple. Si la magie de Remus avait désactivé machinalement le sort de réchauffement lorsque ce dernier était entré dans le bar à tapas (afin d'éviter, justement, d'étonner les moldus comme venait de le faire Sirius), le musicien lui, n'y était vraisemblablement pas parvenu – ce qui n'était pas le moins du monde étonnant avec cette magie spontanée qui n'en faisait qu'à sa tête, et qui ne se manifestait qu'en des occasions bien particulières. Aussi Remus détourna t-il habilement la conversation sur un autre sujet ; et, dès que les clients eurent reporté leur attention ailleurs (et que Sirius se fut plongé dans la contemplation d'une jeune femme aguichante, accoudée au bar), Remus sortit discrètement sa baguette et, d'un sortilège informulé, annula le fameux sort de réchauffement.

Sirius se sentit immédiatement mieux, et la conversation redémarra avec entrain. On leur apporta leurs remontants ; puis ils commandèrent leur repas – à savoir, deux steaks hachés : un énorme pour Sirius, et un plus modeste pour le loup garou, agrémenté de champignons et de pommes de terre.

En regardant Sirius engloutir joyeusement son repas, faisant fi de l'attitude légèrement aristocratique que le Sirius Black de ses souvenirs conservait en toute occasion (bien malgré lui et tout à fait inconsciemment, d'ailleurs), Remus se fit la réflexion qu'un Will Wands affamé avait un appétit… et bien, un vrai appétit de loup garou – ce qui déclencha chez le véritable représentant de la condition en question un irrépressible fou rire, tout à fait injustifiable car tout bonnement inexplicable.

Sans cesser de manger, Sirius se contenta de lui adresser un regard légèrement froissé :

« Quoi, c'est interdit de contenter sa faim tranquillement ?

- Mais pas du tout, sourit Remus. Pas le moins du monde. »

Et il se joignit à lui avec entrain. Plus tard, une fois les desserts digérés et les cafés bien entamés, Remus alla payer pour eux deux, balayant d'un revers de main les protestations de Sirius ; durant les premières années de sa vie d'adulte, Remus ne comptait plus le nombre de fois où Sirius avait payé pour lui à la moindre occasion, usant parfois de moyens détournés, ignorant toujours les protestations de Remus que ces gestes rendaient mal à l'aise (par fierté autant que par honte). En effet, le loup garou avait alors à peine de quoi subvenir à ses besoins ; et, en raison des aléas de la vie et de malheureux concours de circonstances (douze années de prison pour l'un d'entre eux, par exemple, ou encore une seconde guerre), il n'avait jamais pu lui rendre la pareille.

Or, il en avait la possibilité, à présent.

Pouvoir revenir ainsi sur tant de petits actes manqués, tant de petites choses au premier abord insignifiantes mais qui avaient pourtant tant d'importance et de signification pour lui ; c'était là quelque chose de déstabilisant mais de formidable. La possibilité de changer les choses, de modifier leur histoire, d'en réécrire des passages, de la compléter ; de prendre sa revanche sur la vie et sur le temps. C'était là un pouvoir grisant dont Remus prenait pleinement conscience dans des moments comme celui-là, où des actes tout simples mais investis d'une indéniable signification conféraient à ces situations banales une dimension presque irréelle ; et une saveur incomparable.


	13. Chapitre XII : Poses et mouvements

Voici la suite de la petite virée londonienne de nos deux protagonistes (j'en profite pour m'excuser de mon léger retard de publication). Dans le prochain chapitre, nous assisterons à l'anniversaire de Teddy. Bonne lecture, et à la semaine prochaine !

* * *

**Le Moldu**

Chapitre XII : Poses et mouvements

Plus tard, lorsqu'ils ressortirent, Remus pointa prudemment le bout de son nez de loup-garou au dehors ; et, flairant une nouvelle éclaircie, il s'avança avec entrain. Il attendit quelques minutes sous un rayon de soleil, dépourvu de chaleur mais d'une luminosité des plus singulières en cette journée si aléatoire. Sirius sortit quelques instants plus tard, tout sourire.

« Qu'y a-t-il ? » s'enquit Remus, étonné par son air triomphant.

Puis il remarqua le petit bout de papier que le musicien tenait fièrement à la main, et sur lequel une écriture féminine déliée et assurée avait tracé un numéro de téléphone.

« Oh. Je vois. »

Le sourire de Sirius s'accentua et il passa un bras autour des épaules de Remus, enfouissant de son autre main son précieux papier tout au fond de sa poche.

« Quelle belle journée, Johnny !

- Tu parles, il pleuvait encore il n'y a pas dix minutes… »

Ignorant la remarque plus terre-à-terre (mais indéniablement amusée) du loup garou, Sirius se lança alors dans une apologie de la demoiselle qui venait apparemment de succomber à son charme, mais Remus ne lui prêta qu'une oreille distraite. Un frisson involontaire l'avait parcouru en entendant cette phrase si joyeuse que Sirius venait tout juste de prononcer. Dans ce _Quelle belle journée, Johnny !_, Remus avait presque décelé un _Quelle belle journée, Moony !_, et il en était une nouvelle fois troublé. A cet instant, le Sirius d'avant lui manquait étrangement, alors même qu'il se sentait si bien aux côtés de celui qu'il était devenu. C'était une impression étrange que cette fugitive dissociation, qui se faisait dans son esprit à chaque fois que Sirius l'appelait _Johnny_ ou que lui-même l'appelait _Will_. Même maintenant qu'il avait assimilé Will Wands à Sirius, ces sensations étranges, presque décalées, continuaient à lui rappeler l'existence de ce petit fossé intangible et mystérieux qui les séparait encore, et sur lequel s'était pourtant construite leur présente relation. Néanmoins, comme l'avait si bien fait remarquer Sirius, c'était une « belle journée » ; aussi Remus décida-t-il d'en profiter et de ne plus se poser de questions – préférant ainsi l'insouciance à la déprime, exactement comme l'avait toujours fait Sirius Black.

Le bras toujours autour des épaules de Remus, Sirius stoppa brutalement quelques mètres plus loin, faisant s'immobiliser le loup garou également. La tête légèrement inclinée vers la droite, il contemplait avec envie, à travers une large vitrine rectangulaire constellée de gouttes de pluie et quelque peu embuée, un petit appareil photo numérique d'occasion, perdu au milieu de quantités d'autres objets plus ou moins touristiques ou utilitaires – et soldé, de plus, à quelques livres.

« A quoi penses-tu ? s'enquit Remus, qui parvenait presque à deviner ledit cheminement de pensées dans la tête de Sirius – cheminement qui allait encore une fois aboutir à l'une de ses idées insolites, et souvent discutables.

- Tu vas voir… », répondit évasivement celui-ci tout en le gratifiant d'un sourire mystérieux.

Délestant Remus de son bras, il se coula à l'intérieur de la boutique et en ressortit moins de dix minutes plus tard, un petit paquet sous le bras.

« J'ai fait une affaire, annonça t-il gaiement. La vendeuse était vraiment adorable. »

Remus éclata de rire.

Le musicien lui sourit en retour et sortit le petit appareil photo de sa boite noire et grise ; à peine se furent-ils éloignés de quelques pas qu'il jeta cette dernière dans une poubelle, allumant déjà l'appareil.

« Il est chargé ! se réjouit-il – exactement comme un enfant qui découvrirait un nouveau jouet.

- C'était souhaitable, répondit sereinement Remus, étant donné que tu viens de jeter l'adaptateur…

- J'en ai déjà plein chez moi » fit Sirius, balayant l'objection d'un revers de main.

Il tripatouilla l'appareil avec attention puis, sans crier gare, il se tourna vers Remus et le bombarda de prises de vue. Étourdi par le flash, Remus grimaça, ce qui déclencha l'hilarité de Sirius qui se hâtait déjà devant lui.

« Viens ! » l'encourageait-il à nouveau, s'élançant une fois encore dans les ruelles de Londres.

Remus secoua la tête pour reprendre ses esprits et lui emboîta le pas.

Visiblement, Sirius avait l'habitude de vadrouiller dans le centre ville ; en moins de huit minutes, il les avait déjà conduits à une magnifique place occupant l'intersection de six petites ruelles comme celle qu'ils venaient de suivre, et dans laquelle se dressaient, disséminées de part et d'autre des quelques groupes de touristes, de grandes fontaines rurales (aux eaux encore gonflées par la récente pluie) qui projetaient leurs gerbes chatoyantes vers le ciel. Le soleil qui passait au travers les illuminait ; et les petites gouttelettes d'eau diffractaient la lumière en toutes les couleurs de l'arc-en-ciel.

Remus, qui avait largement eu sa dose d'eau pour les semaines à venir, concéda tout de même au spectacle un charme certain ; il n'eut toutefois pas le loisir de le contempler longtemps, car Sirius le tirait déjà par la manche pour qu'il vienne se positionner devant l'une des fontaines. Il se mit alors à le mitrailler de photos, l'exhortant sans cesse à se relâcher et à prendre une posture décontractée ; aussi Remus finit-il par entrer dans son jeu et par alterner toutes sortes de poses qui lui passaient par la tête, exactement comme lorsqu'il était adolescent – il se remémorait d'ailleurs une scène douloureusement similaire en compagnie de Sirius, James et Peter à la fin de leur troisième année. Ce fut ensuite au tour de Remus de jouer les photographes ; plissant les paupières, il tentait de déceler les meilleures attitudes de Sirius, habitué au concept des appareils photos moldus. Il s'amusa même à prendre des photos de Sirius en pleine action : sautant du rebord des fontaines jusqu'au sol, chassant les pigeons avec entrain (ce qui rappelait de façon poignante au loup-garou le jeune chien fou qu'incarnait autrefois Sirius chaque nuit de pleine lune), ou encore accostant des passants esseulés (de préférence de jeunes et jolies femmes, quoique quelques femmes d'âge mûr – et même une femme d'affaire, loin d'être aussi stricte qu'elle n'y paraissait au premier abord – eurent également droit à leur pose).

Finalement, ils confièrent le petit appareil à un jeune homme qui passait par là, et qui accepta immédiatement de les photographier tous les deux – il était visiblement sensible à la camaraderie et à la complicité des deux hommes, qui s'amusaient comme des jeunes de vingt ans. Passant à nouveau un bras possessif autour des épaules du loup-garou, Sirius enchaîna les plus hideuses grimaces de son répertoire, ce qui fit pleurer de rire aussi bien le photographe en herbe que Remus à ses côtés ; Remus qui avait l'impression de revivre les meilleurs moments – les moments les plus fous - de toute sa vie.

Après cette séance photo improvisée – qui avait vidé pratiquement toute la batterie du petit appareil tant sollicité -, Sirius entraina Remus en direction d'un glacier, à quelques mètres de là. Le loup garou protesta pour la forme (– Une glace, par ce temps ?! Mais enfin, Will… – Il y a du soleil, Johnny. Et puis de toute manière, moi, j'ai envie d'une glace !), mais pour finir il ressortit lui aussi avec sa part – à savoir un énorme cornet, orange et vert. Sirius, lui, avait jeté son dévolu sur une glace à trois boules d'un turquoise flashy, parsemée de petites amandes, et il contemplait fièrement son trophée avec une convoitise qui raviva le fou rire de Remus.

_Cette journée est décidément l'une des meilleures de toute ma vie_, se dit distraitement le loup garou, assis aux côtés de Sirius sur l'un des bancs encore humide aux abords de Hyde Park.

Sirius dégustait lentement sa glace (qui de toute manière ne risquait pas une fonte rapide, vue la fraîcheur de cette journée), silencieux, plongé lui aussi dans ses pensées – des pensées tout aussi agréables que celles de Remus, à en juger par son petit sourire nuancé de turquoise. A un moment donné, une femme d'une trentaine d'années vint à passer près d'eux, et Sirius lui lança machinalement son petit sourire séducteur ; mais la jeune femme fit la moue et se détourna. Etonné, le musicien se tourna alors vers Remus d'un air interrogateur, et ce dernier décida que le moment était on ne peut mieux choisi pour lui faire remarquer avec une grande décontraction (et une hilarité évidente) qu'un beau bleu turquoise lui colorait à présent la bouche, de façon pour le moins flagrante, et que son charme légendaire devait probablement en pâtir ; ce à quoi Sirius répondit en lui tirant la langue – avant de joindre à nouveau son rire au sien quelques secondes plus tard.

Oui, décidément, c'était une formidable journée.

* * *

Lorsqu'ils reprirent la direction de la voiture, le ciel commençait déjà à s'assombrir, bien que l'on entrât à peine dans la seconde moitié de l'après-midi. Sirius s'arrêta à nouveau en chemin, pour s'engouffrer cette fois-ci chez un photographe ; il s'était mis dans l'idée de faire développer les meilleures photos, arguant que le support numérique, c'était très bien, mais qu'il comptait bien accrocher ses photographies dans toute sa maison ; et une photo ne s'imprime jamais aussi bien que dans une boutique de spécialistes. Remus, qui n'y connaissait pas grand-chose au sujet du numérique, se fia à la décision de Sirius et choisit également quelques clichés, ce qui lui prit pas mal de temps étant donné les quelques deux cents photos qu'ils avaient réussi à réaliser en un simple après-midi.

Il reconduisit ensuite un Sirius exubérant jusqu'à chez lui ; le musicien le pressa de venir prendre un dernier verre, mais Remus refusa en souriant - il voulait rentrer s'occuper de Teddy pour laisser à la grand-mère et à la mère de ce dernier encore un peu de repos. Après une dernière étreinte fraternelle, Remus regarda le musicien s'éloigner en souriant ; puis il rentra dans sa voiture et s'étira paresseusement. Un paquet blanc sur le tableau de bord attira son regard ; les photos. Il s'en empara en souriant, et retira les premiers clichés ; il en fit défiler quelques uns devant ses yeux, avant de se figer.

L'une des photos était animée. Exactement comme les photos sorcières.

_Il a réussi à faire ça avec sa seule magie ?_ admira Remus. Le procédé qui donnait vie aux clichés sorciers était long et fastidieux ; et Sirius, par une simple manifestation de son bonheur, avait réussi à animer celui-là. Il avait toujours été un puissant sorcier ; ce détail venait confirmer que c'était toujours le cas.

La photographie, animée et aux couleurs éclatantes malgré le ciel nuageux et la lumière capricieuse et inconstante, représentait tout d'abord Remus, qui souriait en agitant la main au premier plan, avec derrière lui la fontaine qui scintillait allégrement ; mais l'instant d'après, Sirius faisait irruption dans le cadre et se précipitait sur Remus, passant son bras autour de ses épaules et posant sa tête contre la sienne. Leurs deux sourires éclatants étaient alors immortalisés par le flash de l'appareil, qui illuminait leurs yeux d'un petit éclair blanc ; puis ils se séparaient l'un de l'autre en riant et Remus tapait amicalement sur le bras du musicien. La petite scène recommençait alors au début.

Un sourire à nouveau sur les lèvres, Remus releva la tête vers la maison ; tout au bout de l'allée qui s'étalait devant lui, Sirius, arrivé au pas de la porte, lui adressa un dernier signe avant d'entrer chez lui. Remus répondit à ce signe avec entrain, et posa le cliché bien en évidence sur le tableau de bord avant de démarrer, rentrant chez lui le cœur léger et l'esprit joyeux.

Sirius était le meilleur ami qu'il ait jamais eu – il l'avait toujours été et, aujourd'hui plus que jamais, le loup garou ressentait pleinement cette certitude ; cet être, qui l'avait tant fait souffrir par sa disparition, le comblait à présent d'un bonheur indicible, et Remus se sentait enfin complet pour la première fois de sa vie.

Entouré de sa femme et de son fils, aux côtés de Sirius, le temps du bonheur était enfin venu.


	14. Chapitre XIII : Rebonds et serpentins

Un grand merci à ceux qui ont ajouté ma fiction à leurs alertes ou à leurs favoris cette semaine - et un grand merci évidemment à tous mes lecteurs. Voici la première partie de l'anniversaire de Teddy ; à la semaine prochaine pour la seconde, et bonne lecture !

* * *

**Le Moldu**

Chapitre XIII – Rebonds et serpentins

Trois jours plus tard eut lieu l'anniversaire de Teddy. Sirius avait insisté pour que la petite fête de rigueur se déroulât chez lui ; aussi, il annula la séance de répétition avec son groupe prévue le jour même, et se fit un devoir de métamorphoser sa petite maison pour l'occasion. Métamorphoser au sens moldu du terme ; mais pas seulement, comme allait le découvrir la petite famille.

Sur le coup de deux heures de l'après-midi ce jour-là, Remus, le petit Teddy surexcité et Nymphadora (qui avait demandé son congé près de deux semaines à l'avance et qui, fort heureusement, se l'était vu accorder à temps) transplanèrent dans les environs du quartier de Sirius – la vieille voiture de Remus était actuellement en réparation, ce qui l'avait notamment obligé à changer en argent moldu une bonne quantité de gallions. Les deux adultes, tenant chacun une main de leur petit garçon, flânèrent sans se presser jusqu'au quartier de leur ami ; mais dès que le petit Teddy eût reconnu les environs, il les tira en avant avec toute l'énergie et l'impatience de ses cinq ans.

Arrivant finalement en vue de la maison, Teddy s'échappa de la poigne protectrice de ses parents et s'élança dans l'allée de toute la vitesse de ses petites jambes ; une fois devant la porte, il se mit à appeler joyeusement Sirius – _Will ! Will !_. Remus le rappela à l'ordre, par égard aux voisins qui devaient déjà supporter les grondements puissants du gang de motards, dirigé par Sirius, qui investissait régulièrement la rue ; mais Nymphadora riait aux éclats, tant et si bien que ses remontrances n'eurent aucun effet sur le bambin.

Heureusement, Sirius ne tarda pas à lancer un « J'arrive, j'arrive ! » énergique ; on entendit un léger remue-ménage, puis il finit par entrouvrir la porte. Le petit garçon voulut s'engouffrer dans la maison, mais Sirius éclata de rire et le rattrapa par le bras :

« Hey, pas si vite, toi ! Viens ici. »

Teddy fit ce qu'on lui demandait, et vint se placer devant Sirius.

« Ferme les yeux » ordonna celui-ci.

Le garçon fit la moue, mais s'exécuta ; toutefois, il ne tint pas plus d'une poignée de secondes avant de glisser un regard sous ses paupières mi-closes. Sirius le remarqua et rit à nouveau ; il se coula avec fluidité derrière Teddy et posa les mains sur son visage, recouvrant ainsi ses paupières de ses paumes. Lançant un clin d'œil à Remus et à son épouse, il s'exclama : « En route, mauvaise troupe ! » ; et il conduisit le petit garçon jusqu'au salon, suivi par les deux autres adultes. Ces derniers laissèrent échapper des sifflements d'admiration en découvrant le nouvel aspect de la pièce ; c'en fut trop pour la patience de Teddy, qui s'échappa de l'étreinte de Sirius comme il s'était échappé des mains de ses parents, et qui s'avança de quelques pas dans la pièce avant de lâcher un « Wouaaaaaah… » retentissant, béat d'admiration. Il resta immobile plusieurs minutes, le temps de faire le lien entre cet endroit magique et le petit salon où il passait d'habitude des après-midi entières ; puis il se tourna vers Sirius, les yeux pétillant de joie et d'affection – ce qui était sans doute le plus beau des remerciements.

La pièce, en effet, était tout-à-fait différente de ce qu'elle était habituellement ; pour cette occasion particulière, Sirius s'était vraiment surpassé. Partout où l'on portait son regard, tout n'était que lumière et couleurs ; les quelques meubles de la pièce, à l'exception de la table basse, avaient disparu ; on trouvait à la place toute sorte de petits poufs multicolores, que le musicien avait empruntés à Rémy, et qui donnaient au salon une toute autre allure ; des serpentins et des luminions pendaient du plafond, de fausses bougies colorées étaient disséminées dans toute la pièce, une grande lampe à lave (qui changeait régulièrement de couleur) projetait ses motifs et ses prismes sur les murs et le plafond, en de lentes arabesques circulaires ; et plus important encore pour Teddy, un petit amoncellement de paquets avait été déposé devant la cheminée, à un mètre à peine de la table basse – sur demande de Sirius, Remus et son épouse lui avaient fait parvenir leurs propres cadeaux, afin que le petit Teddy ouvre tout en même temps (à l'exception bien sûr des cadeaux du reste de sa famille sorcière, qui présentaient toujours le risque de révéler quelques particularités inexplicables). Pour couronner le tout, une immense banderole chatoyante pendait au plafond juste sous les cadeaux, sur laquelle on avait peint en grandes lettres colorées un _Joyeux Anniversaire Teddy _des plus attractifs.

Teddy voulut tout de suite se diriger vers les cadeaux, mais Remus lui recommanda d'attendre un peu ; aussi Teddy fit-il le tour de la pièce, fasciné, s'attardant particulièrement auprès de la lampe à lave avant de se mettre en tête d'essayer chacun des poufs colorés. Les adultes, quant à eux, allèrent prendre place autour de la table basse – Remus sur un pouf bleu nuit, Tonks sur un orange vif et Sirius sur un vert pomme des plus flashy. La petite table avait elle aussi subi quelques modifications pour l'occasion ; les cendriers avaient disparu, tout comme les carnets de note, les stylos ou les canettes de bière vides. A la place, on découvrait à présent un napperon rouge, de petits bougeoirs, des assiettes et des gobelets multicolores ; au centre, un large espace avait été dégagé, pour accueillir plus tard le gâteau d'anniversaire du garçon. Tonks se mit à discuter avec entrain avec Sirius, fascinée par tous les changements apportés ; de temps en temps, ils percevaient les petites exclamations ravies de Teddy qui découvrait les pochettes de bonbons surprises que Sirius avait dissimulées aux quatre coins de la pièce.

Remus, qui laissait ses pensées vagabonder et son regard errer dans ce salon festif, avisa les quelques photos supplémentaires qui trônaient sur la cheminée ; en plus de Sirius et de son groupe, on y trouvait à présent les photos pleines de camaraderie de Remus et de Sirius, prises quelques jours plus tôt lors de leur folle escapade dans les rues de Londres. Cela fit sourire Remus ; Nymphadora, qui suivait son regard tout en discutant avec Sirius, sourit également – un sourire éclatant et clairement amusé.

Sur le coup de trois heures, il parut impossible de faire patienter Teddy plus longtemps ; aussi les adultes consentirent-ils de bonne grâce à lui laisser ouvrir ses cadeaux. C'était lui le roi de la fête, après tout. Le petit garçon se précipita vers les paquets en question, et ce faisant, il se prit les pieds dans l'une des petites cordelettes qui pendaient du plafond (et dont les extrémités formaient les nœuds qui, plus haut, maintenaient la banderole en place). Aussitôt, ladite banderole se détacha, tirant ainsi sur les cordes ; et un petit dispositif accroché au plafond, et jusqu'alors dissimulé par la banderole, relâcha une douzaine de petits ballons jaunes, verts, bleus, rouges et oranges, qui dégringolèrent lentement vers le petit garçon. Ce dernier battit des mains et commença à les attraper, riant sous cette pluie de ballons inopinée ; ses cheveux adoptèrent successivement toutes les couleurs qu'il parvenait à toucher. Fort heureusement, Sirius était trop occupé à grimacer et à ramasser les cordelettes pour le remarquer ; lorsqu'il releva les yeux, les cheveux de Teddy, suite au regard d'avertissement de Remus, avaient retrouvé leur châtain habituel.

« C'est dommage, marmonna Sirius, j'avais prévu de lâcher les ballons quand on apporterait le gâteau…

- C'est toi qui as fait ce dispositif-là ? s'enquit Nymphadora, stupéfaite.

- J'ai bricolé ça ce matin, répondit Sirius avec modestie ; je ne savais même pas si ça marcherait, à vrai dire. »

Les petits ballons colorés étaient tous à présent aux pieds de Teddy, qui s'amusait à les relancer et à les regarder tomber à nouveau en petits tourbillons de couleurs ; cette distraction l'occupa bien dix bonnes minutes. Après quoi, son impatience reprit ses droits, et il en revint à son intérêt premier : les cadeaux. Le petit s'agenouilla et les étala pour mieux se délecter des papiers d'emballage ; il avait beau être impatient, il n'en restait pas moins un petit garçon avec une insatiable curiosité et un vif émerveillement envers tout ce qui l'entourait, héritant en cela de son père (sa mère, elle, aurait déjà déchiré l'emballage en quelques gestes imprécis mais intensément satisfaisants). Posément, presque religieusement, Teddy choisit un paquet : rose bonbon et de forme rebondie, il attirait immanquablement le regard de par sa forme et sa couleur particulières. Ce qu'il renfermait était à la hauteur de ce qu'il laissait présager ; Teddy dégagea précautionneusement de l'emballage une petite balle. D'apparence à priori anodine, d'un bel orange profond, elle était parfaitement ronde et agréable au toucher ; néanmoins, à peine Teddy la laissa t-il tomber qu'elle changea de couleur, passant en un éclair du orange au bleu en touchant le sol ; puis, un nouveau rebond, et elle devenait verte ; s'en suivirent d'autres rebonds qui firent se succéder les couleurs de plus en plus vite (jaune – rose – violet – marron – à nouveau bleu – rouge – écru), jusqu'à ce qu'elle finisse par s'immobiliser, reprenant ainsi sa couleur première – à savoir le orange. Enchanté, Teddy courut la récupérer et renouvela l'expérience plusieurs fois ; les pointes de ses mèches de cheveux changeaient imperceptiblement de couleur, essayant de prendre à chaque fois la couleur exacte de la balle. Tonks – car l'emballage rose bonbon ne pouvait provenir que de la jeune aurore – fit un grand sourire ; quant à Sirius, il s'extasiait sur les capacités de changement de couleur du jouet.

« Waaah… c'est un capteur de chocs, dissimulé dans la balle ? Pourtant, elle est si petite… et d'ailleurs, comment peut-elle changer _entièrement _de couleur ?

- Euh… ça, c'est le progrès, Will, mentit un Remus mal à l'aise. Un tout nouveau prototype, tout juste mis au point, et qui nous a bien plu. »

La balle festive, en réalité, était bien évidemment magique ; une des dernières inventions de George et de Ron Weasley, qu'Harry leur avait recommandée. Mais cette magie ne se manifestait pas de façon trop apparente, aussi Nymphadora avait-elle jugé que rien ne s'opposait à ce que Teddy la découvre en présence d'un non-initié (ce que Remus, lui, trouvait tout de même légèrement irresponsable – car même si Sirius n'était pas à proprement parler un Moldu, il était devenu parfaitement étranger au monde sorcier, ne prenant même plus conscience de ses propres manifestations magiques.)

Après quelques rebonds supplémentaires, le garçon fit un grand sourire et, se dandinant d'un pied à l'autre, il revint s'emparer d'un autre paquet éclatant – jaune. Il s'agissait, cette fois encore, d'un cadeau de Nymphadora : un petit yoyo rouge glissa du paquet pour atterrir dans la main de Teddy. Ce cadeau-là était en revanche incontestablement moldu ; mais il plût grandement au petit garçon qui, dès que Tonks (et Sirius) lui en eurent expliqué le fonctionnement, prit un grand plaisir à faire monter et descendre son nouveau jouet le long de son fil.

« Il y a plein de choses sympas que tu peux faire, avec ça, remarqua Sirius. Je t'en apprendrais quelques unes, si tu veux. »

Le petit garçon, évidemment, était plus que partant ; mais pour le moment, il lui restait encore d'autres cadeaux à ouvrir. Ses petites mains s'emparèrent de deux paquets à l'emballage plus sobre – qui provenaient de Remus. Le premier, rectangulaire et aplati, renfermait immanquablement un livre ; avec un vif intérêt, le petit l'en sortit. C'était un livre qui traitait de l'aviation – un livre au contenu simple, adapté à l'âge de Teddy, mais déjà bien complet et rempli d'illustrations ; les yeux brillant d'émerveillement, il en tourna tout doucement quelques pages, avant de le déposer avec précaution sur la table et de venir se jeter au cou de son père. Remus le serra contre lui en souriant, à la fois fier et attendri.

Teddy, depuis ses trois ans – depuis qu'il était suffisamment grand pour mobiliser son attention plus de quelques secondes sur un même objet, en somme -, s'était intéressé aux livres ; bien qu'il fût évidemment bien loin de savoir lire à cet âge-là, il aimait déjà s'imprégner des nombreux ouvrages que possédait son père. Or, maintenant qu'il commençait à bien déchiffrer, il savait passer des heures entières dans une bibliothèque – et pas uniquement au rayon enfants. Les livres étaient pour lui, comme pour son père, une véritable passion, et il les avait toujours manipulés avec intérêt et respect.

Quelques mois auparavant, Remus et Nymphadora avaient emmené le petit dans un aéroport, où Nymphadora devait rencontrer une de ses tantes (issue de la branche moldue de la famille de son défunt père) ; et Teddy avait été captivé et impressionné par les immenses engins qui parcouraient le ciel au dessus de lui, décrivant parfois de larges courbes artistiques avant de venir se déposer, avec une singulière légèreté malgré leur poids incommensurable, sur les pistes d'atterrissage. Remus avait noté cet intérêt émerveillé ; et visiblement, ledit intérêt ne s'était toujours pas estompé, si l'on en croyait l'enthousiasme du petit garçon.


	15. Chapitre XIV : Etincelles

**Le Moldu**

Chapitre XIV : Étincelles

Le deuxième paquet de Remus, quant à lui, contenait de petits avions miniatures (des figurines moldues joliment peintes qui représentaient de façon assez précise leurs immenses modèles). Le petit garçon les aligna avec révérence près du livre ; mais elles étaient bien loin de dégager le charme mystique du loup de Sirius. Dès que le petit eût ouvert le dernier paquet (d'un vert émeraude profond et envoûtant), il s'immobilisa, fasciné par la majesté de l'objet ; Nymphadora prit une brusque inspiration, comme si elle retenait son souffle devant cet animal inattendu et superbe. Elle tourna les yeux vers Remus et ils échangèrent un long regard silencieux.

Teddy, fasciné, posa lentement les doigts sur la fourrure sculptée ; puis, avec énormément de délicatesse, il caressa la tête du loup qui lançait toujours son appel silencieux vers une lune inexistante. Enfin, le petit garçon souleva l'animal ; il fut un peu surpris par le poids de l'objet, mais cela renforça encore davantage cette impression de splendeur, cette présence impressionnante et cette illusion de puissance inaltérable qui se dégageaient de la bête, et qui inspiraient au petit garçon un tel respect. Il tourna son regard vers Sirius ; on y lisait de l'admiration - une vénération presque religieuse. La magnifique sculpture, qu'il serrait si fort contre sa poitrine, était sans nul doute le plus beau des cadeaux aux yeux de Teddy ; ce fut d'ailleurs ce que le musicien découvrit dans son regard, ce regard si enfantin, si pur, et pourtant déjà étonnamment réfléchi – un regard qui brillait déjà des prémices de cette intelligence calme et profonde, de cette assurance tranquille et posée qu'il renfermerait dans quelques années.

Cet échange silencieux n'échappa pas à Remus, qui sourit à Sirius ; le sourire que le musicien lui adressa en retour était empreint de tendresse et de félicité. Cérémonieusement, Teddy s'approcha de Sirius, le loup toujours dans les bras ; il inclina respectueusement la tête.

« Merci beaucoup, Will, c'est un merveilleux cadeau. »

Sirius sourit à nouveau, amusé par cette solennité ; puis, dès que Teddy eût déposé son présent sur la table basse (qui commençait à être sérieusement encombrée), Sirius souleva le petit garçon dans ses bras et le fit tournoyer autour de lui, le faisant rire aux éclats – ainsi se termina ce curieux instant cérémonieux.

Le fils du loup garou consacra l'heure suivante à ses cadeaux, lançant la balle multicolore, s'exerçant au yoyo, parcourant de ses yeux avides le contenu de son livre sur l'aviation, recréant des manœuvres précises dans un ciel imaginaire avec sa petite armée d'avions miniatures ; et jetant fréquemment de longs regards fiers et possessifs à sa sculpture, qui trônait toujours sur la table basse. Les adultes, eux, se remirent à discuter, tout en surveillant le petit garçon ; mais Teddy était bien trop accaparé par ses nouvelles acquisitions pour envisager de faire ne serait-ce qu'un pas hors du salon.

L'heure du goûter arriva ensuite ; les Lupin firent un peu de place sur la table, les gobelets furent remplis à ras bord de jus de fruit et de milk-shake, et Sirius disparut dans la cuisine. Il en revint quelques minutes plus tard avec, en équilibre sur son bras comme les serveurs des grands restaurants français (quoi que ledit équilibre, chez le musicien, fût nuancé par une certaine précarité), un immense gâteau au chocolat, nappé de nombreux glaçages multicolores et recouvert des cinq bougies réglementaires. Teddy laissa échapper un grand « waaaahhhh » d'anticipation, émerveillé ; les trois adultes se mirent alors à chanter en chœur un _Joyeux Anniversaire _tonitruant, qui dura trois bonnes minutes. Le petit gonfla ensuite ses joues et souffla de toutes ses forces, éteignant les cinq bougies d'une seule expiration. Il survint alors un curieux phénomène : de l'extrémité des bougies tout juste soufflées s'échappèrent de petites étincelles colorées, qui jaillirent à travers la pièce et s'entrecroisèrent en de grandes effusions de couleur. La fumée, elle aussi, se mit à dessiner d'étranges arabesques : un Joyeux Anniversaire se forma juste au dessus du gâteau et s'y maintint l'espace de quelques secondes, avant de disparaître. Teddy bâtit des mains en riant, extatique. Remus et Tonks échangèrent un regard stupéfait ; Sirius, lui, s'étonnait à voix haute de l'étrange phénomène. Remus déchiffra sans peine le regard émerveillé de son épouse : _Teddy, notre petit Teddy, fait déjà de la magie spontanée ! A tout juste cinq ans, Remus ! Ce sera un sorcier formidable, comme son père… _

Mais Remus, lui, doutait fort que le petit garçon fût à l'origine de la manifestation magique ; ou qu'il fût le seul à l'être, en tout cas. La magie incontrôlée de Sirius était sans doute entrée en résonance avec celle du petit garçon, s'harmonisant suffisamment avec elle pour lui permettre ces premières – et spectaculaires ! - manifestations. Cependant, le loup garou n'avait aucun moyen de partager ses conclusions avec Nymphadora dans l'immédiat ; aussi détourna t-il l'attention de Sirius (qui imputait à présent le curieux phénomène à un nouveau type de bougies novateur – « c'est Rémy qui me les a ramenées, tu comprends ; et on ne sait jamais à quoi s'attendre, avec lui… ») en lui proposant de découper ce « gâteau magique », ce à quoi le musicien consentit de bonne grâce, attribuant la plus grande part au fils de son ami.

Le goûter se déroula donc dans la bonne humeur festive qui s'était emparée des convives ; puis Teddy, toujours aussi débordant d'excitation, exigea de Sirius une chanson. Le musicien, qui aurait été bien incapable de refuser quoi que ce soit au petit garçon, alla chercher son ampli, sa guitare et ses partitions ; mais Teddy demanda une toute nouvelle chanson, que personne n'avait jamais entendue, aussi Sirius remisa t-il ses partitions sur la cheminée et s'installa t-il en tailleur sur le sol. Il réfléchit quelques instants, guitare à la main ; puis son visage tout entier s'illumina lorsque s'imposa à son esprit ce qu'il allait improviser. Souriant, il adressa un clin d'œil au petit garçon ; et il entama une mélodie entraînante, faite de belles envolées d'accords saturés qui faisaient éclater de rire son plus jeune spectateur. Il s'acharna ainsi sur une ou deux cordes pour produire quelques sons désincarnés des plus amusants ; puis il reprit sa mélodie de départ et y joignit sa voix grave mais amusée :

« Ce petit-là…  
Toi ! Toi !  
Plein de couleur  
Hey ! Dans ton cœur  
Y a-t-il une place pour moi ?

Si vivant  
Si innocent  
Toi ! Toi !  
Allez, viens là ! »

Il fit signe à Teddy qui vint taper dans ses mains en rythme, aux côtés de Sirius ; Remus et Tonks souriaient.

« Bleu, jaune, vert  
La balle se perd  
Redevient orange  
Toi ! Toi !  
Tu es aux anges

Descend, monte  
Bien mieux qu'une montre  
Toi ! Toi !  
Petit yoyo  
Allez, fais le beau ! »

Teddy riait ; Remus aussi. « Faire le beau » était une expression qui renvoyait immanquablement, dans l'esprit du loup garou, à son meilleur ami ; qui faisait le beau aussi bien sous sa forme de canidé que sous sa forme originelle, notamment lorsque de jolies jeunes femmes venaient à passer par là.

« Hey, Teddy ! continua Sirius.  
Toi, toi !  
Mon petit roi,  
Allez, viens t'amuser avec moi… »

Inclinant la tête, Sirius se lança dans un solo de guitare endiablé qui reprenait le pseudo-rythme de ses paroles improvisées ; Remus, bien que totalement mort de rire, les couvait tous deux avec une égale tendresse. Il fut ramené à la réalité par Tonks qui lui pressait la main ; il lui jeta un regard interrogateur, et la jeune femme, les yeux écarquillés, lui désigna la guitare. Se tournant à nouveau vers Sirius, Remus comprit : exactement comme lors de sa leçon particulière avec le musicien, certaines cordes vibraient d'elles-mêmes, comme mues d'une volonté propre. Il hocha la tête en direction de Tonks et mit un doigt sur ses lèvres : _plus tard_.

Sirius releva ensuite la tête et se remit à improviser :

« Hey ! Mon garçon !  
Regarde, tu les vois, ces avions ?  
Suis-les des yeux, et à la nuit tombée  
Ne crains pas le loup enfiévré,  
Qui, comme Toi !  
Se laisse porter…  
Par les étoiles et la lune, qui miroitent dans cette immensité…  
Juste là, au dessus de _Toi !_ »

Et il clôtura ainsi sa composition improvisée, par un dernier solo rock'n'roll ponctué de _Toi ! _et de _Allez Teddy ! Chante avec moi !_. Le petit garçon applaudit à tout rompre à la fin de la chanson ; Remus aussi. Nymphadora sourit faiblement, manifestement préoccupée par ce qu'elle venait de découvrir ; mais Remus lui prit la main et l'enjoignit à ne pas se laisser aller pour le moment – c'était l'anniversaire de Teddy, après tout, et Remus voulait, à l'instar de Sirius, qu'il soit le plus parfait possible.

La petite improvisation (qui avait mis Sirius d'une humeur des plus exubérantes) avait enchanté le petit garçon, qui passa les minutes suivantes en compagnie du musicien ; puis, trois quarts d'heure plus tard, il s'endormit les bras passés autour du cou de Sirius, vaincu par toutes ces émotions. Il n'avait que cinq ans, après tout, et, après avoir combattu quelques instants la torpeur qui le gagnait peu à peu, il se laissa finalement aller avec bonheur à une sieste improvisée. Sirius le cala confortablement contre lui, et les trois adultes se mirent à murmurer pour ne pas troubler le sommeil du petit garçon – et l'après-midi se poursuivit, dans la quiétude et la bonne humeur, les heures s'étirant paresseusement dans la petite maison de William Wands.

* * *

Lorsqu'ils rentrèrent chez eux, Remus portait Teddy dans ses bras. Il était plus de neuf heures du soir, et le petit garçon succombait de nouveau à la fatigue – sa sieste de l'après-midi avait été beaucoup plus courte que celles qu'il faisait habituellement, mais il n'avait pas voulu perdre un instant de cette journée particulière. Remus, donc, portait le petit garçon ; et dans les bras de ce dernier, il y avait la sculpture de loup, fermement emprisonnée par ses petits poings. Les autres cadeaux, eux, étaient ramenés par Nymphadora au moyen d'un habile sortilège de lévitation – habile pour la jeune aurore, en tout cas ; lesdits objets se cognèrent donc une fois ou deux contre les murs, mais jamais trop brutalement.

Le loup-garou déposa son fils dans le lit ; les bras de Teddy enserraient toujours fermement la sculpture.

« Teddy, murmura Remus. Il faut la déposer, maintenant.

- Pourquoi ? marmonna le petit garçon, resserrant encore son étreinte.

- Tu ne peux pas dormir avec » lui dit doucement Remus.

Le petit garçon ne répondit rien, mais tendit à contrecœur le loup à son père. Ce dernier le déposa sur le chevet de Teddy, bien en vue.

« Regarde, continua t-il, il est juste là, à côté de toi. Il va veiller sur toi. »

Teddy hocha la tête.

« Papa, murmura t-il.

- Oui ?

- Je t'aime très fort, tu sais.

- Moi aussi, mon grand. De tout mon cœur. »

Il déposa un baiser sur le front de son fils ; ce dernier s'endormait déjà. Souriant, il le borda délicatement et se dirigea vers la porte ; puis il adressa un dernier regard au loup majestueux qui veillait sur son petit garçon et s'immobilisa un instant, saisi d'une étrange émotion.

« Merci, Sirius… murmura t-il. Merci infiniment. »

Et il quitta la pièce.

* * *

A peine eût-il refermé la porte qu'il se retrouva nez-à-nez avec son épouse, qui semblait fébrile. Elle lui fit signe de le suivre ; le loup-garou lui emboîta donc le pas, et ils se retrouvèrent au salon où Remus lança un sortilège insonorisant. Nymphadora put enfin laisser éclater son incrédulité :

« Les cordes de sa guitare… il fait de la _magie_ _spontanée_, Remus ! s'exclama-t-elle.

- Je sais, commença le loup garou.

- Non mais, tu te rends compte un peu ? explosa-t-elle brusquement. C'_est_ Sirius ! Cet homme charmant et plein d'entrain, c'est le _parrain d'Harry,_ Remus !

- Ecoute, je sais bien, mais…

- Tu ne peux pas lui cacher ça plus longtemps, le coupa-t-elle. Enfin, Remus, tu ne _peux pas_ ! Il faut que tu préviennes Harry, que tu lui en parles. Cet homme est son parrain, le dernier membre de sa famille disparue, et Harry a tellement souffert lorsqu'il a été…

- _Je sais !_ » coupa Remus en élevant brusquement la voix.

Son épouse se tut. Le loup garou soupira et se laissa tomber sur un canapé. Il se passa une main sur le visage avec une certaine lassitude, subitement désemparé.

« Chérie… murmura-t-il. Je sais tout ça. Je le sais mieux que personne. Ça fait un moment que je sais… que je _sens_ qu'il s'agit bien de Sirius. A vrai dire, je l'ai toujours su. Cette magie spontanée n'a fait que me conforter dans mes certitudes...

- Mais alors… pourquoi tu n'as pas prévenu Harry ? » demanda Tonks, perplexe.

Le loup garou ne répondit pas.

« Remus ? » insista Nymphadora.

Lentement, ce dernier se redressa et se cala davantage dans le fauteuil, comme pour s'accorder le temps de la réflexion.

« Je ne sais pas, murmura-t-il finalement. Peut-être tout simplement parce que Sirius… Sirius ne se souvient de rien. Au départ, je ne voulais pas infliger cette nouvelle douleur à Harry ; qu'il se retrouve en sa présence, et qu'il se rende compte qu'il n'est plus qu'un étranger aux yeux de Sirius – comme je l'étais moi-même le soir où je l'ai retrouvé. J'aimerais comprendre… comprendre comment et par quoi Sirius a pu être changé à ce point, comment il a pu devenir ce moldu plein d'entrain et de joie de vivre que nous connaissons maintenant… alors que celui qui nous a quitté était le sorcier le plus diminué du monde », conclut-il en rouvrant les yeux.

Nymphadora le considéra quelques instants, sans rien dire ; ses yeux, qu'elle avait gris perle depuis qu'ils étaient revenus chez eux, scintillaient dans la pénombre.

« Laisse-moi encore un peu de temps, demanda Remus. Quelques jours. Si, d'ici là, je n'ai rien découvert… je préviendrais Harry. »

Son épouse plissa des yeux, mais finit par acquiescer lentement. Puis, après quelques instants de silence, elle se leva et vint se caler contre Remus dans le canapé, l'enserrant de ses bras en une étreinte protectrice. Le loup-garou la lui rendit immédiatement et se laissa aller, fermant les yeux pour s'abandonner à la quiétude de l'instant. Bercé par la mélodie douce et régulière des battements de son cœur, il se sentit tout de suite beaucoup mieux.

« Teddy… murmura alors Tonks contre lui, d'une voix vibrant d'un joyeux mélange d'affection, de fierté et de tendresse. Teddy vient de vivre le plus bel anniversaire de toute sa vie... »

Remus acquiesça de bon cœur, laissant un fin sourire illuminer à nouveau son visage préoccupé.


	16. Chapitre XV : Le petit carnet rouge

**Le Moldu**

Chapitre XV : Le petit carnet rouge

Le lendemain, Remus prit ses dispositions pour passer la journée entière avec Sirius. Il débarqua chez lui sur le coup de huit heures du matin, et entreprit de préparer un bon petit déjeuner pour le moment où le grand paresseux daignerait se réveiller.

Pour une fois, le fumet odorant des pancakes et du café ne tirèrent pas immédiatement ledit dormeur de son lit ; aussi Remus jeta t-il discrètement un sort pour maintenir au chaud ce qu'il avait préparé, et s'attabla seul, perdu dans ses pensées. Au bout de quelques minutes, son regard glissa vers le petit carnet rouge qu'il avait déjà remarqué des mois plus tôt, c'est-à-dire la toute première fois où il était entré dans cette cuisine ; il l'avait revu plusieurs fois depuis, dépassant parfois de sous un coussin du salon, ou encore négligemment abandonné sur la table basse, voire même, le plus souvent, trônant sur la table de la cuisine au beau milieu des journaux épars, comme à cet instant. Remus sentit la curiosité s'emparer de lui peu à peu, le titillant insidieusement ; par acquis de conscience, il jeta machinalement quelques coups d'œil furtifs autour de lui, puis s'empara du petit carnet. Il l'ouvrit à la première page ; aucun en-tête, juste un simple nom gribouillé tout en bas : _Will Wands. _Remus tourna la page.

_Je noterai là-dedans ce qui me passera par la tête ; tout ce qui se bouscule actuellement dans mon esprit, par exemple. Aussi, c'est privé ! Alors, si tu lis ces lignes… qui que tu sois, je te conseille vivement de passer ton chemin (et ça compte __aussi__ pour toi, Rémy Martens !). _

Remus détourna les yeux. Cela ne lui ressemblait pas de fouiner ainsi dans les affaires des autres – à vrai dire, à part en temps de guerre, il ne l'avait jamais fait depuis sa plus tendre enfance. Pourtant, il avait là, sous les yeux, un moyen incomparable d'en savoir un peu plus sur Sirius ; notamment sur le mystère qui entourait aussi bien sa présence ici que sa nouvelle identité, et que Remus cherchait depuis si longtemps à percer. Le temps, de plus, lui était compté ; surtout depuis cet ultimatum posé par Nymphadora. Aussi, il se remit à sa lecture, un pli soucieux apparaissant sur son front.

_Si ce que je découvre est trop intime ou déplacé, je me jetterais un Oubliette_, relativisa t-il – tout en sachant pertinemment qu'il n'en ferait rien. Une fois immergé dans les secrets de Sirius, plus rien ne pourrait racheter sa faute, à ses propres yeux du moins – l'amitié était avant tout une affaire de confiance, et Remus, qui devait tant aux Maraudeurs qui l'avaient accepté et qui avaient toujours veillé sur son effroyable secret à lui, plaçait cette confiance au-dessus de tout ; il avait déjà failli une fois, en refusant de croire en l'innocence de Sirius lorsque ce dernier avait été envoyé à Azkaban, et il s'était juré depuis de ne plus jamais bafouer cette confiance que Sirius avait continué à lui accorder malgré l'enfer qu'il avait vécu.

Les circonstances, cependant, exigeaient de lui cette entorse à sa résolution ; mais ce ne fut pas de gaieté de cœur, loin de là, qu'il se lança dans la lecture des quelques notes dépareillées de Sirius, qui s'étalaient sur les deux dernières années.

* * *

Une heure plus tard, le loup garou fut tiré de sa lecture par le chuintement étouffé des pantoufles de Sirius, en provenance du salon. Maladroitement, Remus se hâta de dissimuler le petit carnet sous une pile de journaux ; Sirius fit alors son entrée, baillant à s'en décrocher la mâchoire.

Suite à sa lecture, le loup garou se trouvait encore dans un état de trouble apparent ; fort heureusement, Sirius était encore en « mode zombie », comme l'appelait Teddy : sortant tout juste d'un long et profond sommeil, il remarquait à peine ce qui l'entourait et ne commençait à s'intéresser au monde qu'après sa première tasse de café. Le café en question fut rapidement avalé ; puis l'appétit de Sirius se réveilla à son tour.

« Mmmmhh, ça sent super bon, ici ! C'est toi qui m'as préparé ça, Johnny ? »

Le Johnny en question avait eu le temps de se remettre quelque peu de ses émotions ; aussi acquiesça t-il avec un grand sourire, tout en lançant avec une petite pointe d'ironie mêlée d'amusement :

« Bonjour à toi aussi, Will. »

Sirius grimaça en réalisant son propre manque de savoir-vivre et lui fit rapidement des excuses – que Remus balaya de la main en rigolant. Sirius se retourna alors pour s'emparer des pancakes, et Remus en profita pour annuler discrètement le sort qui les maintenait au chaud. Le musicien vint ensuite s'asseoir à la table, renversant un peu de café sur les journaux et lâchant l'un de ses jurons matinaux ; puis, dès qu'il eût goûté à son petit-déjeuner et qu'il se fût exclamé un « Wahh, ch'est _délichieux_, Chonny ! » fortement approbateur, un Teddy bien éveillé fit irruption dans la cuisine, un petit avion à la main.

« Teddy ? s'étonna Remus en se levant.

- C'est maman qui m'a déposé, expliqua le petit garçon. Elle a été appelée par un vieux monsieur, tu sais, une de ces têtes bizarres qui sortent parfois de la chemi…

- Ok ! l'interrompit prestement Remus. Je vois. Maintenant, va dire bonjour à Willy. »

Le petit garçon s'empressa d'aller déposer un bisou sonore sur la joue mal-rasée de Sirius, qui partagea de bonne grâce un pancake avec lui.

Teddy mangea sa part très lentement ; à chaque nouvelle bouchée, il semblait perdre de son entrain et de sa bonne humeur auparavant rayonnante.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Teddy ? s'inquiéta Remus. Ce n'est pas bon ? »

Teddy leva alors les yeux vers lui ; et Remus comprit instantanément ce regard-là.

Son fils avait toujours sa capacité à percevoir les émotions des gens autour de lui ; ces émotions qui modelaient souvent les siennes propres, car il les ressentait avec tellement d'exactitude qu'elles déteignaient sur son propre état d'esprit. Or, depuis qu'il était entré dans la pièce, Teddy percevait le trouble de Remus, ce trouble qui s'était emparé de lui à la lecture du petit carnet ; aussi, son entrain naturel s'en trouvait considérablement amoindri, bridé et muselé qu'il était par ce trouble perturbant. Remus s'efforça donc de changer d'état d'esprit, laissant ses pensées vagabonder et s'égarer sur des considérations anodines ; peu à peu, le petit garçon redevint lui-même. Pour finir, il adressa un sourire radieux au loup-garou :

« Si ! C'est délicieux, papa !

- Je suis bien d'accord avec toi » ajouta Sirius, qui, bien loin d'avoir suivi cet échange silencieux, en était déjà à son quatrième pancake.

La matinée se poursuivit sans que Remus n'ait l'occasion de se retrouver seul avec ses pensées ; aussi fit-il contre mauvaise fortune bon cœur, affichant son sourire indulgent et conservant sa tranquillité habituelle.

Vers onze heures et demie du matin, Teddy sortit dans le jardin avec Sirius, dans le but d'improviser une petite guerre aérienne sous les grands pins avec les petits avions de Teddy ; mais à un moment donné, le petit garçon aperçut la grande cylindrée noire, brillante et massive comme un vieux fauve endormi sur le côté de la maison, et il se précipita vers cette étrange apparition. Sirius grimaça ; jusqu'à présent, il avait veillé à ce que Teddy ne remarquât jamais la moto, la stationnant dans l'ombre de la maison, hors de vue depuis l'allée. Visiblement, la tactique de dissimulation avait fini par lamentablement échouer.

Les yeux grands ouverts et émerveillés, Teddy tournait lentement autour de l'engin ; les paroles que redoutait le musicien s'échappèrent rapidement de la bouche du petit garçon :

« Dis, Will, je peux monter dessus ? S'il te plait ? »

Sirius rejoignit le garçon et vint s'agenouiller à côté de lui ; d'une main, il caressa la peinture noire de son imposant véhicule.

« Non, mon grand ; c'est très dangereux, ce genre de choses. Attends encore quelques années ; le moment venu, c'est avec plaisir que je t'emmènerai faire un tour ! »

Teddy fit la moue, dubitatif.

« Quoi, tu ne me crois pas ? fit mine de se vexer Sirius, tout en lui adressant un clin d'œil.

- C'est pas ça… c'est juste que papa dit exactement la même chose à chaque fois que je veux faire du balai… ma cousine Victoire, elle, elle en a un petit qui peut voler jusqu'à deux mètres au dessus du sol ! Et papa, il ne veut même pas que j'y touche. »

Victoire Weasley, la fille de Bill Weasley et de Fleur Delacour, était plus jeune que Teddy d'un an et quelques mois ; elle n'avait pas de lien du sang tangible avec Teddy, mais ce dernier la considérait comme sa cousine, de la même façon qu'il considérait les Weasley comme sa famille. La jeune Victoire avait, en effet, un petit balai dirigeable, adapté pour son âge ; mais Remus avait trouvé cela trop dangereux pour le moment, et avait promis à son fils un vrai balai pour ses huit ans – soit dans une véritable éternité aux yeux du petit garçon.

Sirius, quant à lui, était présentement perplexe ; il avait tout d'abord cru que cette histoire de balais volants était une blague de Teddy, mais ce dernier semblait réellement indigné à l'évocation de l'interdiction de son père : sa moue contestataire s'était encore accentuée, plissant ses petites joues rondes d'indignation. Le musicien ouvrit la bouche pour lui demander des précisions ; mais à cet instant, Teddy aperçut un papillon et se précipita dans son sillage, oubliant instantanément sa déception.


	17. Chapitre XVI : Le droit au bonheur

**Le Moldu**

Chapitre XVI : Le droit au bonheur

Remus, adossé à la porte d'entrée, les bras croisés en une attitude pensive et nonchalante, observa Sirius se relever lentement et suivre des yeux le petit garçon ; il vit le musicien hésiter, et comprit que Teddy venait sûrement de laisser échapper quelque chose qu'il n'aurait pas dû révéler. Par association d'idées, cela le ramena à ce qu'il avait lui-même découvert dans le petit carnet de Sirius ; et il s'autorisa enfin à y penser, maintenant que Teddy était trop occupé par ses jeux d'enfant pour ressentir ses émotions (et Sirius trop intrigué pour s'intéresser à lui de trop près).

Les premières pages du carnet, autrement dit les premiers mois qui y étaient relatés, ne comprenaient que des événements à priori anodins ; quelques anecdotes de la vie de Sirius, qui avaient plu à ce dernier et qu'il avait voulu consigner pour ne pas les oublier. Toutefois, si on se donnait la peine de lire entre les lignes, on remarquait alors de nombreux sous-entendus se rapportant à des événements des plus étranges ; Sirius ne s'en était peut-être pas rendu compte, mais même ses anecdotes les plus anodines témoignaient de sa magie spontanée, et de tous ces petits événements inexplicables qui ponctuaient toujours la vie des sorciers – des sorciers non-initiés à leur propre magie. Le pauvre Sirius renfermait tellement de magie non-exploitée qu'elle rejaillissait hors de lui à la moindre occasion, donnant lieu à toutes sortes de phénomènes étranges que le musicien ne remarquait qu'à peine, ou qu'il assimilait à d'autres phénomènes plus rationnels ou davantage explicables.

Néanmoins, certains passages en particulier avaient éveillé l'intérêt de Remus ; ceux où Sirius tentait de mentionner son enfance ou son adolescence, par exemple. _Tentait_, c'était bien le mot ; car il n'y parvenait jamais.

_Et là, _mentionnait l'un des passages en question, _Rémy s'est mis à casser du sucre sur le dos de ses parents ; d'après ce qu'il m'a raconté, ça ne devait pas être rose tous les jours, chez eux. Moi, je lui ai instinctivement répondu que jusqu'à mes seize ans, j'ai essayé de supporter les miens ; mais qu'au bout d'un moment, ça n'a tout simplement plus été possible. _

_Et là… et bien là, Rémy m'a évidemment demandé pourquoi jusqu'à mes seize ans uniquement, et ce que j'ai fait à ce moment-là ; et j'ai été incapable de lui répondre. Il m'a demandé si je m'étais barré de chez moi ; je lui ai dit que je n'en savais rien, mais que ça devait être ça. Alors il m'a dit avoir remarqué que j'ai, comme qui dirait, occulté toute une partie de ma vie : pas de photos de famille, pas d'objets-souvenirs inutiles, aucune visite, rien. Il m'a dit… il croit que je suis en froid avec ma famille, et que je préfère ne plus y penser du tout ; et je suppose qu'il a raison. Ce que je ne lui ai pas dit, c'est que ce n'est pas uniquement de mon adolescence, dont je ne me souviens plus ; mais aussi de tout le reste. Aucun ami, aucune connaissance, aucun événement marquant, aucun lieu particulier, aucune odeur : rien. Et à chaque fois que j'essaie de me souvenir de… de _quelque chose_, n'importe quoi, je ne vois qu'une espèce de brume inconsistante qui bloque toutes mes pensées. Et lorsque je m'acharne, jusqu'à en attraper la migraine, j'aperçois uniquement cette espèce d'arche, avec ce grand voile qui ondule devant ; mais rien d'autre. Je ne comprends pas ce que ça signifie. Je n'ai jamais compris. _

_Ça paraît vraiment stupide, raconté comme ça. Mais bon, ce n'est pas comme si quelqu'un d'autre que moi allait lire ces lignes – c'est justement l'intérêt d'y coucher mes pensées_, remarquait ensuite Sirius, une sorte d'ironie enjouée transparaissant à travers son écriture ferme et déliée_. Peut-être que j'avais juste envie de commencer une nouvelle vie, et que j'ai occulté tout le reste à dessein ? Peut-être que le reste était trop désagréable pour que je veuille m'en souvenir ?... Certes, c'est vraisemblable. Mais au fond de moi, je pense qu'il y a plus que ça. Il est tout bonnement impossible que mon « ancienne vie » toute entière ait été horrible à ce point - au point que je veille entièrement l'oublier. Il y a forcément eu des amis, des moments de joie, d'allégresse ; de l'insouciance, de la témérité, des folies d'adolescent et autres blagues mémorables… parfois, j'ai presque la _certitude_ qu'il y a eu des amis. Un, en particulier – j'arrive presque à m'imaginer son souvenir, à me le représenter, en une sorte de reflet qui flotterait à la limite de ma conscience ; quelque chose de flou, mais d'indéniablement fort._

_Mais à chaque fois, ça disparait avant que je puisse m'en saisir totalement. _

_Mon plus lointain souvenir, c'est moi marchant dans les rues de Londres, il y a six ans (c'est jusque là, uniquement, que remonte réellement ma mémoire). Sans avoir conscience de mon amnésie, sans savoir d'où je venais, sans savoir comment j'étais arrivé là, je marchais ; je tenais une espèce de bout de bois à la main, j'avais des habits sombres et maculés de poussière. Pendant quelques instants, je me souviens avoir ressenti cette curieuse inquiétude qui ne m'appartenait pas, cette angoisse qui n'était pas liée à ma présente situation mais à quelque chose de dramatique et de très important dont je ne parvenais pas à me souvenir ; puis, même ça, ça s'est effacé. J'étais seul dans une rue inconnue, je marchais sans le moindre but, mais je me sentais… libre, entier, tout simplement « moi-même », « William Wands », et au diable tout le reste, si reste il y avait ; je me sentais pratiquement invincible._

_J'ai passé la nuit dans un parc public déserté, si bien que ma première impulsion le lendemain matin a été de me mettre à la recherche d'un logement (et j'en ai trouvé un rapidement : mon vieil appart' avec Rémy, qui a bien voulu me payer mes premiers mois de loyer alors qu'on venait à peine de se rencontrer). Puis, suivant ses recommandations, je me suis trouvé un boulot ; et je me suis créé une nouvelle vie. Sans me poser de questions._

_Désormais, je ne m'en pose presque jamais, des questions. J'ai l'impression qu'on vit mieux comme ça. _

Ce passage avait fait une forte impression à Remus ; il s'en dégageait de la tristesse, de l'incompréhension, mais on y retrouvait en même temps cette force, cette détermination à accepter la vie et à l'aimer, en tirant parti de tout ce qu'elle voulait bien offrir. Ce Sirius-là était comme ça : indépendant, libre, heureux et fort. Prêt à tout accepter avec sa bonne humeur et sa volonté de vivre transcendantes.

D'autres passages avaient également troublé le loup-garou ; souvent, la description d'un même rêve (ou plutôt, d'un même cauchemar) revenait dans le récit, à intervalles douloureusement réguliers. Si, au début du journal, Sirius s'y attardait en lui consacrant des paragraphes entiers, il avait fini par uniquement le mentionner au fil des mois, en des allusions un tantinet sarcastiques du type « _encore refais mon foutu rêve habituel _».

A sa première apparition, le cauchemar en question avait été retranscrit ainsi, d'une main que l'on devinait encore tremblante des terreurs de la nuit : _Le froid. Partout, le froid. Le froid qui s'insinue jusqu'au plus profond de mon corps, qui engourdit mes pensées. Le vent qui hurle, au dehors, en une plainte déchirée et oppressante à vous rendre fou. Et puis, surtout… la solitude. Je suis là, oppressé, prisonnier, enfermé ; je devine les murs autour de moi, je sens presque les murailles et les barrières qui se dressent entre moi et le reste du monde. Mais le pire, ce n'est pas cette noirceur impénétrable ; ce n'est pas non plus le froid, ni ces choses glissantes que j'ai l'impression de _sentir_, là, près de moi, et qui font se tordre si désagréablement mes entrailles ; non, le pire, c'est la solitude. Car il n'y a que ça : solitude, solitude, solitude… _(Là, l'écriture avait comme un raté ; mais elle redevenait lisible quelques lignes plus loin.) _ Une solitude pire que la mort. _

Il n'en fallut pas plus à Remus pour faire le lien avec Azkaban ; même ce Sirius rieur et heureux portait encore, au plus profond de lui, la marque de cet effroyable endroit. Même sa « nouvelle vie », même son amnésie n'avaient pu effacer complètement l'horreur d'Azkaban ; elles l'avaient juste atténuée, en faisant comme un fantôme de ce que Sirius Black avait dû ressentir autrefois, englué douze années durant dans une solitude cauchemardesque. Ce fantôme était toutefois encore suffisamment puissant (et tenace) pour lui causer, même aujourd'hui, des mauvais rêves si oppressants…

Bien plus loin dans sa lecture, Remus avait vu apparaître un nouveau personnage dans la vie de Sirius : lui-même. Etant tout d'abord uniquement nommé au fil des premières semaines qui avaient suivi leur « rencontre », il devenait ensuite de plus en plus présent dans le petit carnet, allant jusqu'à supplanter Rémy et Full Moon ; Teddy lui aussi y prenait une place de plus en plus importante. Les nouvelles entrées, cependant, s'espaçaient de plus en plus, Sirius ne consignant plus que les événements les plus marquants ; visiblement, la petite famille du loup garou, qui était entrée si inopinément dans sa vie, avait réussi à vaincre en partie ce mal-être diffus qui transparaissait parfois dans le journal, et qui avait auparavant poussé Sirius à se lancer dans sa rédaction. Même les cauchemars étaient de moins en moins évoqués ; au contraire, on y trouvait de plus en plus d'anecdotes amusantes sur Remus – des anecdotes qui témoignaient de toute l'ampleur de l'amitié du musicien à son égard – ou d'autres particulièrement affectueuses au sujet de Teddy (que Sirius semblait considérer comme une sorte de filleul, voire même comme le fils qu'il n'avait jamais eu).

Une petite note, en particulier, avait énormément ému Remus : _J'ai encore passé la journée avec Johnny. C'est fou, ce type ; je ne le connais que depuis quelques mois, et j'ai l'impression de le connaître depuis toujours. J'ai même l'impression de l'avoir attendu, à chaque instant, d'aussi loin que remonte ma mémoire défaillante ; comme s'il m'avait manqué avant même que je ne le rencontre. John Lupin, je le connais peut-être mieux que je ne me connais moi-même ; je peux deviner chacune de ses réactions, chacune des expressions de son visage, chacune de ses paroles avant même qu'elles ne lui échappent. Et puis, il y a cette espèce de « lien » entre nous, qui ne ressemble à rien de ce que j'ai expérimenté avec Rod, Bertrand, ou même Rémy ; c'est comme s'il avait toujours été là. Comme s'il m'avait épaulé toute ma vie. Comme si c'était à lui que j'avais pensé, à chaque grand moment de ma vie, ou encore à chaque fois que j'ai cherché à éloigner ma solitude. _

_Si je devais le perdre, aujourd'hui… plus rien ne pourrait jamais sauver mon âme égarée. _

* * *

Il fallut encore à Remus une bonne nuit de sommeil pour faire le point sur tout ce qu'il avait découvert ; mais lorsqu'il se réveilla le lendemain, la vérité s'était faite jour dans son esprit. Enfin, il avait compris ; enfin, il avait toutes les clés pour comprendre cette énigme.

C'était le voile. En traversant le voile, Sirius n'était pas mort, comme tous l'avaient cru ; non, le voile l'avait lavé de sa peine, de ses souffrances, exactement comme la mort aurait pu le faire ; si ce n'est qu'il lui avait en plus offert une seconde chance, une nouvelle vie à vivre pleinement, avec un corps jeune malgré les années passées à Azkaban, et avec un esprit insouciant et non plus marqué par les tourments de son existence passée. Comme si le voile avait reconnu à Sirius, tant éprouvé, tant bafoué, tant diminué par la trahison et les années de captivité, le droit de vivre enfin ; de se consacrer aux plaisirs de la vie, aux douceurs de l'existence, au bonheur de vivre. Et pour cela, le voile avait choisi le monde moldu, où Sirius pouvait tout recommencer à zéro, et où la vie serait immanquablement plus simple pour lui que dans le monde sorcier.

Remus sourit. Maintenant qu'il avait percé le mystère de Sirius, il se sentait incroyablement léger, comme libéré de toute préoccupation. Bien sûr, c'était loin d'être le cas ; l'une de ses plus importantes préoccupations du moment allait être de décider de la conduite à tenir. Devait-il prévenir Harry tout de suite, comme le voulait son épouse, et lui expliquer ce qu'il avait découvert ? Ou devait-il essayer de redonner à Sirius quelques souvenirs de son passé ? Cette dernière option suggérait que Remus devrait tout avouer à Sirius ; à savoir, qui Will Wands était en réalité, qui, lui-même – John Lupin – était réellement, à quel monde ils appartenaient… étrangement, il ne se sentait pas prêt à lui faire de telles révélations. Après tout, si le voile avait jugé bon d'effacer les souvenirs – et par là même, les souffrances – de Sirius, il était sans doute insensé et mal venu d'avouer à Sirius sa véritable identité ; certes, il saurait qui il était et ne s'angoisserait plus de sa perte de mémoire, mais il perdrait sans nul doute une part primordiale de son insouciance et de sa liberté. C'était là un nouveau dilemme pour le pauvre Remus ; et il n'avait aucune envie d'y penser pour le moment.

La seule chose dont il avait envie, c'était de profiter pleinement de cette certitude : il avait retrouvé son Sirius, et même son passage à travers le voile n'avait pu venir à bout de leur longue et si profonde amitié.


	18. Chapitre XVII : Projet et gravité

Merci encore pour vos reviews et vos ajouts ! Voici un nouveau chapitre pour bien commencer ce mois de décembre ; bonne lecture !

* * *

**Le Moldu**

Chapitre XVII : Projet et gravité

Ce jour-là, Remus passa la matinée au ministère ; c'était à nouveau un jour pluvieux, et même les fenêtres enchantées ne montraient qu'un ciel gris et morne – sans doute les services de la maintenance magique réclamaient-ils à nouveau une augmentation. Pourtant, rien ne pouvait entamer la bonne disposition d'esprit de Remus ; il fit son travail consciencieusement, avec une bonne humeur apparente, se liant plus facilement que d'habitude avec ses collègues. Il eut la bonne surprise de recevoir une petite visite d'Arthur ; le père de famille (en voie de devenir un grand-père tout aussi comblé) entrait dans ses dernières années au Ministère. Remus déjeuna avec lui, et passa un excellent moment ; même s'il venait régulièrement au Terrier, c'était agréable de pouvoir s'entretenir avec lui en tête à tête. De plus, depuis que Remus s'immergeait régulièrement dans le monde moldu en compagnie de sa femme et son fils, Arthur le pressait sans cesse de fournir tel ou tel renseignement sur divers objets et appareils dernier cri ; et le loup garou se faisait une joie de lui expliquer, de son mieux, leur fonctionnement et leur utilité.

A la fin de la pause, il eut une autre agréable surprise : Hermione passa, elle aussi, lui faire une visite. La jeune sorcière avait toujours conservé son respect pour son professeur d'autrefois ; et, depuis qu'elle travaillait au Département de la Justice Magique et qu'elle gagnait régulièrement en responsabilités, elle passait souvent discuter avec Remus de certains projets de loi ou d'édits, recueillant toujours son avis avec déférence – en particulier lorsqu'il s'agissait de textes concernant les créatures magiques. Ce jour-là ne fit pas exception, et ce n'est qu'après un long entretien d'une heure et demie (très intéressant en soi, autant pour la jeune fille que pour le loup-garou) que la sorcière et le sorcier se séparèrent. Remus décida alors d'aller chez Sirius ; Teddy était chez sa grand-mère (ou chez Harry, pour peu que le parrain du petit garçon ait réussi à obtenir un jour de congé) et sa femme était sans aucun doute au bureau des Aurors. Le loup-garou trouva Sirius plongé dans les entrailles de sa cylindrée, qu'il avait presque entièrement démontée ; en entendant son ami, le musicien leva la tête, dévoilant par là un visage barbouillé de cambouis. Remus éclata de rire.

« C'est ça, moque-toi, maugréa Sirius. Tiens, passe-moi la clé de douze, là. »

Remus fit ce qu'on lui demandait. Sirius travailla en sifflotant pendant quelques minutes ; puis il releva la tête, une lueur enjouée dans le regard. Remus commençait à bien connaître cette lueur-là : Sirius venait de se mettre en tête d'amener Remus à une extrémité quelconque… et cela ne manqua pas :

« Dis, Johnny, ça te dirait un camping ? » lança le musicien d'un ton badin.

Surpris, le loup garou haussa les sourcils.

« Un camping ? répéta t-il prudemment.

- Ben oui, un camping quoi. Tu sais, des tentes, un barbecue, des promenades dans les bois avec un gros sac à dos sur les épaules, des marshmallows près du feu…

- Je sais ce qu'est un camping, se vexa le loup-garou. Je n'en ai jamais fait, c'est tout.

- Jamais ? » s'exclama Sirius, incrédule.

Remus secoua la tête. En tant que loup-garou, il avait vu bien assez souvent les bois (et ce qu'ils renfermaient) pour avoir envie de s'y promener dans ses moments de loisir – et surtout d'y dormir la nuit.

« Et bien, c'est l'occasion ! s'enthousiasma immédiatement le musicien.

- Euh, Will… » voulut l'interrompre Remus.

Mais c'était peine perdue : Sirius était lancé, ses outils étalés (et abandonnés) sur le sol autour de lui, sa cylindrée momentanément oubliée au profit d'un discours enjoué, appuyé par de grands gestes à la fois expressifs et impatients.

« C'est que, Rémy et moi (et Rod aussi, d'ailleurs), on va souvent faire du camping. On connait des tas de coins sympas. Et justement, on avait prévu d'aller en faire un en fin de semaine – alors ma foi, je t'invite ! »

Remus fit la moue.

« Oh, allez, Johnny… j'avais promis à Rémy que tu viendrais. Tu sais, il s'étonne de ne plus me voir autant, ces derniers temps – il est allé s'imaginer que je m'étais casé, le fou » acheva le musicien en grimaçant.

Cela fit sourire le loup garou qui, de toute façon, ne pouvait jamais refuser quelque chose à Sirius bien longtemps – pas même à un Sirius couvert de cambouis.

« Alors, tu viens ? continua Sirius.

- Oui », soupira le loup-garou – sans parvenir toutefois à se départir de son sourire.

« Year ! » s'exclama Sirius, levant les poings en l'air en signe de victoire – un vrai gamin.

Une fois cet accord convenu, plus rien ne pouvait freiner l'enthousiasme du quadragénaire au cœur d'enfant ; aussi Remus assista t-il avec un petit sourire indulgent aux efforts d'organisation de Sirius, qui commençait déjà à rassembler ses affaires aux quatre coins de la maison pour montrer à Remus ce qu'il devait emporter, qui téléphona à Rémy pour avoir la confirmation de leur itinéraire, et qui prit soin de planifier avec Remus l'heure du départ et les provisions à amener.

Ce soir-là, Remus rentra donc chez lui plus tard que d'habitude – et il dut faire face à la moue désapprobatrice de Nymphadora, qui n'hésitait jamais à lui rappeler qu'elle n'approuvait pas ce délai supplémentaire que s'octroyait le loup-garou avant de prévenir Harry. Remus s'employa donc pendant quelques instants à rassurer son épouse ; il lui laissa entendre qu'il était en très bonne voie de percer le « mystère Sirius » (sans lui avouer qu'il l'avait, en réalité, résolu en se réveillant le matin même), et qu'il comptait contacter Harry en début de semaine prochaine (soit dans quatre malheureux jours uniquement). Cela tranquillisa grandement Tonks, qui retrouva immédiatement sa bonne humeur coutumière. Remus lui annonça alors qu'il allait camper avec Sirius de jeudi à samedi, et qu'ils prendraient tous deux des congés en conséquence ; cela fit plaisir à la jeune femme.

« Nous n'avons jamais l'occasion de partir comme ça, avec mon métier d'Auror, lui répondit-elle. Alors au moins, cela te fera une distraction. »

Malheureusement, Teddy avait entendu la dernière partie de la conversation, et il fit des pieds et des mains pour se rajouter à l'expédition ; mais ses parents le lui refusèrent. C'était dangereux, de se promener dans les bois ; surtout en ne pouvant compter que sur un seul sorcier expérimenté. Techniquement, bien sûr, il y en avait deux ; mais Sirius n'était pas en pleine possession – en possession consciente, du moins – de ses pouvoirs. De plus, en tant que loup-garou mordu dans sa plus tendre enfance, Remus connaissait pleinement la gravité des risques que pourrait courir le petit garçon.

Teddy fut très attristé par ce refus ; mais il quitta dignement la pièce, sans crise de larmes ni cris outragés comme aurait pu le faire tout autre enfant de son âge. Comme Remus l'avait déjà mentionné à Sirius, Teddy était un garçon très évolué ; s'il quittait ainsi la pièce sans effusion aucune, comme un enfant responsable qui se refusait à mécontenter ses parents, c'était pour aller se réfugier dans sa chambre et laisser libre cours à sa frustration. Remus savait tout cela ; aussi, il attendit quelques minutes dans la cuisine, espérant que le plus gros de la déception serait passé, puis se rendit dans la chambre de son fils – bien décidé à adoucir son refus en allant le réconforter.

Le loup garou ouvrit doucement la porte, et jeta un coup d'œil à l'intérieur de la petite pièce colorée. Assis en tailleur sur son lit, Teddy contemplait le loup qui trônait toujours sur sa table de chevet, désormais surélevé par une paire de gros livres. Ses yeux étaient secs, mais on devinait quelques traces de larmes encore récentes sur ses joues.

Son père vint s'asseoir sur le bord du lit, tout près de lui, mais le petit garçon ne tourna pas la tête.

« Teddy » appela doucement Remus.

Aucune réponse, pas même un regard ou un mouvement. Remus soupira. Comment lui faire comprendre que ce n'était pas par privation ou par rejet qu'il avait refusé qu'il soit de la partie ? Le sorcier porta à son tour le regard vers le loup, pensif.

« Mon chéri, commença t-il. Si ta mère et moi n'avons pas voulu que tu viennes avec Will et ses amis, ce n'est pas pour te punir. Tu le sais bien. »

Toujours pas de réponse ; mais Remus ne se découragea pas.

« Tu sais, quand j'étais plus jeune, je passais mes nuits entières à courir dans la forêt » embraya-il, souriant légèrement à l'évocation de ce souvenir à la fois doux et amer.

Presque malgré lui, Teddy tourna la tête vers son père, intéressé.

« Comme le loup ? » demanda t-il.

Remus considéra son fils quelques instants. Il n'avait encore jamais avoué à son fils la vérité sur sa condition ; Teddy était encore trop petit pour réellement saisir la portée de cette révélation. Remus comptait lui laisser vivre son enfance sans ce genre de préoccupations ; il voulait rester encore quelques années ce père normal et attentionné qu'il avait été jusqu'à présent. Le petit garçon, bien sûr, connaissait les contes ; aussi bien les contes moldus que les contes sorciers. Néanmoins, il n'avait encore jamais établi de lien entre les disparitions mensuelles de son père, chaque nuit de pleine lune, et le monstre sanguinaire des légendes – qui, dans le monde sorcier, existait bel et bien. Un jour viendrait cependant où il devrait lui dire la vérité ; Remus avait décidé d'attendre les dix ans de son fils. Teddy serait alors assez mâture pour comprendre, et il aurait une année entière pour se faire à cette révélation avant sa première rentrée à Poudlard, où d'autres élèves risquaient de faire le rapprochement entre son nom de famille et l'ancien professeur-loup garou de leurs parents.

Aussi Remus répondit-il calmement :

« Oui, comme le loup. J'étais déjà un adolescent, à cette époque ; j'avais entre quinze et dix-sept ans. (Remus faisait ici référence à la période où James, Sirius et Peter, devenus des animagi, pouvaient l'accompagner – et, au besoin, le contenir et le maîtriser - lors de leurs longues promenades nocturnes ; auparavant, Remus n'avait connu à chaque pleine lune que d'interminables nuits de solitude et de souffrance, enfermé chez lui dans l'atelier cadenassé de son père ou, plus tard, dans la Cabane Hurlante de Pré-au-Lard.) Et justement parce que j'ai fait cela, je sais qu'il y a des créatures dangereuses, dans les bois. Des créatures qui ne doivent jamais rencontrer les petits garçons.

- Des créatures magiques ? s'enquit Teddy.

- Oui… mais pas seulement. Les ours ou les loups ne sont pas des animaux magiques ; et pourtant, ils sont dangereux aussi bien pour les moldus que pour les sorciers. »

Remus prit bien garde de ne pas mentionner le fait établi qu'il n'y avait ni ours, ni loup sauvages en Angleterre. Fasciné, Teddy reporta son attention sur sa statuette de loup, posant avec déférence sa petite main sur la belle fourrure sculptée.

« Ta mère et moi voulons te protéger, mon amour, poursuivit Remus en passant tendrement ses doigts dans les mèches bleu nuit de son fils. Tu sais bien que nous serions prêts à tout pour ça. D'ailleurs, Willy aussi est de mon avis ; sinon, il t'aurait tout de suite proposé de venir avec nous – tu sais à quel point tu comptes pour lui. »

Après s'être accordé quelques instants de réflexion supplémentaires, Teddy finit par hocher la tête et par venir se blottir dans l'étreinte affectueuse de son père, désormais pleinement enclin à la réconciliation.


	19. Chapitre XVIII : Les musiciens

Pour célébrer les 4 mois de publication de cette fiction, voici un chapitre un peu plus long qu'habituellement ; bonne lecture à tous et à la semaine prochaine !

* * *

**Le Moldu**

Chapitre XVIII : Les musiciens

Le jeudi en question, Remus, qui comme prévu avait posé et obtenu ses congés, se rendit chez Sirius, son sac de randonnée sur le dos. Ce sac à dos datait de la première guerre, celle que Remus n'avait pas passée en compagnie de loups-garous mais aux côtés des membres de l'ordre, se mobilisant sans cesse et changeant fréquemment de localisation. Il ne l'avait que rarement utilisé depuis lors ; et pour l'occasion, Tonks et lui l'avaient remis au goût du jour, le métamorphosant pour en éloigner les vieux souvenirs.

Sirius, pour une fois, était parfaitement réveillé ; déjà vêtu de pied en cape (enfin, de pied en blouson de cuir dans la situation actuelle), il avalait un gros sandwich à la marmelade comme collation du matin. Il avait déjà une gourde, passée en bandoulière, et son immense sac de randonnée était nonchalamment appuyé contre un pied de la table de la cuisine. Il accueillit Remus d'une bourrade amicale débordante d'énergie, et lui proposa un sandwich.

« Non merci, refusa poliment Remus, j'ai déjà mangé ce matin.

- Mais c'est important de se sustenter régulièrement, quand on va en randonnée ! s'exclama le musicien. Sinon, tu risques l'anémie, les maux de tête, les évanouissements…

- Et toi, tu risques une sieste éveillée, avec ce que tu as englouti ! rétorqua le loup-garou, amusé.

- Peuh, n'importe quoi. J'ai une digestion à toute épreuve. »

Cette dernière remarque, lancée d'un ton mi-amusé mi-crâneur, rappela à Remus les fanfaronnades de James ; cela lui arracha un petit sourire nostalgique, que Sirius considéra avec attention. Il se pencha doucement vers lui, comme pour lui demander quelque chose ou esquisser un geste tendre ; mais à cet instant, la sonnerie de son téléphone portable retentit. Un air de jazz tonitruant s'éleva dans toute la pièce, et Sirius, pestant haut et fort, se mit à chercher dans les innombrables poches de son blouson le responsable de cette cacophonie. Pour finir, il l'extirpa d'une de ses poches intérieures ; son visage s'illumina en lisant le nom de son correspondant. Impatiemment, il accepta l'appel et rugit dans le téléphone :

« Alors, vous arrivez ? »

L'interlocuteur en question était visiblement l'un des deux amis de Sirius qui devaient prendre part à leur expédition ; aussi Remus s'éloigna t-il pour leur laisser un peu d'intimité. Néanmoins, après seulement trois minutes passées à observer les deux grands pins majestueux qui déployaient leur ramure au-dessus du jardin, peuplant d'ombres éparses la lumière matinale, Sirius le rejoignait déjà avec enthousiasme :

« C'est Rod qui vient nous chercher, explicita t-il. Avec sa camionnette. On sera un peu à l'étroit, mais au moins on pourra charger les sacs sans problème à l'arrière. »

Remus se contenta de hocher la tête. Rapidement, il se remémora ce qu'il avait appris du Rod en question ; à savoir, bien peu de choses en vérité : ses origines mexicaines et son âge (une trentaine d'années). Sirius mentionnait principalement Rémy lorsqu'il narrait à Remus ses anecdotes concernant Full Moon (ou lorsqu'il les consignait dans le petit carnet rouge) ; car c'était Rémy le plus proche de lui, son plus ancien ami dans ce monde-ci.

Bertrand, le dernier membre de Full Moon, qui faisait également partie du gang de motards de Sirius, n'avait pu se libérer pour l'occasion ; le jeune français de vingt quatre ans avait rencontré depuis peu une gente demoiselle qui lui accaparait tout son temps. Sirius le charriait d'ailleurs constamment à ce propos, et d'après ce que Remus avait pu reconstituer au fil des anecdotes, il le menaçait sans cesse en lui prédisant quelque avenir apocalyptique marqué par la perte de liberté et la paternité (à vrai dire, c'était plus l'aspect « casé » que « père de famille » qui rebutait si profondément Sirius). Cela ne surprenait pas le loup-garou, qui était habitué depuis toujours aux revendications « célibataire et parfaitement satisfait de cet état de fait » de Sirius ; néanmoins, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de songer parfois (comme c'était le cas à l'instant même) que si même lui, Remus Lupin - sans travail stable, sans considération de la part de la grande majorité de la société sorcière et accessoirement loup-garou de son état - avait pu trouver une âme sœur aimante et dévouée, alors Sirius (si charismatique avec ses traits d'humour et si bien fait de sa personne, avec la beauté mystérieuse que lui conféraient ses traits aristocratiques désormais libérés des marques de la trahison et d'Azkaban) finirait immanquablement par trouver, lui aussi, une personne assez complémentaire à son tempérament pour le faire renoncer au célibat – une perle rare, en somme, comme il y en avait eu une pour le loup-garou.

Ce dernier en était là dans ses réflexions lorsque la sonnerie du téléphone retentit à nouveau, emplissant le salon de son joyeux vacarme ; « il est là ! » s'exclama Sirius, aux anges. Remus tourna à nouveau son regard vers le jardin, à travers les carreaux embués de la fenêtre, et il aperçut en effet une grosse camionnette qui mangeait une bonne partie de l'allée. Sirius se précipita dehors et alla échanger une poignée de main amicale avec le nouveau venu, qui était descendu de son véhicule ; aussi Remus eut-il tout le loisir de l'observer à distance, car les premières fois où il l'avait vu, il n'avait pas vraiment eu l'occasion d'accorder beaucoup d'attention à sa physionomie (lors du concert, il gardait les yeux rivés sur Sirius, et après le petit accident de voiture qui avait suivi, il était bien trop préoccupé par le chanteur pour réellement s'intéresser aux autres musiciens).

Plutôt petit, Rod avait en contrepartie une carrure impressionnante qui s'accordait à sa condition de batteur. Il avait également de grandes mains carrées qui frappèrent Remus, lui rappelant fugitivement celles de Greyback ; il sentit un frisson involontaire lui remonter le long de la nuque. Néanmoins, la comparaison s'arrêtait là, fort heureusement ; le visage du musicien, franc et ouvert, exprimait la plus chaleureuse amitié ; on devinait une nature enjouée et expansive à ses grands yeux bruns, qui brillaient du même éclat d'insouciance et de joie de vivre que ceux de Sirius. Rasséréné, Remus décida finalement que cet homme devait être des plus sympathiques.

Sirius, exubérant comme à son habitude, faisait de grands gestes et riait avec son ami ; en l'observant sourire ainsi en compagnie du mexicain, Remus se fit à nouveau la réflexion que Sirius ne faisait décidément pas son âge. Jamais on ne lui aurait donné la quarantaine, à le voir rire ainsi avec sa bonne humeur communicative ; il faisait même davantage trentenaire que Rod lui-même, dans cette lueur matinale si pure qui semblait l'envelopper et lui insuffler comme une délicieuse énergie nouvelle.

Ayant finalement terminé son conciliabule avec le nouveau venu, le meilleur ami de Remus repartit en direction de la maison ; Rod lui emboîta le pas. Remus se hâta de rejoindre la cuisine, où il se pencha sur son sac à dos – histoire de ne pas laisser soupçonner aux deux musiciens le petit examen critique auquel il venait de se livrer.

Sirius procéda aux présentations ; les deux hommes échangèrent de bon cœur poignées de main et sourires. Puis Sirius et Remus se chargèrent de leurs sacs à dos, et la petite troupe gagna la camionnette ; ils montèrent ensemble à l'avant. Ils manquaient déjà singulièrement d'espace, serrés ainsi tous les trois dans l'habitacle ; Remus se demanda avec appréhension à quel point il allait être compressé lorsqu'ils seraient quatre, et regretta de ne pouvoir pratiquer un petit sortilège d'extension.

« Où est Rémy ? » s'enquit Sirius.

Rod étendit ses bras devant lui, faisant gonfler ses muscles puissants et craquer ses phalanges en un long étirement ; puis, satisfait, il redémarra sa camionnette et prit en main le volant.

« On passe le prendre maintenant, indiqua le batteur. Le connaissant, il aura sans doute oublié de faire son sac, alors autant venir à trois ; ce sera fait plus vite. »

Rod et Sirius échangèrent un regard de connivence.

Le trajet ne fut pas très long ; Rod et Remus eurent tout juste le temps de faire un peu connaissance – ce que ne facilitait pas Sirius, qui les interrompait sans cesse pour apporter son grain de sel à la conversation. On arriva chez Rémy à tout juste sept heures trente ; devant son appartement, plus précisément. Il ne s'agissait pas de celui dont Sirius et lui s'étaient partagé le loyer six ou sept ans auparavant ; mais si Sirius avait économisé jusqu'à être en mesure d'acquérir un petit pied à terre individuel, Rémy s'était toujours satisfait de la vie en appartement, et il habitait à présent dans ce grand immeuble, d'aspect plutôt agréable, où cohabitaient probablement une petite vingtaine de personnes.

« Il habite au troisième, mentionna Sirius. Les deux premières fenêtres correspondent à son appart'. »

Remus leva les yeux et identifia les fenêtres en question ; les volets étaient fermés.

« Je m'en doutais, sourit Rod.

- On a bien fait de démarrer tôt ! » soupira Sirius en adoptant un air boudeur.

Les trois hommes descendirent de voiture, s'engouffrèrent dans l'immeuble et montèrent jusqu'au palier de l'appartement en question. Rod donna deux grands coups de ses mains puissantes contre la porte, qui vibra légèrement sous les chocs ; puis il recommença au bout d'une minute d'attente.

« C'est bon, entendit-on grogner, ça va ! J'arrive, pas besoin de défoncer la porte. »

Sur le palier, les deux musiciens se sourirent ; visiblement, Rémy était du genre irascible au réveil, en particulier lorsque le réveil en question était forcé. Jusque là, il ne différait pas vraiment de Sirius… Remus fit prudemment un pas en retrait sous le sourire goguenard des deux autres. La porte s'ouvrit ensuite, et un homme arborant une barbe de trois jours et de grandes cernes sous les yeux leur ouvrit ; un homme indéniablement d'une quarantaine d'années, qui, présentement, affichait un air grognon et louchait vaguement dans leur direction.

« Hum ? »

Sirius lui tira la langue.

« Comment ça, hum ? fit Rod, plus diplomate. On a une rando de prévue, aujourd'hui, et on campe en forêt jusqu'à après-demain. Ca te rappelle quelque chose ? »

Une lueur de compréhension éclaira le visage de Rémy, qui, visiblement, commençait effectivement à se rappeler de leur sortie.

« Ah… murmura t-il, l'air coupable.

- Bah, t'es comme ça depuis qu'on te connait, on s'attend plus vraiment à ce que tu changes… » fit complaisamment remarquer Rod.

Sirius, plus pragmatique, se contenta de lui balancer un coup de poing dans l'épaule – un coup de poing amical, cela va sans dire, même s'il amena une grimace sur le visage du guitariste.

« Ok, j'ai compris… je vais préparer mon sac.

- Hors de question, coupa Sirius. Nous, on prépare ton sac ; toi, tu vas te doucher et t'habiller.

- D'accord, papa » accepta Rémy avec un petit sourire moqueur.

Il eut droit à un nouveau « coup de poing amical » (qui trahit cette fois une très légère pointe de vexation) avant de disparaître dans les recoins de son appartement, hors d'atteinte de ses deux amis.

« Il ne m'a même pas remarqué, murmura Remus, sidéré.

- Bah, faut pas lui en vouloir, le rassura Sirius ; ça, c'est le Rémy du réveil. Tu vas voir, après une bonne douche, tu ne vas pas le reconnaître ! »

Et Sirius avait raison, évidemment ; au bout d'une vingtaine de minutes, le premier guitariste de Full Moon émergea de la salle de bain, frais, dispo et souriant. Il ressemblait déjà beaucoup plus à l'homme dont Remus avait conservé le souvenir : le visage ouvert, les mèches rebelles et encore humides, la chemise en grosse toile qui dépassait négligemment de son pantalon et les boots customisés, il faisait facilement dix à quinze ans de moins que son âge, exactement comme Sirius. Il dégageait d'ailleurs le même charisme déstabilisant que Sirius, avec juste une once de majesté en moins – Rémy n'avait pas été élevé par une vieille famille aristocratique anglaise, mais par une mère boulangère et un père instituteur à qui il avait donné très tôt des cheveux blancs.

« Willyyyy ! » s'exclama Rémy en allant étreindre Sirius tout en adoptant une posture caricaturale, mimant l'extase des retrouvailles.

Il se prit une taloche sur la tête ; jouant cette fois le dépité, il se massa le crâne, boudeur :

« Mais-euh ! Nos retrouvailles me comblent de bonheur, et c'est déjà la troisième fois que tu me frappes, sans cœur.

- Et toi, tu ne remarques même pas mon meilleur ami… » feignit de s'offusquer Sirius.

A ces mots, la tête de Rémy pivota à la vitesse de l'éclair jusqu'à ce qu'il eût repéré le loup garou, sur lequel il braqua son regard inquisiteur. Mal à l'aise, Remus se dandina d'un pied à l'autre, sans rien dire.

« Mouais. Il est vachement timide, ton meilleur ami. Et puis d'abord, depuis quand j'ai perdu cette distinction ?

- Depuis que tu oublies nos projets de sorties, répondit doctement Sirius.

- Pff ! C'est toi qui deviens un fantôme depuis des mois, et c'est moi qui perds le statut de meilleur ami ? C'est l'hôpital qui se fout de la charité ! » se défendit Rémy, amusé.

Il s'éloigna de Sirius et s'approcha de Remus, pour le toiser avec insistance.

« Hum. Alors comme ça, c'est avec toi qu'il était pendant touuuut ce temps ? C'est toi qui me fais de la concurrence, comme ça ? »

Remus ne savait pas vraiment quoi répondre à ces questions déstabilisantes qui sonnaient comme des accusations ; aussi tint-il sa langue, se contentant de soutenir avec calme le regard de son interlocuteur. Au cours de ce long échange silencieux, Rémy sembla presque l'évaluer ; mais Remus resta parfaitement maître de lui-même, faculté qu'il avait acquise au cours des deux guerres sanglantes auxquelles il avait du faire face dès sa majorité, et aux horreurs desquelles il était encore confronté il n'y avait pas si longtemps. Et puis, en son for intérieur, il ressentait comme un trouble sentiment de supériorité à l'idée qu'il connaissait Sirius depuis infiniment plus longtemps que ce Rémy, même si tant de choses les avaient séparés tout au long de leur vie ; et cette certitude-là n'admettait aucune remise en question.

Ce fut sans doute ce que lut le guitariste dans son regard, et même s'il fut incapable de pleinement en interpréter toute l'expressivité, il vit clairement la calme maîtrise et la patiente résolution de Remus.

« Finalement, tu me plais bien, murmura t-il enfin. T'es pas une grande gueule, mais t'as l'air d'assurer, comme type. »

Toute son attitude changea alors radicalement, et il tendit la main à Remus avec un grand sourire légèrement railleur :

« Amis ? Enfin, je ne garantis rien contre les coups-bas ; j'appréciais ma place de meilleur ami attitré, et je compte bien essayer de la récupérer ! » plaisanta t-il.

Remus lui sourit également et, prudemment, lui tendit la main. Sirius applaudit à tout rompre derrière eux, comme le vrai gamin qu'il était, et vint passer un bras autour des épaules de Rémy :

« Je savais qu'il te plairait ! » s'exclama t-il, indéniablement ravi. Puis, se tournant vers Remus d'un même mouvement enthousiaste : « Te voilà accepté, mon Johnny ! »

Remus leva les yeux au ciel face à ce comportement puéril, ce qui agrandit encore davantage le sourire de Sirius – et celui de Rémy.


	20. Chapitre XIX : Un impromptu capricieux

**Le Moldu**

Chapitre XIX : Un impromptu capricieux

Une fois le scrupuleux examen du début passé, Rémy se révéla aussi chaleureux et railleur que s'y attendait Remus. Il lui rappelait un peu James ; à vrai dire, on retrouvait un peu de James et du Sirius adolescent en lui, même s'il faisait montre de quelque chose qui le différenciait radicalement des deux gryffondors. Remus mit quelques minutes à identifier ce dont il s'agissait, tant c'était subtil et bien dosé : l'ironie. Si on ressentait chez lui le même appétit de vivre qui réunissait tous ces musiciens, les plaisanteries de Rémy étaient toujours nuancées d'une certaine dérision, diffuse mais indéniablement mordante. Comme si le quadragénaire avait déjà tout vu et tout vécu avant de prendre son destin en main, de choisir les immeubles comme lieu de résidence et la musique pour compagne. On retrouvait des inflexions légèrement blasées dans tous ces propos, pour peu que l'on fût entraîné à les entendre ; et une fois que Remus les eût remarquées, elles le frappèrent d'autant plus fréquemment – tout comme certaines critiques pleines de sagacité que se permettait inopinément le guitariste. Néanmoins, cela ne donnait que plus d'authenticité à cette recherche de liberté et de joie de vivre qui les caractérisait tous ; Rémy semblait prêt à se jeter à corps perdu dans tout ce qui pourrait le conduire au bonheur, pour peu que ce fût en compagnie de ses amis.

Remus ne mit pas longtemps à se douter qu'un tel comportement ne pouvait être que le résultat des coups durs dont le guitariste avait dû être victime, et dont il devait chercher à présent à se venger de toute son âme en vivant pleinement son quotidien en homme libre et sans attaches ; comme Sirius. Cela poussa le loup-garou à le considérer avec davantage de respect, un peu comme il considérait certains survivants des deux guerres qui avaient tant perdu et qui pourtant avaient toujours trouvé la force de se relever et d'avancer.

Toutes ces réflexions, Remus se les fit à l'arrière de la camionnette, au milieu des sacs à dos, des gourdes et des provisions. Ils avaient très vite quitté l'appartement de Rémy, rassemblant prestement ses affaires – si prestement, d'ailleurs, que cela laissait présager chez Rod et Sirius une certaine expérience en la matière : ce ne devait décidément pas être la première fois que leur ami oubliait une sortie ou un événement. Quoi qu'il en soit, ils roulaient à présent depuis une bonne heure, peut être même une heure et demie ; l'un d'eux était toujours obligé de voyager avec les bagages, et régulièrement, ils alternaient entre eux ce sacrifice. Remus avait accueilli son tour doctement : cela lui laissait un petit moment pour penser. Néanmoins, le moment en question prit rapidement fin, et il réintégra l'avant de la camionnette, entre le siège passager et le siège conducteur (qui étaient reliés par une banquette qui, accessoirement, faisait un siège très acceptable). Ce fut alors au tour de Sirius de prendre sa place à l'arrière ; « au coin », comme il l'appelait, assimilant cela à une sorte de punition.

« Oh, allez, l'encourageait Rod. Même ton invité a fait sa part. Tu peux bien prendre un peu sur toi. »

A contrecœur, Sirius fit ce qu'on lui demandait et, en l'occurrence, ce qu'exigeait la situation. Remus se retrouva alors sur le siège passager, à côté de Rod ; Rémy avait pris le relais au volant. Penché sur ce dernier, il scrutait la route devant lui, allant même jusqu'à allumer les phares ; cela faisait un bon moment qu'ils avaient atteint la forêt prévue, et, une fois sous l'épais couvert des arbres qui ne laissaient filtrer que quelques infimes raies de lumière, la visibilité se détériorait rapidement. Cela n'empêcha pas le guitariste de prendre part à la conversation ; conversation qui démarra d'ailleurs aussi facilement que si Remus avait fait partie de leur groupe d'amis depuis des années, et non depuis une heure à peine. Le loup-garou se surprit à trouver cela agréable, finalement, cette sortie avec des inconnus si sympathiques qu'ils se liaient en un clin d'œil avec tout nouveau venu. Ils avaient intégré Remus à leur discussion avec une facilité déconcertante, exactement comme Sirius avait su le faire lors des « premières rencontres » entre Will Wands et John Lupin ; on comprenait aisément comment ces trois hommes-là avaient pu se lier autant, semblables qu'ils étaient dans leur ouverture d'esprit et leur bonne humeur communicative.

Rémy, néanmoins, ne manqua pas de lâcher quelques railleries au sujet de Remus ; mais celui-ci les accepta avec son calme flegmatique, imperturbable, allant même jusqu'à lui renvoyer quelques réparties lorsque l'inspiration l'en prenait ; si bien que les moqueries de Rémy se firent de plus en plus légères et affectueuses, du genre de celles qu'il adressait à ces deux autres amis.

Au bout d'une vingtaine de minutes, on entendit de grands coups dans le compartiment arrière de la camionnette ; c'était Sirius, dont la voix assourdie leur parvint tout de même à travers la cloison :

« Hey, les gars, j'ai rempli ma part du contrat là. On échange. »

Comme il n'obtenait pas de réponse, il poursuivit :

« De toute façon, il va bientôt pleuvoir ! Je vais être trempé, si je reste là ! » geignit-il, avec une mauvaise foi évidente.

Cela fit beaucoup rire Rémy ; le soleil était au beau fixe lorsqu'ils s'étaient engagés dans la forêt, et même s'il ne leur parvenait plus qu'une très faible lumière, le halot d'un vert jaune vif qui semblait envelopper la ramure des grands arbres provenait indéniablement d'une forte luminosité, plus haut au dessus d'eux. Rémy s'amusa donc à faire mariner Sirius ;

« C'est encore plus marrant quand il boude », se justifia-t-il.

En réponse, Rod adopta un air légèrement désabusé, et Remus se contenta de sourire.

Néanmoins, au fil de leur progression, le halot d'un vert tendre et luminescent s'estompa peu à peu, comme si la source de lumière qui le provoquait se voilait soudainement ; et finalement, le pronostique de Sirius se révéla des plus fiables : ils entendirent bientôt les grosses gouttes de pluie, qui s'infiltraient à intervalles réguliers à travers l'épais feuillage au dessus d'eux, pour venir s'écraser bruyamment sur le toit du pick-up.

Sirius se remit à tambouriner avec ardeur, à l'arrière ; quant à Rémy, il jura entre ces dents.

« M'enfin, il n'était pas prévu qu'il pleuve, aujourd'hui ! s'exclama Rod. C'est insensé.

- J'y comprends rien non plus » marmonna Rémy ; mais il ne semblait pourtant pas si surpris que ça.

Quant à Remus, il garda le silence ; il avait une assez bonne idée de l'explication du phénomène. Sirius avait réussi à déclencher une petite averse localisée, qui les suivait sûrement au dessus des grands arbres, et qui les arrosait si copieusement ; c'était encore une de ses manifestations magiques, provoquée cette fois uniquement par l'évocation d'une possibilité comme argument de protestation (ce qui prouvait bien que la magie accumulée en Sirius cherchait désormais par tous les moyens à lui échapper). Cela commençait d'ailleurs à inquiéter sérieusement le loup-garou ; si la magie incontrôlée de Sirius devenait de plus en plus flagrante, le Ministère allait finir par s'en rendre compte, même si cette magie n'était pas volontaire ; c'était uniquement parce que le système sorcier tout entier était encore affaibli et chamboulé par la dernière guerre qu'elle était passée inaperçue jusque là. Et s'il y avait une chose que Remus voulait éviter par-dessus tout, c'était bien que le Ministère mette la main sur ce pauvre Sirius – la situation était déjà bien assez compliquée comme ça.

« Vite, Rémy, arrête-toi, recommanda Remus ; Will va être trempé. »

L'espace d'une seconde, Rémy le regarda étrangement, comme s'il avait perçu dans ses paroles plus que ce que Remus pensait y avoir dévoilé ; mais cet instant étrange passa, et Rémy se hâta de se garer. Ils entendirent Sirius sauter à terre :

« Venez m'aider pour la bâche ! » les héla-t-il.

Les trois amis se précipitèrent au dehors et aidèrent Sirius à recouvrir l'arrière du pick-up, protégeant ainsi leurs affaires du plus gros de l'averse. Lorsqu'ils remontèrent dans l'habitacle, ils étaient trempés et riaient comme des fous ; ils essayèrent de s'entasser tous les quatre, tant bien que mal, à l'avant de la camionnette. Une fois qu'ils y furent parvenus - enfin, presque : Rod avait une jambe et un bras sous la pluie, mais il était fort heureusement parvenu à extirper un vieux ciré orange de la boîte à gants -, l'averse se calma rapidement ; en dix minutes, la forêt avait retrouvé son calme et le halot vert accueillant était revenu.

« C'est à n'y rien comprendre, s'exclama Rod.

- C'était vraiment pour nous faire chier » commenta Rémy – et Remus aurait juré l'avoir vu jeter un coup d'œil appuyé en direction de Sirius.

Ce dernier, aussi étonné que Rod, contemplait le paysage silencieusement. Puis sa bonne humeur habituelle lui revint, et il se tourna à nouveau vers eux :

« Dis, Rémy-chou, on est encore loin ?

- Ne m'appelle pas comme ça, grimaça l'intéressé. Et non, on y est presque ; on y serait déjà s'il n'y avait pas eu cette fichue averse. »

Remus rit discrètement. Rod remarqua son rire silencieux et y joignit le sien, grave, chaleureux et tonitruant ; et bientôt Rod, Remus et Sirius riaient tous les trois aux éclats sans aucune raison particulière, si ce n'était leur enthousiasme du moment. Rémy, encore grognon, pinçait les lèvres et essayait de manœuvrer le véhicule secoué par les rires de ses occupants - et dont l'une des portières était toujours grande ouverte, laissant dépasser un bras puissant et une jambe repliée.


	21. Chapitre XX : Les feux du couchant

**Le Moldu**

Chapitre XX : Écrin de verdure et feux du couchant

Ils mirent toutefois un peu plus de temps que prévu à trouver l'endroit qu'ils recherchaient ; la pluie, brève mais intense, avait rendu la physionomie des lieux légèrement différente, remodelant quelque peu le chemin de terre battue (creusé d'ornières et de renfoncements inconfortables) qui serpentait sous les arbres.

« Ça vaut le coup, assurait Sirius à Remus. On n'y est venu qu'une seule fois, il y a trois-quatre ans ; et c'est resté le plus beau coin où on s'est jamais promené. »

Remus était tout à fait disposé à le croire – si les trouvailles de Sirius étaient parfois des plus douteuses, il ne pensait pas que cela s'appliquât au domaine forestier (même s'il manquait quand même singulièrement d'éléments de comparaison dans ce domaine, car les seules forêts où il s'était rendu en compagnie de Sirius auparavant étaient la Forêt Interdite, sous sa forme de loup, ou les immenses étendues d'arbres que l'avait fait survoler Sirius en moto volante, dans leur jeunesse).

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent enfin à un petit renfoncement discret (que Remus, même avec son regard perçant, aurait sûrement manqué sans une indication de Rémy), la camionnette alla prestement s'y garer. Rod sauta à terre avec soulagement, étirant et déliant ses membres engourdis ; tous en firent plus ou moins autant – Rémy lâcha en prime un immense bâillement des plus incongrus.

« C'est votre faute, se justifia t-il, vous m'avez tiré du lit !

- Le paresseux ! s'offusqua affectueusement Sirius.

- Bon allez, les gars, on va pas passer la journée ici – sinon, ça servait à rien de tirer ce bon vieux Rémy du lit. Allons se dégourdir les jambes ! les exhorta Rod.

- Ce bon _vieux _Rémy, tu sais ce qu'il te dit, ce bon _vieux_ Rémy ? » maugréa le guitariste.

Remus éclata de rire.

Les quatre hommes se chargèrent chacun de leur fardeau respectif ; gourdes en bandoulière, sacs à dos, tout l'attirail y passa. Mais au moment de s'emparer des provisions, Sirius marqua un temps d'arrêt ; il fit le geste de sortir une baguette imaginaire de sa poche et de la pointer vers les sacs - Remus vit même se former sur ses lèvres le début du sortilège de rétrécissement, qui permettait de transporter plus facilement des objets sous une forme moins encombrante, en les glissant dans sa poche. Cependant, Sirius ne parvint pas au bout de la formule ; comme s'il sortait d'une transe, il secoua plusieurs fois la tête, et sans paraître se rendre compte de ce qu'il venait de se passer, il prit le sac qui lui était destiné et s'éloigna. Personne d'autre que Remus n'avait vu quoi que ce soit : Rémy dépliait son sac de couchage pour essayer de le rouler à nouveau de façon plus compacte, et Rod arrangeait les courroies de son sac à dos. Remus haussa les sourcils ; puis il haussa les épaules et passa à autre chose.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils s'enfonçaient tous les quatre dans la forêt, qui bruissait à présent des manifestations sonores de ses nombreux petits habitants ; les quatre amis étaient enveloppés dans la semi-pénombre, agréable et reposante - quoique légèrement étouffante. De temps en temps, un rayon de soleil plus aventureux que les autres descendait franchement jusqu'à eux et faisait scintiller les gouttes de pluie qui s'étaient déposées sur les plantes, au bord du sentier ; Remus avait alors l'impression d'évoluer dans un rêve fantastique, en suivant un sentier onirique qui le mènerait tout droit à quelque endroit magique – au sens moldu du terme. La sensation était loin d'être déplaisante.

Ils n'échangeaient plus aucune parole, profitant pleinement de l'ambiance de la forêt qui les entourait et qu'ils contemplaient avec respect. C'était Sirius qui marchait en tête ; derrière lui venait Rémy, et derrière Rémy, Remus – qui calquait ses pas sur lui pour éviter les ornières et les chausse-trappes. Rod fermait la marche, avançant calmement derrière eux, fluide et agile en dépit de son imposante carrure – Remus le soupçonnait d'être du genre à s'apitoyer sur les petits habitants de la forêt plutôt que de les effrayer, un peu comme Hagrid (enfin, un Hagrid à cent pour cent moldu qui n'aurait pas eu un attrait particulier pour les monstres – penchant des plus singuliers s'il en est).

Au bout d'une heure, ils firent une pause pour apprécier le paysage ; depuis une vingtaine de minutes, ils gravissaient une pente par degrés successifs, et ils étaient arrivés à un petit versant dégagé qui leur offrait une vue superbe sur toute la forêt environnante ; Remus avait l'impression d'être perdu dans une véritable mer de verdure. Cependant, son œil exercé parvenait tout de même à distinguer, plein ouest, de la fumée de cheminée qui s'élevait, diaphane, dans le ciel bleu ; signe indubitable d'habitations, et à plus forte raison de civilisation. Rémy, en fin connaisseur, se mit à désigner et à nommer les différentes espèces de végétation, tout autour d'eux ; mais Remus ne l'écouta que distraitement, trop occupé à observer Sirius. Ce dernier était exactement comme à son habitude, rieur et de bonne humeur ; mais le loup-garou ne pouvait s'empêcher de repenser à cet acte de magie, presque complet, qu'il avait failli exécuter une heure plus tôt. C'était réellement troublant – comme si la présence quasi-constante de Remus, ces derniers mois, avait causé une faille dans la barrière mentale érigée par le voile, et que le corps, à défaut de l'esprit, commençait à renouer plus consciemment avec la magie.

La marche reprit ensuite, interrompant les réflexions du loup garou ; au bout d'une heure supplémentaire, ce fut le moment de la pause midi. Remus sentait ses mollets le tirailler désagréablement ; s'il avait l'habitude des longues marches sous sa forme de loup (et encore, depuis des années maintenant il passait ses transformations le nez entre les pattes, étendu de tout son long dans une cabane ou une maison abandonnée), il n'avait pas du tout l'habitude des randonnées sous forme humaine ; les sorties qu'il faisait étaient principalement des marches et des promenades dans le Londres moldu avec sa famille, et en raison du petit garçon, ils ne marchaient jamais très vite ou très longtemps. Là, le rythme était tout de même soutenu ; on voyait que ces trois-là avaient l'habitude de cet exercice, et que, sans même y penser, ils adoptaient une démarche fluide et rapide qui leur donnait une avance certaine sur ce pauvre Remus.

Mais le loup-garou n'était pas du genre à se laisser abattre, ni prêt à s'avouer vaincu ; dès qu'il eut repris des forces au cours du repas (composé de gros sandwichs au jambon et au fromage, préparés par Sirius, qui contenaient d'ailleurs une curieuse mesure de paprika), il calqua son rythme sur celui de ses compagnons et s'efforça de ne plus se laisser distancer. Résultat, il était complètement fourbu lorsqu'ils firent la troisième pause de la journée, mais il était assez satisfait de lui-même – un peu comme un adolescent qui, après avoir parié quelque chose avec lui-même, se révélait à la hauteur de son propre défi. Remus déposa son sac à dos avec soulagement et s'étendit sur le sol recouvert de feuilles et de mousse ; malgré la gêne occasionnée par une racine dans le creux de son dos, il se sentait bien, revigoré par la fraîcheur un peu humide du sol. Rémy vint se pencher au-dessus de lui, moqueur :

« Et ben ! T'es déjà HS, Johnny ?

- Pas du tout. Je récupère pour garder le bon rythme, c'est tout.

- Rémy, arrête d'embêter mon Johnny et file-moi de l'eau, j'ai déjà fini ma gourde » l'interrompit Sirius.

Remus, qui bénéficiait d'une vue imprenable sur le visage de Rémy (toujours penché au-dessus de lui), vit une idée illuminer la physionomie du musicien à l'entente des propos de Sirius.

« Avec plaisir ! » répondit-il en adressant un clin d'œil à Remus.

Prestement, il fit passer sa gourde au dessus de sa tête ; mais, au lieu de la tendre vers le chanteur, il la déboucha. Remus, qui commençait à comprendre son plan, haussa les sourcils et s'empressa de faire un grand geste de la main à Sirius ; ce dernier eut donc tout juste le temps de se jeter de côté, évitant ainsi une copieuse rasade d'eau qui « filait » dans sa direction. L'eau siffla sur les pierres qui bordaient le sentier, et dégoulina jusqu'à la terre qui l'absorba avec délice, encore assoiffée en dépit de la petite averse du début de journée. Contrarié, Rémy haussa les sourcils à son tour ; Sirius, quant à lui, leva les pouces en direction de Remus en signe de remerciement. Rémy pivota immédiatement vers lui :

« Ah, non ! C'est toi qui as fait foirer mon attaque-surprise-éclair-et-inattendue ?

- Moi ? feignit Remus. Je suis déjà HS ; où veux-tu que j'ai trouvé la force de prévenir Willy ? »

Rod rugit de rire face à l'air incrédule de Rémy – qui, visiblement, ne s'était pas attendu à ce que Remus fasse échouer ses plans et aille ensuite jusqu'à le tourner en dérision. Il ne le prit pas mal, heureusement ; mais cela ajouta encore un peu à cette espèce de rivalité tendue qui commençait à s'installer sournoisement entre les deux hommes, et que Rod n'avait pas manqué de remarquer – seul Sirius semblait ne s'être aperçu de rien.

Quoi qu'il en soit, Rémy reprit vite son humeur mutine, cherchant quel nouveau tour il allait bien pouvoir jouer – et surtout à qui (quoique Remus se sentît bien parti pour être la prochaine victime). Sirius, de son côté, en faisait bien entendu autant, cherchant la riposte adéquate à l'espièglerie de Rémy qui l'avait manqué de si peu. Rod, après s'être éclipsé quelques minutes pour une courte reconnaissance des alentours, revint sur ces entrefaites ; tout son visage semblait illuminé par ce qu'il venait de voir.

« Will ! s'exclama t-il. C'est là, on l'a retrouvée ! On pourra même y passer la nuit.

- C'est sensationnel ! s'enthousiasma Sirius. T'as entendu, Ré ? »

Rémy confirma d'un hochement de tête ; Sirius se tourna alors vers Remus.

« Johnny, je voulais justement te la montrer – c'est pour ça qu'on a choisi ce sentier. Tu vas voir, ça valait vraiment le coup de faire tout ce chemin. »

Poliment, Remus hocha la tête ; puis, voyant leur enthousiasme collectif, il se décida à poser cette question légitime :

« Euh… vous parlez de quoi, au juste ?

- D'une clairière, le renseigna aimablement Rod. Une magnifique clairière. _Magnífica._

- On l'a découverte un jour par hasard, renchérit Rémy ; elle avait beaucoup plu à Sirius.

- Elle est d'une beauté à couper le souffle ! se justifia ce dernier. Toute en mystère et en inattendu, avec une atmosphère envoûtante…

- Il en est tombé amoureux » déplora Rémy à voix basse, en adressant un clin d'œil de conspirateur à Remus.

L'annonce de la proximité de la clairière sembla donner des ailes à tout le groupe, qui se remit en marche avec aplomb ; seul Remus traînait un peu, mais pas de façon trop flagrante. Néanmoins, une fois qu'il eut l'endroit devant les yeux, il fut bien forcé de reconnaître que ses amis n'avaient pas exagéré sa beauté mystique et enchanteresse ; une beauté à la fois délicate, qui s'exprimait aussi bien à travers l'entrelacs de lianes et de mousse qui pendait avec élégance au-dessus de la clairière que dans l'élégant dessin de la voûte verdoyante au-dessus d'eux, mais également suave, de par le parfum subtil et entêtant des fleurs qui la tapissaient. L'espace central était assez dépouillé, avec seulement quelques rochers, des fleurs et des touffes d'herbes ; mais il s'en dégageait un charme tout particulier qui le rendait accueillant et agréable.

_Un endroit fait pour Sirius_, constata en lui-même Remus.

Le genre d'endroits qu'il n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de découvrir avant sa nouvelle vie, en raison de ses douze longues années à Azkaban qui lui avaient pris une part si importante de lui-même et de sa vie. Mentalement, Remus remercia une nouvelle fois la curieuse magie du voile avec ardeur.

« Alors, c'est beau, hein ? fanfaronna Sirius.

- Superbe » reconnut de bon cœur le loup-garou.

Le sourire qu'il reçut en retour fut éblouissant.

Lorsqu'ils eurent terminé leurs aménagements, il ne restait plus guère que quelques minutes de vraie luminosité avant le coucher du soleil. La clairière, même si elle était recouverte d'une voûte touffue, était pourvue de trouées de tailles diverses qui formaient de nombreuses ouvertures naturelles (notamment une assez importante au-dessus de leur camp improvisé), par lesquelles on pouvait voir le ciel et recevoir jusqu'aux dernières lueurs du jour ; il fallait néanmoins se hâter d'allumer le feu de camp, avant de se retrouver sous la seule lumière des étoiles.

« J'ai un briquet, si besoin est » proposa Sirius au vu des quelques essais infructueux de Rémy avec une allumette ; mais même avec le briquet, le petit tas de bois refusa obstinément de s'embraser.

« C'est trop humide, regretta Rémy. On n'y arriva jamais.

- Waaaahh… ! » coupa Rod.

A cette exclamation, tous tournèrent la tête vers le batteur ; celui-ci levait les yeux, aussi en firent-ils autant. Ils découvrirent alors un spectacle splendide : par la large ouverture dans la voûte au-dessus d'eux, ils voyaient le ciel qui se colorait lentement d'orangé, puis de violet et enfin d'un éphémère bleu turquoise, qui vira au bleu marine au fur et à mesure du coucher de soleil qu'ils ne pouvaient apercevoir dans son intégralité - les arbres leur cachaient l'horizon. Le spectacle était à couper le souffle ; Remus profita du fait que l'attention générale soit concentrée sur le phénomène pour se pencher en direction du tas de bois et, discrètement, jeter un sortilège d'embrasement. De belles flammes oranges et jaunes se mirent instantanément à dévorer le bois, le faisant crépiter joyeusement ; tous se tournèrent vivement vers Remus, mais celui-ci avait déjà rangé sa baguette dans sa poche et s'était emparé de la boîte d'allumettes pour légitimer le petit brasier.

« Et ben dis donc, t'as le coup de main, toi ! le complimenta Rod.

- Mon Johnny, c'est le meilleur » appuya Sirius, enchanté.

Seul Rémy semblait considérer Remus avec une certaine suspicion ; mais le loup garou s'appliqua à avoir l'air le plus convaincant possible, et fit semblant de ne rien remarquer.


	22. Chapitre XXI : Conciliabule

****Voici la suite - j'en profite pour vous souhaiter à tous de Joyeuses Fêtes ^^.

* * *

**Le Moldu**

Chapitre XXI : Conciliabule

Le petit brasier, qui se gonflait de plus en plus, illuminait toute la clairière, rejetant les ombres qui allaient ondoyer hors du cercle de lumière et danser sur les troncs d'arbres noueux qui les entouraient. C'était, là encore, un spectacle hypnotique, qui fascina les quatre aventuriers. Néanmoins, les puissants grondements du ventre de Sirius (auquel chacun, y compris Remus, était depuis longtemps habitué) brisèrent la magie du moment ; on entreprit donc de sortir la nourriture en vue de préparer le repas. Ce dernier allait être composé de brochettes de viande et de poivrons (une contribution de Rod), à tendre au-dessus du feu et à faire cuire ainsi au-dessus du foyer ; perspective qui enchanta bien évidemment Sirius et Rémy.

On vint donc prendre place sur les rochers, qu'on avait disposés tout autour du feu de camp, et on suspendit les brochettes pour la cuisson ; et la conversation redémarra, comme si, après le silence respectueux de leur marche, ils souhaitaient à présent peupler la forêt toute entière de leur enthousiasme et de leur expansivité. Rémy et Sirius y allèrent de leur humour habituel, enchainant blagues sur plaisanteries ; Rod et Remus, bon publique, contribuaient joyeusement. Remus avait plus que jamais l'impression de se retrouver dans la peau d'un autre ; jamais de sa vie d'adulte il n'avait passé de moments comme celui-ci, assis autour d'un feu de camp après une journée de randonnée, à plaisanter et à se raconter des anecdotes comme de vrais adolescents. C'était aussi étrange que grisant ; et il se dit qu'il n'allait pas tarder à y prendre goût. Sirius, en tout cas, semblait veiller soigneusement à ce que ce soit le cas.

Après les brochettes, ce fut au tour des traditionnels marshmallows, plantés au bout d'une pique et tenus à bout de bras au-dessus du feu ; Rémy remarqua l'étonnement – et l'émerveillement – de Remus face à cette pratique.

« T'as jamais fait griller de marshmallows ? s'étonna t-il.

- Euh… non. Non, je n'en ai jamais eu l'occasion. »

Sirius, qui était plus du genre à raconter qu'à poser des questions, ne l'importunait jamais bien longtemps quand il se rendait compte que Remus ignorait quelque chose ou n'avait pas l'habitude d'une pratique pourtant courante ; il respectait cela avec une certaine politesse, sans jamais mettre Remus mal à l'aise avec ses questionnements plus de quelques minutes (d'ailleurs, Sirius lui-même ignorant énormément de choses le concernant et concernant ce monde dans lequel il vivait, il était, consciemment ou non, facilement enclin à s'accommoder de ce genre d'ignorances). Il en allait tout autrement avec Rémy ; il semblait tout bonnement sidéré, incrédule et curieux tout à la fois.

« T'as jamais fait ça, même quand t'étais gosse ? Je veux dire, que t'aies jamais fait de camping, ok, ça arrive, mais n'avoir jamais fait griller de marshmallows… »

Remus ne répondit rien mais soutint avec une pointe d'agacement ce regard inquisiteur et suspicieux.

« Laisse-le, intervint une nouvelle fois Sirius. Moi, il y a encore cinq-six ans, j'en avais jamais fait griller non plus, tu sais. »

Rémy tourna son regard interrogateur vers lui, comme s'il cherchait à lier cette nouvelle information avec ce qu'il savait de Sirius et de Remus. Rod, quant à lui, sentait que la conversation prenait un tour qui lui échappait ; aussi vint-il au secours de tout le monde en proposant un poker. Sirius s'empressa d'accepter ; Remus, lui, déclina – il n'avait aucune envie d'avouer qu'il ne connaissait pas non plus les règles de ce jeu. Les trois joueurs se réunirent donc d'un côté du feu, faisant de la surface plane de l'un des rochers leur table de jeu improvisée ; Remus s'éloigna avec ses marshmallows. Il marcha jusqu'aux limites de la clairière et contempla silencieusement la forêt sombre qui s'étendait tout autour de lui ; ni l'obscurité ni les arbres massifs n'étaient un obstacle pour le loup-garou qu'il était. Il sentit monter en lui cet étrange élan qui l'habitait parfois : l'envie de liberté. De courir dans les ténèbres, de disparaître dans la forêt, de laisser le loup en lui contrôler ses réactions et ses instincts. Mais depuis toujours, il s'interdisait de pareilles pulsions ; aussi la réfréna t-il consciencieusement, tout en maudissant Rémy d'avoir réussi à briser l'une des meilleures réunions nocturnes qu'il ait jamais vécue.

Sirius dut se rendre compte de son changement d'humeur, car il ne le laissa pas seul très longtemps ; avortant la partie, il laissa ses deux amis jouer entre eux et vint rejoindre Remus, les mains dans les poches de sa gabardine.

« Johnny ? » appela t-il.

Remus ressortit de sous le couvert des arbres et s'avança vers lui.

« Ca va ? continua Sirius.

- Hm ? Oh, oui. Oui, très bien. C'est une excellente soirée », répondit-il.

Ou du moins, elle l'avait presque été, ce qui n'était déjà pas si mal.

« Je suis désolé, soupira Sirius. A propos de Rémy. »

Remus fit un signe de tête nonchalant qui n'engageait à rien ; Sirius soupira de nouveau.

« Je pensais vraiment que vous vous entendriez bien, murmura t-il piteusement. Je veux dire… il n'est jamais comme ça, d'habitude. Je ne sais pas ce qui lui prend de te poser des questions impertinentes comme ça. »

Remus avisa la détresse dans les yeux de Sirius ; et à cet instant, il réalisa pleinement à quel point le Sirius qu'il était maintenant, sous ses dehors enthousiastes et enjoués, était quelqu'un de fragile. Ne pouvant supporter de lire un tel sentiment dans ses yeux, il s'empressa de le rassurer.

« Ce n'est rien, lui assura t-il. Ce n'est rien du tout. Ce ne sont pas deux-trois petites questions qui vont me mettre de mauvaise humeur… et puis, il n'a pas tout à fait tort, ajouta t-il avec humour, il faut vraiment être un sacré boulet pour n'avoir jamais fait griller de marshmallows ! »

Il avait utilisé ce terme de « jeunes » pour redonner sa bonne humeur à Sirius ; et cela ne manqua pas, car le musicien en question éclata de rire. Passant un bras autour des épaules de Remus, il le ramena vers le feu de camp. Remus et Rod se lancèrent alors dans une partie d'échec qui se prolongea de longues minutes, les deux hommes étant à peu près au même niveau ; Remus avait l'avantage de l'expérience (il avait tout de même une dizaine d'années de plus que son adversaire), mais il n'avait pas eu énormément d'occasions de s'y entraîner au cours de sa vie marquée par les guerres et les précarités de sa situation de loup-garou ; aussi la partie était-elle des plus serrées. Pendant ce temps, Sirius et Rémy s'étaient isolés de l'autre côté du feu et conspiraient entre eux ; de temps en temps, leurs rires et leurs ricanements parvenaient jusqu'à Remus, lui rappelant avec nostalgie les fréquents conciliabules entre James et Sirius.

A un moment avancé de la soirée, ils se réunirent tous les quatre et burent ensemble une dernière bière ; Rémy et Sirius se mirent à chanter (particulièrement faux, de l'avis de Remus ; et d'un volume sonore qui devait porter jusqu'à l'orée de la vaste forêt) une chanson paillarde et humoristique qu'ils venaient tout juste de mettre au point (et dont nous ne rapporterons pas ici les paroles, eu égard à la sensibilité du lecteur). Ils la déclamèrent pendant cinq bonnes minutes, répétant sans cesse les mêmes paroles et, à la fin, les mélangeant entre elles en une indescriptible cacophonie ; Remus riait aux éclats, et Rod en avait même de petites larmes de rire qui perlaient au coin de ses yeux. Puis le feu faiblit, et la réserve de bois arriva à sa fin ; comme personne n'avait envie de se risquer dans la forêt sans lumière, ils décidèrent de clôturer la soirée. Chacun rassembla ses affaires ; on se glissa à tour de rôle dans l'une des deux tentes pour se préparer pour la nuit. Rod et Rémy se partageraient la première tente ; Remus et Sirius la seconde. C'était dû à une décision de Rod, qui avait estimé qu'on ne pouvait laisser Sirius et Rémy dans la même tente si on voulait espérer dormir un peu cette nuit ; et Sirius n'y avait vu aucun inconvénient, ravi de passer un peu plus de temps avec Remus – son invité.

Néanmoins, une dernière péripétie vint tout de même animer la soirée : à peine quelques minutes après que Rémy se fût isolé dans sa tente pour se changer, on entendit retentir un terrifiant hurlement en provenance de la tente en question ; un hurlement qui fit se dresser les cheveux sur la nuque de Remus. Puis on entendit des coups rageurs, et Rémy ressortit de sa tente ; comme une furie, il se précipita vers Sirius. Ce dernier était plié en deux de rire ; comme Rod un peu plus tôt dans la soirée, des larmes de joie perlaient au coin de ses yeux, et il se tenait le ventre tellement ses éclats de rire le secouaient violemment. Rémy vint se planter devant lui, les mains sur les hanches et l'air menaçant :

« Tu te crois drôle, peut être ? »

Seuls des éclats de rire lui répondirent – Sirius était tout bonnement incapable de mettre un terme à son fou rire, ou d'articuler quelque réponse que ce soit. Son hilarité mit un long moment à se calmer, durant lequel Rod et Remus échangèrent des regards perplexes du coin de l'œil, tandis que Rémy continuait à darder sur Sirius son regard furibond. Enfin, lorsque Sirius fut à nouveau en mesure d'aligner deux mots, il le complimenta avec gaieté :

« Quel magnifique hurlement, mon cher Rémy ! J'en suis tout émoustillé. A croire que tu as trouvé un loup-garou dans ta tente ! »

A la mention de sa condition, Remus ne put s'empêcher de se raidir, presque imperceptiblement.

« Un loup-garou, certainement pas. Des cafards, en revanche… des cafards _dans mon sac de couchage_… »

Une nouvelle crise de fou rire de Sirius l'interrompit. Rémy croisa les bras, agacé ; mais son agacement disparut bien vite au profit d'un vague sourire désabusé. Personne, pas même lui, ne pouvait résister longtemps à la bonne humeur de Sirius.

« Traître, finit-il par bougonner, vaincu.

- Comment ça, traître ? Je ne fais que me venger, c'est tout à fait légitime, au contraire.

- Te venger ? Et de quoi ? » Puis, tapant du pied : « Allez, annonce moi clairement tes revendications. (Un grand sourire contredisait la sévérité qui tonnait toujours dans sa voix.)

- Fort bien, les voici, fit Sirius en entrant dans son jeu : tu as essayé de me noyer toute à l'heure. Par noyer, j'entends une douche froide incongrue et tout à fait non-souhaitée.

- Pfff ! Te noyer ! Dans 20cl d'eau ! »

S'en suivit une discussion assez approximative sur les différentes façons d'appréhender ladite situation (à savoir, être aspergé par une bouteille d'eau minérale sans aucune sommation préventive). Rémy finit par reconnaître que son châtiment était peut-être légèrement, très légèrement justifié ; aussi enterrèrent-ils la hache de guerre – pour la soirée uniquement.

Remus avait assisté à toute cette scénette en spectateur ; même lui ressentait, à leur façon de se chamailler, que ce genre de petites plaisanteries douteuses était monnaie courante entre ces deux grands enfants. Ce genre de comportement rappelait à Remus bien des choses, à commencer par les blagues de James et Sirius à l'égard des Serpentards ; combien de fois n'avait-on pas retrouvé des blattes ou des cafards (et parfois même certaines créatures magiques petites mais plus féroces) dans le lit de Severus Snape ! Le loup-garou s'autorisa un petit sourire mi-désabusé mi-nostalgique, en se disant que décidément, Sirius resterait irrémédiablement Sirius, et ce quelque soit l'état de sa mémoire ou sa perception de lui-même.

Puis, après une ultime précision de la part dudit musicien (qui se vanta d'avoir appâté les insectes avec des restes de marshmallows lorsqu'il avait prétendu allait au petit coin), on rentra enfin dans sa tente respective après s'être chaleureusement souhaité une bonne nuit.

Néanmoins, Remus ne resta pas longtemps dans la sienne – juste le temps que les bruits du campement s'atténuent, et finissent par disparaître. Allongé ainsi dans le noir, il était la proie de bien des réminiscences, surtout après la petite scène à laquelle il venait d'assister ; aux prises avec ses souvenirs, il finit par se relever sans bruit et ouvrit précautionneusement la moustiquaire de sa tente. Il se coula dans le campement comme une ombre ; la lumière de la lune éclairait la petite clairière d'un halo féérique, peuplé de brume et d'ombres mouvantes. Remus s'éloigna des restes du feu de camp et chercha une autre trouée de verdure qui donnait sur le ciel ; puis il s'allongea dans l'herbe et les fleurs humides pour contempler les milliers – les millions !, les milliards ! – d'étoiles qui scintillaient doucement au-dessus de lui.

Il resta ainsi de longues minutes ; puis il sentit plus qu'il n'entendit Sirius qui, sans bruit, le rejoignait. Le musicien s'allongea silencieusement à ses côtés ; pendant un long moment, aucun d'eux ne prononça le moindre mot, comme par crainte de troubler la quiétude céleste qui les environnait. Cependant, Sirius était incapable de rester silencieux une nuit entière, à moins bien sûr d'être endormi ; hors, il était encore parfaitement éveillé.

« C'est beau, hein ? murmura t-il enfin.

- Oui… convint doucement Remus. C'est reposant.

- Et imposant, ajouta Sirius. On se sent tout petit, à côté de tout ça. »

Il fit un geste vague en direction du ciel au dessus d'eux, levant le bras à la perpendiculaire du reste de son corps. Un autre instant de silence passa ; puis il se résolut enfin à poser la question qui, visiblement, le taraudait.

« Dis, John… toi aussi, tu n'arrives pas à dormir la nuit ? Je veux dire, tu fais des mauvais rêves ? »

Mauvais rêves. Comme s'il craignait qu'employer le terme « cauchemars » ne les rende plus présents à son esprit.

Remus s'accorda quelques minutes de réflexion. Il savait de quoi parlait Sirius ; il avait lu des dizaines de versions de son cauchemar dans le petit carnet rouge dans lequel il s'était si impudemment plongé. Remus lui-même avait eu son lot de mauvais rêves, dans sa vie ; toute son enfance avait été hantée par les cauchemars de ses premières transformations, qui n'avaient jamais disparu – mais qui s'étaient nettement atténués à partir de ses escapades avec les maraudeurs, et surtout à partir de la mise au point de la potion Tue-Loup. Ensuite, il y avait eu la première guerre, les disparitions, les morts… la trahison, et toutes ces horreurs auxquelles il avait du faire face ; puis cette vie instable, avec tous ces regards méprisants jetés sur sa condition et toutes ses portes qui se fermaient hermétiquement devant lui, parce qu'il avait la malchance d'avoir été mordu par un loup-garou. La deuxième guerre était ensuite arrivée ; à nouveau la peur, pour ceux qu'il aimait, parfois aussi pour lui-même. L'enfer de ces mois d'infiltration avec les autres de son espèce, soumis à la crainte perpétuelle d'être tué avant d'avoir accompli sa mission presque impossible, et à l'angoisse paralysante de perdre définitivement son identité – et surtout son humanité, à laquelle il s'était toujours si désespérément raccroché, toute sa vie durant.

Oui, il avait eu son lot d'insomnies et de terreurs nocturnes tout au long de son existence si instable et dangereuse ; mais les choses allaient beaucoup mieux maintenant. Certes, il lui arrivait encore quelques fois de se réveiller en sueur, en nage, perdu et sans repères, presque désespéré après avoir revécu la mort d'un ami ou quelque autre situation oppressante ; mais il se retrouvait alors dans les bras chaleureux de sa femme, qui berçait et rassurait les échos du petit enfant terrorisé qui resterait toujours tapi dans un coin de son âme – ce petit garçon innocent qui avait été mordu par un loup-garou. Toujours, Nymphadora et Teddy étaient là ; illuminant sa vie, chassant les ténèbres de son cœur et maintenant éloignés ses pires souvenirs. Depuis qu'il n'était plus seul, depuis que sa vie si changeante et aléatoire avait enfin trouvé une certaine stabilité, il se sentait beaucoup mieux ; et les cauchemars se faisaient infiniment plus rares et moins sanglants.

Tout cela, il le raconta à Sirius ; sans mentionner clairement la guerre ou ses transformations, ou encore les si nombreuses – et douloureuses – pertes qu'il avait subies, mais Sirius les perçut tout de même dans son récit ; et lorsque Remus cessa de parler, il lui tenait la main, comme pour lui insuffler un peu de réconfort – _je suis là,_ proclamait affectueusement cette paume pressée contre la sienne. _Je suis là et je comprends. _

Ils gardèrent à nouveau le silence pendant quelques minutes, puis ce fut au tour de Remus de donner à Sirius le réconfort qu'il était venu chercher auprès de lui ; d'une voix assurée, il lui affirma que ça finirait par aller mieux ; que les cauchemars finiraient par s'estomper, et que le temps – ainsi que les êtres chers, ceux qu'il avait déjà auprès de lui et ceux qu'il n'avait pas encore trouvés – finiraient par arranger les choses. En tournant la tête vers lui, Remus vit que Sirius affichait une moue dubitative ; mais il avait mis une telle confiance dans sa voix que le musicien finit par se laisser aller à l'espoir, et reporta son attention vers le ciel et les étoiles qui miroitaient toujours au-dessus d'eux. Au bout d'un moment, il releva la main avec enthousiasme, désignant l'une des constellations :

« Regarde, Johnny ! Ca, c'est la constellation du Grand Chien. Tu vois cette étoile qui brille si fort, là-bas ? C'est Sirius. Et à côté, tu as Orion ; on voit aussi Andromède, un peu plus loin. Et… oh ! Regarde, plus bas ! C'est Regulus, à la gauche de Sirius. On aperçoit aussi… »

Sirius était parti dans un monologue enthousiaste ; Remus ne songea pas à l'interrompre, alors qu'évidemment, il connaissait cette constellation par cœur. Il avait ressenti un léger coup au cœur en entendant Sirius prononcer son propre nom avec une telle nonchalance ; exactement comme lorsqu'ils prenaient leurs cours d'Astronomie en haut de la plus haute tour du château, à Poudlard – si ce n'était que dans les souvenirs de Remus, Sirius en profitait immanquablement pour se vanter d'être l'étoile la plus brillante de cette partie du ciel. Le seul héritage des Black qui avait toujours plu à Sirius, c'était bien cette tradition de donner à leurs descendants des noms d'étoiles – ces entités brillantes et libres qui les contemplaient depuis le ciel et qui scintillaient pour chacun d'entre eux, sans jamais se préoccuper des questions de noblesse ou de pureté sanguine. Certes, une étoile, c'était haut dans le ciel, et donc un puissant symbole inspirant noblesse et supériorité ; mais Sirius, contrairement à sa famille, était bien loin de se préoccuper de ce genre de choses abjectes et risibles (qui, d'ailleurs, ne lui inspiraient que mépris et dégoût).

Leurs murmures continuèrent encore à s'élever dans la petite clairière pendant un bon moment ; coupés du monde, sans conscience aucune du froid ou de l'humidité qui les environnaient, les deux sorciers auraient pu passer la nuit entière à discuter ainsi sous les étoiles ; mais, au fur et à mesure de leur contemplation céleste, la fatigue de la marche se rappela insidieusement à eux, et le sommeil finit par les emporter sans même qu'ils ne s'en rendent compte, les laissant là, étendus sur le sol de la petite clairière, leurs mains reposant à quelques centimètres l'une de l'autre.


	23. Chapitre XXII : Nostalgie

Bonjour bonjour ! Je tiens à m'excuser pour l'absence de publication de cette semaine, due en partie aux coupures d'électricité provoquées par le cyclone qui est passé aux environs de la Réunion la semaine dernière ^^. Voici donc un chapitre un peu plus long qu'habituellement, qui clôture ("enfin !", me direz-vous ?) l'épisode du camping. Je tiens aussi à remercier le reviewer anonyme qui m'a fait remarquer la bourde que j'ai faite dans le chapitre précédent (je m'emmêle moi-même entre Will et Sirius, c'est du joli ! xD). Je vais m'empresser de remédier à cela ^^. Merci encore pour cette remarque et pour vos commentaires =)

Sur ce, bonne lecture, et une bonne année à tous !

* * *

**Le Moldu**

Chapitre XXII : Nostalgie

A un moment donné, Rémy se réveilla et obéit à l'impulsion de sortir s'imprégner de la quiétude de la nuit ; aussi les découvrit-il ainsi, si proches, tous deux nimbés de la lumière diffuse de la lune qui jetait ses reflets argentés dans leurs cheveux sombres. L'atmosphère qui se dégageait de ce tableau était intime et émouvante, sans que l'on ne comprenne vraiment pourquoi ; on aurait pu les prendre pour des amants, qui s'abandonnent l'un à l'autre et au monde après des années de séparation et de souffrance. S'ils n'avaient jamais été amants, Remus et Sirius avaient depuis toujours deux âmes et deux personnalités totalement complémentaires ; leurs destins s'étaient liés l'un à l'autre dès le premier jour où ils s'étaient rencontrés, il y avait plus de trente ans. Leurs souvenirs les plus chers étaient inextricablement entremêlés ; ils avaient vécu les plus beaux moments de leur jeunesse ensemble, eux et deux autres amis supplémentaires avec qui ils avaient fait les quatre cent coups - et qui, de par leur disparition, rendaient plus cher encore à ceux qui restaient le lien d'amitié si particulier qui les unissait. Remus et Sirius avaient tout vécu, tout supporté, et ce lien n'avait jamais disparu. Le quatuor s'était réduit à eux deux, mais le souvenir de ceux qui manquaient continuait toujours à vivre à travers eux – consciemment ou non -, toujours aussi vif et éclatant en dépit du temps et des épreuves présentes et passées.

A les contempler ainsi, Rémy ne pouvait deviner toutes ces implications ; mais un détail de la soirée lui revenait cependant, un détail crucial qu'il n'avait pas manqué de remarquer et qui renforçait encore davantage ses soupçons ; un détail qui, d'ailleurs, éclairait tout – ou plutôt noircissait considérablement le tableau.

Secouant la tête, il rentra dans sa tente sans un mot et referma soigneusement le pan de l'entrée pour ne plus apercevoir cette troublante – et maintenant, à ses yeux du moins, dérangeante – vision.

* * *

Néanmoins, si la nuit avait si bien commencé pour nos deux sorciers, elle ne resta pas paisible très longtemps. Peut-être était-ce le fait d'avoir évoqué ses cauchemars avec Sirius qui les avait rendus à nouveau présents à l'esprit de Remus ; quoi qu'il en soit, à peine deux heures plus tard, Sirius fut réveillé par les borborygmes du loup-garou qui s'agitait dans son sommeil. Le musicien s'assit maladroitement, désorienté ; sans savoir comment réagir, il contemplait son ami endormi. Jamais encore il n'avait vu son Johnny avec un tel masque de martyr. La souffrance tordait ses traits en une vision effrayante ; on aurait presque dit le portrait d'une bête sauvage – une bête blessée et dangereuse. Soudain, un nom jaillit des lèvres de Remus en un appel désespéré :

« Sirius ! »

Sirius – Will Wands – se figea. Il avait déjà entendu ce nom – une seule fois, et des mois auparavant, mais il ne l'avait jamais oublié. C'était par ce nom que John Lupin l'avait appelé, la première fois qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés ; c'était ce nom qu'il avait prononcé avec tant d'inquiétude lorsque Will avait eu son accident de voiture. Et à présent, c'était ce même nom qu'il scandait avec désespoir, comme si celui qui le portait vivait dans ses cauchemars des choses si horribles qu'à leur seule vue sa propre souffrance s'emparait de l'âme d'un John Lupin impuissant.

« Sirius… répétait en un murmure angoissé un Remus à l'agonie. Non… _non !_... »

Qui était donc cet homme qui lui causait tant de souffrances ? Cet homme avec lequel Remus l'avait confondu, la toute première fois ?...

Choqué, Sirius finit par se rendre compte que Remus pleurait dans son sommeil. Il ne fondait pas en larmes, loin de là ; des petits sillons humides serpentaient seulement le long de ses joues mal-rasées. Néanmoins, cette vision suffisait à déstabiliser Sirius : Remus, d'ordinaire si rassurant et posé, si maître de lui-même, et qui lui semblait soudain si vulnérable… Sirius ressentit une bouffée de haine monter insidieusement en lui. Il ne savait pas qui était ce Sirius mystérieux, mais il savait une chose : il ne lui pardonnerait jamais de causer de telles souffrances à Remus, ni d'avoir rendu si triste une personne qui, visiblement, tenait tellement à lui.

* * *

Au bout de quelques minutes, Sirius se résolut finalement à réveiller Remus ; il ne pouvait le laisser prisonnier d'un tel cauchemar. Sans compter ses appels qui, quoique murmurés et saccadés, allaient bien finir par réveiller les autres ; et Sirius ne pensait pas que Remus aimerait être surpris ainsi, aux prises avec ses cauchemars, les joues encore humides de larmes de souffrance. Doucement, il le secoua par l'épaule ; au bout de quelques secondes à peine, Remus se réveilla. Il avait toujours eu un sommeil léger, et même emprisonné dans un cauchemar si poignant, il ne lui fallut que quelques clignements de paupière pour émerger et se redresser, parfaitement conscient de la situation.

« Oh, euh… fit-il, gêné. Désolé, Will… »

Il passa sa main sur son visage dans un geste de pure lassitude, et en sentant sa peau humide sous ses doigts, il ajouta dans un soupir :

« J'ai dû t'offrir un bien piètre spectacle.

- Ne t'excuse pas, Johnny. Ca doit être ma faute, c'est moi qui t'aie forcé à te souvenir de tes… de tes mauvais rêves, toute à l'heure. »

Remus haussa les épaules. Ca, pour être un « mauvais rêve », comme les appelait Sirius, c'en avait été un fameux ; c'était la mort de Sirius, que Remus venait de revivre. Cela restait un de ses pires souvenirs, même s'il savait à présent que cette « mort supposée » n'avait finalement été qu'une disparition temporaire, étant donné qu'il avait à nouveau Sirius dans sa vie ; à l'époque cependant, il n'avait aucun moyen de le pressentir, et il avait douloureusement accusé le coup.

Sur le moment, bien sûr, il n'avait pas montré toute l'étendue de ce qu'il ressentait ; pendant tout le temps qu'il avait passé au Ministère, il s'était efforcé de rester fort et de paraître encaisser le choc avec dignité. Il y avait des adolescents à secourir et à protéger, il y avait des adversaires à combattre, il fallait se soucier de la prophétie et s'assurer qu'il n'y ait aucune perte supplémentaire. Mais dès qu'il avait pu quitter l'Ordre et trouver refuge dans la solitude, il avait enfin laissé éclater toute sa souffrance ; et la rage avait pris possession de lui, une rage aveugle, bestiale, qui l'avait poussé à tout détruire autour de lui et qui ne lui avait procuré aucun soulagement. Cet accès de rage, c'était à l'injustice flagrante de la situation qu'il le devait ; il ne pouvait accepter qu'un homme aussi bon que l'était Sirius, un homme si entier et lumineux, ait eu à subir tout cela. Renié par sa famille pour sa personnalité trop droite et trop pure pour accepter l'hégémonie et le dédain, emprisonné dans un endroit effroyable pendant douze longues années pour un crime qu'il n'avait pas commis, forcé ensuite à rester cloîtré – prisonnier à nouveau ! – dans la maison de ses aïeux qu'il exécrait tant, et à présent… à présent, tué. Assassiné. Disparu. Sans plus aucune chance de guérir de ses blessures, d'être à nouveau heureux ou de pouvoir enfin vivre une vie normale, une vie heureuse – une vie, tout simplement. C'était tellement… tellement _injuste_, pour quiconque connaissait un tant soit peu la grandeur d'âme de Sirius et l'éclat de cette flamme indomptable qui, toute sa vie, avait continué à irradier de lui ; même pour quelqu'un comme Remus, qui devait composer depuis sa plus tendre enfance avec l'injustice de la vie, c'était presque insupportable.

Vaincu, le loup-garou s'était finalement laissé glisser sur le sol et avait pleuré, pleuré, pleuré sans cesse et sans retenue, des heures durant… il avait pleuré là tout son désespoir, toute la douleur que lui causait cette nouvelle perte, blessure béante à son cœur déjà si malmené. Il avait cru perdre le dernier des maraudeurs ; il avait cru que c'était fini, que tout était fini ; qu'il ne restait plus dans ce monde aberrant et dérisoire aucun de ses amis, aucune des personnes qu'il avait un jour chéri avec ferveur et confiance. Il s'était senti plus seul et plus misérable que jamais.

Il avait cru replonger dans ce gouffre sans fond, ce vide abyssal dans lequel il s'était vu précipiter du jour au lendemain, une quinzaine d'années auparavant ; cette fameuse nuit où il avait appris, presque simultanément, la mort de James et Lily, celle – présumée – de Peter, et l'odieuse, l'effroyable, la monstrueuse trahison que l'on attribuait alors à Sirius – et qui était tellement inattendue, tellement invraisemblable qu'elle lui avait causé un choc assez démesuré pour faire taire les protestations de son cœur (qui se faisait alors la voix de l'amitié et qui lui rappelait avec constance que jamais, au grand jamais, Sirius n'aurait été capable d'une telle infamie).

Son effroyable cauchemar venait de lui faire revivre tout cela ; et Remus se sentait vidé, las et désemparé. Même contempler le visage de Sirius, aux yeux brillants d'inquiétude dans la semi-pénombre, ne lui était d'aucun réconfort ; il lui faudrait au moins quelques heures de solitude pour se remettre.

Mais pour l'instant, il lui fallait d'abord tenter de rassurer Sirius.

« Ne t'en fais pas, sourit-il faiblement en posant la main sur son épaule. Ca va très bien. C'est passé, maintenant. Je te remercie de m'avoir réveillé. »

Sirius hocha la tête, mais il n'avait pas l'air très convaincu. Il devrait cependant se contenter de ces affirmations bancales pour le moment ; Remus avait besoin d'être seul avec ses pensées. Le loup-garou se releva et, sans un mot, regagna leur tente pour s'y glisser dans la pénombre. Sirius resta de longues minutes dans la clairière, à ruminer ses pensées et ses questions ; mais il finit par pousser un profond soupir et par rentrer lui aussi, pour s'endormir immédiatement – comme toujours lorsqu'il se fatiguait avec ses interrogations angoissées. Remus, lui, n'eut pas cette chance ; il passa toute la nuit perdu dans les méandres de ses pensées, plus songeur que jamais.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, toutes ces préoccupations étaient remisées dans un coin de l'esprit des randonneurs ; une nouvelle journée, fraîche mais ensoleillée, s'offrait à eux – et une attitude pensive ou réservée leur aurait immanquablement attiré les questions de leurs compagnons.

On se leva à l'aurore, et on eut tôt fait de prendre le petit déjeuner ; à savoir, les fameux sandwiches énergétiques du matin préparés par Sirius (et dont Remus se garda bien de demander le contenu, mangeant sans trop y penser ; il n'était toujours pas revenu du paprika dans le repas de la veille). Ensuite, on rassembla les affaires, on plia les tentes et on s'harnacha des sacs-à-dos et des sacs-de-couchage ; et on leva le camp. Cette fois, Rod marchait en tête, motivé par sa découverte de la petite clairière, la veille ; Rémy et Sirius suivaient, et Remus fermait la marche tout en prenant garde à ne pas se laisser distancer. Cette journée de randonnée fut de beaucoup semblable à la première ; on fit des découvertes panoramiques, on s'exalta sur la végétation, on passa de bons moments pendant les pauses à se chamailler et à se sustenter. Le soir venu, Remus se sentait tout courbaturé ; ils avaient encore tenu un bon rythme toute la journée, et le loup-garou en subissait maintenant les conséquences. Rod s'en aperçut et, plein de sollicitude, lui offrit une crème miracle pour soulager courbatures et tiraillements.

La soirée, elle aussi, fut assez semblable à la précédente – si ce n'est que Rémy se montra sensiblement plus distant et, quoique presque imperceptiblement, plus froid avec Remus. Sirius ne s'en aperçut pas ; mais Remus, lui, en prit rapidement conscience – il était habitué, depuis le temps, à déceler la froideur des gens à son égard.

Leur conciliabule auprès du feu se termina moins tard que la veille ; ils avaient tous besoin de sommeil. Cette fois, Remus ne sortit pas à la belle étoile ; la lune, plus visible que la veille, le mettait mal à l'aise. Néanmoins, cela n'empêcha pas le même scénario que celui de la nuit précédente de se répéter : Sirius fut à nouveau réveillé par les appels angoissés de Remus – « _Sirius_… ».

Le musicien réveilla à nouveau Remus – après s'être juré une nouvelle fois de faire payer à ce Sirius de malheur tout le mal qu'il faisait à Remus s'il le rencontrait un jour.

* * *

Le lendemain, on rejoignit le pick-up en début d'après-midi ; les quatre amis avaient fait une longue boucle dans la forêt verdoyante, évitant la route principale par d'importants détours afin de rester au contact de la nature sauvage, et ils arrivaient maintenant à leur véhicule par le côté opposé à celui par lequel ils l'avaient quitté.

Rod et Remus s'étaient liés d'une sincère amitié au fil de ces trois jours ; et Sirius, persuadé qu'il en était de même entre Remus et Rémy, était aux anges, aussi exubérant que d'ordinaire.

Ils refirent leur trajet folklo en alternant leurs places ; seul Sirius parvint cette fois à échapper à l'arrière de la camionnette, en prétextant que la dernière fois qu'on l'avait relégué là, il s'était mis à pleuvoir – et une mauvaise visibilité en forêt était toujours dangereuse, voire souvent fatale. Rémy fut déposé chez lui en premier ; il salua bien bas chacun d'entre eux en lâchant une de ses plaisanteries coutumières – mais là encore, Remus sentit le froid et la réserve dans les paroles creuses qui lui étaient destinées. Puis Rod déposa Remus et Sirius chez ce dernier ; ce fut là l'occasion d'au revoir sincères et de promesses de promptes retrouvailles.

« Tu leur as vraiment plu ! s'enthousiasmait Sirius quelques minutes plus tard, en s'affalant dans son fauteuil rouge et or. Tu ne trouves pas ?

- Si, si » répondit obligeamment Remus.

Il s'assit à son tour. Curieusement, ce troisième jour, il ne ressentait plus aucune courbature ; peut-être était-ce dû au baume miraculeux de Rod, ou bien, plus plausiblement, au fait que Remus commençait à s'habituer au rythme des randonnées – après tout, il était un loup-garou, et les loups-garous avaient une capacité d'adaptation impressionnante.

Ils gardèrent tous deux le silence pendant quelques instants ; puis Sirius s'étira en baillant ostensiblement.

« Fiouu. Je suis lessivé.

- Pardon, s'excusa Remus. C'est moi qui n'aie cessé de te réveiller, depuis jeudi.

- Ne t'en fais pas, va. Je préfère être réveillé par toi et ne pas faire de cauchemars, que passer toute une nuit prisonnier de… de mes mauvais rêves.

- Tu n'as fait aucun cauchemar ? s'enquit Remus.

- Non. Non, aucun. C'est curieux… j'en fais moins, de toute façon, depuis que… enfin, ces derniers temps. »

Il changea de posture, pensif.

« Remarque… j'ai fait un rêve étrange. Ce doit être l'atmosphère de la forêt, je ne sais pas. »

Devinant à son expression que Sirius ressentait le besoin d'en parler, Remus l'enjoignit d'un geste à lui confier son rêve mystérieux.

« J'étais dans une forêt, commença Sirius après un instant de réflexion. Pas cette forêt-là – une forêt plus sombre, avec des arbres plus… plus impressionnants. Pas plus grands, mais plus imposants, de par ce qui s'en dégageait. Et pourtant, je ne ressentais aucune peur.  
J'étais… j'étais un chien. Un chien noir. Je me fondais dans l'ombre, et je filais sous les arbres – je sentais une présence imposante qui me suivait, une présence menaçante – mais je n'avais pas peur. A un moment donné, un cerf, un cerf magnifique et impérieux, est apparu devant moi ; il a incliné la tête, et il s'est joint à notre course. C'est stupide, mais… je crois qu'il y avait un rat, un petit rat gris accroché à sa fourrure, qui le montait comme un cheval. »

Sirius secoua la tête, comme frappé par l'absurdité de ses propos ; Remus ne souffla mot.

« A un moment donné, reprit Sirius, on est arrivé à un endroit plus clairsemé ; une sorte de vallon. La lumière de la lune parvenait à se faufiler jusqu'à nous, et je m'amusais comme un fou – je sautais, je jappais… en arrivant à cet espace plus découvert, la créature qui nous suivait a lâché un monstrueux hurlement – une plainte profonde, à vous glacer les sangs. Mais je n'avais toujours pas peur.  
Ensuite… je ne me rappelle plus bien de mon rêve ; je crois qu'à un moment donné, je me retournais vers ce qui me suivait, mais je ne me rappelle pas de ce que c'était. Je me rappelle juste de son odeur – une odeur d'animal. Je me souviens aussi que je jouais avec lui, comme avec un autre chien – et que nous continuions à courir sous la lune, encore et encore… des heures durant. Sans jamais nous fatiguer ou nous arrêter. Il y avait un immense château, plongé dans l'obscurité, qui se découpait sur le ciel étoilé quelque part dans le lointain ; nous ne cessions de nous en détourner, puis de nous en rapprocher à nouveau – mais jamais suffisamment pour pouvoir en distinguer plus que les contours. Puis, à un moment, on en était tout près ; je sentais l'exaltation de mes compagnons, et la mienne, à la vue de ses tours majestueuses. Le rat (si c'était bien un rat) poussait de petits couinements jubilatoires ; le cerf courbait la tête ; la créature derrière moi se fondait parmi les ombres, et se faisait invisible. Et moi, j'aboyais frénétiquement, impatient.  
Et c'est là que… que je me suis réveillé », conclut Sirius en se passant négligemment une main dans les cheveux.

Il tourna alors les yeux vers Remus ; et se figea.

Jamais il ne lui avait vu une telle expression ; pleine de tendresse, de nostalgie, de gratitude… mais teintée également de souffrance, et de regret. Ses yeux semblaient même un peu trop brillants – mais peut-être était-ce tout simplement les lueurs mouvantes qui dansaient dans la cheminée et qui, en se reflétant au fond de son regard, lui donnaient cet éclat particulier.

« John ? » murmura Sirius.

Remus sembla revenir peu à peu à la réalité ; il se secoua, et l'expression si singulière s'effaça progressivement de son visage - mais l'éclat de ses yeux demeura le même. Il se leva lentement et vint s'asseoir près de Sirius, dans le canapé rouge et or ; et il posa la tête sur son épaule avant de fermer les yeux.

« Johnny ? répéta le musicien.

- Chut, murmura Remus. Dors. »

Sirius resta perplexe quelques instants ; mais il n'osait pas repousser la tête de Remus qui reposait avec une telle confiance - et un tel abandon - sur son épaule. Aussi ferma t-il lui aussi les yeux pour repenser à cet instant décalé qu'ils venaient de partager ; mais le sommeil le gagna rapidement, et il glissa sans réticence dans son agréable torpeur. Là, il se retrouva à nouveau sous la forme d'un chien, à courir sous la lune ; le cerf et le rat avaient disparu, mais la présence derrière lui était toujours là, l'enveloppant à présent d'une aura d'affection protectrice ; et en courant ainsi à ses côtés, Sirius se sentait plus heureux que jamais.


	24. Chapitre XXIII : Appréhension

**Le Moldu**

Chapitre XXIII : Appréhension

Le soir venu, Sirius et Remus mangèrent ensemble dans la petite cuisine de Sirius, sans faire la moindre allusion à leur égarement de l'après-midi ; ils se sentaient tous deux calmes et d'excellente humeur. Tonks vint chercher son mari après le repas, avec le petit Teddy ; ce dernier se précipita dans les bras de son père et l'étreignit très fort, visiblement heureux de le retrouver enfin – comme si ces trois jours avaient représenté pour lui une véritable éternité. Emu, Remus lui rendit son étreinte ; Sirius eut ensuite droit pratiquement au même traitement de la part du petit garçon, avec une étreinte juste un tantinet moins longue. Remus repartit donc avec Sirius (invité pour prendre une infusion auprès du feu) et avec sa petite famille, le cœur léger et dans d'excellentes dispositions ; il avait tout oublié de l'attitude de Rémy, qui l'avait pourtant tant préoccupé ces derniers jours, ainsi que de son anticipation au sujet de son entretien avec Harry - qui se rapprochait dangereusement.

Il passa la soirée avec son fils dans les bras et sa femme appuyée contre lui ; Sirius était nonchalamment affalé dans un fauteuil en face d'eux, les jambes tendues vers l'âtre ronflant de la cheminée. Remus se sentait heureux. C'était étrange, d'avoir dû attendre de si longues années avant d'être aussi comblé ; avec son meilleur ami aussi heureux que lui à ses côtés, sa famille lui semblait enfin complète.

Ce fut Sirius qui eut le monopole de la parole, comme de coutume ; il raconta leur périple, en enjolivant certains passages (celui où Remus avait malencontreusement posé sa main près d'un nid de fourmis, par exemple ; ou encore celui où il s'était retrouvé nez-à-nez avec un essaim d'abeilles de fort méchante humeur). Remus se vengea en exposant quelques anecdotes sur les farces (réussies) de Rémy à l'encontre de Sirius ; mais aucun d'entre eux ne mentionna les mauvais rêves de Remus ou leurs confidences nocturnes.

A un moment donné de l'histoire, Teddy s'échappa des bras de Remus et disparut dans les étages ; il en revint une dizaine de minutes plus tard, avec un appareil photo (un vieux modèle offert à Remus par Arthur Weasley trois ou quatre ans auparavant) dans les mains. Il le posa fièrement sur une étagère et enclencha le minuteur pour que la prise de vue s'effectue à retardement.

« Vite ! lança impérieusement le petit garçon, en se tournant vers eux. Tout le monde autour de papa ! »

La conversation s'arrêta ; Sirius se releva prestement et se jeta du côté libre de Remus, atterrissant durement dans ses côtes.

« Aïe ! » protesta le loup-garou.

En réponse, Sirius passa un bras autour de ses épaules et tourna la tête vers l'appareil. Remus se prit alors le poids de son fils en plein dans le ventre ; le petit avait pris de l'élan pour lui sauter dessus. Quant à sa femme, elle entoura vivement de ses bras son mari et son fils ; Remus eut à peine le temps de tourner à son tour la tête vers l'objectif (en arborant un sourire encore légèrement grimaçant en raison des deux coups qu'il venait d'encaisser) que le flash se déclencha, illuminant fugitivement le salon tout entier de sa lumière vive et nette qui découpait la pièce en contours si précis.

Teddy et Nymphadora éclatèrent de rire.

« Chouette idée ! » claironna Sirius, en se redressant pour ébouriffer les cheveux du petit garçon.

Celui-ci, ravi, tourna vers lui son sourire éblouissant et répondit :

« C'est pour toi, Will. Pour que tu aies des photos de famille, comme nous. Et comme ça, c'est nous ta famille, maintenant.

- Teddy ! » l'interrompit Nymphadora, gênée.

Mais un regard vers Sirius la rassura : ému, incapable de dire un mot, il resta immobile quelques instants avant de se pencher pour serrer de toutes ses forces le petit garçon contre son cœur. Remus, fier de son fils, joignit les bras autour d'eux ; Nymphadora immortalisa cette étreinte d'une nouvelle photographie. Elle avait fait venir l'appareil d'un _accio_, oublieuse de la qualité de « moldu » de Sirius ; mais ce dernier était trop occupé à chasser ses larmes d'émotion pour s'en rendre compte.

_Ma famille_, se répéta-il.

La délicieuse sensation de bien-être qui s'était emparée de lui se renforça encore à cette évocation.

* * *

Le vieil appareil photo était un polaroïd ; aussi Sirius put-il repartir avec ses clichés, et les disposer immédiatement sur le manteau de la cheminée de son salon aux couleurs de Gryffondor. Remus avait craint que les photos ne fussent animées, soit à cause de l'entrain de son fils, soit en raison de l'émotion de Sirius ; mais elles étaient tout ce qu'il y avait de plus normal, même si elles irradiaient d'un indéfinissable éclat de bonheur et d'accomplissement.

* * *

Le lendemain – le dimanche -, Remus passa la journée avec Teddy et Nymphadora, même s'il renonça à leur petite virée hebdomadaire dans le Londres moldu ; la cadence des randonnées était encore bien trop présente à son esprit pour qu'il pût envisager une marche avec le même enthousiasme qu'habituellement. Le lundi matin, il contacta Harry par poudre de cheminette ; le petit entretien (mystérieux aux yeux de Harry, car Remus n'avait voulu lui donner aucune précision par l'intermédiaire d'un moyen de communication régulé par le Ministère) aurait lieu le lendemain. Remus s'accordait ce dernier délai pour se préparer mentalement à cette entrevue ; à dire vrai, il n'en menait pas large, car il ne savait toujours pas comment il allait expliquer la situation au jeune sorcier sans le blesser ou le mettre en colère.

Refusant de se morfondre ou de cultiver davantage ses inquiétudes, le loup garou se rendit ensuite chez Sirius ; il avait déposé Teddy chez Andromeda, qui voulait l'emmener aujourd'hui choisir le cadeau d'anniversaire qu'il voulait, une semaine après ledit évènement – elle avait décidé de lui faire plaisir ainsi, car le petit garçon avait des goûts trop éclectiques pour une femme plus âgée que lui de deux générations. Chez le musicien, Remus entra sans s'annoncer (comme il le faisait depuis quelques temps, suivant les recommandations de Sirius ; après tout, il n'y avait que lui pour entrer ainsi à l'improviste, et la maison de Sirius lui était ouverte à toute heure). Néanmoins, il eut une étrange surprise : à l'entrée du salon, il se retrouva nez à nez avec un inconnu d'une vingtaine d'années, qui avait l'air aussi étonné que lui. Ils se figèrent l'un en face de l'autre.

« Et ben, qu'est-ce qu'il vous arrive ? lança la voix tonitruante de Sirius qui entrait dans la pièce, leur faisant tourner la tête dans sa direction. Johnny ne mord pas, Berty, et c'est réciproque. »

_Je ne mords que les nuits de pleine lune_, corrigea à part lui Remus ; mais il ne dit rien et se contenta de tendre la main en souriant au jeune homme – qu'il reconnaissait maintenant comme étant Bertrand, le français, bassiste de Full Moon.

Sirius vint aux devants d'eux et fit de rapides présentations plus ou moins dans les règles :

« Berty, Johnny ; Johnny, voici le sale traître qui préfère passer du temps avec sa dulcinée plutôt qu'avec ses vieux potes.

- Tu exagères, Willy, grimaça l'intéressé. Et personnellement, je trouve qu'il vaut mieux avoir moins de temps à consacrer à ses amis que de faire de sa vie entière un vrai désert sentimental ! Je ne vise personne, bien sûr.

- Double traître ! » s'insurgea Sirius en saisissant un coussin pour en donner des coups au malheureux, qui s'échappa prestement en riant.

« Bonne chance pour dompter ses humeurs, « Johnny » ! » s'exclama Bertrand en s'éclipsant pendant que Sirius cherchait des yeux un nouveau projectile.

Boudeur, Sirius croisa les bras en adoptant un air résolument grognon.

« Traître, répéta t-il pour la troisième fois. Nous préférer une jeune pimbêche insipide ! »

Remus éclata de rire – ce qui n'arrangea pas l'humeur de Sirius.

« Voyons, tenta ensuite le loup-garou en changeant sagement d'approche, il finira bien par revenir vers vous ; soit quand ce sera terminé entre eux, soit quand il aura fini par se lasser de sa « pimbêche insipide » ! », plaisanta t-il.

Le musicien semblait bien loin d'être convaincu ; aussi Remus orienta t-il la conversation vers un terrain moins glissant.

« Willy, commença t-il après un instant de silence, il se peut que d'ici quelques jours… je te fasse rencontrer un ami. »

Toute la mauvaise humeur de Sirius sembla disparaître instantanément, et une lueur de sincère curiosité illumina immédiatement son regard.

« Un de tes amis ?! s'exclama t-il, visiblement exalté. Tu ne m'as jamais présenté aucun de tes amis ! »

Remus s'efforça de sourire, légèrement mal à l'aise. Il ne savait même pas encore si Harry… enfin si, c'était évident, Harry voudrait voir Sirius – ne serait-ce que pour s'assurer que Remus n'était pas devenu fou. Mais devoir présenter Harry à Sirius comme _un ami_… peut-être aurait-il mieux valu lui dire tout de suite la vérité ? Il n'avait aucune idée de la marche à suivre, et cela le contrariait beaucoup. Il craignait tellement de faire une erreur, d'un côté comme de l'autre…

Harry avait eu tant de mal à se remettre de la mort de Sirius ! Même aujourd'hui, Remus restait persuadé que le survivant, comme lui, n'avait toujours pas fait son deuil. Le jeune homme s'était toujours senti coupable de la mort de son parrain ; et le temps n'avait pas réussi à amoindrir cette rancune contre lui-même. Mais rouvrir ainsi ses blessures en le mettant en présence d'un Sirius amnésique, qui ne le considérerait non pas comme son filleul mais comme l'ami d'un ami… l'amener, peut-être, à revivre l'instant tant honni de sa disparition… c'était là une démarche dangereuse.

D'un autre côté, Harry méritait lui aussi une seconde chance ; celle de pouvoir passer à nouveau du temps avec son parrain, auquel il s'était tant attaché mais qu'il n'avait finalement côtoyé que pendant deux minuscules années – et dont il n'avait fait qu'entrapercevoir la véritable personnalité, enjouée et vindicative. Sirius aussi méritait de passer du temps avec son filleul ; aussi Remus ne savait que faire, et s'il avait décidé de se conformer aux demandes de son épouse, c'était parce qu'il était bien en peine de décider quoi que ce fût par lui-même dans une situation si complexe.

Néanmoins, pour le moment, il ne devait pas inquiéter Sirius avec son désarroi ; aussi reprit-il son calme coutumier et se résolut-il à passer à autre chose – pour le moment.

* * *

En fin de soirée, ils étaient tous deux installés dans le jardin de Remus ; Teddy était déjà au lit, et Nymphadora n'était toujours pas rentrée du bureau des Aurors. L'atmosphère de cette soirée était étrange ; paisible, rendue agréable par l'amitié que partageaient les deux hommes, mais tout de même alourdie par les non-dits – dont l'un d'eux n'avait pas conscience.

Plus tôt dans la soirée, Sirius, toujours plein de bonnes idées, avait tenu à faire un barbecue ; Teddy en avait été enchanté.

« Pourquoi tu allumes le feu comme ça ? » avait-il demandé à Sirius, en le voyant faire un petit tas de charbon et s'escrimer courageusement dessus. Celui-ci, surpris par sa question, n'avait rien trouvé à lui répondre – il ne pouvait présentement se douter que dans l'esprit de Teddy, il suffisait de murmurer quelques mots pour qu'un feu grondant apparaisse instantanément ; nul besoin de s'escrimer avec du charbon et des bruleurs.

Le barbecue avait été un succès, ravissant Teddy et rappelant agréablement aux deux adultes leurs feux de camp dans les bois, quelques jours auparavant. Les brochettes improvisées étaient délicieuses, même si quelques unes avaient un peu cramé ; mais il en aurait fallu bien plus pour leur gâcher la soirée.

A présent, Remus et Sirius en étaient là, assis en tailleur sur le sol et appuyés contre les arbres du jardin dans la fraîcheur du soir ; un silence confortable s'étirait entre eux. Le soleil couchant dessinait des arabesques de lumière sur le visage de Sirius ; le faisant paraître plus jeune, et plus éblouissant encore. Cette lumière diffuse jetait également des reflets dorés dans ses cheveux sombres ; captivé, Remus le regardait. Peu à peu, au fur et à mesure que la lumière baissait et que le soleil dégringolait derrière la ligne d'horizon, les ombres qui s'étiraient sur le visage de Sirius le faisaient paraître plus grave ; et les reflets dans ses cheveux, en tirant progressivement vers le bleu, enveloppaient toute sa personne d'une aura de majesté et de mystère. Remus assistait à cette transformation, méditatif ; c'était comme si venaient de se succéder devant ses yeux ces deux « Sirius » qu'il avait côtoyé dans sa vie : celui, rieur et libre, de sa jeunesse - qu'il avait retrouvé maintenant ; et celui, marqué par la vie et les épreuves, qu'il avait découvert après Azkaban.

De quoi faire réfléchir à nouveau le loup garou : Remus avait toujours eu dans l'idée que mettre Sirius en présence d'un sorcier supplémentaire – et de surcroît, de son filleul ! – contribuerait à accélérer ce curieux processus qui lui rendait plus présents ses souvenirs perdus (le rêve du chien courant sous la lune tendait en tout cas à corroborer cette théorie, puisque c'était la présence conjuguée de Remus et de la forêt qui en avait été la cause). Mais si c'était vraiment le cas… se pouvait-il que Remus perde alors peu à peu, et définitivement cette fois, le Sirius qu'il connaissait maintenant ? Que cet homme enthousiaste et heureux cède une nouvelle fois la place au Sirius inquiétant et renfermé de ses souvenirs ?

Se pouvait-il qu'il perde cet ami si précieux qui, depuis quelques mois, illuminait à ce point sa vie toute entière ?

Remus sentit un frisson d'appréhension lui remonter le long du dos, alors même qu'une implacable résolution se formait dans son esprit. Il ne voulait pas perdre ce Sirius merveilleux. Quoi qu'il advienne, il ne voulait pas faire disparaître Will Wands.


	25. Chapitre XXIV : La tempérance

**Le Moldu**

Chapitre XXIV : La tempérance

Le mardi fatidique, Remus se leva très tôt – bien plus tôt que son épouse, qui récupérait d'une nuit de filature éprouvante. C'était absurde, car Harry ne devait passer que vers 10h du matin ; mais Remus était bien incapable de rester au lit plus longtemps, rongé qu'il était par sa nervosité. Il n'avait toujours pas trouvé de marche à suivre concluante. Il ne savait même pas comment amener le sujet, comment présenter la situation ; il avait peur que tout cela ne soit qu'un effroyable – et regrettable - fiasco.

Pour se changer les idées, il renoua avec sa vieille habitude – plutôt négligée ces derniers temps – de surfer un peu sur Internet. Il fit même un tour sur son habituel site de musique, se demandant avec un vague amusement s'il n'allait pas tomber cette fois sur un Severus Snape revenu d'entre les morts, et membre d'un groupe de métal symphonique – ce qui ne fut évidemment pas le cas.

Néanmoins, cette distraction ne suffit pas à détendre le loup garou, et à 10h moins vingt il était déjà dans le fauteuil du salon, les yeux rivés sur la cheminée – c'était par ce moyen de transport magique que Harry devait arriver quelques vingt minutes plus tard. Lorsque Nymphadora - encore un peu groggy par sa nuit mouvementée - descendit pour prendre son petit déjeuner, elle le découvrit dans cette posture mi-angoissée mi-méditative et lui adressa un grand sourire amusé :

« Remus-chéri, c'est très bien d'observer un si pieux recueillement de grand matin ; mais la cheminée ne va pas s'envoler si tu en détournes le regard, tu sais. Tu devrais plutôt venir manger quelque chose avec moi...

- Je n'ai pas faim » refusa doucement Remus.

Il se sentait bien incapable d'avaler quoi que ce fût, ou de prendre la situation à la rigolade – l'estomac noué, il appréhendait les instants à venir, et ses yeux revenaient sans cesse à la photo animée qui trônait sur le manteau de la cheminée, juste à côté du petit récipient contenant la poudre de cheminette – la photo prise lors de sa sortie en ville avec Sirius, plusieurs semaines auparavant, où on les voyait rire tous deux avec insouciance. Il se demandait, non sans un certain pessimisme, s'il ne s'apprêtait pas à tirer un trait définitif sur tout nouveau moment de ce genre.

Nymphadora se rendit rapidement compte de son état d'esprit ; avec un soupir, elle vint lui ébouriffer tendrement les cheveux.

« Tout se passera bien, murmura t-elle d'une voix apaisante. Tu dois le dire à Harry, Remus. Ensemble, vous prendrez les bonnes décisions, j'en suis sûre. »

Remus la serra contre lui, fermant les yeux pour s'imprégner de son odeur légère et réconfortante. A cet instant, les flammes de la cheminée se mirent à crépiter sourdement ; lorsque Remus rouvrit les yeux, il vit Harry Potter émerger des flammes vertes, un grand sourire attendri sur le visage.

« Vous êtes adorables ! » commenta t-il, tout en époussetant sa robe de sorcier.

Remus sourit. Il n'y avait pas si longtemps, Harry aurait détourné les yeux, gêné de surprendre ainsi son ancien professeur dans une telle atmosphère de proximité et d'intimité ; mais depuis que Harry était devenu un Auror confirmé, il avait considérablement gagné en prestance et en assurance. Devoir endosser aux yeux du monde le rôle de « Sauveur » avait achevé de forger le caractère déjà bien trempé du jeune sorcier ; il lui avait été nécessaire de s'affirmer pour se faire respecter de ses collègues comme un égal, et non pas comme quelque héros de légende – ce qu'il restait néanmoins aux yeux de la majorité d'entre eux.

De plus, il considérait maintenant Remus comme un ami, et non plus uniquement comme ce professeur ouvert et chaleureux qu'il avait toujours énormément respecté – et auquel, comme Hermione, il ne cessait de demander conseil. Remus n'avait d'expérience du monde des Aurors que ce que les anecdotes que lui racontait son épouse lui laissaient entrevoir ; mais dès qu'il était question d'injustices ou de lutte pour l'égalité, il appréciait de pouvoir donner son avis. Ses conseils étaient également précieux pour désamorcer certaines situations à priori inextricables, où de trop nombreux acteurs entraient en jeu ; Remus savait également modérer les débats (même au sein du quartier général des Aurors, par l'intermédiaire de Harry qui mettait en pratique ses conseils) et concilier des partis à première vue radicalement opposés – autant de qualités inestimables aux yeux du jeune Auror, qui augmentaient encore son respect pour son ancien professeur.

Nymphadora se redressa et vint au devant de Harry, l'embrassant bruyamment sur les deux joues – ce qui les fit rire tous les deux. Remus se releva lentement de son fauteuil, tout en jetant un coup d'œil furtif à l'horloge murale : 10 heures moins dix. _Soit_, pensa t-il ; _c'est parti_.

Il s'avança pour serrer la main d'Harry, tout en lui adressant un sourire quelque peu incertain.

« Tu veux bien me suivre dans mon bureau, Harry ? »

Harry comprit à ce formalisme inhabituel que Remus avait bel et bien quelque chose d'important – quelque chose de _grave_ – à lui dire. Fronçant les sourcils, il composa son attitude en conséquence et lui emboîta le pas. En passant devant les escaliers, ils rencontrèrent Teddy ; le petit garçon, encore endormi, reconnut néanmoins son parrain au premier coup d'œil et se précipita dans ses bras.

« Harryyyyyyy ! » s'exclama t-il, ravi.

En raison des incessantes obligations de son parrain (qui, comme sa mère, se voyait toujours assigner des missions prenantes à des heures indues), il ne le voyait pas autant qu'ils l'auraient tous deux souhaité ; et c'était un vrai bonheur pour lui de le croiser, à plus forte raison lorsqu'il ne s'y attendait pas. Il resta longtemps dans ses bras ; Harry lui caressait tendrement les cheveux.

« Notre cadeau d'anniversaire t'a plu ? » s'enquit le jeune homme avec un sourire.

Ginny, en tant que membre officiel des Harpies de Holyhead depuis maintenant trois années, n'avait eu aucun mal à obtenir des places pour Teddy et ses parents ; des places pour un tournoi qui devait avoir lieu dans un peu moins d'un mois, et qui rassemblerait (et, par là même, opposerait) les Tornades de Feu, les Harpies, les Canons de Chudley et les Foudroyeurs de Thundelarra, une équipe étrangère spécialement venue d'Australie. Harry, quant à lui, avait joint au cadeau de sa fiancée un livre complet (recommandé par Ron), illustré et enchanté, sur les différentes équipes ; il s'agirait en effet du tout premier match auquel Teddy allait assister, ses parents l'ayant jusqu'alors considéré trop jeune pour ce genre de manifestations surpeuplées – où l'on n'était jamais à l'abri de quelques dangers imprévus.

« Oh oui ! » s'exclama Teddy avec conviction.

Il avait trouvé ces agréables surprises le lendemain de son anniversaire (car il ne pouvait ouvrir ce genre de cadeaux, ayant trait au monde magique, en présence de Sirius chez qui il avait fêté ledit évènement). Ils lui avaient énormément plu ; surtout le livre illustré.

« Teddy, interrompit doucement Remus, tu veux bien aller prendre ton petit déjeuner avec ta mère ? Harry et moi devons discuter de choses importantes, tous les deux. »

Teddy se détacha à regret de son parrain, et voulut lui faire promettre de passer le reste de la journée avec lui quand il en aurait fini avec son père ; Harry ne put lui accorder satisfaction, car il n'avait pu se libérer que jusqu'à deux heures de l'après-midi. Boudeur, Teddy se tourna vers Remus :

« Willy est encore là ? Peut-être qu'il voudra bien refaire un barbecue avec moi ! »

Remus ne put retenir une grimace involontaire, et Harry tourna vers lui un regard intrigué.

« ' Willy ' ? Qui est-ce ?

- C'est le nouvel ami de papa, répondit immédiatement Teddy. Et c'est mon ami aussi. Il fait partie de notre famille, maintenant. »

Et il tourna vers Harry un regard empreint de sévérité, comme pour le mettre au défi d'oser le contredire ; ce regard sévère (et déjà curieusement intimidant, en dépit de son jeune âge) avait sans nul doute été « emprunté » à sa grand-mère.

Remus soupira fortement et renouvela à Teddy, plus fermement, son injonction de se rendre à la cuisine. Teddy, sensible à la nervosité et à la détresse diffuse de son père, lui obéit immédiatement, l'air penaud. Lorsqu'il eut disparu dans la cuisine, Harry se tourna vers le loup garou sans se départir de son petit sourire amusé :

« Alors comme ça, votre famille s'est agrandie et je n'en suis pas au courant ? »

Remus ne répondit pas. Il se contenta de précéder Harry en direction du bureau, et l'Auror, étonné, lui emboîta à nouveau le pas. Une fois dans la petite pièce lambrissée, que Remus utilisait très rarement, le loup-garou fit signe à son invité de s'asseoir ; lui-même prit place dans un petit fauteuil, près de la fenêtre. Harry promena un regard curieux tout autour de lui ; c'était la première fois qu'il pénétrait dans cette pièce. Ce qui retint principalement son attention se situait à gauche de la porte par laquelle ils étaient entrés ; fasciné, il s'attarda longuement sur les quelques dizaines de livres empilés sur une petite étagère bancale. C'était là de très vieux livres, usés et ayant visiblement beaucoup voyagé au cours de leur longue existence. Ils avaient un aspect un peu miteux qui correspondait bien aux anciennes affaires de son professeur ; du temps où il enseignait à Poudlard, Remus n'avait même pas de quoi s'acheter de nouvelles robes de sorcier. Ces livres, cependant, devaient avoir une importante valeur sentimentale à ses yeux pour qu'il les ait encore ici, maintenant qu'il avait de quoi s'offrir une panoplie d'ouvrages neufs ; il les avait sûrement trimbalés au rythme des revirements incessants de sa vie, comme en témoignaient les couvertures fatiguées et le papier jauni.

Avec un sourire, Harry remarqua également un autre détail qui lui inspirait de la nostalgie : appuyée contre un mur, tout près d'eux, il y avait la vieille valise de son ancien professeur, avec les initiales passées par le temps et devenues à peine visibles sur le rabat : R.J. Lupin.

Remus s'éclaircit la voix ; aussi Harry reporta t-il immédiatement son attention sur son ami qui, décidément, faisait aujourd'hui tant de mystères.

« Harry… commença Remus. Ce que j'ai à te dire... ce n'est pas quelque chose de facile, pour moi, et ce ne sera sans doute pas facile pour toi de l'entendre. Je ne sais même pas comment te présenter les choses ; mais je suis sûr que ça va te bouleverser.

- Je ne suis plus un enfant, Remus » protesta Harry en souriant.

Mais l'air grave de Remus ne le quitta pas une seule seconde – au contraire, il sembla encore se renforcer davantage.

« Je le sais bien, Harry. Mais ce que j'ai à te dire te bouleverserait même si tu avais mes quarante ans passés – car cela m'a bouleversé moi-même. »

De plus en plus étonné – et un peu inquiet, à présent –, Harry attendit la suite. Remus prit une profonde inspiration et planta enfin son regard, jusqu'alors fuyant, droit dans celui de Harry.

« Je vais te raconter toute mon histoire, et je te demanderai de ne pas m'interrompre, pas une seule fois – quelles que soient les émotions que tu vas ressentir. Je te demande de garder ton calme et de m'écouter ; et d'attendre la toute fin de ce que j'ai à te dire. Peux-tu m'en donner ta parole, Harry ?

- Je… je m'y efforcerai » murmura Harry, sensiblement impressionné par l'attitude inhabituelle de Remus.

Le loup garou le garda sous le feu de son regard encore quelques instants, puis il sembla se contenter de cette demi-promesse et reporta son attention sur la porte, derrière Harry ; il rassemblait ses pensées et ses souvenirs.

« Il y a quelques mois – en novembre, plus exactement -, je suis tombé sur une étrange photographie, en faisant un tour sur les réseaux informatiques moldus. Tout d'abord, je n'ai pas voulu y croire ; ce que j'avais sous les yeux était trop impensable… »

* * *

Allons allons, rangez ces instruments de torture, vous allez faire fuir l'auteur ! XD

Plus sérieusement, soyez rassurés : la suite est prévue pour ce week end, soit dans trois-quatre jours… et elle contiendra ENFIN ce fameux entretien que vous attendez tous =) !

Ce chapitre transitoire avait pour but de vous remettre dans l'ambiance de mon histoire (plus de deux semaines sans publication, pour lesquelles je m'excuse bien platement, emploi du temps oblige) et de planter le décor du chapitre tant attendu. Et puis, il faut bien un peu de suspens =)… (rangez ces instruments, vous dis-je !)


	26. Chapitre XXV : Pérégrinations

Merci beaucoup pour vos commentaires =) ! Voici un chapitre plus long qu'habituellement, et dans les délais en plus.

* * *

**Le Moldu**

Chapitre XXV : Pérégrinations

De longues minutes durant, Harry écouta l'étrange histoire de Remus. A aucun moment il ne l'interrompit, comme il le lui avait promis ; mais une foule d'émotions passa sur les traits du jeune sorcier au fur et à mesure que Remus progressait dans son curieux récit. De l'incrédulité, du scepticisme… de l'incompréhension… de l'émoi… de plus en plus d'attention et de curiosité – de douleur dans ses yeux, aussi… un peu de culpabilité, mais aussi un sincère émerveillement – toujours incrédule… de l'étonnement, de la surprise… de la perplexité, encore, par moments… et puis… de la gratitude ? De l'espoir ?

Ah, comme Remus se sentait tiraillé par toutes ces expressions qui se succédaient sur son visage ! Le visage du fils de l'un de ses meilleurs amis, le visage du parrain de son enfant. Il avait peur de le blesser, et se sentait coupable à chaque revirement d'expression ; mais il se sentait aussi heureux lorsqu'il percevait, peu à peu, l'espoir et la gratitude qui se créaient une place dans la masse confuse des sentiments de Harry. Harry qui, visiblement, ne savait plus où il en était ; même un entraînement d'Auror, long de plusieurs années, ne préparait pas à ce genre de révélation – inattendue autant qu'inespérée ; surprenante comme un coup de tonnerre dans un ciel simplement chargé de quelques nuages éparses ; et, comme lui, belle et en même temps diablement incisive.

Lorsque Remus se tut enfin, Harry garda le silence ; longuement. Divers élans se combattaient en lui ; l'un, teinté d'espoir, le poussait à exiger instamment de voir son parrain disparu ; un autre, encore sceptique, tendait à demander froidement à Remus s'il se moquait de lui – cet élan-là était contrebalancé par le respect qu'il portait à son professeur et ami, et qui le poussait, lui, à essayer de prendre pleinement conscience de ce que venait de lui conter Remus (à savoir cette histoire invraisemblable et formidable, qui semblait tout droit sortie d'un conte de fée moldu). C'était cet élan-ci qui le poussait à la gratitude ; gratitude envers la vie, qui semblait avoir finalement décidé de donner une seconde chance à son malheureux parrain (et, par extension, à lui-même qui allait pouvoir le retrouver), et gratitude envers Remus d'avoir été là pour Sirius et de lui confier cette incroyable nouvelle. Un dernier élan, plus réservé, le poussait enfin à modérer ses réactions – s'assurer tout d'abord de la véracité de cette histoire, et si celle-ci était avérée, décider alors de la conduite à tenir : entrer ainsi dans la vie d'un Sirius amnésique en chamboulant tout sur son passage irraisonné, ou au contraire établir une stratégie d'approche. Ce dernier élan lui était soufflé par sa toute récente formation d'Auror, qui l'enjoignait à bien réfléchir avant d'agir ; à toujours définir une marche à suivre. Mais cette prudence nouvelle était bien loin de prévaloir dans ce joyeux chaos mental qui immobilisait ainsi le jeune sorcier…

Il n'y avait pas si longtemps encore, quand il était plus jeune et plus fougueux (plus prompt à accuser et à récuser, y compris lui-même), il aurait éprouvé une vive colère envers Remus pour ne pas l'avoir prévenu tout de suite, pour avoir gardé pendant de si longs mois ce secret si important ; et cette colère, il en aurait fait montre avec passion, sans songer aux conséquences. Mais il avait eu le temps de murir depuis ce temps-là ; il était devenu plus calme, plus réfléchi, plus mesuré. La guerre, horrible et éprouvante, était passée par là ; et il ne ressentait pas aujourd'hui la moindre colère envers Remus pour avoir tardé à lui annoncer la résurrection de quelqu'un – le fait même dont il était question était par trop exceptionnel et trop merveilleux pour lui inspirer un sentiment si extrême, si négatif. Tout son cœur lui semblait en fête, alors même que son esprit s'interrogeait si fiévreusement ; son âme toute entière ne scandait qu'un seul et unique sentiment, qui se déclinait en mille éblouissantes facettes : un soulagement indescriptible, une réjouissance sans pareille, un émerveillement presque rêveur.

_Sirius - son parrain disparu, le dernier membre de sa famille, celui-là même qu'il avait si peu connu mais qui avait tellement compté pour lui – était vivant ; était à nouveau là… _Après tout ce qu'il avait vécu, il avait du mal à croire à un tel renversement de situation.

Se raclant la gorge, Harry ouvrit la bouche une première fois ; mais aucun son ne franchit ses lèvres. Face au regard interrogatif de Remus, il secoua doucement la tête ; l'émotion lui nouait la gorge.

« J'ai pensé… fit Remus maladroitement. J'ai pensé que la seule personne qui serait aussi heureuse que moi en apprenant son retour… ce serait toi, Harry. Je voulais d'abord m'assurer qu'il s'agissait bien de Sirius… depuis que j'en ai la certitude, je me suis penché sur son amnésie ; et j'en suis venu à la conclusion que, puisque tu représentais tant pour lui dans son existence passée, ta présence conjuguée à la mienne pourrait peut-être lui faire retrouver la mémoire. »

Harry hocha doucement la tête.

« Quand penses-tu me le faire rencontrer ? demanda finalement le jeune sorcier.

- Je lui ai dit que je lui présenterai sûrement un… un « ami », dans quelques jours.

- Hum. »

Harry resta plongé dans ses pensées une bonne dizaine de minutes encore ; Remus maintint un silence quasi religieux, respectant son besoin de remettre de l'ordre dans tout ce qu'il venait d'apprendre. Le jeune sorcier finit par se relever souplement :

« Allons le voir, décréta t-il. Emmène-moi, Remus.

- Tu… tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas attendre un jour ou deux ? Il est toujours bon de prendre un peu de recul avant de…

- Non, coupa Harry. Remus… j'ai tout le « recul » que je peux prendre devant une telle situation. Il faut juste que je le vois.

- Au moins une ou deux heures, alors » insista le loup-garou.

Lui-même ne se sentait pas encore psychologiquement prêt à une rencontre entre Harry et Sirius, surtout à une rencontre si brusquement décidée ; aussi, il n'imaginait pas Harry réellement capable d'y faire face avec calme et mesure. Certes, le jeune sorcier semblait en pleine possession de ses moyens ; mais Remus craignait un contrecoup émotionnel. Quand bien même le jeune Auror était-il habitué à des situations peu communes (son adolescence seule en avait été une longue succession), il y avait là une dimension beaucoup plus profonde et troublante ; c'était de son _parrain_ qu'il s'agissait, un parrain disparu depuis des années. Le dernier membre vivant de sa famille disparue.

La furtive tension qui anima les traits d'Harry trahit son agacement ; mais il accéda tout de même, à contrecœur, aux sollicitations de Remus.

« On pourrait aller manger quelque chose avant », concéda t-il.

L'estomac noué, Remus n'était pas parvenu à avaler quoi que ce soit au petit déjeuner ; aussi accepta t-il l'invitation avec gratitude. Harry emprunta à Remus son hibou familial, afin d'annuler ses obligations de l'après-midi (le hibou repartit chargé d'une demi douzaine de petites missives étroitement enroulées sur elles-mêmes). Les deux hommes sortirent ensuite du petit bureau et redescendirent au salon ; on entendait les rires de Tonks et de Teddy, en provenance de la cuisine. A l'expression d'Harry, Remus devina que le jeune sorcier préférait rester seul à seul avec lui ; aussi, il se garda bien de lui proposer de déjeuner chez lui. Un changement d'atmosphère ne pourrait d'ailleurs être que bénéfique, autant pour lui-même que pour le jeune Auror.

Arrivé devant la cheminée, Harry tendit la main pour prendre le petit pot contenant la poudre verte ; mais il interrompit son geste. Immobile, le bras toujours tendu, il contemplait la photographie calée entre le bocal et un petit dessin de Teddy haut en couleurs. Il s'agissait, bien évidemment, de la photo animée ; celle qui représentait Sirius et Remus, agités et souriants comme des gamins. Lentement, _extrêmement_ lentement, il orienta sa main vers le cadre et le prit très délicatement entre ses doigts. Sans prononcer un mot, il le rapprocha de son visage et se mit à le contempler, songeur ; le loup garou, debout derrière lui, retenait son souffle. Finalement, au bout de quelques minutes – qui parurent très longues au pauvre Remus, lequel n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qui pouvait bien se dérouler dans l'esprit de Harry -, le jeune sorcier finit par reposer tout doucement le cadre sur la cheminée. Il éloigna sa main, secoua la tête comme pour se sortir de quelque rêverie embrumée et prit une bonne poignée de poudre dans son poing. Il la jeta ensuite dans le feu, toujours de façon très mécanique ; les flammes se colorèrent de vert, et il disparut à l'intérieur, clamant haut et fort le « Chemin de Traverse ».

Remus contempla l'âtre vide en silence, perplexe ; puis il entendit un « chéri ? » à la fois interrogatif et enjoué, en provenance de la pièce voisine.

« Je sors un peu avec Harry, lança t-il ; ne m'attends pas pour déjeuner. »

Il se saisit d'une poignée de poudre et entreprit de gagner à son tour la grande allée commerciale des sorciers. Il déboula dans une des cheminées qui bordaient l'extrême ouest du Chemin de Traverse ; époussetant habilement la suie qui maculait ses vêtements, il balaya l'allée du regard. Il y avait énormément de monde ; c'était un mardi, un jour de semaine donc, et il était presque midi. Cependant, Remus ne parvint à repérer aucune trace de son ancien élève parmi cette foule bruyante et bigarrée ; ce qui était des plus déstabilisant, car il percevait pourtant son odeur avec précision (ses sens aiguisés de loup-garou ne pouvaient le tromper là-dessus). Se concentrant plus particulièrement sur l'odeur en question, Remus finit par repérer un vieillard d'apparence maladive, vêtu de couleurs ternes et le teint légèrement parcheminé par les années ; à quatre mètres à peine de Remus, il le contemplait avec des yeux rieurs, parfaitement immobile. Haussant un sourcil interrogatif, Remus s'approcha de lui avec prudence ; le vieillard eut alors un petit sourire franchement amusé.

« Euh… Harry ? chuchota Remus, qui, décidément, n'en menait pas large.

- Tu en as mis du temps, dis donc, lui répondit le vieillard ; pour un loup-garou, ce n'est pas très glorieux… »

Avisant la mine défaite de Remus, Harry ne put retenir un grand éclat de rire, qui dépareillait singulièrement avec son teint fatigué et diaphane.

« Je mets à profit mes cours de métamorphose humaine », annonça t-il aimablement, en reprenant bien vite une attitude plus discrète. « C'est très utile pour la filature, même si ça demande pas mal de concentration – ça ne fait que trois mois que j'ai attrapé le coup de main. Je n'ai pas encore eu l'occasion de faire beaucoup de pratique, alors ma foi, ça m'a semblé être une bonne occasion... en tout cas, c'était nécessaire à mon anonymat » conclut-il doctement – ce qui n'était guère surprenant, étant donnée la célébrité de celui qui avait vaincu par deux fois le plus imposant mage noir de ce siècle.

_Evidemment_, se dit Remus. _Nymphadora ne m'a jamais beaucoup parlé de cet enseignement-là, étant donné qu'elle en était dispensée… _

Etant naturellement disposée au changement d'apparence physique - qui était si dur à maîtriser pour les autres sorciers, dont la plupart ne parvenaient d'ailleurs jamais à un résultat aussi immédiat et satisfaisant que la jeune femme -, l'épouse de Remus n'avait pas eu beaucoup d'anecdotes à raconter à son mari sur le sujet, en dehors des aspects les plus spectaculaires et les plus rocambolesques qu'elle se vantait de pouvoir revêtir sur le champ.

Remus contempla Harry d'un œil intéressé : sa présente métamorphose était vraiment bien réalisée, et même les vêtements n'avaient pas été laissés au hasard ; seules les petites veines apparentes sur les tempes de Harry laissaient deviner l'effort constant qu'il devait fournir pour maintenir ainsi son apparence d'emprunt.

« Tu penses pouvoir tenir tout au long du repas ? s'enquit prudemment Remus.

- Lorsque l'on file un mage noir, ce sont des heures entières que l'on passe sous une fausse apparence – ça demande un solide entraînement, et c'est d'ailleurs pour ça que seuls les Aurors confirmés se collent à ce genre d'exercices périlleux. Je suis encore loin d'être au niveau, mais je connais un ou deux endroits où on sera confortablement installés, et où je pourrai redevenir moi-même sans risques... »

Confiant, Remus laissa Harry le guider à travers la foule de sorciers. Avec une agilité remarquable, le jeune homme (présentement vieilli d'un nombre incalculable d'années) fendait la foule sans frôler aucun des passants pressés et turbulents. Cet entraînement à se mouvoir ainsi sans perturber son environnement immédiat, c'était à ses virées nocturnes (et clandestines) qu'il le devait ; ses virées nocturnes à Poudlard, sous la cape d'invisibilité de son père, en compagnie de Ron ou d'Hermione – voire des deux lorsqu'ils étaient assez jeunes (et assez courts sur pattes) pour tenir à trois en dessous de la cape sans risquer de dévoiler leur présence. Même en tant que loup-garou, Remus ne faisait pas montre d'une telle agilité sous sa forme humaine ; mais il avait passé l'âge des acrobaties, et il n'avait jamais subi la stricte et éprouvante formation des Aurors, qui entraînait les jeunes sorciers à tirer le meilleur profit de leurs différents atouts et aptitudes personnelles.

En dix minutes, Harry et Remus se retrouvèrent à l'extrémité nord du Chemin de Traverse ; avançant d'une allure soutenue, ils gagnèrent une petite auberge, à moitié dissimulée dans la pénombre de la devanture d'un vendeur de tourniquets magiques et autres jeux pour enfants. L'endroit semblait fortement fréquenté, surtout en cette heure d'affluence, et Remus se demanda comment Harry espérait pouvoir reprendre son apparence au milieu de tout ce monde ; mais le Survivant déguisé entra d'un pas décidé dans le restaurant et se dirigea droit vers le bar, n'accordant qu'un regard superficiel aux nombreux clients qui évoluaient autour d'eux.

« Puis-je parler à Hannah, s'il vous plait ? » s'enquit-il en s'efforçant de modifier sa voix, la modulant pour lui conférer les sonorités adéquates à son déguisement.

La barmaid (car il s'agissait d'une jeune femme d'une trentaine d'années, brune et plutôt replète) fit une moue ennuyée ; vu le nombre impressionnant d'habitués et d'angoissés qui réclamaient à cor et à cri leur repas du midi, elle n'avait visiblement pas le moins du monde envie de quitter le comptoir pour se mettre à la recherche de la susnommée ; surtout pour répondre à la demande d'un vieil homme à l'aspect si peu engageant.

_Si elle avait la moindre idée de son identité_, songea Remus, _elle réagirait tout à fait différemment…_

Il était sur le point de se pencher plus avant sur la question lorsqu'une seconde jeune femme, plus jeune, aux cheveux blonds et aux grands yeux bruns expressifs, fit irruption depuis les cuisines. Un énorme empilement de plats divers et variés - en équilibre précaire - la précédait de peu, maintenu en suspension devant elle par sa fine baguette. Elle semblait cependant les diriger d'une main de maître ; en une série de mouvements du poignet, elle amena chacun des plats devant son destinataire respectif, avant de se tourner vers le comptoir en replaçant négligemment une mèche folle derrière son oreille.

Remus reconnut alors - ou plutôt, eut la réminiscence (un peu floue d'ailleurs, il faut bien le lui concéder) - de l'une des élèves de Poudlard auxquels il avait enseigné pendant plusieurs mois, presque une dizaine d'années auparavant : Hannah Abbot. Une Hannah Abbot bien plus épanouie que la jeune fille anxieuse et effacée que Remus avait connue ; plus grave, aussi. On pouvait lire cette gravité dans son regard, là où la perte de sa mère, tuée par des mangemorts au cours de son adolescence, avait laissé sa marque. Hannah le reconnut et lui adressa un aimable salut avant de se tourner vers Harry ; ce dernier lui fit signe d'approcher et se pencha vers elle pour lui murmurer quelques mots. Le visage d'Hannah s'éclaira et elle adressa à Harry un chaleureux sourire ; elle les enjoignit d'un geste à la suivre. Etonné, Remus fut alors conduit jusqu'à une petite salle à manger particulière, au premier étage ; la petite salle ne comportait qu'une table ronde, quelques sièges et une décoration sobre et agréable. Personne ne viendrait les déranger ici ; c'était là un endroit parfaitement adapté à leurs besoins. Harry reprit son apparence initiale pour remercier chaleureusement Hannah ; ils échangèrent tous deux quelques nouvelles, avec une familiarité plutôt cordiale. La jeune fille leur proposa ensuite de s'asseoir et leur remit la carte des menus, avant de les laisser en tête à tête.

« Tu te souviens d'elle ? s'enquit Harry.

- C'était une élève de Poufsouffle, c'est bien ça ?

- Exact. C'est à son oncle qu'appartient ce restaurant ; et elle m'a proposé de m'accorder intimité et anonymat à chaque fois que je voudrai déjeuner sur le Chemin de Traverse. Je viens parfois ici, avec Ginny, conclut Harry avec satisfaction.

- Vous m'avez l'air en très bons termes, en tout cas. »

Harry se renversa sur son siège avec un sourire goguenard :

« Elle fréquente Neville ! claironna t-il. Cela fait un peu plus d'un an qu'ils se fréquentent. Et comme j'invite Neville de temps en temps, j'ai fini par l'inviter aussi, et ça a fini par renforcer les liens. D'ailleurs, je ne la connaissais pas tant que ça, à Poudlard » remarqua Harry d'un air songeur.

Remus inclina la tête en un geste qui n'engageait à rien et s'empara du menu. Ils commandèrent tous deux des plats simples ; thon et pommes de terre pour Harry, steak et salade pour Remus. Hannah lui demanda même avec un sourire s'il désirait son steak _saignant_ ; Remus lui répondit par l'affirmative en lui rendant son sourire. Cela lui faisait toujours plaisir – un plaisir teinté d'incrédulité, d'ailleurs – de constater que la plupart des élèves qu'il avait eus à Poudlard, et qui avaient appris par Severus Snape la nature exacte de sa condition, le considéraient toujours comme un égal et plaisantaient même de sa lycanthropie – comme s'il ne s'agissait là que d'un petit désagrément, et non pas d'une menace mortelle à leur encontre.

Pendant le repas, la discussion porta sur divers sujets sans rapport les uns avec les autres ; les nouvelles réformes du Ministère, récemment promulguées par le département d'Hermione, les occupèrent une bonne vingtaine de minutes. Arrivés au dessert, néanmoins, Sirius refit immanquablement son apparition dans la conversation ; en termes voilés, Harry recommença à presser Remus de questions. Le loup-garou y répondit patiemment ; et lorsqu'il devint plus qu'évident que le jeune sorcier commençait sérieusement à ronger son frein, il poussa un grand soupir et ferma les yeux une minute entière, se préparant psychologiquement à la suite de cette étrange journée. Lorsqu'il les rouvrit, Harry s'était déjà à moitié levé de sa chaise ; avec un sourire d'excuse, il tenta de dissimuler son impatience, ainsi que cette sorte d'appréhension confuse que l'on pouvait deviner au fond de son regard franc.

« Bon, allons-y ; je pense qu'une petite visite à Sirius est toute indiquée », consentit Remus en se levant à son tour.

Harry lui adressa cette fois un sourire de gratitude et reprit la troublante apparence de vieil homme qui assurait sa couverture. Ils quittèrent ensemble le petit restaurant, qui commençait déjà à se désemplir, et regagnèrent les cheminées. Remus sortit de sa poche un tout petit bocal de poudre de cheminette qu'il gardait toujours sur lui, pour éviter d'avoir à en acheter près des cheminées publiques (où l'on trouvait ladite poudre à des prix beaucoup moins modestes que dans les échoppes plus reculées du Chemin de Traverse) ; il jeta la poudre dans le feu et ils retournèrent à son domicile. Une fois dans le salon de Remus, Harry se départit de son apparence d'emprunt et lui adressa un regard surpris ; Remus lui prit le bras et lui répondit en un murmure :

« On va transplaner d'ici, c'est plus sûr. Il y a énormément de monde sur le Chemin de Traverse, et il y a toujours le risque que l'on soit observé ; et je veux par-dessus tout éviter que quelqu'un d'autre ne découvre Sirius.

- Je comprends, acquiesça le jeune sorcier d'un air concentré.

- Une dernière chose, Harry. Comme je te l'ai dit, Sirius s'appelle Will Wands, ici ; et moi, je lui ai dit que je m'appelais John Lupin, et non Remus.

- Ah bon ? s'étonna Harry. Et pourquoi ça ? »

Remus secoua la tête, éludant la question. Il se rappelait très bien des motivations puériles de cette décision : il croyait à l'époque que Sirius se moquait de lui en agissant comme s'il le rencontrait pour la première fois ; en se présentant à lui sous le nom totalement irrationnel de Will Wands. C'était tout simplement pour prendre une sorte de revanche, stupide et irraisonnée, que Remus lui avait alors donné son deuxième prénom à la place du premier ; et il devait bien admettre qu'il s'en repentait quelque peu, à présent.

Fermant les yeux, il visualisa une petite ruelle pas trop éloignée de chez Sirius ; il sentit la main de Harry se refermer étroitement sur son bras, et il se concentra pour les faire transplaner tous les deux. Lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, il vit les feuilles mortes se soulever doucement autour de lui, et sentit une brise fraîche lui effleurer le visage ; inspirant profondément, il prit la tête, marchant d'un pas mesuré et affichant une expression d'un calme qu'il était bien loin d'éprouver intérieurement. Harry aussi semblait agité ; un mélange d'appréhension et d'impatience se disputait toujours dans son regard troublé. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant l'allée de la petite maison, Harry l'interrogea du regard ; Remus confirma d'un hochement de tête.

C'était bien ici.


	27. Chapitre XXVI : Cogitations

**Le Moldu**

Chapitre XXVI : Cogitations

Lorsque Remus sonna, Harry semblait plus indécis que jamais. Il redoutait l'instant où Sirius allait apparaître, derrière le battant ; il le redoutait autant qu'il l'espérait. Son attente ne fut pas longue, néanmoins ; un « J'arrive ! » retentissant leur parvint presque immédiatement. Harry tourna vivement la tête vers Remus, les yeux agrandis par la surprise ; entendre ainsi la voix de Sirius, une voix puissante et enjouée, conférait une réalité beaucoup plus tangible à tout ce que le loup-garou venait de lui raconter - et c'était indéniablement déstabilisant.

Remus répondit à ce regard par un sourire apaisant, et se tourna vers la porte. Il ne sonnait jamais, d'habitude ; cela faisait des mois que Sirius l'avait invité à venir chez lui à n'importe quelle heure, et il ne s'étonnait jamais de le trouver affalé dans son salon ou attablé à la table de sa cuisine ; par contre, il s'étonna franchement de le découvrir derrière la porte.

« Johnny ? interrogea t-il. Il s'est passé quelque chose ? »

Il avait l'air inquiet. Effectivement, il fallait un événement ou une occasion sortant de l'ordinaire pour que Remus renoue avec la sonnette de l'entrée…

« Tout va bien, le rassura promptement le loup-garou. Seulement, je t'avais promis de te présenter un ami, tu te souviens ? Et bien, il a tellement insisté pour te rencontrer que j'ai avancé ladite présentation. »

Il fit un pas de côté, révélant Harry qui s'était à moitié dissimulé derrière lui. Le visage de Sirius s'éclaira ; puis une sorte de trouble passa fugitivement sur ses traits, avant qu'ils ne reprennent cette expression chaleureuse et enthousiaste qui leur était coutumière.

« J'en suis ravi ! s'exclama t-il. A qui ai-je l'honneur ?

- Oups, excusez-moi, se rattrapa Remus, c'est à moi de faire les présentations, bien sûr. Willy, je te présente Harry Potter ; Harry, voici Will Wands, dont je t'ai tant parlé. »

Un nouveau trouble sembla animer le regard profond de Sirius à la mention du nom de ce jeune inconnu ; surtout à celle de son nom de famille. Mais rien d'autre ne transparut, et là encore le trouble passa en un éclair ; le musicien serra chaleureusement la main que le jeune homme lui tendait.

« Enchanté, Harry – tu permets que je t'appelle Harry ?

- Bien sûr », murmura le jeune sorcier. Il se racla la gorge, et ajouta d'une voix un peu plus assurée : « C'est un plaisir pour moi de vous rencontrer.

- Et bien il est assurément réciproque. Les amis de Johnny sont mes amis ! Allez, entre, entre – et ne me tutoie pas, voyons ! Tu m'as l'air aussi sérieux que ce pauvre John avant que je ne le dévergonde un peu.

- Hé ! » protesta Remus.

Sirius les entraîna à l'intérieur, coupant court à ces dénégations amusées. Harry promena autour de lui un regard émerveillé – et même un peu ému – lorsqu'ils pénétrèrent dans le petit salon aux couleurs de Gryffondor. Remus sourit et lui pressa discrètement le bras pour lui signifier son soutien. Sirius disparut à la cuisine et revint avec une vraie cargaison de bières ; visiblement, il ne concevait pas de nouvelle rencontre sans ce qu'il fallait d'alcool pour l'arroser dignement. Harry commença par décliner la canette qu'il lui tendait ; mais il ne put tenir longtemps face à l'insistance chaleureuse de Sirius.

« Johnny aurait dû nous apporter de sa bière délicieuse, se plaignit le musicien. Son oncle fait une bière formidable – un vrai régal. Mais peut-être que tu en as déjà goûté ?

- Euh… »

Harry n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce dont Sirius voulait parler ; à sa connaissance, Remus n'avait aucun contact avec un quelconque membre de sa famille – le jeune sorcier ignorait même s'ils étaient encore en vie ou s'ils avaient simplement renié Remus en raison de sa lycanthropie. Remus sauva inopinément la mise à Harry (et la sienne, par la même occasion) en manquant de s'étouffer avec sa bière ; Sirius fut contraint de lui donner de vigoureuses tapes dans le dos afin qu'il puisse retrouver l'usage de la parole. Les larmes aux yeux, il toussa longuement, ce qui fit bien rire le musicien ; vexé, le loup garou lui envoya un coussin à la figure. Grossière erreur : Sirius s'empressa de riposter, et une bataille de coussins commença dans le petit salon. Sidéré, Harry demeura immobile au milieu de l'hécatombe ; il n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Remus… il n'avait jamais connu Remus avec un comportement aussi gamin. Il ne l'avait jamais vu si heureux et épanoui, d'ailleurs ; si insouciant et joueur. Quant à Sirius… Harry n'en revenait pas. Complètement émerveillé, il contemplait cet homme, si différent de celui qu'il avait connu ; si entier, si _lumineux_. Remus l'avait prévenu de cette « nouvelle » (ou très ancienne) personnalité, mais c'était autre chose d'y être ainsi réellement confronté ; Harry en avait le tournis.

Relevant la tête après être parvenu à éviter un tir particulièrement ajusté de la part du loup-garou, Sirius s'aperçut de l'immobilité contemplative de Harry ; il eut un sourire carnassier et lui balança un coussin en pleine figure.

« Allez, lâche-toi, Harry ! l'encouragea t-il. Riposte, allez ! »

Secouant la tête, Harry envoya valser ses interrogations et son étonnement ; et il se lança à corps perdu dans la plus étrange – et la plus fantastique – « bataille de coussins » (et partie de rigolade) de sa présente vie d'adulte.

* * *

Au bout de deux heures en compagnie de ce Sirius rayonnant, Harry se sentait plus à l'aise qu'il n'aurait jamais pensé l'être un jour en compagnie de qui que ce soit – à l'exception de ses deux meilleurs amis et de sa fiancée. Charismatique, son parrain retrouvé avait ce feeling particulier et indéfinissable, cette facilité déconcertante à faire tomber les masques et à créer des liens en un clin d'œil. Tout cela lui avait été enlevé à Azkaban ; ou, tout au moins, cela avait été enfoui trop profondément en lui pour qu'il puisse encore y faire appel du temps où Harry l'avait connu. Mais le voile l'avait lavé du traumatisme d'Azkaban, à en croire Remus ; et Harry découvrait cette nouvelle facette de cet homme qu'il aimait tant (et pour lequel il commençait déjà à concevoir une toute nouvelle forme d'admiration) avec autant d'émerveillement et de bonheur que le loup-garou l'avait redécouverte quelques mois plus tôt.

On était en milieu d'après-midi, et la journée était d'une douceur rare ; un soleil agréable chauffait le petit jardin qui bordait l'allée de la maison. Aussi, Sirius les avait emmenés là, et avait disposé par terre une grande nappe rouge ; ils s'étaient installés dessus, profitant de la chaleur diffuse mais bienfaitrice de ce début d'après-midi. Sirius incluait sans cesse Harry à la conversation ; et de temps en temps, Remus et Harry échangeaient de petits coups d'œil discrets, Remus pour s'assurer que Harry tenait le coup émotionnellement, et Harry pour partager son émerveillement constant par l'expressivité de son regard. A un moment donné, Sirius se pencha vers Harry, arborant un air curieux et intéressé :

« Dis-moi, depuis quand vous vous connaissez, exactement ? Parce que moi, ça ne fait que quelques mois que je connais ce bon vieux John – même si entre nous, c'est à la vie à la mort comme si ça faisait trente ans.

- Harry était le fils de l'un de mes meilleurs amis, répondit Remus. Et aujourd'hui, c'est le parrain de mon enfant.

- Alors c'est toi, le parrain de Teddy ?! »

Sirius porta sur Harry un nouveau regard vif et profond, qui semblait vouloir lire jusqu'au plus profond de son âme.

« Euh… oui. Tu connais bien Teddy ? s'enquit le jeune sorcier.

- Je l'adore, ce gamin, répondit affectueusement Sirius. Il m'a souvent parlé de toi, d'ailleurs – son parrain adoré, qu'il voit si rarement. Je suis vraiment content de te rencontrer enfin. »

Discrètement, Harry adressa à Remus un regard surpris ; le loup-garou n'avait pas mentionné, dans son récit, qu'il avait présenté sa famille à Sirius. Harry ignorait donc tout des liens profonds qui unissaient l'homme et l'enfant, et il ressentait un vif étonnement face à cette affection chaleureuse que l'on pouvait entendre dans la voix de Sirius lorsqu'il en parlait. Remus indiqua à Harry, par un signe de tête, qu'il lui expliquerait tout cela plus tard.

La conversation se poursuivit, roulant de ci de là au gré des questions motivées par la curiosité de Sirius ; Harry, lui, ne parvint à en poser aucune – cette situation était encore trop nouvelle pour lui. Son bien-être en compagnie de Sirius lui permettait toutefois de répondre par des plaisanteries et de détourner la conversation lorsque les questions se faisaient trop pertinentes – Sirius comprenait et se laissait entraîner sur d'autres sujets.

Harry avait bien compris que ce Sirius-ci ne connaissait pas le monde magique ; aussi, il essayait de s'en tenir aux recommandations de Remus, et en disait le moins possible. Pourtant, c'était dur d'avoir à mesurer ainsi ses réactions et ses paroles face à cet homme – face à son parrain ; il avait l'habitude de tout avouer à Sirius, même les choses les plus personnelles et les plus sombres. En quatrième année, c'était principalement à Sirius que Harry avait confié ses doutes, lorsqu'il avait craint de ne pas être à la hauteur pour le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers ; et en cinquième année, c'était vers lui qu'il s'était tourné, lui demandant conseil et allant jusqu'à lui révéler qu'il s'était trouvé _à l'intérieur_ du serpent qui avait attaqué si sauvagement Mr Weasley. A cette époque, Harry ignorait tout des horcruxes ; et il craignait – comme bon nombre de membres de l'ordre, comme il l'avait appris à ses dépens en écoutant leur conversation au chevet de Mr Weasley – que Voldemort n'ait pris possession de son âme. Il s'était alors senti souillé et perdu ; mais Sirius avait été là. Endiguant ses doutes et consolidant son esprit égaré.

Devoir ainsi retenir ses paroles et s'adresser à lui comme à une nouvelle connaissance était vraiment frustrant – c'était même un peu douloureux, tant il aimait son parrain. Mais il mesurait pleinement la chance qu'il avait de se trouver là avec lui, partageant du bon temps avec cet être étonnant aussi bien que détonant – cet être changé, qui n'avait rien de commun avec ce qu'il avait pu devenir après Azkaban.

Vers cinq heures de l'après-midi, ils revinrent au salon, où Sirius et Remus entamèrent une discussion au sujet d'une sortie prévue par Sirius et Rémy. Sirius voulait y inclure Remus et entendait bien planifier tout cela ; Remus, quant à lui, émettait quelques réserves tant qu'il ne savait pas avec précision où ils comptaient l'emmener et qui d'autre se joindrait à la virée (il n'avait pas oublié l'attitude froide et mesquine de Rémy à son égard). Les laissant à leur conversation, Harry alla déambuler dans le salon ; il finit par s'arrêter devant les quelques photos que Sirius avait disposées depuis peu sur la cheminée. Il y avait, bien évidemment, les photos de ce dernier et de Remus (immobiles, celles-là), qui dataient de leur sortie sous la pluie ; une photo de Full Moon au grand complet avait été rajoutée par Rémy, en plein milieu, comme pour affirmer sa présence et celle des autres musiciens dans la vie de Sirius. Cette dernière photo était d'ailleurs dédicacée, en espagnol par Rod, en français par Bertrand, et en anglais par Rémy qui avait ajouté fioritures et propos scabreux. Mais c'était une autre photo, encadrée celle-là, qui attira l'attention de Harry : celle dont Teddy avait eu l'initiative, et qui représentait Sirius, Remus, Tonks et le petit garçon, tous serrés les uns contre les autres dans un canapé, étouffant presque ce pauvre Remus contre lequel tout le monde semblait vouloir se presser ardûment. Harry réprima un éclat de rire ; la mine défaite – mais malgré tout aux anges – de Remus était des plus comiques ; mais ce qui plaisait le plus à Harry, sur cette photo, c'était l'immense sourire de Sirius. Un sourire qui disait clairement qu'il était l'homme le plus heureux du monde, et qu'il était en présence des personnes les plus chères à son cœur.

L'allégresse du jeune sorcier disparut brusquement, chassée par une sorte de tiraillement au cœur de sa poitrine ; il ressentait comme une sorte d'insidieux découragement.

_Peut-être devrais-je les laisser ainsi ?_ se demanda t-il. _Peut-être Sirius… peut-être n'a-t-il pas besoin de moi ? Il m'a l'air d'être comblé, dans cette nouvelle vie. Peut-être devrais-je tout simplement m'en aller, et vivre avec le souvenir permanent de ce visage heureux au fond de mon cœur…_

Mais Harry s'en sentait incapable. Non, Sirius – le vrai Sirius, le Sirius « complet » aux yeux du jeune sorcier, c'est-à-dire celui en pleine possession de ses souvenirs passés – se serait réjoui de retrouver son filleul. Si Sirius avait été lui-même (tel que Harry l'avait connu), alors Harry aurait eu sa place dans le cadre, sur la photographie ; Sirius l'aurait étreint avec ferveur, exactement comme il y étreignait ici Remus. Harry était le filleul de Sirius ; c'était lui, sa famille. Et Harry ne pouvait supporter de laisser Sirius ainsi, oublieux de son existence à lui comme du souvenir de ses parents. Il aurait dû au moins se souvenir de lui, son _filleul_ ; Harry n'avait passé que deux années avec son parrain, et davantage par correspondance que par échanges directs, mais ça avait été les deux seules années où il avait été si proche d'un membre de sa famille ; il aspirait plus que tout à retrouver son parrain, cet homme à qui il avait tout confié et qui avait tant représenté pour lui – cet homme qu'il avait cru mort par sa faute.

Cette culpabilité, Harry l'avait portée en lui jusqu'à ce jour ; maintenant qu'elle venait de lui être ôtée, si brusquement, c'était son ardent désir de retrouver le Sirius de ses souvenirs qui venait la remplacer.

Fort de sa résolution de tout faire pour permettre à Sirius de retrouver la mémoire, Harry promena un regard plus calme sur les autres clichés : quelques photos de l'anniversaire de Teddy, sur lesquelles la décoration multicolore du petit salon lui arracha un nouveau sourire. Harry revint ensuite vers Sirius et Remus, et signifia par un regard insistant au loup-garou qu'il souhaitait prendre congé. Ce dernier fit donc les démarches nécessaires auprès de Sirius, qui était parti pour les garder jusqu'à une heure avancée, souper inclus.

Les trois « amis » se séparèrent au bout de l'allée qui serpentait devant la maison de Sirius ; ce dernier profita de ce que Harry se retournait pour contempler le ciel, qui s'éclaircissait déjà peu à peu, pour se pencher discrètement vers Remus.

« Johnny, chuchota t-il, tu reviens à la maison demain ?

- Demain après-midi, concéda le loup-garou. Je travaille demain matin – j'ai déjà pris un congé, aujourd'hui.

- Promis ? »

Attendri par cette question – qui rappelait à Remus l'infatigable (et parfois légèrement insupportable) insistance du Sirius adolescent qu'il avait connu -, le loup-garou ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Harry se retourna et surprit l'échange silencieux qui suivit : le sourire attendri de Remus avait poussé Sirius à lui ébouriffer les cheveux d'un air désabusé – il avait renoncé à comprendre les accès de nostalgie et les airs lointains que John Lupin arborait parfois en sa présence, à priori sans raison. Harry sourit à nouveau face à cette scène ; et c'est le cœur léger que lui et Remus s'éloignèrent, marchant jusqu'à être suffisamment loin pour transplaner sans risque, à l'abri des regards.

Mais dès qu'il fut de retour dans le salon de Remus, Harry se remémora sa résolution et reprit un air grave. Il déclina les rafraichissements que lui proposait son ancien professeur et l'entraîna immédiatement dans son bureau, dont il ferma la porte.

« Harry ? » s'inquiéta Remus.

Le jeune sorcier se mit à faire les cent pas, la nuque raidie par ses efforts de concentration. Remus haussa les sourcils et s'assit à sa table de travail, croisant les mains devant lui dans cette attitude calme et attentive qu'il prenait autrefois en compagnie de ses élèves. Cela fonctionna ; Harry sembla s'apaiser quelque peu et prit place à son tour en face de Remus, exactement dans la même position que celle qu'il avait adoptée plusieurs heures plus tôt, dans la matinée, lorsque Remus lui avait confié son incroyable secret. Il s'empara d'une plume qui reposait sur le bureau et joua avec négligemment, comme pour se donner le temps de rassembler ses pensées éparses et agitées.

« Remus, annonça t-il alors de but en blanc, il faut que Sirius retrouve ses souvenirs. Il faut lui faire retrouver la mémoire. »


	28. Chapitre XXVII : Palinodie

Je vous remercie énormément pour vos commentaires =). Le prochain chapitre sera publié ce dimanche, lundi au plus tard, histoire de rattraper un peu mon retard de publication. A très bientôt donc, et n'hésitez surtout pas à me faire savoir votre avis =) !

* * *

**Le Moldu**

Chapitre XXVII : Palinodie

Remus garda le silence pendant une bonne minute, maintenant sur Harry son regard calme et impénétrable, le sondant comme Sirius l'avait fait quelques heures plus tôt. Harry demeura totalement immobile le temps que dura cet examen ; et ce fut Remus qui finit par détourner la tête en soupirant. Il passa une main lasse sur son visage et ferma les yeux quelques secondes, comme pour faire le point à son tour ; lorsqu'il les rouvrit, il avait le regard un peu fuyant.

« Ca a déjà commencé, Harry, murmura t-il. Il a déjà commencé à retrouver la mémoire, depuis quelques temps. Tu as pu le constater par toi-même : il s'est figé lorsqu'il t'a rencontré. Quelque chose en toi l'a interpellé, suffisamment pour le garder immobile un instant et lui faire perdre ses moyens ; et ça n'arrive pas fréquemment, avec lui.

- Mais il ne m'a pas _reconnu_, Remus ! Comme tu l'as dit toi-même, c'est comme s'il m'avait _rencontré,_ pour la première fois !

- Il a quand même marqué un temps d'arrêt important, Harry. Lorsqu'il m'a « rencontré », moi… le premier regard qu'il m'a porté, c'est le regard qu'il porterait à n'importe qui, il n'a même pas…

- Il n'a même pas réagi lorsque tu as parlé de mon père…, coupa Harry d'une voix brusque. Mon père qui est mort. Qu'il a _vu_ mort. C'est même lui qui l'a _découvert_ mort ! »

Remus referma les yeux et commença à se masser les tempes en de lents gestes presque douloureux. _Nous y voilà_, songea t-il ; _on est exactement face à la situation que je redoutais. _

Remus avait attentivement observé Harry pendant tout le temps qu'ils avaient passé ensemble chez Sirius ; il avait anticipé puis suivi chacun de ses raisonnements, chacun de ses ressentis. L'incrédulité, l'émerveillement ; le bien-être… et puis les interrogations, qui entraînent le désarroi et qui font remonter tous les sentiments négatifs enfouis au plus profond de la conscience – ces sentiments qui évoluent et se travestissent pour se déverser dans une résolution précise, un but précis, une obsession. C'était peut-être dû au choc de retrouver ainsi un être cher mort depuis si longtemps – et mort si injustement, surtout ; Harry n'était plus un enfant, il n'avait plus cette capacité d'adaptation à toute épreuve, cette facilité à accepter les revirements sanglants ou au contraire inespérés du destin. Face à ces derniers, le jeune sorcier réagissait à présent comme tous les adultes – et peut être à plus forte raison les jeunes adultes qui, après avoir vécu tant d'événements graves et traumatisants, viennent tout juste d'apprendre à s'endurcir au cours d'une formation éreintante, mettant à si rude épreuve le mental comme le physique ; à savoir, une formation d'Auror.

Peut-être que le seul moyen pour Harry d'accepter cette soudaine réapparition (merveilleuse mais pourtant imparfaite), c'était justement de se focaliser sur ses imperfections ; s'accrocher au souvenir de son parrain tel qu'il pouvait être dans ses souvenirs, et se nourrir du désarroi de ne pas l'avoir retrouvé totalement comme d'une obsession – afin de mieux s'adapter à ce bouleversement impensable dans sa vie. Ladite réapparition serait autrement trop étourdissante, tant elle était à la fois inattendue et fantastique…

Apparemment, l'obsession d'Harry allait être de chercher à redonner à Sirius ses souvenirs ; pour Remus, qui avait accepté cette réapparition avec une positivité indéniable, ça avait été de passer le plus de temps possible avec Sirius. Les liens entre Harry et son parrain n'avaient jamais été du même ordre que ceux qui unissaient Remus et Sirius ; ces derniers s'étaient tissés depuis l'enfance, ils s'étaient forgés sur le respect d'un secret et sur des aventures partagées, et ils avaient survécu à douze années de séparation lorsque Sirius avait été envoyé à Azkaban. A cette époque d'ailleurs, lors de l'évasion de Sirius, Remus avait dû faire face au même genre de choc que Harry subissait à présent de façon tout à fait inconsciente ; et il s'était raccroché à l'idée que Sirius était coupable. Il avait renoncé à croire totalement en lui pendant presque une année entière ; il s'était aveuglé lui-même, jusqu'à ce qu'il soit en mesure de passer outre le choc provoqué par l'évasion invraisemblable de son meilleur ami. Sans la découverte de la vérité sur toute cette sombre affaire, il n'aurait peut être même jamais été en mesure de le surmonter totalement.

Les liens qui rapprochaient Harry et Sirius, en revanche, s'étaient forgés très rapidement, et non pas de façon progressive ; ils n'avaient pas la même solidité - au cours de la cinquième année de Harry, Sirius n'hésitait pas à lui reprocher de ne pas enfreindre suffisamment les règles à son goût, et même s'il ne s'agissait là que d'un point de détail, leurs divergences de caractère ne manquaient pas d'engendrer certaines incompréhensions. Toutefois, ces liens avaient une indéniable profondeur, qui n'avait rien à envier à celle de véritables liens du sang. Chacun avait placé ses espoirs en l'autre, lorsqu'ils avaient eu la chance inespérée de se rencontrer ; chacun s'était reconnu dans l'autre, et s'était découvert un membre de sa famille à pouvoir enfin apprécier sans retenue. Mais après deux années seulement, deux années turbulentes et bien rapides, leur relation avait été brusquement avortée par la disparition de Sirius. Remus comprenait parfaitement le choc que Harry ressentait à présent ; tout comme le loup garou lorsque, du jour au lendemain, Sirius s'était retrouvé en prison (avec James, Lily et Peter morts ou disparus, et Sirius lui-même accusé de leurs meurtres) puis s'était évadé (du jour au lendemain là encore, et après douze longues années de captivité), Harry retrouvait à présent un être cher brusquement enlevé à lui et tout aussi brusquement réapparu.

Tout cela, Remus le comprenait donc mieux que personne ; mais il fallait essayer de freiner Harry, le contrer sans pour autant lui faire de mal. Certes, l'intention de départ – aider Sirius à recouvrer la mémoire - était louable (quoique Remus lui-même en fût encore à s'interroger sur les bienfaits d'une telle entreprise) ; mais si cette intention était ainsi en phase de devenir une obsession, il fallait au moins la brider. Remus ne voulait pas qu'Harry s'enferme dans ses illusions rassurantes, comme lui-même l'avait fait ; il ne voulait pas qu'il cherche à fuir ou à modifier la réalité pour de mauvaises raisons, se privant ainsi du bonheur qu'il aurait pu partager avec Sirius tel qu'il était à présent. Seulement, le contrer sans le blesser ou le braquer était tout un dilemme, qui s'imposait à Remus dans toute sa complexité alors que Harry venait de mentionner son père avec une telle brusquerie.

Lorsque l'ancien professeur rouvrit finalement les yeux, c'était de la sévérité que l'on pouvait lire dans son regard vif – une sévérité dont il faisait rarement montre, et uniquement lorsque la situation l'exigeait.

« Tu dois être patient, Harry. Tu voudrais vraiment qu'il se remémore ce drame ? Tu voudrais vraiment qu'il revive ça – James, en sang, froid et mort entre ses bras ? »

Harry se mordit la lèvre. Il baissa les yeux un instant – un instant seulement. Lorsqu'il les releva, sa fougue d'autrefois illuminait à nouveau son regard.

« Non, bien sûr que non, je ne demande pas cela. Mais enfin, Remus… c'est mon _parrain_. Tu penses qu'il ne voudrait pas se souvenir de moi ? Tu penses qu'on ne mérite pas une seconde chance ? Je ne peux pas faire comme toi, Remus. Sirius était mon parrain, pas… pas uniquement mon ami. Je ne peux pas me contenter de ça. Ce Sirius-là… il est formidable, mais ce n'est pas mon parrain. »

Il y avait du désespoir, dans ses paroles ; du désespoir dissimulé sous la fougue. La sévérité de Remus disparut.

_Tu te prends au piège toi-même, Harry_, songea t-il. _Et je ne sais pas comment te mettre en garde._

Ressentant soudain une profonde lassitude, Remus se laissa aller contre son fauteuil, les yeux levés vers le plafond.

« Il faut lui laisser du temps, Harry, murmura t-il. A force de nous côtoyer – de _te_ côtoyer, toi qui dois éveiller au plus profond de lui à la fois le souvenir de son frère de cœur et celui de son filleul -, il finira sans doute par retrouver la mémoire – une partie au moins. »

_Et j'espère vraiment que ce ne sera qu'une partie_, songea t-il à part lui. _La totalité est bien trop lourde à porter…_

Maintenant qu'il était confronté de façon si tangible à ce problème, Remus aspirait de plus en plus à faire confiance au voile et au temps, et à ne pas chercher à faire revenir à Sirius le souvenir de ses années passées. De quelque façon qu'il étudiât la situation, il tendait de plus en plus à considérer comme impossible toute tentative de conciliation entre ces deux « existences » ; celle d'avant le voile, marquée par tant de souffrances, et celle après le voile, ce nouveau départ si vivifiant qui l'avait totalement transformé – ou plutôt, qui l'avait fait revenir à sa personnalité d'origine. Mais ces pensées, il ne pouvait les affirmer clairement devant Harry ; il sentait la souffrance qui émanait de lui, la souffrance muette et sourde de quelqu'un qui a perdu beaucoup avant de finalement trouver le bonheur – un bonheur qui semblait au final bien précaire et incomplet, en raison de toutes les personnes disparues qui manquaient à son accomplissement.

« On pourrait aussi ne pas attendre, répondit Harry. On pourrait intervenir.

- …

- On pourrait… Remus, on pourrait le ré-initier à la magie ! Tu m'as parlé de magie spontanée, Remus. Il suffirait de lui expliquer, de le faire renouer avec son monde. Les souvenirs reviendraient d'autant plus facilement s'il renouait avec ses pouvoirs d'autrefois ! »

Harry le regardait avec un mélange d'espoir et de détermination, comme quelqu'un qui cherche un dernier appui avant de se lancer dans une entreprise périlleuse. Et périlleuse, elle l'était ; aux yeux de Remus, tout au moins.

« Non Harry. Ce serait trop brutal. Je persiste à dire qu'il faut lui laisser du temps.

- Du temps ! s'énerva Harry. Combien de temps ? Mon parrain a été absent sept ans, Remus ! Et avant ça, une douzaine d'années…

- Tu n'es plus un enfant, Harry. Tu as attendu sept ans ; tu peux bien patienter quelques mois de plus ! Pour le bien de Sirius.

- Je n'attendais pas quoi que ce fût, riposta le jeune sorcier, je pensais qu'il était mort. »

Il se leva brusquement, puis posa les deux mains à plat sur le bureau devant lui, fermant les yeux et inspirant profondément.

« Je pense vraiment qu'agir pour le bien de Sirius, ce serait l'aider à se souvenir de qui il est. Il est heureux, mais il n'est pas complet, Remus. »

Il rouvrit les yeux et releva la tête pour river son regard à celui, tendu, du loup-garou.

« Il faut lui laisser du temps » répéta Remus, en demeurant parfaitement immobile.

Les deux hommes se considérèrent un moment, tous deux las mais fermement campés sur leur position. Harry finit par se redresser en poussant un nouveau soupir, passant une main dans ses cheveux ébouriffés de ce geste instinctif qu'il avait hérité de son père.

« Un mois, finit par consentir le jeune sorcier. Je veux bien attendre un mois. Mais si dans un mois, on en est toujours au même stade, on commence l'initiation. »

Et il tourna les talons et sortit du bureau, laissant Remus seul avec ses pensées désemparées.


	29. Chapitre XXVIII : Halte

**Le Moldu**

Chapitre XXVIII : Halte

Remus dormit très mal, cette nuit là. Il se retourna souvent dans son lit et se redressa tout aussi souvent, les yeux écarquillés dans le noir, cherchant en vain à repousser ses préoccupations. Son épouse remarqua son agitation ; alors que le jour commençait déjà à poindre et que les premiers rayons de soleil s'infiltraient entre les interstices des volets de la chambre, Tonks l'entoura de ses bras, l'incitant à nicher sa tête au creux de son épaule.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » chuchota-t-elle avec douceur.

Remus ferma les yeux et se laissa aller à la douce chaleur qui émanait de Nymphadora.

« Je ne sais pas, lui répondit-il en un murmure. Je me demande… si c'est vraiment une bonne chose. Si j'ai bien fait de prévenir Harry. »

Il ne lui avait pas raconté en détails la houleuse conversation qu'il avait eue avec le héros du monde sorcier, la veille ; mais Nymphadora en avait bien deviné la teneur, et elle comprenait les inquiétudes de son mari – même si elle ne les partageait pas aussi franchement que lui.

« Tu as fait ce qu'il fallait, Remus » le rassura-t-elle.

Elle passa complaisamment une main dans les cheveux ébouriffés du loup garou, les entremêlant avec tendresse.

« Tu devais prévenir Harry, mon chéri. Il fallait qu'il soit au courant. »

Remus répondit par un soupir. En son for intérieur, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander où tout cela allait les mener ; et si tout était réellement pour le mieux…

* * *

Il paressa quelques minutes au lit après que Nymphadora l'ait quitté pour aller se préparer ; mais il était incapable de trouver un sommeil paisible, même après avoir écouté les propos rassurants de son épouse. Il finit donc par se lever pour se traîner jusqu'à la cuisine ; en passant, il s'arrêta devant la chambre de Teddy et entrouvrit doucement la porte. Emmitouflé dans les couvertures, le petit garçon dormait profondément ; seule une mèche de cheveux bleu nuit dépassait et trahissait ainsi sa présence. L'oreille attentive du loup garou parvenait également à déceler sa respiration discrète mais régulière, qui emplissait la pièce de son apaisante mélodie. Au dessus de lui, sur la petite commode, le loup sculpté offert par Sirius trônait fièrement en gardien immuable, protégeant les rêves de son fils. Ce tableau fit naître un sourire sur les lèvres de Remus, qui referma silencieusement la porte.

Il était encore très tôt – pas même six heures du matin. Nymphadora dormait à moitié dans son café, et elle manqua de le renverser plus d'une fois le temps que Remus se fasse griller quelques toasts et se soit versé le sien. Anticipant la catastrophe, le loup garou déposa lesdits toasts sur la table, qu'il contourna ensuite pour venir se placer derrière son épouse ; lui enlevant délicatement la tasse brulante des mains, il la déposa à son tour et enlaça la jeune femme contre lui. Tonks se laissa aller à cette éteinte, enfouissant la tête contre son torse.

« Ca se passe bien en ce moment, au QG ? murmura-t-il, en déposant un baiser au sommet de son crâne.

- Hum-mh. On ne peut pas dire que ce soit calme, mais ce n'est rien comparé aux deux années qui ont suivi la mort de Tu-Sais-Qui. »

Les deux années en question avaient été marquées par de nombreuses arrestations et poursuites ; il avait fallu prendre les mesures d'après-guerre et reconsolider le monde sorcier, en traquant mangemorts et collaborateurs des forces du mal. Cela avait été un projet fastidieux et de longue haleine pour les Aurors, compliqué encore par la chasse-aux-sorcières à l'intérieur même du ministère, qui avait été le théâtre de bien des abominations du temps de Pius Thicknesse ; le monde sorcier britannique avait été fortement ébranlé, jusqu'au cœur même de ses fondations, lorsque le ministère tout entier était tombé aux mains de Voldemort – et ce dès l'assassinat de Rufus Scrimgeour. Là encore, comme à la fin de la première guerre, il avait été particulièrement ardu d'identifier les vrais fautifs parmi tous ceux qui se prétendaient soumis à l'Imperium, à commencer par Pius lui même. D'autre part, certains étaient suffisamment malins pour passer entre les mailles du filet, et avaient maintenu une attitude tellement discrète quant à leurs allégeances qu'ils devenaient difficilement condamnables en l'absence de preuves ; et les preuves en question étaient particulièrement difficiles à établir après une telle période de terreur et d'agitation. « Faire le ménage » aussi bien à l'intérieur du ministère que dans le reste de l'Angleterre sorcière avait donc demandé énormément de patience et de persévérance…

A ces deux années d'instabilité avaient succédé des années plus calmes, ponctuées toutefois de quelques tapages médiatiques lorsqu'il arrivait qu'un mangemort fût encore retrouvé et fit l'objet d'une poursuite mouvementée ; mais c'était devenu de plus en plus rare, et cela faisait bien une année entière – peut-être même deux – que cela n'avait plus eu lieu. Le ministère, dirigé comme chacun sait par Kingsley Shacklebolt, avait réussi à asseoir à nouveau son autorité et à regagner la confiance des sorciers, en même temps qu'il avait recouvré son intégrité et son autonomie. Une vague de modernisation s'était même développée en son sein depuis ces deux dernières années, même si les mentalités traditionnalistes de la majorité des sorciers freinaient quelque peu ledit processus.

Remus fut sorti de ces considérations par sa chère et tendre qui, ayant tendu le bras pour attraper la confiture, venait de faire basculer le pichet de jus de citrouille.

* * *

Le loup garou décida de partir au ministère en même temps que son épouse, à sept heures tapantes ; ils s'engouffrèrent dans la cheminée l'un derrière l'autre et se retrouvèrent dans le hall déjà bien encombré par des sorciers encore endormis, au visage morne et aux gestes visiblement ralentis. Nymphadora n'avait pas très bonne mine non plus ; elle avait certes eu un jour de congé la veille, mais la journée s'annonçait pour elle aussi remplie que d'ordinaire, avec une prolongation presque certaine des activités jusqu'à une heure avancée de la soirée ; aussi ces perspectives n'étaient-elles pas des plus affriolantes.

Les Lupin se séparèrent dans l'ascenseur, lorsque ce dernier s'arrêta à l'étage du département de la Justice Magique ; ils échangèrent un sourire et Tonks pressa doucement la main de son mari de la sienne en guise d'au revoir. Remus la suivit des yeux le temps que les portes de l'ascenseur se referment ; sa jeune épouse se frayait un chemin parmi les nombreux box encombrés en direction du sien propre, déjà accostée par bon nombre de ses collègues, la plupart enjoués et déjà bien vifs en ce début de matinée – une demi douzaine d'entre eux seulement avaient encore l'air un peu chiffonnés par quelque nuit de garde éprouvante.

Remus continua à monter jusqu'au 5ème étage, celui du département de la Coopération Magique Internationale, où avaient été relogés depuis quelques semaines les bureaux de ceux qui s'occupaient principalement de la paperasserie administrative (celle qui n'était pas technique au point de concerner le département de la Justice Magique, mais qui impulsait, supervisait et clarifiait notamment les modernisations apportées au sein même du ministère ; modernisations qui se prolongeaient souvent dans ses rapports avec les communautés sorcières étrangères). Ce n'était pas là un travail aussi passionnant que celui de professeur, mais Remus s'en contentait grandement ; travailler au Ministère constituait déjà une grande avancée par rapport à ses emplois passés, précaires et souvent bien modestement rémunérés. Et puis, il s'agissait là d'un travail qui avait son utilité ; un travail délicat, car tous n'étaient pas enclins aux modernisations ou aux remaniements administratifs, mais qui assurait au ministère une certaine souplesse interne qui lui permettait de mieux s'adapter aux revendications et aux nouvelles attentes de la communauté sorcière d'après guerre. Conseiller les autres départements dans leur attitude et trouver un juste milieu entre tradition et modernité exigeait beaucoup de rigueur et de diplomatie, ainsi qu'une vision assez juste des espoirs et des besoins de cette « nouvelle » communauté sorcière en pleine reconstruction ; et c'était pourquoi Kingsley avait proposé à Remus de rejoindre ce petit bureau spécifique. Toutefois, cela n'en restait pas moins un travail de paperasserie fastidieux, et le loup garou était bien content de ne s'y consacrer qu'à temps partiel.

Remus traina quelques minutes dans les couloirs du 5ème, puis se rendit au petit bureau qu'il partageait avec trois autres collègues, passant la porte à sept heures trente avec une admirable ponctualité.

* * *

A une heure, Remus retrouva Nymphadora pour déjeuner ; puis il rentra seul chez eux. Teddy passait la journée chez Andromeda, comme bien souvent en semaine ; Remus établit donc une communication par cheminette pour s'assurer que tout allait bien, et qu'Andromeda ne manquait de rien. La grand-mère de Teddy le rassura sur ce point, de son ton neutre coutumier ; elle n'avait jamais beaucoup apprécié Remus, principalement en raison de sa condition de loup-garou – et de la précarité de mode de vie que cette condition engendrait.

Remus reprit ensuite le chemin de la maison de Sirius, comme il le lui avait promis ; en voiture, cette fois. Il était beaucoup plus facile pour lui de se comporter en moldu s'il quittait chez lui en utilisant un moyen de transport moldu.

Il se gara devant l'allée, qu'il remonta à pied en flânant un peu ; tout en avançant, il promenait le regard tout autour de lui, revenant de temps à autre vers l'endroit où Sirius, Harry et lui avaient passé une bonne partie de l'après-midi, la veille. Il se détourna même de l'allée pour venir poser la paume de sa main sur l'un des troncs massifs des deux pins centenaires ; ses doigts se baladaient sur l'écorce de l'arbre tandis qu'il réfléchissait, songeur. Ou plutôt, tandis qu'il _cherchait _à réfléchir ; car son esprit vagabondait facilement, et peinait à se fixer sur une idée précise.

« Tu comptes lui faire une demande en mariage ? »

Remus sursauta et tourna la tête ; Rémy était à quelques pas de lui, un sourire narquois sur le visage, les mains dans les poches – contemplant sa présente posture avec un air de raillerie équivoque. La main de Remus quitta l'écorce pour retomber lentement le long de son corps.

Les deux hommes se toisèrent, immobiles et sans prononcer un mot supplémentaire ; Remus ne voyait pas ce qu'il pouvait bien répondre à cette moquerie - anodine, certes, mais prononcée d'un ton si incontestablement ironique. Le loup-garou n'avait aucun mal à percevoir le mépris dissimulé derrière cette attitude nonchalante ; ce qu'il ne comprenait pas, c'en était la cause. Si ce mépris était aisément identifiable, il lui était en revanche impossible de décrypter les pensées qui pouvaient bien motiver ladite attitude ; les traits de Rémy n'exprimaient rien, son expression était soigneusement composée et il ne laissait rien transparaître dans son regard ombrageux.

Ce fut Sirius qui mit fin à cette sorte de conflit silencieux ; on entendit la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir, et sa voix puissante les interpella tous les deux avec étonnement :

« Rémy, Johnny ? Qu'est-ce que vous faites plantés là ? »

Remus détourna le regard vers sa voiture, mettant fin à ce curieux affrontement visuel, et Rémy se tourna à demi vers Sirius.

« On échangeait les salutations d'usage, lança-t-il de sa voix aux habituelles intonations ironiques. Maintenant, excusez-moi, mais j'ai un train à prendre. »

Impossible de déterminer s'il fallait, avec lui, prendre ou non l'expression au pied de la lettre ; Remus le suivit des yeux jusqu'à ce qu'il eût quitté l'allée, musicien élancé à la démarche fluide et déterminée, qui avançait une main négligemment levée en signe d'adieu. Toujours aussi perplexe face à ce comportement singulier, Remus ne put s'empêcher de se demander, une fois de plus, ce qui avait motivé ce changement d'attitude à son égard. Le sorcier se souvenait très bien du premier jour de randonnée où Rémy et lui avaient fait connaissance ; et si le musicien avait alors semblé l'évaluer et l'observer avec attention, il n'avait pas fait montre d'une inimitié particulière envers lui, à ce moment-là. Il avait même paru l'apprécier, et l'avait intégré à leur conversation aussi facilement que Rod l'avait accepté dans le groupe. C'était seulement à partir du lendemain que sa conduite avait radicalement changé.

Non, décidément, Remus ne comprenait pas ce qui avait poussé Rémy à lui témoigner si brusquement, et si irrévocablement, un tel mépris.

Le loup garou détourna les yeux du guitariste qui s'éloignait et se tourna vers Sirius ; ce dernier ne semblait pas totalement satisfait de ce à quoi il venait d'assister - même s'il était incapable de déterminer ce dont, au juste, il était question. Une certaine contrariété se lisait sur son visage ; voire même une pointe d'inquiétude, décelable dans le scintillement de ses profonds yeux gris. Il adressa à Remus, qui avançait vers lui, un regard mi-interrogateur mi-inquisiteur ; mais le loup-garou se contenta de détourner le regard. Cette mauvaise entente entre Rémy et lui le mettait mal à l'aise ; c'était stupide, et tout bonnement inexplicable. Alors qu'il arrivait à sa hauteur, il crut que Sirius allait lui poser des questions et formuler ses interrogations à voix haute ; mais le musicien ne l'interrogea pas. Il se contenta de hausser imperceptiblement les épaules, comme s'il se persuadait lui-même que, puisque personne ne voulait consentir à lui en parler, cela n'avait pas d'importance ; puis il s'effaça devant son ami, et ils rentrèrent tous deux dans la petite maison londonienne.


	30. Chapitre XXIX : Dysphonie

Encore une fois, un énorme merci pour tous vos commentaires =) ! Ce chapitre n'est pas très long en raison du planning impossible que j'ai en ce moment, mais le prochain arrivera rapidement, jeudi ou vendredi au plus tard. A très bientôt, donc !

* * *

**Le Moldu**

Chapitre XXIX : Dysphonie

Sirius gagna la cuisine et s'affala sur une chaise, désignant d'un vague geste de la main un tabouret pour Remus ; le loup-garou attrapa deux bières dans le réfrigérateur et vint le rejoindre autour de la petite table. Les canettes furent décapsulées et à moitié vidées avant que Sirius ne se manifeste par un profond soupir dépité – ce qui surprit Remus, tant habitué à son allégresse exubérante.

« Johnny… souffla le musicien. Ton ami, là…

- Harry ?

- Oui. C'est… c'est un homme politique ? »

Remus ouvrit des yeux ronds.

« Un… homme politique ? répéta t-il, perplexe.

- Ou une star ? enchaîna Sirius. Une star quelconque, du petit écran, du domaine musical… ?

- …

- Un journaliste, peut-être ? »

Voyant qu'il avait perdu le pauvre Remus, Sirius se renversa sur sa chaise et ajouta, le sourire aux lèvres :

« Non mais, vous pouvez me le dire à moi, je ne dirais rien.

- Euh… Willy, tu pourrais m'expliquer ce qui te laisse penser qu'Harry… pourrait être un comédien ou un journaliste ?

- Il n'est ni l'un ni l'autre ? » persista le musicien.

Remus répondit par la négative.

« Et ce n'est pas non plus un homme politique ? »

Nouvelle dénégation.

Déçu, Sirius reposa sa canette.

« Ah. Je croyais, pourtant. Je l'ai déjà vu quelque part ; je suis _sûr _que je l'ai déjà vu, et plusieurs fois. »

_Ah_, comprit Remus ; _c'était donc ça…_

Tout s'expliquait. Evidemment, Sirius devait ressentir une impression de déjà-vu ; voilà qui serait un point positif aux yeux de Harry : la présence de ce dernier avait visiblement eu une certaine influence sur la mémoire de son parrain, entraînant des réminiscences visiblement très imprécises – mais bien réelles. Remus décida de donner le change, et poursuivit la conversation :

« Non non, Harry n'est rien de tout cela. Remarque, il est Auror, comme mon épouse ; tu l'as peut-être aperçu aux informations, après une enquête ou lors d'une interview. »

Le visage de Sirius s'éclaira.

« Ca doit être ça ! Et ben dis donc, à force de fréquenter les flics, comme ça, je comprends que tu sois si réglo, Johnny… »

Cela fit poindre un sourire sur les lèvres du loup garou ; c'était tout à fait Sirius, ça, de reprocher aux autres d'être trop « réglos ». Déjà à l'époque de Poudlard, il faisait tout son possible pour pousser Remus à outrepasser les règles et à enfreindre le règlement – et il n'était pas bien rare qu'il y parvint.

Le loup-garou ignorait s'il avait fait ce qu'il fallait en travestissant à nouveau – partiellement, certes – la vérité, mais il n'avait pas voulu laisser Sirius dans cette perplexité qui, visiblement, le perturbait. Il ouvrit la bouche pour ajouter quelque chose, mais son action fut interrompue par la rumeur d'un grondement, sourd et inquiétant, en provenance de la rue ; un grondement qui augmentait de plus en plus, et qui finit par devenir une véritable cacophonie, un brouhaha dysphonique dont la source semblait s'être stabilisée juste devant la maison de Sirius. Ce dernier fronça les sourcils.

« On est quel jour, Johnny ?

- Euh… le 27, pourquoi ? »

Le froncement de sourcils de Sirius s'accentua ; il se leva et quitta la pièce. Remus se releva à son tour et alla écarter les fins rideaux blancs qui masquaient la fenêtre de la cuisine, filtrant agréablement la lumière du jour ; il aperçut alors une bonne quinzaine de grosses cylindrées pétaradantes, garées de part et d'autre du début de l'allée. Les moteurs vrombissaient et s'échauffaient bruyamment ; quatorze motards étaient solidement campés sur leurs engins tandis qu'un quinzième, après avoir calé le sien sur sa béquille, en était descendu pour se porter à la rencontre de Sirius – qui avançait vers eux à grands pas.

Une « discussion » commença alors, à grands renforts de gestes et de signes ; Sirius faisait d'amples mouvements du bras pour se faire comprendre, et l'autre lui répondait de la même manière. Amusé, Remus se demanda comment ils faisaient pour communiquer dans un tel vacarme ; mais cela n'avait pas l'air de les gêner outre mesure. Sirius finit par hocher la tête et par lever une main pour signifier son accord ; puis il se retourna et revint rapidement vers la maison. Remus lâcha le voilage et reprit sa place près de la table ; le musicien déboula dans la cuisine avec son enthousiasme habituel, et fondit presque sur Remus.

« Johnny ! Ca te dit une autre ballade ?

- Hein ?

- A moto. Ca te dit ? Les gars de mon petit gang de motards sont là, dehors. Nous n'avions pas prévu de nous réunir aujourd'hui, mais l'un d'eux – Stephen – nous a organisé une petite escapade bien sympa. Tu sais, il y a cette nouvelle route qui va être ouverte demain, la longue route droite qui va relier Londres à Birmingham… et bien, même si elle est encore fermée, Steph' connait un agent sympa qui lui a promis de nous l'ouvrir. On sera totalement seuls avec des kilomètres de nouveau macadam rutilant à notre disposition ! On va pouvoir la « baptiser » comme il se doit, cette nouvelle route. Alors, partant ? »

Quelque peu dépassé par les événements, Remus contemplait un Sirius échevelé, les yeux brillants, les joues un peu rougies par l'anticipation de cette course libre et sans contraintes.

« Euh… je ne sais pas si…

- Allez, Johnny ! C'est très rare, des occasions comme ça ! Tu vas voir, c'est formidable !

- Mais, et les membres de ton « gang » ? Ils ne vont pas… se moquer de moi, ou tout au moins être agacés par ma présence ? Je ne fais pas partie du gang, moi, Will.

- Bah, tu penses ! Ils vont être ravis, au contraire. Tu seras considéré comme un membre de plus, tout simplement – un membre honoraire, ce qui implique une place d'honneur, d'ailleurs. Un traitement privilégié. »

Remus n'était pas particulièrement rassuré par ces derniers propos, et sa première impulsion aurait évidemment été de refuser ; mais il se ravisa. Tout compte fait, pourquoi ne pas se laisser entraîner une nouvelle fois par ce Sirius si enthousiaste ? Remus avait apprécié les sensations que lui avait procurées leur dernière ballade à moto, et aujourd'hui, il n'avait pas de courbatures liées à une quelconque transformation – la dernière pleine lune remontait à un nombre de jours appréciable, et la prochaine se profilait encore à une distance raisonnable. Remus finit donc par accepter l'invitation, au grand plaisir de Sirius qui, décidément, ne concevait plus de s'amuser sans son précieux ami.

« Fantastique ! s'exclama t-il. Viens, que je te prête un blouson.

- J'ai déjà ma veste, Will, ce n'est vraiment pas…

- On sera seuls sur la route, Johnny, le coupa Sirius. Crois-moi, il te faudra un blouson. Tiens, prends celui-là, il est en cuir ; ça coupe bien du vent et ça amortit les chocs – on ne sait jamais. »

Sirius avait prononcé cette dernière répartie sur le ton de la plaisanterie, aussi Remus ne s'alarma t-il pas et enfila t-il le blouson – même s'il n'en voyait toujours pas l'utilité. Les deux hommes sortirent et s'approchèrent des quinze motards, dont les engins tournaient toujours à plein régime ; Remus remarqua que les fenêtres alentour s'étaient refermées, rideaux tirés et parfois même volets rabattus. Effectivement, ce vacarme devait rapidement finir par devenir insupportable…

Sirius marchait devant Remus, qui le suivait quatre ou cinq pas en arrière ; mais le loup-garou n'échappa pas pour autant aux présentations d'usage. L'homme qui avait mis pied à terre vint vers lui avec un grand sourire, le casque sous le bras ; ils échangèrent une vigoureuse poignée de main, et Remus se retrouva avec les doigts tout engourdis par la poigne du motard. Il était en effet bien bâti, un peu à la manière de Rod – nettement plus grand, toutefois. Il souhaita à Remus la bienvenue, hurlant presque pour couvrir le rugissement des moteurs ; la mine toujours un peu dépassée de Remus continuait à faire sourire Sirius. Puis le grand motard se retourna et cria quelque chose à l'intention d'un autre homme, dont Remus ne pouvait voir le visage en raison du solide casque noir qu'il arborait ; l'homme en question se pencha et attrapa, dans le compartiment arrière de sa cylindrée, un second casque qui semblait tout aussi solide. Il le lança au grand motard, qui lui-même fit volte-face pour le projeter prestement en direction de Remus ; ce dernier, heureusement, conservait encore quelques réflexes des nombreuses parties de Quidditch qu'il avait disputées autrefois avec James, Sirius et Peter, principalement en tant que poursuiveur ; aussi parvint-il à attraper le casque avec une certaine agilité, évitant ainsi de se le recevoir dans le ventre. Le motard adressa un grand sourire à Remus, lui reconnaissant visiblement ses bons réflexes ; Sirius fit mine d'envoyer un coup de poing à son grand ami en guise de représailles pour ce petit test plutôt traître. Le motard s'excusa en riant, levant pour cela ses deux mains vers le ciel ; puis il remit son casque et partit rejoindre son engin. Sirius passa un bras protecteur autour des épaules de Remus et lui souffla :

« Toujours partant ? »

Remus répondit en enfilant le casque.


	31. Chapitre XXX : Frissons nocturnes

Je vous prie de m'excuser pour ce très long et impardonnable retard, dû à un hébergement intempestif et à une série de concours. Je ne peux affirmer avec certitude la date de publication du prochain chapitre, mais il devrait paraître soit en fin de semaine prochaine, soit au cours de la suivante. Bonne lecture, et je vous renouvelle encore mes excuses !

* * *

**Le Moldu**

Chapitre XXX : Frissons nocturnes

A présent qu'ils roulaient à deux cent kilomètres à l'heure sur la toute nouvelle route, Remus commençait à comprendre l'utilité du blouson de cuir. Le vent les fouettait avec une telle force que le loup-garou se retrouvait complètement transi, même avec trois épaisseurs de vêtements sur lui. D'autre part, même à travers le casque, le vent hurlait à ses oreilles ses plaintes discordantes, tant et si bien qu'il aurait été incapable d'entendre quoi que ce fût - même avec son ouïe aiguisée de loup-garou. Cette « ballade » à moto n'avait rien à voir avec la précédente ; contrairement aux petites routes secondaires que Sirius avait empruntées la première fois, cette grande voie était droite et tout nouvellement bitumée, si bien que les motos filaient dessus à une vitesse prodigieuse. Aucune ornière, aucun nid de poule ne venait ralentir cette course effrénée ; Remus avait l'impression qu'ils volaient, exactement comme sur la première moto de Sirius – la moto ensorcelée. C'était tout bonnement hallucinant.

Au tout début de cette virée, Remus avait été surpris par une telle vitesse, et s'était accroché de toutes ses forces à Sirius ; il était bien loin d'être à son aise. Un « _Sirius !_ » affolé lui avait même échappé ; mais heureusement, il avait été emporté par le vent, et il doutait que « Will Wands » l'ait entendu.

Depuis, les motards n'avaient pas ralenti ; au contraire, ils avaient même accéléré. Remus avait fini par s'habituer, petit à petit, à cette vitesse vertigineuse ; tout comme il s'habituait peu à peu à cette grisante sensation de liberté, à ce poids presque écrasant de l'air et du vent qui leur opposaient leur résistance, les heurtant de plein fouet au point d'expulser l'air de leurs poumons. Et le loup garou s'abandonnait à présent à ces sensations si extraordinaires, en se faisant la réflexion que, décidément, les moldus pouvaient être aussi inventifs que les sorciers lorsqu'il s'agissait de sensations fortes.

* * *

Le nouvel axe routier parcourait ainsi un peu plus de cent quatre vingt dix kilomètres, et reliait Londres à Birmingham ; le gang de motards fit l'aller-retour en un peu plus de trois heures. Ils ne s'étaient pas arrêtés à Birmingham, car une quinzaine de cylindrées n'aurait pas manqué d'attirer l'attention ; et ils n'étaient pas sûrs de rencontrer là-bas un agent de la loi aussi sympathique et compréhensif que celui qui leur avait ouvert, à titre exceptionnel, la nouvelle route. Lorsqu'ils mirent finalement pied à terre, une fois revenus à Londres, Remus était littéralement groggy ; aussi bien par cet air vif qui les avait fouettés pendant ces trois heures que par toutes ces grisantes sensations qu'ils avaient tous ressenties. Remus commençait à comprendre la passion de tous ces hommes – et de ces femmes, puisque trois des motards étaient en réalité des motardes, bien que ni l'allure à laquelle elles roulaient, ni leur imposant équipement ne le laissaient suspecter – pour la vitesse et la liberté.

Néanmoins, cela ne l'empêcha pas d'être tout courbaturé lorsqu'il descendit à son tour ; il dut se retenir à Sirius pour ne pas s'affaler sur le sol, tant ses membres ankylosés refusaient de le soutenir. Sirius avisa son état d'un seul coup d'œil et passa un bras autour de lui pour l'aider à maintenir un semblant d'équilibre.

« Ne t'en fais pas, Johnny, ça m'arrivait tout le temps au début. Après, on finit par avoir l'habitude, mais c'est sûr qu'il faut un peu d'entraînement.

- Mmmh », marmonna le loup garou.

Perturbé, il détourna la tête pour se dérober au regard empli de sollicitude de Sirius. Le vrombissement de l'une des cylindrées avait retenti au début de la phrase du musicien, la brouillant quelque peu, et une fois encore Remus avait cru entendre le surnom affectueux de son adolescence : « _Ne t'en fais pas, Moony._ ».

L'un des motards, une espèce de gringalet paradoxalement débordant d'énergie - et visiblement infatigable -, proposa une tournée des bars ; les motards acceptèrent à l'unanimité la proposition, manifestement désireux de réveiller, par l'alcool, leur grande carcasse transie.

« Ce sera l'occasion d'en apprendre un peu plus sur notre nouveau membre honoraire », renchérit l'une des trois femmes.

Assez fine et ne dépassant probablement pas la trentaine, elle avait l'air vive d'esprit et enjouée de nature ; elle envoya même un clin d'œil affectueux dans la direction de Sirius.

« Willy nous ramène toujours des nouvelles recrues intéressantes », approuva un autre jeune homme en souriant.

La dernière recrue en date était Rod, se remémora Remus ; mais Rod avait déserté le gang depuis plus d'un an. Le loup-garou songea un instant à les détromper sur son intention de rejoindre réellement le gang de motards (il n'avait pas l'intention de se mettre sérieusement à la moto à quarante ans, d'autant plus qu'il était maintenant père de famille), mais finalement il y renonça. Si cela devait lui réserver un accueil chaleureux, autant laisser les choses en l'état, après tout ; et puis, il avait fortement apprécié cette petite virée, et il n'avait aucune envie de refroidir l'ambiance.

Le gang de motards entra dans le premier bar venu et s'attabla au comptoir ; ils commandèrent tous de l'alcool, à l'exception de Remus, de l'une des trois femmes et de deux autres hommes – dont celui qui avait manqué d'envoyer un casque dans le ventre de Remus en début d'après-midi, et qui était apparemment suffisamment responsable – ou malin – pour rester sobre. En revanche, ce n'était pas le cas de Sirius ; il commanda allègrement double whisky sur double whisky, sous le regard mi-blasé mi-effaré de Remus. A ce premier bar, bien d'autres succédèrent ; et à chaque fois, on recommandait à boire dans un joyeux tapage désorganisé. Une surprise les attendait au troisième bar qu'ils visitèrent : Rod et Bertrand étaient attablés au comptoir, lancés en grande conversation. Leurs visages s'éclairèrent en avisant Sirius et, dans le cas de Rod, Remus ; de fait, le mexicain lui adressa de grands gestes de la main et s'empressa de lui donner une bourrade quasi-fraternelle dès que le loup garou fut arrivé jusqu'à lui. Remus grimaça quelque peu, tant ses membres endoloris ne supportaient encore que difficilement le moindre contact ; cela fit éclater de rire le grand musicien, qui croyait Remus trop fluet pour supporter ses marques d'affection.

Bertrand, quant à lui, se montra amical envers Remus, quand bien même ne s'étaient-ils vus la première fois que très brièvement. Sirius, qui commençait à se sentir plus léger après tous les doubles whiskies qu'il s'était déjà enfilé, en oublia sa rancune envers Bertrand pour les abandonner si régulièrement au profit de sa petite amie (et nouvellement fiancée) ; les deux amis burent joyeusement ensemble, fêtant dignement leurs « retrouvailles ». Rod se limita à un seul verre de gin, et Remus se cantonna à ses jus de fruits (ce qui, là encore, fit sourire le mexicain). Rod et Bertrand se joignirent à la tournée des bars du gang de motards ; on échangea des plaisanteries et des nouvelles dans la bonne humeur. Sirius était encore plus expansif que d'habitude, motivé aussi bien par l'atmosphère festive que par le whisky.

Quatre bars plus loin, on finit par se séparer ; Rod et Bertrand partirent de leur côté, Remus et Sirius du leur. Bertrand et Sirius avaient depuis longtemps dépassé le stade des plaisanteries grivoises favorisées par l'alcool ; ils en étaient à présent au stade léthargique, tant et si bien que Rod dut repartir en portant à moitié Bertrand, et Remus en soutenant Sirius. La nuit était tombée depuis un bon moment, et ils avaient abandonné dans le dernier bar ce qu'il restait de la bande de motards – et ce qu'il restait était principalement dans le même état que Sirius et Bertrand, ou peu s'en fallait.

Quant aux motos, elles avaient été remisées dans un parking souterrain qui se trouvait près du premier bar où ils s'étaient arrêtés ; aussi Remus n'avait-il pas l'intention de remonter si loin, mais seulement de trouver une station de métro ou de taxis qui pût le rapprocher du quartier de Sirius – qui était à l'exact opposé de cette partie de Londres. Le loup-garou tourna au coin de la rue et soupira en réajustant son fardeau ; Sirius pesait de tout son poids contre lui, à moitié assoupi.

« Qu'est-ce que je vais faire de toi ? » lui murmura t-il, mi-exaspéré mi-nostalgique.

La présente situation lui rappelait les folies de James et de Sirius, du temps de Poudlard ; ces deux-là s'étaient pris des cuites mémorables, allant chercher en cachette du whisky Pur-Feu à Pré-au-Lard, dissimulés sous la cape d'invisibilité de James. C'était à Remus d'assumer ensuite ces deux poids morts ; il ne comptait plus le nombre de fois où il les avait ramenés à leur dortoir pour les y cacher, ni le nombre de fois où il les avait couverts, en dépit de ses obligations de préfet. Ces souvenirs firent remonter en lui une étrange tendresse ; il serra Sirius plus fort contre lui, heureux de pouvoir encore, tant d'années plus tard, être là pour veiller sur lui.

Remus reprit sa marche, l'esprit ailleurs ; une ou deux voitures le dépassèrent, mais il ne croisa personne. Soudain, le loup-garou sentit un frisson, glacé et désagréable, remonter insidieusement le long de sa nuque ; il s'immobilisa, brusquement en alerte. Quelque chose clochait. Il le sentait. Une menace, un danger sournois tapi quelque part autour de lui, qui l'observait et le guettait – il en avait l'intime conviction, soufflée par son instinct de créature magique. Resserrant sa prise sur le corps de Sirius qui ballottait contre lui, il balaya la rue déserte de son regard perçant ; la demi-lune, dans le ciel presque dépourvu d'étoiles, peuplait d'ombres mouvantes la sombre ruelle. Le loup-garou réalisa pour la première fois la fraîcheur de la nuit, qui pesait sur lui et semblait engourdir son corps tout entier. Ce n'était pas le froid glacial et mortel des détraqueurs ; c'était une fraîcheur plus sournoise, plus paralysante. La froideur de la haine, de la rancune. Remus pouvait presque déceler l'odeur métallique de cette soif de vengeance qui flottait dans l'air, tout autour de lui.

Presque instinctivement, il se ramassa sur lui-même en serrant Sirius contre lui ; il ne parvenait pas à déterminer précisément d'où provenait cette menace, sourde et latente, qui l'étourdissait ainsi.

Soudain, il lui sembla saisir un mouvement furtif, quelque part sur sa gauche, à la périphérie de son champ de vision ; du coin de l'œil, il s'efforça de cerner les ombres, focalisant toute la tension de son corps vers l'endroit en question. Mais alors même qu'il s'apprêtait à se retourner d'un seul mouvement, quelque chose bondit vers lui du côté opposé ; il se tourna donc d'un bloc vers la droite, bien décidé à se défendre. Il eut tout juste le temps d'aviser un chat qui s'enfuyait à quelques mètres de lui avant d'être ébloui par la lumière aveuglante de deux phares puissants. La voiture à laquelle appartenaient lesdits phares traversa la rue en un éclair, balayant les ombres de sa lumière impavide ; le temps que Remus se retourne du côté où il avait perçu le premier mouvement, tout avait disparu, et l'impression de menace s'en était allée. Même la curieuse odeur – le fantôme de cette curieuse odeur, plus exactement - s'était évaporée. _C'est parti_, songea t-il. _Quelle qu'elle soit, les phares de cette voiture ont fait fuir cette chose._

Remus demeura parfaitement immobile encore quelques minutes, à l'écoute des bruits de la nuit ; tout cela s'était succédé tellement vite qu'il avait la désagréable et obsédante impression que quelque chose d'important, de très important, lui avait échappé. Lorsqu'il fut certain que tout danger était dorénavant écarté, il reprit sa marche aussi rapidement que le lui permettait le poids de Sirius, foulant le sol en de larges enjambées. Il cherchait à s'éloigner le plus vite possible de cette ruelle sombre, où ce danger inconnu les avait frôlés de si près, Sirius et lui.

* * *

Remus parvint à ramener Sirius chez lui sans encombre ; le musicien s'était réveillé dans le métro, où il s'était mis à chanter à tue-tête, se faisant un devoir de mettre un souk pas possible dans la rame endormie. Le musicien avait même fait quelques pas dans la nuit froide en sortant du métro, arrivant à regagner son domicile presque sans l'aide de Remus ; mais il s'était pratiquement effondré au beau milieu de l'allée, et le loup garou avait dû à nouveau le soutenir jusqu'au salon. Après s'être délesté de son « fardeau » dans un fauteuil, Remus laissa ledit fardeau à ses jérémiades et à ses borborygmes ineptes pour aller fermer la porte d'entrée et les volets ; il sentait toujours sur lui le fantôme de cette odeur violente et écœurante de rancœur et de haine, et regrettait de ne pouvoir lancer de sortilège sécurisant autour de la maison de son ami – toute marque de protection magique demeurant toujours susceptible d'attirer l'attention. Fatigué par toutes ces émotions, il se laissa ensuite tomber lourdement dans un canapé ; à ses côtés, Sirius s'était tu, replongeant dans un demi-sommeil nauséeux.

Le loup-garou resta un bon quart d'heure dans le fauteuil, récupérant de cette après-midi éprouvante ; puis il se frotta les yeux et entreprit de se relever, en baillant et en s'étirant longuement. Il se retournait déjà pour partir lorsqu'une main agrippa fermement son poignet ; Remus se retourna et rencontra le regard brillant de Sirius qui, toujours allongé en travers de son fauteuil, venait tout juste de rouvrir les yeux.

« Reste, murmura t-il.

- Je dois rentrer, Willy. Nymphadora va s'inquiéter si je ne rentre pas ce soir. Il doit déjà être plus de minuit, il faut que je rentre. »

Il se retourna à nouveau pour partir, mais la main n'avait toujours pas lâché son poignet ; au contraire, elle le serrait d'autant plus fort.

« Will… soupira Remus.

- Je tiens à toi, marmonna Sirius en refermant les yeux. Ne pars pas. »

Remus se tourna à nouveau vers lui, étonné ; il y avait beaucoup de tristesse dans la supplique de Sirius. De la tristesse, et… de la _nostalgie_, aussi. A cet instant, Remus eut l'étrange impression de se retrouver face au Sirius d'après Azkaban, quelques temps avant sa disparition ; un Sirius fragile et désespéré sous des dehors bourrus et aigris, qui s'accrochait à lui comme à son dernier ami, prêt sans nul doute à remettre sa vie entre ses mains.

Remus lança un dernier regard vers la porte, puis secoua la tête. Il ne pouvait résister à cette supplique sincère, pas plus qu'il ne se sentait le courage de se défaire de cette poigne resserrée autour de son poignet en un geste compulsif. Il se résolut donc et s'assit par terre, posant la tête contre l'accoudoir du fauteuil de Sirius ; lorsqu'il le regarda une dernière fois, Sirius s'était rendormi, les doigts toujours fermement agrippés à son poignet.

« Celui-là, alors ! » marmonna Remus en soupirant. Et il entreprit de trouver une position plus confortable.


	32. Chapitre XXXI : Une épopée de papier

**Le Moldu**

Chapitre XXXI : Une épopée de papier

Le lendemain matin, ce fut à nouveau la sensation d'une présence qui réveilla Remus. Pas la même présence que celle qui l'avait inquiété la veille au soir ; mais il se sentait indéniablement espionné. Il ouvrit les yeux ; la première chose qu'il rencontra fut le regard inexpressif de Rémy, posé sur lui. Le regard inexpressif en question se chargea de son dédain coutumier dès que le musicien se fût rendu compte du réveil de Remus ; et son visage calme, aux traits auparavant relâchés, reprit son air ironique habituel.

« Ça va finir par devenir lassant, de tomber sur toi à chaque fois que je viens ici » le salua t-il sarcastiquement.

Remus amorça un geste pour se redresser ; et y renonça en grimaçant. A cause de la main de Sirius qui refusait de lâcher son poignet, Remus avait été obligé de s'endormir assis au pied du canapé, la tête appuyée contre ce dernier en une position des plus inconfortables ; et il en subissait maintenant les conséquences. Il n'avait plus vingt ans, loin de là – il en avait même le double ! ; il ne pouvait donc plus se permettre ce genre de folies (d'autant plus après une virée de trois heures, cramponné à l'arrière d'une moto). Tout son cou était à présent ankylosé et douloureux ; le haut de son dos le lançait désagréablement, et un de ses bras, sur lequel il s'était trop longuement appuyé, fourmillait désagréablement alors que la circulation sanguine y affluait de nouveau.

La grimace de Remus dut être éloquente, car Rémy se départit de son attitude faussement nonchalante pour venir s'agenouiller à ses côtés.

« Bouge tout doucement, lui conseilla t-il d'une voix neutre, et essaie d'assouplir un peu tes membres. »

Remus mit de côté leur antipathie commune et accepta ses conseils ; ses membres en effet lui semblaient raides et douloureux. Il bougea précautionneusement les bras, puis les jambes ; il entreprit ensuite d'assouplir son cou et son dos, les larmes aux yeux.

« Doucement ! » l'arrêta Rémy en fronçant les sourcils. « Tu vas te bloquer si tu bouges trop vite. »

Maugréant, Remus se laissa retomber contre le canapé, puis reprit plus lentement la manœuvre. Cela prit cinq bonnes minutes, mais ses muscles malmenés finirent par se délier, lui permettant de tourner la tête et de se redresser un peu plus. Il manqua alors de tomber en avant, car son bras, toujours fourmillant, venait de se dérober sous lui ; Rémy le rattrapa sans un mot et le soutint jusqu'à ce qu'il ait retrouvé son équilibre. Il se leva ensuite, toujours silencieux, et quitta la pièce ; Remus sentit bientôt l'odeur de café chaud qui se répandait dans toute la maisonnée, en provenance de la cuisine. Il tourna la tête vers Sirius ; immanquablement, l'odeur l'avait réveillé.

« Johnny ? lâcha-t-il d'une voix embrumée. Pourquoi tu me tiens la main ?

- C'est toi qui broies la mienne depuis hier soir, le renseigna aimablement le loup garou.

- Hein ? »

Sirius secoua la tête pour s'éclaircir les idées ; il grimaça, non sous l'effet de quelque torticolis, mais sous les effets non-négligeables d'un lendemain de beuverie.

« Aïe ! Ma tête ! »

Il relâcha enfin le poignet de Remus pour porter la main à son front. Il tenta ensuite de se redresser sur un coude ; mais l'effort à fournir était trop important pour le moment, et il se laissa retomber sur les coussins, un bras devant les yeux pour se protéger de la luminosité matinale trop agressive.

Remus sourit ; ce Sirius des lendemains de cuite n'avait pas changé d'un poil au fil des années.

A cet instant, Rémy revint dans la pièce, portant leurs trois cafés sur un plateau ; il surprit le sourire attendri de Remus, et son expression s'assombrit en un éclair – avant de redevenir totalement neutre et ininterprétable une fraction de seconde plus tard. Le sourire de Remus disparut.

Sirius avait toujours les yeux fermés ; croyant que c'était Remus qui lui mettait une tasse de café dans la main, ce fut à lui qu'il adressa un remerciement :

« Merci, Johnny… »

Rémy pinça les lèvres, et Remus toussota discrètement, s'éloignant quelque peu. A ce son, Sirius entrouvrit les yeux ; son visage s'éclaira.

« Rémy ! Tu manquais, hier soir. Qu'est-ce que tu foutais, hein ?

- Hier soir ? Et qu'est-ce qu'il y avait, hier soir ? Je n'étais pas au courant, moi. »

Il sembla à Remus qu'il accentuait pesamment ce dernier mot.

« On s'est rencontrés par hasard, avec Rod et Berty, expliqua Sirius d'une voix rendue quelque peu hachée par son mal de tête persistant. On revenait d'un motor meeting.

- Hummm. »

Rémy tendit à Remus le plateau ; le loup garou s'empara de sa tasse, mais ne la porta pas immédiatement à ses lèvres ; il attendit de pouvoir en renifler discrètement le contenu (par simple mesure de précaution, bien évidemment).

Avec son flegme habituel, Rémy se renseigna sur le motor meeting de la veille ; Remus, quant à lui, écoutait distraitement tout en réfléchissant à ce qu'il allait faire aujourd'hui. Il était impensable qu'il se présente au Ministère à cette heure-ci ; il devait bien être dix heures passées, si l'on se fiait au soleil éclatant qui inondait de lumière le petit salon rouge et or. Non, il écrirait simplement une lettre pour excuser son absence ; ladite absence n'allait d'ailleurs pas être très bien vue après le nombre croissant de congés qu'il avait pris ces derniers temps.

Il s'étira à nouveau, massant lentement son cou endolori ; Rémy avait renoué avec son attitude habituelle et l'ignorait superbement, ne lui adressant rien d'autre que quelques petits sourires ironiques et autres regards sarcastiques de temps en temps. Un quart d'heure plus tard, chacun partait de son côté : Rémy les quittait pour quelque destination inconnue, Remus rentrait chez lui et Sirius se mettait en quête d'une pharmacie, désireux de soulager son mal de tête carabiné ; ce dernier avait fait promettre à Remus de revenir en milieu d'après-midi pour assister à une répétition de Full Moon.

Le loup garou rentra chez lui en roulant très lentement ; chaque ralentisseur lui causait des élancements fulgurants, qui se répercutaient dans son cou et dans tout le haut de son dos. Il se gara avec précaution devant chez lui, et descendit en soufflant bruyamment ; il avait presque la sensation d'un réveil un lendemain de pleine lune, du temps où la potion Tue-Loup n'avait pas encore été inventée.

Dans l'entrée, un petit billet, écrit de la main plutôt maladroite de sa chère et tendre, flottait à son attention ; le sort qui permettait ledit flottement avait dû être lancé à la va-vite, car le papier ne cessait de tomber puis de remonter en déviant sensiblement sur la gauche, ce qui l'avait amené à renverser le petit vase posé sur l'étagère de l'entrée. Remus sourit et annula le sort ; le papier atterrit dans sa main.

_Mon chéri, _

_Je suppose que tu as dû passer la nuit avec Willy ; j'espère que tu n'as pas fait trop de folies qui ne sont plus de ton âge (voir PS). J'ai déposé Teddy chez sa grand-mère, tu dois aller le chercher avant midi (j'espère que tu seras rentré d'ici-là !). _

_Harry est passé en début de matinée, il voulait te parler. Je lui ai dit que tu ne serais pas là aujourd'hui (je suppose que tu as encore besoin d'un peu de temps pour faire le point avec tout ça). J'espère avoir eu raison d'agir ainsi._

_Je vais au Ministère, je devrais être rentrée vers quatre heures ; tout s'est bien passé hier, on a fait une belle prise. _

_Je t'aime,_

_N.L._

_PS : j'ai déposé le journal moldu devant la cheminée ; regarde en page 7, il y a là un article qui devrait t'intéresser. Quant à la Gazette, elle est sur la table de la cuisine ; notre arrestation d'hier fait la première page !_

Remus sourit ; comme toujours, son épouse avait eu une bonne intuition : il ne se sentait pas encore prêt à affronter à nouveau Harry. Le loup garou murmura un Tempus ; les chiffres 10 :47 s'imprimèrent dans l'air, devant lui. Il avait encore du temps devant lui avant d'aller chercher Teddy ; aussi décida t-il de s'intéresser aux journaux.

Son épouse et lui s'étaient abonnés au journal moldu depuis plusieurs années maintenant, pour se tenir informés de ce qu'il se passait continuellement tout autour d'eux ; beaucoup de sorciers avaient adopté cette pratique, ces dernières années. Quant à la Gazette, ils la recevaient tous deux depuis leur adolescence ; le contenu du journal sorcier s'était nettement amélioré ces deux dernières années, notamment après la disparition, soudaine et inexpliquée, de Barnabas Cuffe (directeur du journal) ; il avait fallu trouver un nouveau dirigeant, et dans tout ce chamboulement d'après guerre, c'était un né-moldu des plus sympathiques qui avait raflé la direction ; le sorcier en question avait une conception beaucoup plus appréciable de l'information, et des qualités inespérées pour le choix des sujets dont il fallait s'informer. Néanmoins, quelques sujets demeuraient indémodables ; l'incontournable vie privée de Harry Potter, le sauveur du monde sorcier, continuait bien évidemment à faire régulièrement la une, malgré tous les efforts de discrétion et toutes les précautions prises par l'infortuné Auror.

Ce fut vers la Gazette que Remus se tourna en priorité ; il lut avec fierté (et une inévitable pointe d'inquiétude, qui ne le quittait jamais lorsqu'il s'agissait des risques que courrait son épouse) les hauts faits de la brigade des Aurors ; les chasseurs de mages noirs étaient parvenus à démanteler tout un trafic d'objets ensorcelés à la magie noire, constituant ainsi leur plus belle prise depuis le début de l'année. Les efforts et la persévérance de la brigade étaient chaudement félicités tout au long de l'article ; le chef du bureau des Aurors en personne avait témoigné en quelques mots de son estime pour son service.

Ce n'était pas tous les jours que la presse chantait ainsi les louanges du bureau des Aurors ; la plupart du temps, c'était surtout des critiques ou des reproches que l'on y trouvait, même si cette désagréable habitude s'était nettement améliorée depuis la nomination d'un nouveau directeur à La Gazette du Sorcier. Le journal n'en restait pas moins la tribune de l'impatience de la majorité des sorciers, lorsque quelque mage dangereux était en cavale ou que quelque menace n'était pas anéantie suffisamment rapidement pour satisfaire les foules ; de ce côté-là, les mentalités n'avaient pas beaucoup évolué ces cinq dernières années. Remus était donc bien heureux de cet événement réjouissant, qui redorait le blason de l'unité où son épouse travaillait avec tant d'acharnement.

Souriant, Remus sépara l'article du reste du journal d'un coup de baguette magique ; il le suspendit au dessus du frigo, bien en vue, pour qu'il leur remonte le moral à tous deux les matins difficiles. Il décida d'offrir quelque chose à son épouse pour fêter ça ; il partirait choisir ledit quelque chose avec Teddy en début d'après-midi, avant de se rendre à la répétition de Sirius. Tant qu'à faire, il allait même emmener sa femme et son fils au restaurant dans la soirée ; c'était là une excellente occasion de se réjouir en famille.

Fort de cette résolution, il passa au salon et s'affala dans un canapé (précautionneusement du moins, car malgré toutes ces réjouissances, son cou et son dos ne cessaient de se rappeler douloureusement à lui). Le journal moldu lui revint alors à l'esprit ; soigneusement plié sur la table basse, l'épaisse liasse de papier imprimé semblait l'attendre. Le loup garou tendit la main et s'en empara.

« Page 7, murmura t-il. Elle m'a dit d'aller voir à la page 7. »

Les pages défilèrent entre ses doigts ; en un instant, il atteint la septième. Là, une grande photographie couleur s'étalait sur un quart de la page ; elle représentait une quinzaine de cylindrées, unies et reluisantes, que l'on devinait filant dans le vent. En troisième position, sur la gauche, la moto noire de Sirius était aisément reconnaissable ; on distinguait même très bien Remus, accroché à Sirius. Leurs identités à tous étaient fort heureusement dissimulées par leurs casques noirs ; quant aux plaques d'immatriculation, le photographe avait pris soin de les maintenir invisibles en choisissant de les immortaliser de profil. Remus émit un petit sifflement entre ses dents. Nymphadora, qui avait déjà eu l'occasion d'admirer la moto de Sirius, avait sûrement dû la reconnaître ; tout comme les vêtements de son mari, d'ailleurs.

Remus jeta un coup d'œil à l'article ; le journaliste parlait essentiellement de la nouvelle route qui allait être ouverte aujourd'hui, et ne mentionnait que très peu l'image qui illustrait son propos – ce qui convenait très bien au loup-garou, et qui conviendrait également à celui d'entre eux qui avait un policier sympathique pour ami, policier qui ne méritait certainement pas de s'attirer des ennuis.

Remus replia le journal et lança un nouveau Tempus dans la pièce silencieuse ; il était temps d'aller chercher Teddy.


End file.
